Lemon Games
by I am a fan of anime
Summary: Trapped in a Video Game, Naruto must get it on to level up. I do not own Naruto or this story it was originally made by HunterBerserkerWolf on .
1. Tsunami

Chapter 1: Tsunami

Naruto was silently resting on the couch at Tazuna's house, in the dead of the night. He had his own room because Tazuna had his own room, Tsunami and Sakura were sharing a room, Inari had his own room, and Kakashi and Sasuke were sharing a room. It was just after the battle for the bridge in fact. A huge party would be thrown tomorrow

He was resting until a large book appeared out of nowhere and dropped…right on his groin.

"Sonofabitch!" Naruto shouted rolling onto the floor and smacking his head into it by accident. Whoever said that having a second pain dulls the first was a fucking moron.

In his pain ridden mind, Naruto had a few thoughts, one of the least was 'Why isn't anyone coming down?'

Thinking it to be a prank pulled by that Inari kid, Naruto slowly sat up and picked the rather heavy book up. "By the Log, this thing weighs a good twenty pounds. Is there a way to make it smaller?" as soon as Naruto said those words the book shrank in his hand, which made him blink. It was now the size of a paperback novel.

It was even addressed to him strangely enough. On the front in big bold letters were the words 'TO NARUTO UZUMAKI, READ ME!' Naruto looked the book over, turning it looking for a summary or a title of the book, but it didn't have anything past that writing.

"I hate reading." Naruto said but opened the front page where words began to write themselves.

'To Naruto Uzumaki, if you are reading this then my aim was true and you have been stuck in a video game. If you're not Naruto Uzumaki then you should be reduced to ash by the end of this sentence. Naruto, I have placed you within a video game of my own design that, hopefully, doesn't have any glitches. There will be a few inconsistencies that YOU know of, but everyone else will think of as natural. The point of this video game is simple. Level up and become the strongest ninja known. However, unlike normal video games, you won't be leveling up through combat and learning multiple Jutsu, instead you'll be leveling up by having sex with various women and learning Jutsu that will help you have sex with the women.'

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted before looking around. Sakura wouldn't like it if he would be doing this.

'At this point you have lively shouted and are wondering where your precious 'Sakura-chan' is in case she heard your shouts. The second the book hit the targeted owner, it cast a quick silencing seal around you so that you can hear yourself, but no one else can until you are finished reading. It also boosted your libido or sexual drive so that you will notice other women. A flat-chested howler monkey fan girl won't even level you up if you were at level one, which you're not. Turn the page.'

"Bossy ass book." Naruto said turning the page and then recoiling his hand as he got a rather deep paper cut but he finished turning the page. On the left hand page was writing, and on the right hand side was a bunch of stats. He started to read.

'Yes I, and by the extent of me the book, am bossy. Deal with it. I know all, see all, and hear all. So learn some manners before I change what the Kyuubi gave you between your legs to the size of a cashew.'

Naruto whimpered putting one hand between his legs. While he wasn't sure if he was big or not, he knew a cashew was not.

'Now that that's cleared up, welcome to the Stats page. Strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, acrobatics, chakra levels, chakra control, and luck. These are all numerical values that pertain to you. If we were to put your chakra levels on say…Kakashi's scale, then the numbers would be much higher, or lower, depending on the circumstances. Strength is the physical strength of your body, the higher it is the harder you hit. Speed is the physical speed of your body; the higher it is the faster you move. Intelligence isn't how much stuff you know, but rather how well you use what you know. Make sure to learn more as your intelligence gets higher or else you'll be sorely limited. Endurance is how long your strength and speed last, low strength but high endurance means you can win against someone with high strength but low endurance. Endurance is also how long you can go in the bed, even having multiple orgasms. Acrobatics is how high you can jump, how much you can bend, and a whole slew of other things. Chakra levels are blatantly obvious. However, as you also increase your intelligence; your chakra levels will go up some as well. Having a Bijuu stuck inside your gut however, your chakra levels are already damned impressive. Chakra control is again blatantly obvious .Luck affects everything. From how well you gamble, to what will show up on missions, luck will also slightly deal with how women handle you. If the woman is a frigid bitch, then a high luck might warm her up to you. Every level, you will get five stat points outside of the ten you start with. You can also increase these stats by learning and training.'

Naruto looked to the stats. Strength was at a 25 he guessed that was good, but he wasn't sure what the numbers were out of. Speed was at a 30, Intelligence was at 10, Endurance was a solid 40, Acrobatics was at 20, Chakra levels was at 40, and he wasn't surprised to see his Chakra control at 15. Luck was at 25.

'The limits of all the stats are at 200. You can train your stats, to an extent, and boost them. Every level however you can boost a stat up five points. The higher the level, the longer it will take to level up. Turn the page.'

Naruto kept a snide comment to himself and turned the page where there was a list of skills.

'These are your skills kid. Kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, trap making, etc. Some of the skills are going to be sexual; my recommendation is to boost your Sexual Aura skill up when you get the chance. How many points you get for these, are determined by your intelligence. As of right now, you get your intelligence x 1, plus the level you're currently at. There are enough stats to keep you going for a very long time. The cap on each skill is 200. Turn the Page.'

Naruto turned the page, and then turned another seeing the next page was a list of even more skills. There had to be at least two hundred skills. The new page had him, chibified, standing on top of a blue bar with a zero at one end and a one at the other. 

'Welcome to your progress page kid. This is how far you are into the level. Certain actions will fill this bar. Having sex, and learning Jutsu that can help you in sex are great ways to fill this bar. Now, let's see…'

Naruto stared at the words on the page as the bar emptied.

'Don't worry kid; I just reset it so you can see what achievements you've gotten so far to see what they do.'

Naruto stared as above the bar the words 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PASSED THE ACADEMY! YOU ARE NOW LEGALLY AN ADULT AND CAN HAVE SEX! +100 points!' The words faded and the points sank down to the bar where the bar automatically filled up.

Naruto tapped the little golden arrow under the bar and he felt a jolt of empowerment as the pages flipped back to the Stats page. He looked at the page; he had 15 points to spend. He chose to put five points to his strength, and then the next seven all on his intelligence, having a feeling he'd need it. The remaining three went to Chakra Control

He was then flipped to the skills page where he looked at how many points he had to spend. He was level 1 now, which meant he got 1 extra point on top of the 17 points. So he had 18 points to spend. He saw the Sexual Aura skill the book talked about and tapped it.

'Sexual Aura is how desirable you are found by other women.' Naruto noticed it already at 15, which in his opinion wasn't bad. 'The higher the skill, the more a woman wants you. Kunoichi will need a higher level for you to do things with them.'

Naruto thought on all the book had told him. If he needed to have sex, then he'd need to be more appealing. If he was more appealing, he'd have more sex. If he had more sex, he'd level up more. Without a second thought, he poured all 18 points into it.

'20 pts., Now Civilian Women are more likely to find you desirable and willing to have sex with you if you play the right moves. 30 pts., now civilian women are even more likely to try and have sex with you.'

Naruto nodded before going back to the page that had the level bar. New words were formed. 'MADE THE SEXY JUTSU! YOU CAN NOW HAVE LESBIAN SEX! +150 points!' The points floated down to the bar, and filled it. He noticed a 'bank' option for the points and tapped it as more words showed up. 'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU MASTERED! YOU CAN NOW HAVE GANG BANGS AND/OR THREESOMES AND MORESOMES! +300 points!' Naruto watched as the bar filled up again and he tapped the bank option to allow his points to be banked. He then flipped over to his stats page. He now had ten points to work with. He put three into his intelligence, rounding it out to twenty. Two went to the chakra control, rounding that out to twenty as well. The remaining five points headed straight to luck, boosting it to 30.

Heading to the skills page, he noticed he had forty five points to work with. He scratched his chin a bit, trying to figure out how he wanted to play with this. He decided to boost his Sexual Aura up to 50 points. 'Sexual Aura, 50 pts. Apprentice Level, Civilian Women will find themselves incredibly horny around your presence, Friendly Kunoichi are willing to have sex with you.' Naruto then glanced at his Genjutsu, his worst possible skill, which was at 0. He poured the twenty five points into it. 'Genjutsu, 25 pts. You can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.'

Naruto went back to the level progress page but didn't find any new words that would fill the bar the rest of the way. "Huh, guess I haven't done anything else noteworthy yet." He said before he flipped the next page.

'Welcome to the Perks page. Perks are gained every other level, and can be a variety of things. Certain requirements must be met before a perk can be taken. Even Kekkei Genkai are perks, though they almost always have requirements to be met before they can be taken. Turn the page.'

Naruto glanced at some of the perks as he turned the page. The one called Rinnegan caught his eye, but he ignored it. He did however see the Hyoton unlocked. He tapped it. 'Hyoton. Requirements, defeat Haku. Allows for use of the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai.' Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious description. He pondered it for a second before tapping the 'Yes' icon. He had already used his one skill point. Naruto then flipped the page.

'This is essentially your Bingo Book of women. While you do not have to have sex with each and every one of the women in the Bingo Book, it has all the possible women you can have sex with. You will notice a few of them are meant to be dead. And by rights, they should be, however I saw fit to resurrect them for my game. Also, the Bijuu are in here. You won't be able to see their human forms in here until you have sex with them. Now, good luck out there, good hunting, and be careful.'

Naruto rolled his eyes at the last thing the book said. "You make it sound like I won't treat the women with respect." Naruto scratched his chin as he looked through the pages of women. Kurenai was in there, Hinata was in there, a woman by the name of Tsunade was in there. He stopped at a name that he knew was of someone who by rights should be dead: Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. He knew Itachi had slaughtered all of the Uchiha clan, including Mikoto, however something was off. "This must be one of those inconsistency things." He said as he looked through a few more pages, seeing that it also told Naruto the allegiance of the women. '

He randomly, out of curiosity, tapped the Ichibi no Tanuki. 'Ichibi no Tanuki, Allegiance: Herself. Bust: Unknown. Hips: Unknown. Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Requirements to get with: Destroy the Shukaku spirit possessing the Ichibi, Fix the seal on Subaku no Gaara, Release the Ichibi no Tanuki without killing Subaku no Gaara.'

Naruto blinked his eyes staring. "That…is a lot of stuff to do." Naruto said in a bit of awe.

Naruto snapped the book shut as he heard someone walk down. He saw the book change to a random novel. He stood and went over to see who had walk down. He stopped at the kitchen and stared for a bit.

Tsunami had walked down in a robe that did little to hide the fact she had a nice taut body even after having given birth. Naruto swallowed as he watched her bend into the fridge and gather some things for a mid-night snack. Her round ass just stuck out there almost having a heart shape to it.

Naruto could feel his cock swelling underneath the orange jump suit. "Are you alright Tsunami-san?" Naruto asked politely as he moved over to her.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Tsunami said jumping a little bit and placing her hand on her rather ample breasts. "You startled me; I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time."

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and decided to do a bit of reading. My teammates would likely try to insult me if I told them I liked reading."

Tsunami looked over at Naruto and felt a warmth travel down along her spine to the core of her body, a warmth she hadn't felt since Kaiza. She hoped he didn't notice as her thighs rubbed together, trying to ease the warmth. Where did this come from? Was it because the blonde in front of her reminded her so much of Kaiza? That the blonde also saved her family and her home? She was eyeing him like a prime rib steak and she had been starved for years. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-kun." Her voice came out a little throatier than she had intended

With his newfound intelligence, and his libido now unleashed, Naruto picked up on little things. He noticed as her hand fell away from her breasts, that her finger lingered a bit to slide along her hard nipple which he could see the outline of. He noticed her thighs rub together, even with her being discreet about it. He noticed a slight blush dusting her cheeks and he heard the throatier octave as she spoke. Naruto gave her his best foxy smile and he watched as the blush darkened. "Thanks Tsunami-san." He then noticed her look dejected for a bit before faking a smile. "What's wrong Tsunami-san; you're much to pretty to be sad." Naruto said.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto-kun." Tsunami said her body getting hotter from the full force of that foxy smile. By Kami, she wanted this boy, no, this man in front of her. But being called Tsunami-san reminded her that she was much older than he was. He wouldn't want a woman like her, a woman who had a child.

"Tell me Tsunami-san." Naruto said, stepping a bit closer, almost having her breasts brush against his chest. She was so flustered that it was rather interesting to watch.

Tsunami almost stepped back as Naruto stepped closer, but her body didn't want to. Hell, her mind didn't want to. "I was just hoping you'd call me Tsunami-chan." Tsunami said, not knowing what came over her.

Naruto gave her a big grin, not quite his foxy grin. "Alright Tsunami-chan, Jiji has been getting on me about learning manners so I didn't want to seem rude." Naruto said.

Tsunami blushed some more. She had to have him. "Well Naruto-kun, I don't mean to be rude, I mean you helped our village and my family so much but could you perhaps help me with something?" she asked licking her full lips.

'PLEASE LET HER BE ASKING WHAT I HOPE SHE IS!' Naruto thought but gave her a grin. "Sure, I don't mind helping out. If I'm going to be Hokage someday, I can't back down from a challenge."

Tsunami set the fixings for her mid-night snack on the counter before moving over to Naruto. He leaned into him a bit, her breasts pressed around his arm as she leaned right into his ear. "I need you Naruto-kun." She whispered in a husky tone as she cupped his groin, getting even hornier at what she felt between his legs. It certainly wasn't a kunai, but it was as hard as one. "It's been years since I've last felt like a woman, and judging by what's in my hand I bet you see me as a woman don't you?" Tsunami asked with a small pout to her lips

Naruto's virgin mind was blown as he felt Tsunami rubbing his cock. "Y-yes m-ma'am Tsunami-c-chan." Naruto stuttered out in his half there state of mind as she rubbed his arm against her breasts. His mind was further blown as Tsunami took a small step back and undid her robe, letting it drop revealing her rather toned body. Not toned from training, just hard work around the house. Her breasts while big and full had little sag to them, just from gravity. His eyes feasted over her form, going to her bare pussy which he could see was moist from her desire.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked, sliding a hand down her breast, and in between her legs rubbing herself a bit. She didn't know what came over her. While her sex life with Kaiza had been healthy, it had never quite been this naughty. She then stepped forward to Naruto and dropped to her knees undoing the zipper to the pants of his orange jumpsuit. She fished her prize out of his pants and her eyes locked on to the sheer size of him. "So big." She said before she gave the swollen tip a kiss. "So thick." And somewhere in her mind she knew it was only going to get bigger as he grew older. She estimated him to be ten inches already, and having quite a sizeable girth.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as he felt Tsunami's soft hand wrap around his cock and pull him out. Hearing her call him big made his chest swell with pride. At least he was big for her. His body jumped as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her black hair, watching her. She locked eyes with him before dropping her mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly. Naruto gave a low groan, praying and hoping Kakashi and the others wouldn't wake up.

Tsunami sucked hard and deep on the impressive cock in her mouth as she moved her head deeper, slowly deep throating him. She got to about to eight inches before she gagged but that didn't bother her. She had always been a horny naughty woman, just with Inari and the problems with Wave; she's had to repress all of it. She reached between her legs and began to slip her fingers into her pussy as she pulled Naruto's cock from her mouth. She stroked him and kissed the tip again. "I want you to pound my face Naruto-kun." She said licking the underside. "Don't stop for anything. Even if tears are coming out of my eyes, don't stop. When you need to cum, just do it down my little throat." Tsunami said

Naruto's eyes grew wide at what she said. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure he didn't do anything she didn't like. When she smirked and kissed the tip of his cock again, he knew he had full okay. Grabbing her dark hair, he drove himself balls deep into her mouth hearing her gag and give off a sound of choking. Her throat vibrated around him as she gave a moan from his forcefulness. He then began to work her head on and off his cock forcefully, even as tears began to come down from her eyes.

Tsunami did her best to keep up with the insane forceful pace; she really did sucking and gagging on him and lathering his cock with her tongue. She loved to suck cock, but her first husband and Kaiza hadn't wanted to let her. The young stud in front of her now was practically demanding it of her and she fully wanted to feel his hot load down her throat.

Alas, Naruto was but a virgin and so was expected to cum quickly. Slamming balls deep back into her mouth he moaned fully. "Cumming Tsunami-chan." He said as he felt her tongue snake out and lick at his balls, coaxing as much of his cum out as possible.

Tsunami had hoped, dearly, that with Naruto's large balls, he'd give her a nice impressive load and she was glad he didn't disappoint. In fact the first shot bloated out her cheeks and she had difficulty keeping up with swallowing. Four shots later it began to spill down her chin and onto her breasts where a hand came up and began to rub it in. Had Naruto not been balls deep in her mouth, she might have been able to swallow all of what he gave her.

Naruto pulled from her mouth and watched as she coughed a bit, massaging her abused throat. He figured that that would be it and they'd be done. It kind of disappointed him, but he didn't want to be too much on Tsunami. He was surprised when she went and bent over the counter spreading her legs.

"Come here Naruto-kun. I see you're still hard and I don't want to have you hurting because of it." Tsunami said, her own lust exceeded only by her excitement. She was going to get pounded like a real woman again, and he was just the man to do it. "I'll have you do the prep work tomorrow for practice, but right now I'm wet enough you should be able to give it to me nicely."

Naruto moved over to Tsunami and took a bit of time to make sure he was lining up with the right hole. He rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in, feeling her body give for him. Tsunami gave a loud groan as she muffled herself with her hand. Apparently they had the same worries, just about different people.

Naruto reached underneath her body and grasped her large breast in one hand, massaging it rather clumsily as he began to thrust in and out of her body, pushing deeper and deeper the more her pussy opened up for him. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, thrusting a little more as Tsunami bent a little further over, and pressing back into him.

Tsunami gave a throaty moan as she felt like crying from being filled so well. By Kami, Naruto was stretching her out; even her used pussy was getting stretched by his girth. She had never felt so good before, and as he made a clumsy attempt to play with her breasts, she loved it. She loved how rough he was. She thrust back into him before leaning up and touching his head. "Harder Naruto-kun, take me harder and really fuck me. Ruin my pussy for any other man." She whispered to him. She had never been an overly loud lover, but she was sure that he would be fine with that.

Naruto took his hand off of Tsunami's breast and grabbed her hips with both hands and began to thrust deep and hard into her. He used a bit of chakra to make his thrusts harder, hearing Tsunami clamp both hands over her mouth as her moans turned into short screams. His hips slapped against her ass with a wet meaty sound. He was sure with further experience, he'd be fine, and wouldn't need to blow his load so quickly, but he was barely losing his virginity,

Apparently he wasn't the only one having enjoyed themselves. "I'm cumming Naruto-kun." Tsunami said biting her knuckle as she cried out in orgasm, her body milking Naruto for his cum.

Naruto gave a loud moan as he thrust deep inside her body and unloaded inside her, twitching as he pumped her full of his cum. Naruto slowly pulled out, some of his cum leaking from her body. He went cross eyed when she turned and began to lazily lick him clean. She then collected her robe from the floor and put it on. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem Tsunami-chan, no problem at all." Naruto said grinning as he pulled his pants back on. He grinned as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying.

Naruto then went back to his book and noticed it changed back to his Game book. He flipped to the level bar. 'YOU HAVE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! +300 POINTS!' the bar didn't quite fill up, but he wasn't having too much problems against that 'Harem Master Perk Available.' Naruto decided to flip to the perks page and sure enough a new perk was bold. Harem Master. He tapped on it. 'Harem Master Perk. Requirements: Sexual Aura at Apprentice Level, Lost Virginity. Allows you to have as many women in your personal Harem as you desire.' Naruto blinked at that. Why would he want that many women in a harem? Hell, back in Konoha, he'd be lucky if someone even looked at him with enough love to even consider letting him have sex with another woman. He then tapped on the other perk that had interested him. 'Rinnegan. Requirements: Have sex with an Uzumaki, Ask Jiraiya of the Sannin about Nagato, Chakra Levels at 40, Defeat another Kekkai Genkai wielder. Allows use of the Ultimate Dojutsu the Rinnegan. More information available once unlocked.'

Naruto noticed that two of the four were darkened, meaning he had already fulfilled the requirements. "I guess beating Haku counts." He said and flipped back to the Level up page, only to find the bar filled again 'HAD SEX WITH TSUNAMI! +200 Pts!' The bar filled the rest of the way up, giving him another perk point available and more points to use. He distributed all five stat points into his intelligence, making it twenty five. He then looked to the twenty nine skill points he had to give. He put the points into his stealth which had been at 31. 'Stealth, 60 pts. Apprentice level. You can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time! Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.'

He closed his book and set it under the cushion, before going back to sleep. It was going to be rather interesting when he got back home, that much he was sure.

END

Naruto Stats

Level 4: 1050/1700 exp.

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Endurance: 40

Intelligence: 25

Chakra: 40

Chakra Control: 20

Luck: 30

Sexual Aura 50 pts. Apprentice Level. Allied Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto. Civilian Women are extremely horny around Naruto now.

Stealth, 60 pts. Apprentice level. Naruto can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.

Genjutsu, 25 pts. Novice Level. Naruto can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and Dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.

Hyoton Perk: Naruto can now use the Hyoton


	2. Ayame

Chapter 2 Ayame

Naruto walked alongside his team reading his book. He found out that the 'game manual' could actually turn into another book if he needed it to. He found it easier to read and then have to deal with someone's questioning if he didn't have to try and come up with a believable lie.

Currently he was reading about a space mercenary and was on one of the steamier romance portions of the book. He giggled sometimes, quite like a white haired Sannin. It caught Sakura's attention unfortunately and she was hovering over his shoulders trying to read.

Again, unfortunately Sakura had a tendency to read aloud. "'After a time, the pain ebbed and was replaced by a new pleasure. She breathed heavily as he moved even faster and she met his strokes, driving him even deeper into her body.' What the hell are you reading?" Sakura asked sounding angry.

Kakashi picked up on what she had said and was suddenly over Naruto's shoulder reading the book himself, rather intently on that page. "Next page please Naruto."

"Did you two say something?" Naruto asked looking up from his book. He then went back to it and ducked his head down as Sakura took a swing, her punch missing him. "Kakashi-sensei, did a bird pass us or something?"

Sakura composed herself, barely. "What are you reading Naruto?" she asked deceptively sweet.

"Oh, just a book. It's about a mercenary in space protecting the princess of a planet. They end up falling in love, and thus romance ensues. The author was quite good, mixing humor with violence and sex." Naruto said and instinctively dodged under another punch.

"I didn't know you could read Dobe." Sasuke said trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

"You two don't know much about me." Naruto countered making his two teammates stop as they realized the truth of that statement. "I however enjoy reading very much. It allows me to escape from whatever hardships that day brought." Naruto said.

"So basically you're a bookworm. Great…another damned one." Sasuke said shaking his head as he pulled ahead a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei likes to read too." Naruto said and began to absently talk with Kakashi about their books. Naruto's was naturally better due to one simple thing. Plot.

When they got back, they went to debriefing with the Hokage. As soon as the door was open, Naruto shot forward and leapt into the Hokage's lap. "I want for Christmas a giant toad, I want a funny hat like yours, and I want a Jonin rank." Sarutobi rolled his eyes before shoving the blonde off of his lap, making it pop in a plume of smoke. Naruto walked in behind Team 7 grinning before adopting a serious thinking look. "Wait a second! I get the memories of my clones back!" Kakashi and Sarutobi both smacked their foreheads with their palms, but Naruto paid it no mind. "The possibilities are endless!"

"No." Sarutobi said flat. "You are not allowed to abuse the abilities of the Shadow Clones like that."

"Aw…" Naruto hung his head before snapping up. "So did you miss us Jiji?"

Sarutobi muttered something under his breath. "Report." He told Kakashi looking up.

They got debriefed from their mission which Naruto talked about animatedly. Once he got paid though, he almost tore out of the office. "RAAAAAMEEEEN!"

Kakashi shook his head. "I hope that he loses that quirk, but at the same time I hope he keeps it."

Naruto dashed, dived, flipped, spun, and danced around people getting to his favorite ramen shop. Three weeks in Wave without ramen nearly drove him insane. While Tsunami's cooking was delicious, and so were the 'treats' he got the last week or so, it was not ramen.

Naruto landed on the stool and bounced up and down. "Teuchi-jiji! Ayame-neechan! I'm back! I need a refill! I need ramen…" the last came out almost as a whimper as Teuchi and Ayame came out from the back chuckling with amusement at Naruto's actions. "My usual order Teuchi-jiji."

Teuchi nodded. "I'll get right on it." He said before heading into the back to make Naruto the ramen, leaving the blonde with Ayame

Ayame was torn. With Naruto coming back, it was like she had never seen him and as such she was now seeing him as a man and not her little brother figure. But she was also on the clock and her break would only give her a half hour. That wasn't long enough with Naruto. She also didn't want to upset her father and end up losing out on seeing Naruto around more.

Naruto saw the look Ayame was giving him and tilted his head. He knew that look; he had seen it on Tsunami. He wouldn't have figured Ayame to be hungry for a bit of fox. "Something wrong Ayame-neechan?" he asked innocently.

Ayame smiled and shook her head. "Say Naruto-kun, I'm closing late tonight and my dad is going to play poker with his friends. I'd feel a lot safer if you were around." She said leaning against the counter a bit, trying to display her breasts, even through the outfit she wore.

Naruto smiled. "Sure Nee-chan." He said and watched as Teuchi came back with one bowl of ramen, which Naruto enthusiastically began to dig into. It was his life sustaining food after all

After about twenty bowls of ramen, Naruto patted his stomach appreciatively giving a sigh of relief. "That hit the spot, thanks old man." Naruto said paying with the money he got from the Wave mission. He didn't use all of it, but twenty bowls of ramen would take a chunk of his paycheck.

"Naruto, could I talk to you for a moment?" Teuchi asked once Ayame entered the back to wash some dishes. He made sure she was out of earshot

Naruto looked to the old man and nodded. "What's up?"

"Now, I'm not blind Naruto. I'm not dumb either." Teuchi said. "Ayame wants you pretty badly and you seem to be going willingly with whatever plan she has."

Naruto chuckled. "You got me there old man."

Teuchi scratched his chin. "She's old enough to be making these types of decisions by herself I guess…just promise me you won't hurt her."

"You do realize what you're giving me permission to do right?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Teuchi chuckled. "She could do a lot worse than a good friend of our family Naruto. Don't forget to keep coming by for Ramen and we'll call it even."

Naruto grinned. "Alright Old man. You bet." Naruto then stood up and headed back home to get a few more looks at the book. After having sex with Tsunami, he had been expecting a bit more progress, yet he never got quite the same amount after that first time.

Once inside, he flipped the book open to his 'Bingo Book' and looked at Tsunami. They had sex seven times, and he got nine blow jobs from her. He kept waiting for an achievement or something about that, but maybe he was just being picky.

A few hours later, he headed out back to the ramen shop and sat down at the bar stool. Teuchi was nowhere in sight, but he could see Ayame milling about as she made the ramen.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I'm glad you could make it." Ayame said from the back. "Could you come on back and help me out a bit with doing the dishes? I'll give you a reward for it." She said in her best innocent voice.

Naruto nodded. He had done dishes before for Ayame. He slid in to the back of the ramen stand and started to do the dishes, cleaning the bowls. Sometimes he would watch as Ayame bent over to grab some things. While she didn't have the full curves like Tsunami had, Ayame wasn't badly set either. In fact, Naruto was getting quite the rise from watching her move about the kitchen.

He gave a soft groan as he realized it was another two hours before she would finally close.

To someone of Naruto's impatience, those two hours went by excruciatingly slowly. Torturously slow even. But finally, Ayame closed up and they were in the kitchen, the metal gratings pulled down over the front so no one could slip in and vandalize the stand.

"So does Naruto-kun want his reward?" Ayame asked standing in front of Naruto with her hip cocked some

Naruto gave her his best foxy grin before nodding.

Ayame's mind went into overdrive. Ever since Naruto came back into the shop, she had been getting wetter and wetter. As she thought about it though, Naruto didn't have this kind of aura to him before he left. Was it because he had left and had seen new places? Was it because he was growing up and she was worried about him not having time for her? She didn't really know what was happening, but she wanted Naruto as her own. Slowly she slid over to him and kissed him, deeply on the lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth and probing it with her own as she slid her leg between his own and continued to kiss him while she rubbed her thigh against Naruto's rapidly hardening length. She had always wanted to have sex in the shop, just to do it, just for the thrill of it. The fact it was going to be Naruto that took her just made her that much more eager about it.

She took his hands and placed one against her ass. While she didn't have as much of an ass as some of the other women Naruto could have, she did have a nice shape to it. The other hand however, she helped brush back to top she wore and had his hand slide under her bra and against her breast. Again, not as much as say some of the Kunoichi, she was still a good handful.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised about the soft delicate curves that Ayame had and her boldness. He moved his hand away from her breast as he pulled back from her lips. He was quick to remove her bra with her help. He then leaded down and captured the hardened peak in his mouth before he started to suck on her nipple. Her soft delicate moans told Naruto she liked that. He ran his tongue around her nipple before rubbing the tip of her nipple with the very tip of his tongue. Her moans were sweet music to his ears.

He grabbed firmly onto her ass with both hands and picked her up, setting her on the counter in the kitchen as he continued to suck on her nipple. The position would be awkward, but that was what would make it fun. He was just too short for it to be done easily. He'd have to get a step stool.

Ayame panted slightly from the foreplay that Naruto performed on her. She briefly wondered where it all came from but didn't care as Naruto began to remove his jumpsuit. She opened the outfit she wore and worked herself out of it. The matching panties went with revealing her bare, nude, and wet form to Naruto.

She shivered in delight as she felt him spread her legs open, she was expecting him to just jump right into it but she was pleasantly surprised as he began to kiss her legs, starting from her knee up towards her wet pussy. Ayame had a few lovers in the past, and none had done what she thought Naruto was about to do. She arched her back as she felt a very tender kiss upon her wet pussy.

Naruto looked up to Ayame with just his eyes. He had done this a few times with Tsunami, not many that he could say he was excellent at it, but he knew what he was doing well enough apparently. He slid his hands up under her ass lifting her up a bit to his mouth. He found her clit rather quickly and circled it with his hot tongue slowly, sending a shudder through her body that made her toes curl. He then blew cold air on her heated clit, making her back arch and Ayame give a low hiss of pleasure.

Naruto moved back from her clit, not wanting her to think he wanted to get her pleasure out of the way quickly. He then licked her wet slit, pressing his tongue flat as he did so. He then pushed his tongue into her, surprised by her taste. It was like he was drinking a mix of honey and rain water. He had found out from Tsunami that he had a long and wide tongue, good for pleasing women like this. His tongue wiggled and squirmed, not going to anyone spot that she might be pleased more with than others. He took his time, exploring the moaning and writhing woman above him because that's what he wanted to do.

Naruto began to give slight little hums as he worked his tongue, the vibrations shooting through her and teasing Ayame's body. He felt her hand slid into his blonde hair before pulling him tight into her body. "No more teasing Naruto-kun." She whispered breathily. "Finish me off."

Naruto looked up to her and removed his tongue from her moist entrance before he slid two fingers into her, marveling briefly at her tightness. He leaned down and began to suck on her clit working the fingers at a good pace. Not too fast, not too hard, but just right. The assault on Ayame's body did the trick as she came biting her hand and muffling her high moans of pleasure.

Ayame lay there for a bit, panting as she recovered from the orgasm. While it was not quite as powerful as the night promised, she had to admit it was quite nice. She then slid off the counter, electing a confused look on Naruto's face before she spun him around and pushed him onto the counter. She then undid his pants freeing his rather impressive length. She licked her lips before brushing her brown hair out of her face. She then leaned her head down and licked around the swollen tip.

Ayame relished in the taste of the blonde. She hadn't done this often, and she flat out refused to be forced to do this. It was meant for someone she cared for and Naruto was most certainly in that category. She reached up and with slender fingers began to stroke his balls as she worked her head up and down his cock. She didn't go deep, only taking about four inches at a time, but the way Naruto squirmed under her made it all worth it.

Ayame felt her hair fall forward and tickle his thighs. She was about to brush it back when Naruto gave a soft spasm, obvious in control of himself enough to not just savagely thrust into her throat. She would have smiled at the thoughtfulness if she wasn't already busy. She was also grinning on the inside as she began to bob her head on and off, her tongue working around his tip when that was all she had in her mouth. She purposely left her hair in her face, letting it tickle Naruto's thighs and on occasion his sac or cock. His white tight knuckle grip on the counter was all she needed to know he enjoyed the sensation. She felt his balls tighten in her hand and prepared herself as he bit down on his lip to keep from yelling out from the force of his orgasm.

Naruto's eyes saw stars as his orgasm tapered off in Ayame's suckling mouth. By the Log, he didn't know such simple tenderness was so good. He felt Ayame pull back from his length. He sat up to look to her and she was smiling softly. Naruto couldn't help the smile that slowly came to his own face as he hoped off the counter and set her down on the counter.

"Ready?" he asked her as he grabbed a step stool and stood on it, rubbing himself against her slick pussy. When he saw the nod, he teased her by gently prodding the tip into her, not quite penetrating.

"Naruto-kun…" Ayame said giving a needy whine. "Quit teasing me." She said pressing her hips forward trying in vain to get him to penetrate her.

Naruto chuckled before he moved forward and pressed deep into her body before he leaned over her. He then began to work his hips in and out of her; she had a different feel than Tsunami had. She felt tighter, but didn't quite massage his length. It wasn't bad, just different. He felt her hands wrap around his back and her fingers run along his skin. He set a slow speed, tender even as he worked in and out of the beautiful ramen waitress.

Ayame's breath caught in her throat as her body was assaulted with the pleasure. It felt supreme; it was glorious, like nothing she had ever felt before. She locked her legs around Naruto's waist as she slid her fingers down his back and then back up. He wasn't overtly muscled, but she could feel the strength of what he had as he worked in and out of her giving firm solid thrusts to her body. "Oh Kami, you feel so good Naruto-kun." She whispered as he kissed at her neck.

Naruto felt the slow rise of pleasure as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He felt her tightening up at random intervals as her body had a sharp feeling of pleasure course through it. He leaned over her so that he could feel her breasts and hard nipples brush against his chest. He could easily qualify this as the best so far.

Ayame reached up and grabbed Naruto's hair bringing him closer to her and kissing him on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised when he didn't fight it as she rolled her hips into him. This was so intense for her, she didn't want to stop. She could feel her orgasm approaching, her body coiling tighter and tighter.

Naruto could feel her impending orgasm so began to give harder and faster thrusts, nothing that would make this any less tender, but to help her along. He felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and he kissed her deeper, muffling her with his mouth as she moaned loudly in orgasm. His own orgasm took over him as he moaned into her mouth, pumping his cum into her body. He didn't mind the slight salty taste as they kissed. It was not something he wanted to experience often, but for a kiss he wasn't worried about it.

Ayame came down from her orgasmic high and looked up to Naruto as she pulled back from his lips. She smiled some more, happy that he didn't seem to mind. With all the strength she could muster, she flipped him over so he was once again sitting on the counter. She put her hands on his shoulders before she began to work her pussy up and down on his cock. Her nails dug in slightly into his shoulders and she could have sworn she felt him get harder inside her from that.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised as Ayame flipped them over and began to ride him. He would have thought that she went once before ending, but here they were going another round. He briefly mused what was in the water of Fire country that gave them higher stamina. He cupped Ayame's ass in his hands before he kissed her neck, going to her shoulder as she moaned above him. Soon his mouth was at her breast and he was sucking on her pert nipple again.

Ayame moaned loudly as Naruto began to suck on her breast again. She moved one hand from his shoulder and put it to the back of his head, gently scratching his scalp egging him on. "If you keep this up Naruto-kun, I won't last long." She whimpered as she kept rolling her hips against him, making sure his cock was in as deep as she could take it.

Naruto heard what she said and began to massage her ass squeezing and rubbing as he thrust up into her pussy, meeting her thrusts with his own. A sudden stab of jealousy went through him as he imagined the beautiful ramen waitress with someone else. He leaned up to her neck and kissed at the swell of slight muscle there before biting down, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to cause pain through the wonderful pleasure. "No matter who else I may be intimate with, you are going to be mine, someone I will make time to be with." Naruto said as he continued to work in and out of her, feeling his second orgasm fast approaching.

Ayame's breath caught in her throat as she heard the words. While she was worried that Naruto might not be satisfied with just her, she thought about it and remembered that he was a stamina freak. She gave a small smile at his words. Of course he'd make time to be with her, he had always made time. She kissed him again, feeling her body tighten up and she knew the glorious end was near. She screamed into her mouth, this orgasm much more powerful than the last as it took her, her pussy clamping down on his cock.

Naruto gave a long drawn out groan into the kiss as he fired his cum into her body gripping her ass. He pulled back and panted his eyes slightly glazed. "Oh wow…" he managed weakly. He felt his body recovering quickly, praise to his stamina.

Ayame slipped off Naruto's body and looked to him. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked a little nervously.

Naruto nodded as he stood and hugged her. "Of course I did Ayame-neechan. I promise I'll always make time for you." Naruto said before he leaned up and gently kissed her lips. He then helped her clean up their mess. She and her father still had to cook on that counter so they made sure to clean it off nicely.

Once Naruto was dressed and he had walked Ayame home, he began to head back to his house. He felt good, and not because of the sex which had been great. He felt good because of the tenderness of it. It felt like she was his first true lover.

As he entered his apartment he was grinning even more as he thought about the events. Ayame was passionate, there was no doubt about that and he planned to see just how passionate she could be. His mind then replaced passionate with kinky and he began to blush a bit. Ayame in leather might be interesting.

He picked up the book and flipped to the level up page curious as to what all he got this time. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE HAD 10 BLOWJOBS! +1000 points!' Naruto watched as the bar filled up to level 5 and he banked the points. He then watched it continue to rise from the ten blowjobs and rise up to level six. It then rose just a few points up over level six. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH AYAME! +350 points!' He was about four hundred points, he guessed, from hitting level 7.

Naruto then went to the stats page and pondered what he had. He had ten points to work with and he supposed a higher intelligence should work. He bumped it up by five points, allowing himself to be at thirty intelligence, he then boosted Chakra control up to twenty five.

He switched over to the skills. He had seventy-one points to work with. He looked through his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and various other Ninja Skills. He wasn't sure what skill he wanted to level up.

He found Pick Pocketing and felt a twinge. It wasn't a twinge he felt often, but every time he followed it, it had worked out quite well. In fact, it was this twinge he felt when he had noticed the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Without hesitating, he poured 70 points into it. 'Pick Pocketing, 75 points. Apprentice Level. You can now pick the pockets of a Jonin 95 percent of the time.'

Naruto nodded to himself and put the last into his Sexual Aura. He snapped the book closed and put it to the side before heading to bed, wondering what he'd need the Pick Pocketing for.

End

Naruto Stats

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Endurance: 40

Acrobatics: 20

Intelligence: 30

Chakra Levels: 40

Chakra Control: 25

Luck: 30

Sexual Aura: 50 points. Apprentice level. Allied Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto. Civilian Women are extremely horny around Naruto now

Stealth: 60 points. Apprentice level. Naruto can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.

Genjutsu: 25 pts. Novice Level. Naruto can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and Dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.

Pick Pocketing: 70 points. Apprentice level. Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time. (+6 Stealth Bonus)

Hyoton Perk: Naruto can now use the Hyoton


	3. Mikoto

Naruto was in a good mood. He had his morning ramen, got an under the table delight from Ayame, and was now heading off to train. He headed first to the Uchiha district and yelled in. "Oi! Teme! We need to go! Kakashi-sensei said he'd be on time for once!" he yelled out.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun." A woman said before she came into view. Naruto was briefly taken back by the stunning and beautiful woman. "Are you looking for Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto swallowed at the sight of Mikoto Uchiha. Her picture in his book definitely did not do her justice. "Yeah, do you know where he is Mikoto-san?"

"He's already left. Said something about Kakashi-san being on time for once." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted before taking off at a dead run.

Mikoto sighed, watching Naruto run off. "He looks so much like his father but acts more like his mother." She whispered. She bit her lip, remembering briefly the only time she got with Minato. It had been an accident and Kushina had participated so no one could be to blame.

Except for a certain Toad Sannin that spiked their drinks making them even more drunk than what they should have been. The beating he received, he had no recollection of because it gave him amnesia

She sighed softly as she thought more about random little things while she headed into her room. That threesome had destroyed any sex life she had while married, she used a Genjutsu to trick Fugaku into thinking they were having sex. She knew Sasuke had been artificially inseminated, and no one knew but her and the doctor that did the procedure.

"Get your mind off of it Mikoto." She scolded herself as she lay down on her bed. However, her mind went back to that night and her toes curled as she thought about it. "I bet Naruto inherited his dad's strength." She mused out loud as she thought on the blonde. She began to remove her clothes, desperate for some attention, even if she had to give it to herself.

She slid two fingers into her mouth, licking at them and sucking as she went. It had been a wild night and for some reason she had her Sharingan activated that entire night. She didn't mind though, she committed it to memory. Kushina had stripped Mikoto of all her clothes before going down on her. Since Kushina's mouth was busy, she offered to help out Minato

But it wasn't the blonde and the redhead she had slept with so many years ago that had her thoughts now. It was their son, with that same wild blonde hair, but the unending stamina of his parents, though Minato had much less. "He's also got his mom's enthusiasm." Her hand went between her legs touching her swollen clit and giving a soft moan before her fingers slid against her slit. She grabbed her own breast as she sought her own pleasure, working two fingers inside her. She was completely happy with her body, a nice set of Double Ds made men stare, and the fact she still trained and kept her body taut, well she was sure Naruto would love that.

Oh how she would love to have the little blonde bundle of energy in her bed. Her fantasies had always been rather…dirty. Fugaku would never have done any of them, but Naruto, she would beg for him if she had to.

Mikoto felt her core tighten up as he fingers worked in and out of her. She would never admit it to anyone who hadn't seen that side of her, but she was a slut. Not one that would go out and fuck anyone, no she was a slut in that with the person that saw that side of her, she would do just about anything for them.

If that meant wearing a collar and taking Naruto's cum on her face, with her Sharingan activated, then she would do so willingly.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out as she came, her back arching high and her eyes rolling back in her head. She hadn't cum that hard in so long.

She panted and pulled her fingers from her. If she had her way, she'd be enjoying those types of orgasms a little while later.

With Naruto

Naruto grumbled as he moved about the training field, pacing. Kakashi-sensei wasn't on time. Freaking figured. So he practiced his chakra control, and his stealth movement. He figured he would need them eventually. He knew that the only way to level them up would be to level up, but that didn't mean he couldn't train them.

But every time he leveled something up, it was like he instantly knew what to do, like he had been doing it for years. Sometimes he wasn't sure though and while he didn't mind the easy level up system, what would happen if he lost the game? Could he lose the game? What if he won? Did he die peacefully or go back to the start with everything?

His musings were broken when Sasuke looked over at him. "Dobe, why do I have the sudden urge to beat the shit out of you for no damned reason?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't done anything." Yet. "The most I did was pass by the Uchiha district and meet your mom."

Sasuke thought about it. "Oh yeah." Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a sealed envelope flicking it to Naruto. "My mom said to give that to you. I have no idea why."

Naruto broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter. 'Dear Naruto, my name is Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mom.' Naruto rolled his eyes a bit at that, he bit back a sarcastic thought at the letter. 'Could you perhaps come by after team training today? I've heard the details about the Wave mission from Sasuke, but I want a different perspective on them and since I knew your mom, I was hoping you could give it to me. I'll even tell you about your mom if you'd come by.' Naruto's eyes widened at this part. He was trembling. He balled the letter up and closed his eyes as a few tears fell down from his eyes.

Here he had a person who could tell him about his mom, and he was scared about it. Did he want to find out that his mom had just been an uncaring civilian? He always had this fantasy about his mom being a beautiful Kunoichi that was well respected, a woman that would have made a kind and caring mother to him.

"What does my mom want Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing Teme, just wants to talk to me after team training. Says she knew my mom and wants to tell me about it."

Sasuke threw another thing at Naruto which the blonde caught. It was a key. "That's so you can get into the district. Just give it to my mom when you get there. I'll be training after this."

Naruto nodded and pocketed the key, ignoring the pout from Sakura. Funny, with his libido unlocked and having all the sex he could get, Sakura just didn't appeal to him anymore. Oh she was smart and cute to him still, but no sex appeal to him.

An hour later Kakashi finally decided to show up. "You're late!" Sakura shouted at him

"I have a valid excuse this time! I was getting you the forms for the Chunin Exams!" Kakashi said passing out the three forms.

Naruto looked at it. With his current skill set, was he ready? He decided that he was and grinned. "When and where?"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "Just sign those forms and bring them to the academy. Room 301 in a week."

Naruto nodded and headed off, wanting to talk to a certain Uchiha to find out about his mom. For that kind of information, he wouldn't withhold any information about Wave and he wouldn't exaggerate anything either.

When he arrived at the compound, he opened the gate and headed inside before closing the gate.

Mikoto was just getting out of the shower, wanting to be fresh for when Naruto arrived, when she heard the gate open. She knew it wasn't Sasuke; he always went to train some more in private after team training. She smiled knowing it would be Naruto. She got dressed in a nice but casual outfit that consisted of a swishy skirt that came to her knees and a blouse that would expose a lot of cleavage. The outfit would emphasis her womanly curves. Being a mother had its benefits, and she wanted Naruto almost drooling.

Underneath she had her special lingerie, a nice red thong and bra set that she hadn't worn for anyone. Both were extremely see through, just barely hiding the good bits.

She then walked out to the door, licking her lips. She heard as someone knocked and headed over to it to open the door.

Naruto didn't have to wait long for Mikoto to open the door and he was briefly surprised at how she was dressed. The red blouse and black skirt looked good on her. "You said you wanted to talk with me in your letter?"

Mikoto nodded with a smile and led him inside. "Come on in Naruto." She said politely.

Naruto watched her from behind as he followed her to the kitchen. He knew that walk, it was the walk only a female could do. It was a walk saying she was on the prowl. What the hell did he do in a past life to deserve a hot MILF like her? 'Oh Teme, your mom is so fucked. I so win everything from on.' Naruto thought as he stared a bit at the swaying ass in front of him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here, but you have to understand Sasuke is my baby boy, I don't want to lose him on a mission anytime soon." Mikoto said as she began to prepare some tea. "I just have to make sure he's not doing anything reckless."

Naruto nodded. "I understand Mikoto-san." He said as he sat down. "I'm sure my mother, whoever she may be, would feel the same wherever she is."

Mikoto dropped a mug as she spun around wide eyed. "You mean Hokage-sama hasn't even told you the name of your mother?" she practically shouted.

Naruto was taken aback by this but nodded. "I don't know the name of my parents." He said softly.

Mikoto moved over and sat down looking shocked. "By the Log, that man can be so dense. Kushina Uzumaki was my best friend and more importantly your mom." Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto felt pride well up inside him. His surname wasn't some random last name. It was his real last name. "C-can you tell me about her? What about my dad?" he asked.

Mikoto bit her lip. "I can…" she said softly. "But you have to promise me, give me your word that no matter what happens, until Hokage-sama says otherwise, you cannot tell anyone about who your dad is. Not Sasuke, not Sakura, not Kakashi-san, no one. You never know who is listening in; you never know who those people could tell. If word got out that you are his son, Shinobi would be after you to kill you. Shinobi of Zabuza's strength and stronger. Promise me, you won't tell anyone." Mikoto said seriously as she put her hand on Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about Shinobi being stronger than Zabuza. Who was his father that they would send Shinobi of that caliber after him? "I promise, I won't tell anyone until Jiji says I can." Naruto said seriously.

Mikoto nodded softly, preparing to comfort the boy in case he had a breakdown. "Your father was Minato Namikaze." She said. She had never called the man by his title, and he wouldn't introduce him as such to his own son.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt a cold feeling slide down his spine. His father…his dad was his hero. His dad saved the village at the cost of his own life. His dad had sealed the Kyuubi inside of his gut. "My dad is the Fourth…" Naruto could barely comprehend it. He slowly put his hands against his forehead and slid his fingers through his hair.

"Naruto, listen to me. If the event with the Kyuubi not happened, your mother and father would have loved you more than any other parent in the world." She said having his attention. "The entire ten months your mother was pregnant with you, your father never left her side. He used Shadow Clones to do the paperwork as Hokage. I wish you could have known just how much they would have loved you." She said moving over and pulling the blonde into a hug his head lying on her breasts. "But with the Kyuubi incident…I don't know the full details but I was privy to information that was withheld from most people. From there I've been making conclusions. They're just educated guesses really." She said.

"What do you know?" Naruto asked looking up to the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Your mom was the holder for Kyuubi before you." She ignored his slight gasp. "The seal weakens during child birth, and Minato was going to hold the seal while you were being born. I know Minato, and I know him with seals, he wouldn't have let the seal break so I think someone attacked and distracted Minato before the seal had time to properly set back in. The rest I'm sure you know. The Kyuubi got sealed inside you. The disappearance of the Kyuubi is likely what killed Kushina."

Naruto thought about all that she told him. "Could…could I come by again and talk to you about them?" he asked. "I know so much about Minato Namikaze the Hokage and the Yellow Flash, but I know next to nothing about him as Minato Namikaze the man. I've never even heard of mom."

Mikoto smiled, knowing she likely wouldn't be getting any tonight. That was until she pulled back and her hand brushed against something that was not soft in any meaning of the word. She could honestly say Naruto inherited his dad's size and apparent like for breasts. "Now, I sated your knowledge a little bit. Think you can tell me about Wave?"

Naruto nodded and began to tell her everything. Sasuke's achievements, his own achievements, Sasuke's failures, his own failures, everything that he thought would be useful he told her without a second thought.

As he told her these things, he noticed things. Little things really, touching and looks, things that told him the Uchiha Matriarch wanted him pretty badly. Truth be told, he wanted her pretty badly himself. Who would have thought Sasuke's mom would be so hot?

She stood up and went over to the broken mug that had fallen and began to pick up the shards. Naruto stared at her ass a little bit as he watched her clean up. Well, he figured it was time to stop being so subtle. If he was wrong, he'd figure it out.

Standing up, he went over to her as she got another mug. He slid his hands onto her waist and pressed against her round ass making her gasp a little bit. "You know Mikoto-chan," he said in an almost sing song voice. "You look quite desirable in this outfit." He said feeling her relax in his hold. He still didn't have a smooth pick up line, he really didn't.

"Oh so you do like it hmm Naruto-kun?" she asked pressing her round ass back into his groin a bit, feeling his hard cock. She sure hoped she'd get to experience all that powerful endurance. "I wore it just for you. You see, I'm hoping you could help me with a bit of a problem." She said

Naruto chuckled. "I think I know your problem Mikoto-chan." He said. His hands snuck up to her large breasts and gave a good firm squeeze. "You haven't had a good fuck in a few years?"

"Longer than you think Naruto-kun." She said arching her back into his hands. "The last time I had sex I ended up having a threesome with your mom and dad." Instead of being put off on that she could have sworn he got harder.

"A little freaky aren't you?" Naruto asked. The thought of a naughty MILF turned him on like nothing else.

She turned back to him with a smile. "I'll be your little toy if you treat me good Naruto-kun. Have you been with anyone?" she asked

Naruto nodded. "Two civilians, one of which was on the Wave mission."

"Oh you are a naughty man." Mikoto said turning around. "But as a Shinobi I have better stamina, even if I'm retired. You'll be able to do so much more with me in one, single go." She said unzipping his jump suit and pushing it off his shoulders. "Now, I don't know about other women, but I also like to do more things than most women. If you want to cum on my face and breasts I'll welcome it. If you want to try anal with me, I'll lube your cock up with my mouth." She said and removed his mesh undershirt. "But I want you to go until you can't go any more."

Naruto couldn't help but grin. Now that, was something that he could do. He had endurance in spades. Naruto tugged her skirt down off her body and rubbed her bare hips, liking the little peek-a-boo show with her body due to the red thong. He then undid her top and tossed it off to the side, seeing the matching bra. "Well Mikoto-chan…I want you to kneel." Naruto said. He then watched as the Uchiha Matriarch did as he asked, undoing his pants and pulling his hard cock out. He gave him a few pumps, but that wouldn't cut it with Naruto. He rubbed the swollen tip against her lips a bit before pushing through them and into her mouth.

Mikoto couldn't help but give a soft moan as she tasted Naruto and began to take him deeper into her mouth, sliding her tongue all over his hard shaft. His cock tasted good to her, she hadn't had anything so tasty in so long. She looked up as she cupped his balls and fondled them enjoying his look of pleasure. He most certainly wasn't his father, and she was going to enjoy this, immensely.

Naruto grabbed Mikoto by the back of her head and began to make her take him deeper, he'd sink in four inches, pull her back three, sink her head down four inches, pull back three. He was getting a full work out on his cock from her. When he looked down, he noticed she had the Sharingan activated. That spurred him on as he kept working his cock in and out of her mouth, soon making sure that she took all ten inches of his cock down.

Mikoto felt her throat full of this man's cock and gave a moan. She pulled off however and gave the head a few licks, stroking the bottom six inches of it with her hand. "You're quite delicious, and I'll try deep throating you more another time, but right now I want your cum." She said before she began to work her head off the first four inches, working her hand over the rest of him, occasionally sliding her head down further and removing her hand.

Naruto groaned lowly as she kept working so much. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip before she began to suck firmly on his cock, hollowing out her cheeks in the process as she kept going down on him. "Damn, I'm going to cum Mikoto-chan." He said and held her head in place as she lick and sucked at his cock, milking his balls for his cum. He gave a loud moan as he had his orgasm, filling her mouth with his thick cum. She swallowed, even with his cock in her mouth, giving him an even more pleasant sensation as a few more bursts of cum entered her mouth.

Mikoto pulled back and licked her lips as she swallowed the remnants of his cum in her mouth. She looked up to him with a sexy smirk and kissed the swollen head of his cock. "Have you had a tit job before Naruto-kun?" she asked removing the red lacy bra and exposing her large firm perky breasts for the blonde before her.

"No I can't say I have Mikoto-chan." Naruto said and watched as she stood up, motioning him to her room. He dutifully followed curious as to why they were going to her room.

Mikoto pulled him over to her bed and sat him down. She then went to her nightstand and grabbed a bottle of oil and sashayed back over to him, purposely walking to emphasize her hips and her breasts. She knelt between his legs and kissed his toned chest. "Such a strong young man." She said before she poured about a tablespoon of oil on her breasts and began to work it in with her hands. "For a tit job, you don't have to have oil, I just like to because it is a special oil that heats up when exposed to oxygen. It's just enough to have a nice warm feeling." She then slid his cock between her oily breasts and pushed them together tightly. She then began to work her chest up and down on his cock.

Naruto moaned softly. While a hand job felt good, the skin on skin tended to pull and usually didn't feel right. However with the oil on her breasts the skin didn't pull as she moved up and down. He found something new to enjoy during sex and he was enjoying it immensely at that moment. He grabbed her shoulders for some leverage and began to thrust his hips upwards to meet how she moved her breasts downwards on his cock. They were soft, like big pillows and he briefly wondered what it would be like to sleep on them.

Mikoto suppressed a grin as she worked her breasts up and down. 'Take that Kushina, I told you my breasts would always beat yours. Minato liked them more and even your son likes my breasts.' She thought as she began to pinch and squeeze her pink nipples, giving herself some pleasure. She had no doubt she would orgasm hard when she had this nice cock inside her, but that didn't mean she couldn't do something for herself.

Naruto was in heaven, and he knew it especially when his cock was about to blow. He quickened his pace and Mikoto seemed to know what was going to happen so she stopped moving, letting him do as he wanted. Naruto tilted the Uchiha Matriarch's head down so she could watch as his tip moved in and out from her cleavage. "Close…I'm so close." Naruto panted out before with another loud throaty moan he had his orgasm, several spurts of cum landing on her cheeks, her chin, and on her lips. What didn't have enough oomph behind it to land on her face fell on her breasts, mixing with the oil.

Mikoto licked her lips, getting the tasty cum off them before standing up. "Okay Naruto-kun, I served your cock twice. Now I want you to pound my pussy." She said running a finger up along the underside of his shaft. She pulled the thong off her body before tossing it to the side. "You will pound my pussy right?" she asked giving him a slightly sad begging look, affectionately called the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu. Small children and women were masters of it. Her Sharingan and the cum on her face ruined the look a little bit but she saw Naruto caving.

"Yes I will!" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet. He then picked Mikoto up. He didn't dare grunt, but she was heavier than Ayame or Tsunami, likely because of the muscles her body had. Muscles weighed more after all. Pressing her against a wall, Naruto spread her legs wide and rubbed his tip against her entrance before pushing in deep. The moaned in unison as his thick cock began to stretch out her underused pussy.

"Don't be gentle Naruto-kun." Mikoto said wrapping her legs around the blonde before her. She liked his choice of the wall. It would be less stress on her bed. She felt the blonde get into a rhythm and she moaned softly as she felt his thrusts start out light. There was no doubt that Naruto was thick, and he was stretching her quite well. She felt his thrusts begin to pick up in strength and speed and soon she was moaning louder and louder as he hit every pleasurable spot inside her. It had been way to long since she had this.

Naruto had taken a bit to find a good angle and rhythm so that he could get the most out of this. As he drove his cock in and out of her wet pussy, he gave low moans that were steadily rising in volume. He heard her moans get louder and louder. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was that good, but apparently he was big enough that it didn't matter too much if he was good or not. His gaze was drawn to her large bouncing breasts. Supporting her weight with one arm, he grabbed one of her breasts and circled her large pink nipple with his tongue before clamping his teeth down on it. He tasted the oil, but didn't let that bother him as he began to suck on her breast, thrusting faster and harder as he supported her with both hands again.

Mikoto almost screamed as she felt Naruto bite into her nipple and suck with his teeth still firmly around it. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh yes! Right there Naruto-kun!" she shouted out as he slammed into a particularly sensitive spot of her pussy.

Seeing her reaction, he took her words to heart and her mind started to go into euphoria. Her body was already tightening up as she began to prepare for the orgasm. She began to thrust her own hips against his hips, trying to get the most out of it. The coil in her body tightened more and more and she felt herself close to the edge. Naruto bit down on her nipple again and that was it. With a loud scream, she had her orgasm, her entire body stiffening up, her pussy clamping down and milking the cock buried deep inside. Her nails dug into Naruto's back as she spasmed some.

Naruto grit his teeth, both in slight pain from her nails and denying himself the orgasm that wanted to wash over him. He hadn't thought she would orgasm so hard, but there was no denying that her eyes were rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth a bit. When she finally became coherent enough for him to continue, he started at a steady pace, he'd pull out slowly but then drive in hard. Naruto had noticed how sensitive her nipples had been and began to bite at the one he hadn't given attention to. His thrusts got stronger and faster as he began to pummel her pussy again. But he stayed at the steady pace, pulling his cock out slowly before driving in hard. It kept him away from his orgasm for a time, while also building up Mikoto

Mikoto's breathing was already getting ragged. She couldn't believe the blonde machine just slowly pounding her pussy. She could feel he wanted to cum, the slight twitches in his cock told her that as she kept her pussy squeezing his cock. The fact he was holding it back, knowing it would cause himself discomfort, was rather impressive. She rewarded the blonde by burying his face into her breasts. "Suck hard on my nipples Naruto-kun, bit them and tease them please." She said with a little needy whine in her breath. "I've always been sensitive to my nipples, they'll turn me into your own personal quivering Uchiha slut to fuck." She said

Naruto gave a groan into the fullness of her breasts. She was playing dirty by talking dirty like that. He smirked though; he loved a challenge and pulled back from her breasts. "Your ass is going to be mine Mikoto Uchiha." He told her as he began to thrust faster, his cock finally unable to take any more waiting. "I'm going to make you scream in ecstasy as I fuck your ass into nothing short of orgasmic oblivion." Naruto said thrusting faster. He finally drove himself in as deep as he could and gave a loud moan, louder than he had ever been and came deep inside her body.

Mikoto felt the hot rush of cum from the blonde in front of her. His words seemed to do the trick in getting her to the edge. His load spilling out into her pussy finished her off and with a short scream, she had another orgasm. She pulled the blonde into her with her legs and arms as she quivered. When they both came down from the orgasm though, she slid off of him and knelt before him. "I'm going to clean you up really well." She said as she began to lick their combined juices off his cock. She only licked at his cock, getting every inch wet with her saliva instead of their juices. When she was done, Mikoto stood up and sashayed over to the bed, knowing she had Naruto staring at her ass. She got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass back out towards him 

Naruto watched her before moving over to her. The air was quickly drying the spit on his cock but he saw the small bottle of oil and decided to use that. He poured about a tablespoon out on her ass and began to rub it, giving her ass a nice shiny sheen. He geared his hand back and gave her ass a nice hard slap, making her give a loud moan. He then poured a bit more onto her crack and began to work it into her hole with his finger. She was going to be tight, and he was going to enjoy it. Naruto began to rub his cock between her ass cheeks, getting it lubed up with the excess oil. When he thought it would be enough he began to press the tip into her entrance, feeling it slowly give to him.

Mikoto whimpered as she felt the blonde monster enter her ass. "Easy Naruto-kun, take your time and make sure I'm going to be ready for you to start pounding." Mikoto instructed. Sex sucked when it hurt, and thus far it had been great. She felt the length of his cock slowly ease deeper into her ass and she whimpered some more, reaching under her to play with her clit, trying to alleviate some of the twinges of pain. He was just so thick

Naruto listened to what Mikoto had said; he didn't want to hurt her so he started easy, moving in and out of her as he felt her body slowly get accustomed to his size. While he promised to fuck her into an orgasmic oblivion, he wasn't going to be cruel and just drive himself into her. He began to massage her ass, enjoying the feel of the globes of flesh in his hands. He noticed she was slowly relaxing and it was getting easier to move.

Mikoto was panting at this point. "Okay, go ahead Naruto-kun." She said in a breathy moan. She began to moan full throaty as the blonde slowly began to pick up speed and strength with his thrusts. The first time she had done this, she had enjoyed it. She had no idea that doing it with Naruto was going to feel amazing for her. She panted louder as she moaned, her body going into over drive. Her breath was coming short, but she loved it.

Naruto gripped Mikoto's hips as he began to go faster and harder, soon putting his back and hips into it as he gave powerful and hard thrusts. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the air, overshadowed by Mikoto's loud moans. Naruto saw her bouncing raven hair and reached out grabbing it and pulling back as he thrust harder and faster. His cock felt great in her ass and he was only going to give it to her harder. He slapped her ass firmly again. "This is what I'm talking about." Naruto said as he kept burying his cock into her ass as deep as it would go.

Mikoto panted loudly now, her back arched because of Naruto's hold on her hair. "Yes, harder please Naruto-kun, fuck my ass harder." She said pressing her hips back into Naruto's. "Make me your personal slut; I'll do everything you ask of me." She said as she looked into the mirror to see the blonde thrusting in and out of her. The strength of his thrusts only seemed to increase and it was slowly driving her insane.

Naruto soon rolled her onto her left side with her leg lifted up and over his shoulder as he kept thrusting into her ass. He had something he wanted to do that he had been sure he wouldn't really be able to do with Ayame or any other civilian. He put his hands in his favorite hand sign and summoned up two Shadow Clones.

The two clones nodded to the original and went to work. One moved to Mikoto's pussy, kneeling beside Naruto and pushing into the Uchiha Matriarch as Naruto worked in and out of her ass. The other clone moved to Mikoto's mouth where she began to eagerly suck on the tip.

Mikoto couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to try and take several guys at once, and naturally the Shadow Clone Jutsu was best for such a thing because then she could go with only one good guy. Yet Fugaku wouldn't dare try such a thing with his lower reserves of chakra. Now she had a Chakra battery fucking her ass, with his clones working over her other holes. She felt the rough hand on her hair slowly making her deep throat again, and despite the roughness, she moaned against the full cock in her mouth and throat. She pulled back and glanced back. "More…please…please Naruto-sama…give your dirty Uchiha slut more."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the reaction before shrugging. He formed another six. Any more and they'd likely get bored and start fighting with each other to get to the hot MILF. He watched as Mikoto showed her flexibility to get to each of the clones she could as he grabbed her leg a little tighter and started to thrust more vigorously.

Mikoto moaned at the sight of the rest of the blondes, and the feeling of the original fucking her ass harder. Two were up by her head now, alternating who was getting sucked. Her tongue lashed along the thick shafts, with her teeth scraping the flesh. Her throat vibrated as she moaned to for all nine blondes. Her left arm was up behind her back and she was jerking off a third blonde, using quick short strokes. One was straddling her body, and letting her right hand jerk his cock with longer slower strokes. One had maneuvered himself to slap his cock between her breasts and use them to get himself off, having to hold her large breasts in place himself. The last two were using her soft hair to jerk themselves off with, and quite frankly she was happy about it. It was flattering that her body was being used in such a dirty slutty manner.

The original Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his impending orgasm. His balls tightened up and he felt the sudden rush of pleasure as he released in Mikoto's ass, feeling the heat of his cum against his length as he slowly pumped in a few times to make sure he gave her everything. He slowly eased out of her and pulled away. "Keep going guys, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said watching one of his clones taking his place, not at all perturbed by the feeling of his own cum in the Uchiha Matriarch's ass. 

Naruto headed to the bathroom and started a hot shower. If eight clones couldn't keep Mikoto busy, he would be thoroughly impressed. However, at the same time his clones wouldn't last that long, being only one ninth of the whole. Naruto stayed in the shower for thirty minutes, washing himself thoroughly to get the smell of sex off of his body. Last thing he wanted to do is explain why he had banged Sasuke's mom.

Naruto came out wrapped in a towel and wasn't all that surprised to see his clothes now working Mikoto over in a different position. Mikoto was doing her best to ride one clone, while another plowed her ass from behind. Her hands and mouth worked over the other six, jerking and sucking. Her eyes were slightly gazed, and her breathing was quite labored.

The Clones noticed the original and moved away, circling Mikoto who stuck her tongue out and began to rub her breasts. "Come on boys…give it to me. Give me all your hot cum." She spoke twisting her nipples. "Cover this Uchiha Slut with it, mark my body with proof of your dominance." She said.

The Naruto clones jerked themselves off. It wasn't long for the first spurts of cum to happen, catching Mikoto on the side of the face. The next one caught her almost right between the eyes, going down to her tongue and chin. Two focused their attention on her breasts, letting her rub it in. One jerked himself into Mikoto's hair, as another shot got her on the cheeks and lips. One got bold and stuck the tip into Mikoto's mouth, making her swallow all of the thick cum. The last one decided to even her out a bit and let his cum fall in her hair on the other side of her face.

The original Naruto walked over and smirked, seeing the mess his clones made of the Sasuke's mom. "Damn." He said impressed. The clones then all dispelled at once, and the mental backlash caused Naruto's balls to tighten as he remembered the pleasure of how his clones worked Mikoto over rather thoroughly. He moved and unloaded what felt like eight orgasms all at once and he felt the Kyuubi's chakra go to his balls, no doubt to assist with the production of eight orgasms worth of cum and to help ease the deep seated ache in his balls. His load caught Mikoto on the bottom half of her face and on her breasts.

Mikoto wiped her eyes and licked her fingers as she looked up at the original blonde. "While physical memory doesn't go back, you do feel what they feel…so if you get eight orgasms worth of memories…"

Naruto laughed some. "Yeah, I know." He said and leaned down. He picked her up bridal style, making her blush as he carried her to the bathroom. There he got a wet wash cloth and began to wipe her face and neck with it, clearing it of the cum.

"Why Naruto-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted more than sex." Mikoto said with a slight grin. She wouldn't be against it; she could tell the blonde would be worth it.

Naruto looked at Mikoto and closed his eyes. He could see a future with her; granted Sasuke didn't try to kill him first. He opened his eyes and leaned in, kissing Mikoto. "Sure, if you don't mind." He then leaned into her neck and like he did with Ayame, he bit down until he tasted a bit of blood.

Mikoto touched the mark, the endorphins still rushing through her body making it so she barely felt it. It stung when she touched it though. "I'm exhausted." She said shaking her head.

Naruto chuckled. 'No round two?" he asked jokingly.

Mikoto laughed. 'Go on, get out of here before Sasuke gets back." She said and playfully slapped the blonde's chest.

Naruto gave her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen where their clothes were. He dressed in his own before taking Mikoto's clothes to her room. He then headed out, going home with a slight skip to his step.

When Naruto got home, he sat on his bed and flipped open the book to the level up page. "HAD SEX WITH MIKOTO UCHIHA! +1000 points, +10 Ninjutsu, +10 Genjutsu, +10 Taijutsu, +10 Kenjutsu' Naruto banked the points from the level up but was surprised to see the bonuses to his Ninja Skills. 'HAD VAGINAL SEX TEN TIMES! +2000 points' Naruto once again banked the level up points, having quite a few now. 'OBTAINED THE BRONZE OUT-DO YOUR RIVAL MEDAL! +250 points' Naruto looked confused, but just waited. 'OBTAINED THE SILVER OUT-DO YOUR RIVAL MEDAL! +500 points. OBTAINED THE GOLD OUT-DO YOUR RIVAL MEDAL! +1000 points. OBTAINED THE PLATINUM OUT-DO YOUR RIVAL MEDAL! +2000 points. OBTAINED THE DIAMOND OUT-DO YOUR RIVAL MEDAL! +1 perk point. OBTAINED THE BRONZE CLONE MAN MEDAL! +300 points. OBTAINED THE SILVER CLONE MAN MEDAL! +600 points. OBTAINED THE GOLD CLONE MAN MEDAL! +1200 points. OBTAINED THE PLATINUM CLONE MAN MEDAL! +2400 POINTS.' Naruto blinked at all of it. That was a lot of points in one go. He banked all of them, noticing his level had shot up.

Naruto then decided to find out about these medals. It took him flipping through the book, to after the perks, to find them. He tapped the Out-Do Your Rival Medal. 'Bronze: Get a Blow Job from your Rival's Mother. Silver: Fuck Your Rival's Mother in the Pussy. Gold: Cum on your Rival's Mother's Face. Platinum: Fuck Your Rival's Mother in the Ass. Diamond: Gang Bang your Rival's Mother.' Naruto then went ahead and tapped the Clone Man Medal. 'Bronze: Use 1 Shadow Clone to have Sex with a Woman or Women. Silver: Use 2 Shadow Clones to have Sex with a Woman or Women. Gold: Use 4 Shadow Clones to have Sex with a Woman or Women. Platinum: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have Sex with a Woman or Women.' Naruto could guess what the Diamond would be from what he had seen. Who was he going to convince to have sex with 16 Clones? He flipped back to the level up page in case he got anything else.

'Perks added!' Naruto stared at the words before heading over to the perks page where four were glowing up at the top. They weren't unlocked, not yet anyways.

'Hirashin Jutsu. Requirments: Learn the truth about the Fourth Hokage. Chakra Levels 60, Chakra control 60, Intelligence 40, Acrobatics, 55, Endurance 50, Speed 50, and Sealing 100. Allows use of the Signature move of the Fourth Hokage, you can now teleport to your women when needed' Naruto stared at it. That wasn't being obtained anytime soon. 'Sharingan. Requirements: Have sex with an Uchiha. Obtain the Silver 'Out-do your rival' Medal. Chakra levels 40, Chakra control 40. Dojutsu that allows you to cast Genjutsu with your eyes, read your opponents Taijutsu, and copy their moves. Also allows for copying Ninjutsu.' Naruto snorted. He didn't really want that. 'Mangekyo Sharingan. Requirements: Obtain the Gold 'Out-do your rival' Medal. Take the Sharingan Perk. Chakra Levels 50, Chakra Control 50 Allows use of the powerful Genjutsu Tsukiyomi, the defensive Ninjutsu Susanoo, and the offensive Ninjutsu Amaterasu. Overuse will cause blindness.' Naruto once again doubted he'd take that. 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Requirements: Obtain the Diamond 'Out-do your rival' Medal. Take the Mangekyo Sharingan perk, Chakra Levels 60, Chakra Control 60. No longer caused blindness from overuse.' Naruto scratched his chin. That could be useful but he had so much to get.

He headed over to the stats page to start this grueling process. He noticed he had forty five points and quickly did the math. "How do I have forty five points?" he asked himself. He was ten points too high.

'Every ten levels, you get an addition 10 stat points to spend. Good Job kid.' Whoever controlled the book was good at keeping Naruto informed

Naruto nodded at the book's helpfulness. So he had forty five points to use. He wanted to get the Hirashin Jutsu and that was going to take quite a few points. He poured ten points into the Intelligence, getting that requirement. 'Congratulations! Perk unlocked!' Naruto growled and checked which perk it was this time. 'Point Bonus. Requirements: 40 intelligence. Doubles the points you receive per level for skill points or gives you an additional half the stat points per level'

Naruto looked up to the ceiling. "Praise the Log, for the Log is kind." He said and immediately selected the perk. It then asked which option he wanted, and he chose where he got the additional half the stats per level. Since he used two levels worth of stat points, he wouldn't get them. If he did his math right, that was an additional 12 points. Which put him back at 47 points.

Since Naruto needed higher level of Chakra Control, he put 35 points into it, dropping him to 12 points left to work with, however he also had the necessary control for even the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He poured ten into his Endurance, giving him the necessary points for the Hirashin. He just left the other two points alone.

Naruto then went to the skills page and glanced at it. "By the Holy Log…that's a lot of points" He had 350 points he could spend. He looked at sealing, with 10 points and poured the 90 needed points into it. 'Sealing. Adept level. 100 pts. You can now decipher complex seals and draw them. You can use your chakra as the medium' 30 points went into pick pocketing. 'Pick pocketing. Adept level. 100 pts. You can now steal from an unaware Kage level ninja.' 40 points went into the stealth. 'Stealth. Adept Level. 100 Points. You can now hide from an unsuspecting Kage. Helps all sneaky skills.' 50 points went into the Sexual Aura. 'Sexual Aura. Adept Level. 100 Points. Neutral Kunoichi are willing to have sex with you. Careful, they might slit your throat.' With 140 points left, Naruto looked through all the skills, curious as to what there was. He soon found the basic Ninja Skills and decided to level them up. Ninjutsu was at 40, so he gave that 10 rounding it out to 50. 'Ninjutsu. Apprentice Level. 50 points. Ninjutsu are easier to learn. Current Repertoire costs less Chakra to cast.' Naruto checked his Taijutsu which was a measly 15. He gave it 35 to put it at 50. 'Taijutsu. Apprentice Level. 50 points. Taijutsu Styles are easier to learn. In a Fight you see more openings.' Naruto then boosted his Genjutsu, which was at 25 to 50. 'Genjutsu. Apprentice Level. 50 points. You can now Detect and Dispel C-Ranked Genjutsu. You can now cast D-Ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone technique' Naruto smacked his forehead seeing that. That was really not fair, that he was only now able to use that. Naruto checked a few others, soon finding one called Ninja Master which was at 0. He decided to boost it to 50. 'Ninja Master. Apprentice Level. 50 points. Gives a Bonus to All Ninja Skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sealing, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Projectile Throwing, Etc.' Naruto gave a grin; he now had twenty points left to use. Naruto decided to throw them into Medical Jutsu. If he could save a life on the battlefield, then maybe what happened with Zabuza and Haku wouldn't happen again.

Naruto was about to flip over to the perks when the top of the page flashed. "Bonus from having Sex with Mikoto!' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu went up by the amount mentioned earlier.

Naruto then flipped over to the Perks and paused as he looked at the Sharingan. Did he want it? He had it unlocked and available. He rubbed his eyes thinking about it. He wouldn't abuse it. He'd only use it as an absolutely last resort. He selected it and got it, before also getting the Harem Master perk.

Life was good for Naruto.

End.

Omake

Naruto chuckled. 'No round two?" he asked jokingly.

Mikoto laughed. 'Go on; get out of here before Sasuke gets back." She said and playfully slapped the blonde's chest.

Naruto gave her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen where their clothes were. He dressed in his own before taking Mikoto's clothes to her room. As he was in her room he paused at the bathroom. "Hey Mikoto-chan, would you mind if I got something from your fridge?" he asked

"Go ahead Naruto-kun." She said the sound of water splashing being heard.

Naruto moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge before opening the freezer. He found a box and pulled it out with a grin. "Ooh… Klondike Bars." He said and grabbed the last one. He peeled it open and began to eat it, walking out.

Naruto paused at the gate opening, seeing Sasuke there who began to twitch at the sight of the blonde eating the Klondike Bar. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared out before charging with a kunai.

Naruto side stepped Sasuke and bolted, leaping over the gate that was closed just as Sasuke gave pursuit.

Sasuke would kill someone for a Klondike Bar.

Naruto would bang someone's mom and then out run a pursuer for a Klondike Bar.

What would YOU do for a Klondike Bar?

Omake End

Naruto's Stats

Level 13: 14250/14300

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Endurance: 50

Intelligence: 40

Chakra Control: 60

Chakra Levels: 40

Luck: 30

Skills

Sexual Aura: 100 points. Adept Level. Neutral Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto.

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninja Master: 50 points. Apprentice level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel C-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast D-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now decipher complex seals and draw them. Can draw seals out of pure Chakra.

Medals

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 experience points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Perks

Hyoton: Naruto can now use the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Sharingan: Naruto can now use the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai.

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women.


	4. Anko and Karin

Naruto walked towards Training Ground 44, a little ahead of his teammates as he did so.

Something had been bugging him recently but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was like someone was watching him, and despite his impressive sneaking skills, whoever it was, continued to follow him. It was irritating to no end.

He briefly reflected upon the first Exam. While he hadn't been able to figure out how to cheat without getting caught, he did figure out the purpose of the exam. At the end, again he figured out the purpose of the last question and only did he help everyone out when Sakura had been about to give up.

Other smaller details he noticed where more from a possible sexual stand-point. The Oto Nin had eyed him like a piece of steak, a hopeful gleam in her eye before it was killed. Hinata had been blushing even more so than usual and fidgeting in her seat a bit. Naruto was able to notice she was rubbing her thighs together. Ino had taken one look at him and had a brief dusting of red across her face before she noticed Sasuke.

He had his book out, briefly flipping through the pages. He checked a few things, noticing several of the girls taking the Chunin Exams were in his book. If he really wanted to, he could have a whole lot of fun.

He stopped at a redhead girl with glasses and tapped on the picture. "Karin Uzumaki. Allegiance: Kusa. Rank: Genin." Naruto didn't pay much more attention past that. There was another Uzumaki here. A kin that was still alive. He would have to send his Shadow Clones out to find her.

At the training ground, Naruto looked at the fence that had warnings plastered all over it as he put his book away. "And we're going in there." He said more to himself than anything.

"Alright then Brats, Listen up!" Anko called from atop the fence. "Welcome to Training Ground 44; or as most Shinobi like to call it: The Forest of Death!" she yelled out. "Here it is that you will be pitted against each other in order to get these two scrolls!" she pulled the scrolls from a trench coat pocket and held them up for the Genin to see.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the scrolls as he watched the Special Jonin return the scrolls to her pockets. So that's what he had been training for…to pick pocket those scrolls at the very least.

Time to act the idiot. "The forest doesn't look too tough; it will literally be a walk in the park." Naruto boasted.

A kunai sliced through his cheek, fairly deeply. He felt an ample pair of breasts press into his back, and by his humble opinion they felt like D-cups. He felt a tongue slide along his cheek. "Such tasty blood, the brave ones are usually the first to die in my forest." Anko said in a sultry tone.

Naruto slid his hands into Anko's trench coat and withdrew the two scrolls. As stealthy as he could, he slipped them into the pockets of his jumpsuit pants. "I can't die yet." He said as he was doing this. "I haven't become Hokage yet." He said feeling Anko rub her breasts more against his back.

"Hokage huh?" Anko asked. "Well Mr. Future Hokage-sama, you make it to the tower with time to spare and I'll give you a present." She then moved away and began to explain the rest of the exam. Get to the tower, five days; find your own food/water, etc.

Naruto signed the release form and turned them in, getting a scroll in the process. He might give it away if he saw fit to do so. He already had his team's scrolls and hadn't been called out about it yet.

Naruto went back over to his teammates and went with them to the starting gate. It wasn't long before they ran inside and leapt up into the trees where he stopped. "Guys!" he called out and motioned them over.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "We need to get the scrolls as fast as we can."

"Sasuke-kun's right." Sakura said tapping her foot impatiently.

Naruto produced the two scrolls he picked off of Anko. "As a Shinobi, we kill, we lie, we cheat, and we steal. That is our job essentially. If we get to the tower fast enough and they pass us, at least you two will go on if they decide to disqualify me."

Sasuke and Sakura stared dumbfounded. "But…when-The Proctor, when she was rubbing on you." Sasuke said piecing everything together. "You got her to attack you."

"Yeah that just about sums it up." Naruto said. "She seemed like the impulsive type like me, I just had enough skills to pull that off. So let's get to the tower." Naruto put his hands together in a familiar cross shaped hand sign before summoning up 90 Shadow Clones. Sixty of them performed a Transformation Jutsu looking like Sakura and Sasuke before splitting up in groups of three in separate directions. Naruto discreetly passed off their Heaven Scroll to one of the clones before he went with the real Sasuke and Sakura straight for the tower with all haste.

Little did he know that he had just unknowingly thwarted a Snake Sannin's plans and made a very pissed off enemy.

One group of clones veered off, blindly moving about as they hopped from tree to tree. The Naruto looking clone paused as they ran; he thought he had heard someone screaming. That sound was followed by the sound of a bear growling or roaring.

He rushed over, his partners following him, passing by two mauled Kusa Genin to see the Karin girl about to be mauled by a bear. As one, he and the other two threw as many kunai and shuriken as they could into the bear, quickly making it fall down dead from the many sharp and pointy objects sticking out of its back.

The Sasuke and Sakura disguised clones dispelled before Naruto leapt down, glancing around. Naruto began to walk towards Karin when she spotted him. She got up and tackled him nuzzling into his chest, surprising Naruto before she started to kiss him muttering thank you over and over in between the kisses

Karin pulled back from mauling her savior's face with her lips to glance him over. Kami, she was hot and bothered and just being closer to the blonde was affecting her even more. Her thighs rubbed together, trying to quell some of the fire. One leg slipped between his, and pressed up against his groin as she began to kiss him again. She paused just before her lips met his. "My name is Karin." She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said and bit her lower lip, sucking on it some before he pressed his lips against her own. He wasn't sure why she was acting like this; he didn't think his Sexual Aura was so high that women would throw themselves at him.

What he didn't know was that with Karin being a sensor type of Shinobi, she was affected more by the Sexual Aura skill.

Karin put her hands on the Naruto's shoulders before jumping a bit and wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran her hands up into his hair, grabbing it tight as she felt his hands on her thighs and her ass. She felt his tongue slip against her lips and eagerly parted her lips to accept the offering. She fought his tongue with hers for a little bit until she pulled back and leaned down to the blonde's ear. "I need you." She whispered, running her tongue along the edge of his earlobe. "I want to suck on your balls while I pump you length until you spew cum all over my face and glasses." She said. Kami, she didn't know what came over her but she needed to have this blonde sexually every which way she could.

Naruto sucked in his breath through his teeth at her words. "I'm just a clone of the original, so I can only give two maybe three loads before I go pop." He said.

Karin pouted, but then she thought about it. There was only one clone technique known to make solid clones and if the clone could have sex twice, maybe three times… She gave a bit of a predatory smirk. "That's fine Naruto-kun. The Original you will rock my world right?" she asked undoing the orange jacket as she lowered herself to the ground

The clone could only nod as he watched the redhead sink to her knees in front of him and quickly undo the pants. She grabbed his cock which was hard from her actions and her words. He noticed a look of hesitation pass between her eyes. "First time?" the clone asked.

Karin looked up at the clone before nodding. "Yes." She whispered before she tentatively moved forward and kissed the head of the cock. Despite her earlier fire, it didn't stop the fact she was a virgin and had no real sexual experience at all. Most people in Kusa hated her.

"Relax." The Naruto clone said. While he wasn't sure what advice to give to a virgin, it couldn't hurt to relax.

Karin gave a nod and a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she did so, trying to relax. More steadily, she kissed down the shaft of Naruto's length, holding his cock near the tip as she made her way down. It couldn't hurt to start with what she said she wanted to do. She tentatively slid her tongue against the tightened sac holding Naruto's balls.

Slowly, she kissed them, and licked them more, listening to the blonde give a few moans and even slide his hand into her hair. She opened her mouth and carefully took one in, giving a few firm sucks.

Naruto sucked in his breath through his teeth, feeling the redhead's tongue lash against his balls while she sucked. "Hand Karin-chan." He reminded her. His moans increased in volume as he felt the slow pumping of her hand. "Little less pressure." He told her and felt her ease up on her hand just a little bit.

Karin was thankful for Naruto's help. She wanted to please him, to feel the hot spunk he had stored up in the large balls she was servicing. She slowly pulled off, letting him go free with a soft 'pop'. She then stopped her hand and spit on it, before going back to working her hand up and down his cock, using a little bit more pressure with the lubricant. She then blew cold air against his balls; feeling him shiver and watching his sac shrivel a little bit. She lowered herself a bit more before taking both of his balls into her mouth and sucking quicker but not so firmly. Her tongue lashed against the skin in her mouth, eager for a taste.

"Getting close Karin-chan." Naruto said feeling his balls tightening up against her lips and tongue. He felt her thumb rub against the tip of his cock, knowing he was sensitive right now.

Karin moved her free hand up to her jacket and pulled the zipper down, as well as the mesh under armor. Her bra was quickly taken care of while she sucked faster, staring up at the blonde as she eagerly awaited his load. She felt his balls tighten and his length shudder.

Naruto gave a few grunts as he felt his orgasm flow through him. Hot cum shot up through the shaft and into the air, before coming down and splattering from Karin's left eyebrow to her chin. A second shot got her on the forehead, down to the bridge of her nose, the third hit the right lenses to her glasses, with a fourth just dribbling out and landing on her perky breasts.

Karin let go of Naruto's cock and backed away letting it give off a small pop as she did so. She reached up to her face and wiped away the cum on her lenses. She then licked it off her fingers and gave a moan of appreciation. "You taste good." She said looking up to him with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and helped her stand. "Glad you like it. Are you ready for the next part?" he asked.

Karin looked a little worried, and gave a tentative nod. "Yes." She said moving to lean against a tree. She undid her pants and pushed them and her underwear down.

Naruto walked towards her a little tentative himself. This would be the first time he had been with a virgin. "Relax." He told her again and watched her take a deep breath once more. He rubbed her thighs, and her hips, trying to relax the tight muscles. "I'm going to go as deep as I can on the first thrust, get as much of the pain over with, okay?" Naruto asked.

Karin nodded and watched the blonde rub himself against her pussy. She was wet, but she knew even with the additional lubricant, it was going to hurt. She tried to relax herself as best as she could. She felt some pleasure when the blonde rubbed her clit to help distract her. She felt the hard, fast thrust burying the blonde's cock inside her and she clung to him burying her mouth in his shoulder and screaming into it. It hurt… Kami it hurt like nothing she had ever done. But she wasn't naïve. She knew the pain would pass… soon hopefully.

Naruto held Karin against his body, keeping her from moving too much that would cause more discomfort. He rubbed her back, gently kissing the side of her head as he did so. "It's okay." He whispered to her trying to soothe her. Very slowly, the blonde felt Karin's hips begin to move grinding him into her body.

Karin breathed slowly and deeply, slowly hefting herself up and wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rolled her hips into his own. Slowly, she felt the pleasure begin to push back the ebbing pain. It was beginning to feel good for her, and she wanted to return the favor.

Naruto supported Karin's lithe frame with his hands on her firm ass. He gave it a squeeze as he rolled his hips upwards with Karin's. Her eyes were lidded, her face slack with the pleasure she was feeling. He felt her nails graze lightly down his back, through the jacket that was hanging off his shoulders. Not hard enough to pop him thankfully.

Karin leaned in and sucked on Naruto's neck, rolling her hips faster. The blonde was thick and touching spots she never knew existed inside her. "Oh Kami." She whispered as she felt her back get pressed into the tree and Naruto start thrusting into her using more force.

Naruto leaned his head down and drew her puckered nipple into his mouth, looking up to her eyes as he thrust faster into her. Naruto was pleased to note that she was getting into it the more he gave it to her. His thrusting got harder though, partially out of wanting an orgasm, and partially out of survival. No doubt the animals would smell the blood from her and come to investigate.

Karin felt her body tighten up a bit in protest from the speed he was setting, but she was feeling good none the less. She felt a coil tighten inside of her, and knew that her orgasm was fast approaching. It would be the first orgasm she had given to her by a man. "Yes, that's it Naruto-kun, give it to me. Harder…Faster you blonde stud, pounding my fucking pussy." She said trying to help the blonde along to his own orgasm.

Naruto heard her words and took them to heart giving it to her harder and faster, her head lolled back against the tree as she tried to keep up with the pace and quickly failed. She gripped his shoulders more, one hand coming up and pressing his head to her breast more. Naruto could feel his balls tighten, ready to unleash his hot seed inside her.

Karin felt the blonde bump something deep inside her and she screamed loudly as she came. Her hips bucked, and she let large spasms with her legs twitching. She had heard about a woman having her cervix bumped during sex, but had no idea how good it felt. To her? It felt great, a little pressure, but it felt good none the less.

Naruto felt Karin's pussy clamp down around his shaft and he squeezed her thighs as he came, his body arching to further it on. He felt the hot cum mix with her fluids and slowly come out of her pussy, dripping down from his balls to the ground.

Karin panted as she was slowly removed from the cock, and she glanced down seeing the mess of sexual fluids and the bit of blood. She slid down to her ass against the tree and looked up to the panting blonde. She gave a small smile, having enjoyed it greatly.

Naruto panted a bit. "I can either take you to the tower, or we can go for a third round and likely have me dispel from exhaustion." He said.

Karin caught her breath before she spoke. "Take me to the tower; I'd rather not risk being out here much longer." She said as she quickly got herself cleaned up and dressed.

Naruto nodded before he got dressed himself. Scooping her up, he took off running towards the center of the forest.

It took the real Team 7 about two hours to run full tilt through the forest. Naruto had ended up having to carry Sakura who worked herself to the point of exhaustion just to try and keep up with him and Sasuke. Once there, Naruto looked at the stone tablet and pulled the scrolls out and with a flick of his wrists opened them up.

He dropped them when he realized they were summoning scrolls.

"Hot damn, a new record!" Anko's cheerful voice came from the smoke. "Congratulations! You guys pass the second part of the Chunin Exams! Now, I have to ask, how did you greener than grass Genin get the scroll so fast?"

Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura back up a bit, leaving him out to take the full fury. "Traitors." Naruto whispered but sighed. Might as well get this over with. He would get his teammates back though. "At the beginning of the Exams, I lifted the scrolls off of you Anko-san." Naruto said looking to the woman before him who was smirking. "When you were distracted and rubbing yourself against me I pilfered them without the Knowledge of my Team. I ask that if you do decide to punish us, that I take the full brunt of it." Naruto said. "If I get disqualified, so be it."

"You got spunk kid." Anko said with a grin. "Come on, I don't have authority to make the call." She said leading Naruto away. Sasuke and Sakura began to follow. "Not you two, just the blonde gaki here. If he's going to take the punishment for his actions for all three of you, you can't be there with him."

Naruto followed Anko up to a spare office that looked to be a replica of the Hokage's office. Anko moved over to a seal on the top of the desk and activated it alerting the Hokage that he was needed. While not as effective as say the Hirashin, the seal could also be used by the Hokage to reverse summon himself and that's exactly what he did smoking his pipe as he took his seat. "What can I do for you Anko?" he asked

"Tell him Gaki." Anko said moving Naruto ahead a bit.

"What did you do this time Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked almost dreading the answer

"Well Jiji, the rules were never that specific about how to obtain the scrolls for the second portion of the Exams. I simply thought outside the box and pilfered them from Anko-san's pockets." Naruto said. "She was distracted which gave me the perfect opportunity to do so."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "Well, I think the only option is clear. Naruto-kun passes the second portion of the exams." He said

"Very well Hokage-sama." Anko said before ruffling Naruto's hair. "Good job gaki, you impressed me. Now, don't tell the other brats that you're getting off scot-free." She said before heading off.

"Will do Anko-san!" Naruto called after her before heading to a room. There were enough rooms for 50 teams. Half that wasn't going to make it and he seriously doubted ten teams would make it, which meant he was allowed to have a room all to himself.

It wasn't much longer before his Shadow Clone came to the door with the Karin girl. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he took the sleeping girl, and set her on his bed. The clone gave a salute before dispelling.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he was assaulted with the pleasure. Through sheer force of will, he didn't cum himself but that didn't mean his balls didn't hurt because of it. Naruto chuckled a bit to himself as he channeled the Hyoton into his right hand and placed it on his crotch, giving a groan as it was cold and helped relieve the pain in his balls.

He then got in the top bunk and laid down for some sleep.

When he awoke in the morning he was surprised to find out who his clone had given the spare scroll to. Hinata's team would pass just fine and were likely at the tower already.

Naruto got up and changed clothes, noticing the redhead was still asleep. He then headed down to the mess hall to get some grub in his stomach. He heard the ramen calling his name. Naruto sat down at a bench and glanced around. The Suna and Oto teams were already there. The female member of the Oto team kept shooting him looks of lust and Naruto locked eyes with her once or twice.

"Uzumaki! Where are you?" the loud boisterous voice of Anko said.

Naruto stood up not wanting to get on her bad side when it already sounded like she was pissed. He briefly noticed the Oto Nin now coldly glaring at him, there was a barely restrained fury when just moments earlier it had been a lustful look. "Yes Anko-san?" Naruto asked as she came over and grabbed his collar.

"You're coming with me." Anko said dragging the kid away. "We have things to discuss." Naruto squirmed in her firm hand hold as she dragged him further up the tower. Eventually she released him and grinned. "Alright Gaki, I'm sure you're excited for your gift."

Naruto nodded softly. "I take it the real Anko is getting prepared?"

Anko looked surprised. "How'd you know I was a shadow clone?"

Naruto looked to her calmly. "I abuse the ever living crap out of them for training and sparring. Being able to tell you are a shadow clone was easy as hell."

"Alright then Gaki but let me explain something." The Anko clone said seriously. "I'm not looking for a relationship, you are scratching an itch I get every once in a while. I am not usually the bottom, it's just a desire I have from time to time."

Naruto saluted. "Gotcha. No relationship, don't expect this again for a while." Naruto said.

"Good." The Anko clone waved her hand to the set of double doors before dispelling, her job finished.

Naruto entered the doors hearing a small poof signaling a second shadow clone dispelling. He then closed the doors behind him before looking in the room. What he saw absolutely surprised him.

Anko was in a pair of knee high leather six inch heeled boots with her legs forcefully spread apart and kept apart by a metal bar at her ankles. She wore no underwear or top. She wore a pair of leather gloves that went up to her elbows but her arms were pulled behind her back and tied with a rope that came down from the ceiling, making Anko have to bend over. She had a black blind fold on and an O-ring gag, forcing her mouth open.

On a nearby table, Naruto noticed a whole variety of sex toys but also a few whips and other things he couldn't identify. "I'll look into those later." He muttered to himself as he looked around a bit more.

Stepping forward, Naruto removed his clothes and put them in a pile so they wouldn't get damaged or ruined. His ten inch cock was already hard because of the sight of the naked and busty Kunoichi in front of him. He moved closer to Anko and grabbed her purple hair feeling the silky tresses slide through his hands. He briefly wondered about how she managed to find the time to take such good care of her hair while also making sure she trained to be a strong Kunoichi. "Suck." He told her in as best of a dominating voice as he could muster before removing the O-ring and stretching her mouth with his cock naturally.

While Anko couldn't see Naruto, due to the blind fold on, she could still hear him quite well. She was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be using any of the toys she laid out right away, but she figured that it was also a good thing that he wasn't using anything he couldn't use. She heard his order and felt her mouth get pushed open by his thick cock. She moaned from the thick taste of it, before she hollowed out her cheeks and began to suck on his cock. She mentally smirked as she wrapped her tongue around his cock a few times, getting a loud groan out of the blonde.

Naruto allowed his head to loll back as his pleasure built. The woman before him was most certainly gifted. Naruto then grabbed her hair tight. This wasn't about her spinning him around her little finger. He drove his hips forward, pressing her face flush against his groin, his sac resting against her chin as he felt her throat spasm around his cock. To Anko's credit however, not once did she gag.

Naruto wrapped his hand tight into Anko's hair as he began to thrust forward into her mouth more. Wordlessly, he made a Shadow Clone to go look through what Anko had put out. Surely there had to be something simple enough to figure out, right? Much to both his and his clone's delight, there was something simple enough.

It was a leather glove with metal studs on the inside. Naruto and his clone both inspected the studs, and Naruto could feel that they were smooth and rounded, like half a ball bearing was sewn onto the glove several times. He handed the glove back to his clone that moved around behind Anko. Naruto's knees almost collapsed when the first hit came, Anko's throat had tightened up and the vibrations she made along his shaft from the moan/whimper were almost too much.

Anko couldn't believe the balls on this kid. He first drove his cock down her throat, something that had almost made her gag, but not quite. Then he makes a Shadow Clone to try one of the toys out on her. The slight sting in her ass told her which one it had been, and she had enjoyed it. She had felt her back arch, and she couldn't help but let out a whimper.

Anko slid her tongue out and began to massage the kid's balls, mentally smirking at the feel of his tightened sac. He was about to blow his load, but she had a feeling the kid could go on much longer than one round.

Naruto felt Anko's tongue along his balls and gave a small grunt of pleasure. His fingers curled into her hair a bit more as he felt the hot pleasure mounting. He pulled his length out to just the tip, his knee giving a spasm of pleasure as he felt Anko gently scrape her teeth along his cock. He felt her tongue lash across his tip and that was it. His orgasm washed over him and he filled Anko's mouth with his cum.

When he came down from the orgasmic high, and the feeling of Anko swallowing while his tip was still in her mouth, he slid his cock from her mouth and removed the blindfold from her eyes. "Damn Gaki, not bad." Anko said as she looked up to him. "Now do you mind untying my arms and removing the metal pole keeping my legs spread? I'm starting to get sore."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he quickly untied the knot used on Anko's arms while the clone made short work of the metal pole. Naruto stood back and watched as Anko languidly stretched and moved to the bed and laid down on it stretching out and running a hand down her stomach.

Anko gave a grin as she watched both the original and the clone follow her hand down her stomach. She parted her pussy lips for the blondes with her index finger and her ring finger, running her middle finger along the glistening entrance. "Come get me big boys." She said

Almost as if in silent agreement, the clone and the original moved to where they wanted to be. The clone straddled Anko's impressive bust, sliding his cock into the valley between the globes of flesh. The clone let out a low moan of pleasure, feeling the soft but supple flesh against the length of his hot cock. He grabbed Anko's breasts, pushing them further together momentarily forgetting about the glove, but when Anko didn't complain and lashed the tip of his cock with her tongue, he didn't even care.

The real Naruto decided to accept Anko's invitation. He moved between her legs and lifted her legs up a bit, locking them around his waist as he began to push the tip of his cock into the wet tight body of the Special Jonin. He gave a loud moan of pleasure as he felt her tight walls grip the thickness of his cock. He was going to enjoy this, possibly more than he should.

Anko watched as the two moved, working with no real rhythm at all, but for now she wouldn't mind. She took the tip of the Naruto Clone's cock into her mouth and began to suck on it, gently scraping the sides with her teeth as she also ran her tongue along the swollen head.

She then used her legs to pull the real Naruto in further, giving a soft groan of pleasure as the Gaki managed to fill her quite well. The boy was impressive in size, and she thanked Kami that the boy was so gifted. Anko felt Naruto's hands grab her hips and gave another louder groan as the boy started getting into the grove of things, and his thrusts became harder and faster.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the tightness and the pleasure he was feeling. He enjoyed the feel of Anko's muscular legs wrapped tight around him and had decided to do something to further Anko along. He grabbed her hips and started to pull her into his thrusts, which began to get more erratic. He moved one hand down and began to rub at Anko's clit, watching her back arch and his Clone getting an even better work out of his cock.

Naruto then unwound Anko's legs from around his cock and grabbed her ankles lifting them up towards his Clone's head. From there he changed the positioning of his cock inside her pussy. While he could no longer thrust as deep, Anko felt much tighter around his cock, thus giving an illusion of being thicker than he was.

"Boss, I'm not going to last much longer." His Clone warned out. The sensations were getting to be too much for the Clone.

"That's alright, I don't think Anko can last much longer either." The real Naruto said as he picked up his pace, his thighs slapping against Anko's ass.

Anko sucked harder on the tip of the Clone's cock hearing what it said. Truth be told, the real Naruto was right as well. The new position managed to make the tip of the Blonde's cock slam into her g-spot over and over. She didn't give it away besides the fact her pussy walls were almost milking his cock for his cum.

Anko felt that coil signaling her orgasm get tighter and tighter. It finally sprang loose as she let out a small scream of pleasure around the cock in her mouth, which also finally erupted. She swallowed down the cum filling her mouth as the Clone gave it to her.

The real Naruto grit his teeth at the feel of Anko's pussy clamped down on his cock. Naruto withdrew himself, hearing Anko whimper from the loss. Naruto then pulled his clone back. "Anko, move over." The real Naruto said.

Anko rolled away watching as the clone of the blonde Gaki was moved where she had just been. Naruto then motioned for her to move on top of the clone. She straddled the Clone's waist and gave it a grin.

"Please don't pop me." The clone said looking up. He didn't want a premature disappearance because she got a little too rough.

"Oh I'll pop you." Anko said taking the thick cock into her pussy giving a low moan. "Just in a much more pleasant way." Anko then felt herself get pushed forward a bit, the second Naruto now behind her. "That's it stud, fill me good." Anko said looking over her shoulder.

Naruto took her words to heart. He moved for a better angle and pushed his slick cock into her ass. He noticed Anko gave a brief wince before she tried to help by relaxing her muscles. It was a tight fit; especially considering the fact his clone was also filling her pussy.

Anko felt herself speared between both the cocks and was already breathing a little heavier.

"Give me a second you two." She said as she adjusted how she was balancing herself a little more. She also allowed her body to get used to the feeling of being so full. She gave a nod to the two before she began to roll her hips, sliding one out and the other in.

Naruto watched as his clone raised his hips to meet with how Anko rolled her hips. Naruto grabbed Anko's hips and began to work his length in and out of her. He was beginning to pick up speed and power, just as his clone was. Their pace was erratic, with no rhythm and no coordination.

Anko's breath got ragged and the real Naruto reached forward grabbing her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he squeezed them. He enjoyed the way they filled and spilled out of his hand. While he didn't mind Ayame's smaller and pert breasts, he enjoyed the larger breasts a bit more. They were just so…awesome.

Unfortunately for both the Clone and the real Naruto, Anko didn't like the pace. "Boys, stop!" she shouted out and they immediately stopped. "While I don't mind the pleasure, sex is a partnership. Work together, so I'm not feeling like a ragdoll."

Naruto and his clone looked to one another before nodding and beginning to work together better. While the clone was out, Naruto was pushing in. It left Anko feeling nice and full and better pleased.

Naruto grabbed Anko's hips and began to work faster. For every thrust his clone gave, he was already ahead. When his clone was sheathed inside Anko's tight and wondrous pussy, the real Naruto was sheathed inside Anko's ass. When the clone was half way out, Naruto was all the way out. It continued like this, being a half step ahead of his clone and it seemed it was a Rhythm Anko could work with.

Anko's eyes fluttered shut as she panted. The incredible pleasure racked her body, and it was clear body the clone and the real Naruto wouldn't last long with how tight she was. She leaned back into the real Naruto, pulling his head down so she could nibble at his neck. "Come on Stud, show me everything you got." She said. She wouldn't last much herself.

Naruto began to thrust faster, trying to get to be several steps ahead of his clone. He moved his arms to under Anko's breasts and grabbed tight, using the position for more leverage. He felt sweat drip from his blonde locks and onto Anko's skin. 'Whoever put me in this video game, and made me level up by sex, is a genius.' Naruto thought as he kept working into Anko's ass which gave a few spasms every now and then.

"Don't cum inside." Anko told both the boys as she rolled her hips with them more. "I'll take it all on my face and tits, just don't cum inside." She said. That coil was getting tighter and she could feel the boys tense to try and not release inside her. She wanted to see just how good the blonde really was. She closed her eyes and gripped the bed where her hands ended up being. With a final scream of pleasure, she came arching her back and sheathing both cocks inside her fully.

Naruto pulled out of Anko's ass, and helped her off his clone. They both stood on the bed and stroked themselves off, to finish up. The real Naruto went first, his cum splattered across her forehead first before some landed on her cheek and he finished himself off on her tongue. The clone came second, releasing on her tongue and then on her breasts stroking himself quickly.

The clone, out of juice gave his creator a quick salute before popping himself. Naruto came a second time from the clone's memories, getting the rest of Anko's face and having more land on her generous breasts.

Anko grinned. "One of the benefits of the Shadow Clones. You also get the pleasure back."

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his balls, telling him the additional release without a break was a bit too much. Naruto gave Anko a grin and a salute. "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and then head on out."

Anko nodded pointing to the shower. She had to get the heeled boots off, along with the gloves.

Naruto took a quick and refreshing shower before drying off. He got dressed and headed out of Anko's room, pulling his book from his pocket and flipping it open to get the upgrades.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KARIN UZUMAKI! +750 points. +5 Medical Jutsu. Perk Unlocked: Chakra Chains!" Naruto banked the level up he got from Karin. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH ANKO MITARASHI! +1100 points. +5 Assassination, Sneak, Torture and Interrogation. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE DOUBLE DOWN MEDAL! +400 points." Naruto banked the second level up before proceeding to the medals page.

He tapped Hat Trick. 'Bronze: Have Sex With Two Women in Twenty Four Hours" Naruto almost groaned. He could feel his balls about to ache thinking about it the highest level

He flipped over to the Stats Page. He had the ten from leveling up, plus an additional seven, two left over from his last bit, and five from getting an additional half per level. Naruto poured fifteen points into his Chakra Levels, bringing them up to fifty five. He left the two points alone again before flipping over to the Skills Page.

Naruto had one hundred and nine skill points to use. Since he got points for Medical Jutsu, he decided to pour some into that one. Thirty went in, bringing it up to fifty five. "Medical Jutsu: Apprentice Level. Able to use the most basic Healing Jutsu in combat. Can cure minor fractures, cuts, deep bruises, and various other minor ailments." Naruto went to his Kenjutsu and noticed the twenty one points in it. He poured nine into it, bringing it up to thirty before pouring his last seventy points into it; bring it up to a round one hundred. "Kenjutsu: Adept Level. Can learn advanced Kenjutsu styles easier and you're able to see openings in an Opponent's Kenjutsu more often." Naruto was about to turn the page when words scrolled across the top. "Bonus from Karin! Bonus from Anko!" He noticed values rise up and nodded.

Naruto then headed over to the Perks page. He tapped the Chakra Chains, seeing it was available. "Chakra Chains: Allows for the Use of Chains Made of Your Chakra. Requirements: Have Sex with an Uzumaki, Chakra Levels 55, Chakra Control 50, Know Your Mother's Name." Naruto looked at it and quickly tapped on it, getting it. He had plenty of perk points available. He tapped on the Mangekyo Sharingan. He might as well get the most advanced version possible.

Naruto closed his book and began to finish his walk back to his room, whistling a bit as he did.

End

Naruto's Stats:

Level 15: 16500/18750

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Intelligence: 40

Endurance: 50

Chakra Control: 60

Chakra Levels: 55

Luck: 30

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 100 points. Adept Level. Neutral Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto.

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninja Master: 50 points. Apprentice level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel C-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast D-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now decipher complex seals and draw them. Can draw seals out of pure Chakra.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 experience points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Bronze Hat Trick: Have Sex with Two Women in Twenty Four Hours. +400 Points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women


	5. Kin

Naruto stared into the mirror of his apartment bathroom, shortly after the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. He rubbed his face with water, trying desperately to chase his doubts away. In truth, he was scared, worried, and a whole magnitude of other things. Neji was going to be his opponent in just a short month and Kakashi was unable to train him. Neji hadn't showed hesitation at trying to kill his own flesh and blood, why would he hesitate at killing Naruto?

While Naruto, he wouldn't go as far as to try and kill Neji. He would beat Neji within an inch of his life, and break as many bones as he needed to in order to get his point across, but Naruto wouldn't kill Neji. Not only was he a fellow Konoha Ninja, but he was also Hinata's cousin and she would be upset if Naruto killed him.

Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped his face as he thought back to his own preliminary match. It showed his advancement as a Shinobi rather well in his personal opinion.

Flashback

Naruto gripped the railings, watching the monitor of the participant's names spin. He smiled some when he saw his name pop up. 'Anyone but Gaara and Lee.' He thought to himself. Gaara and Lee would destroy him in an instant.

The second name stopped on Kiba's name. "Yahoo! We got lucky Akamaru! We have the dead-last!" Kiba leapt over the railing, landing with Akamaru and setting the pup down.

Naruto leapt over the railing himself and walked over, standing across from Kiba. "You sure you want to risk Akamaru?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to hurt the pup because of Kiba.

Kiba gave a bark of a laugh. "Akamaru's my partner. Not like I'll need him, I'll beat you in one punch!" he boasted.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, refusing to rise to the taunt. He shifted his right foot back a bit. He was right handed, and so he would want the extra bit of oomph to his strikes. "Proctor." Naruto said looking to the sickly looking Jonin. 'Start the match please." Naruto said.

Hayate looked between the two, a little surprised the well-known hyperactive blonde wasn't rising to Kiba's taunts. "Haijime!" he shouted leaping back.

Naruto watched Kiba rush in, right fist cocked back. Naruto ducked under the swing, and struck like lightning. He shifted his hips forward as he drove his fist into Kiba's ribs. Kiba coughed in surprise as he slid back over by Akamaru, looking at the blonde in surprise.

Naruto took a deep inhale through his nose and slowly exhaled out his mouth. He was in his new mindset when it came to battle. He was a spawned grunt. He had no one important to him; he had nothing important to him. Nothing his opponent would, or could, say would have any effect on him.

Kiba bit his hand, calming himself down. He hadn't been expecting that kind of strength from Naruto, or the speed. It hurt, and he had no doubt that he would be sporting a nasty bruise when this was all over. He moved lower to the ground, entering his clan's preferred fighting style. "Let's go Akamaru." Kiba said before rushing ahead again.

Naruto backed pedaled a bit seeing Akamaru rush with Kiba. He ducked under the first swipe from Kiba, but missed the Akamaru who rushed up and bit his hand and releasing before Naruto could retaliate. Naruto took a shot to the back from Kiba, before he rolled under Akamaru this time. Naruto lashed his foot out and slammed it into Kiba's thigh. Naruto managed to flip away from both of them landing a good ten feet away, breathing a bit heavier from his movements.

Naruto looked at his ravaged hand, Akamaru's teeth were…brutal. Blood dripped onto the floor, yet he couldn't help but giving a small smirk. Twice he landed a shot on Kiba. He wasn't having his ass handed to him.

Kiba looked to Akamaru. "Let's take it up a notch boy." Kiba said before holding up the Tiger hand seal. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" he called out before lowering to all fours.

Naruto could see the brief flashes of chakra before Kiba charged again on all fours. Naruto noticed an increase of speed and flared his chakra to his hands. He had been experimenting with the chakra chains, and so he quickly shot the dual golden chains up into the air, connecting them to the rafters. Naruto then swung himself up into the air, just barely over Kiba as he held himself inverted. He then swung coiling the chains around his arms putting more distance between himself and Kiba. Hanging upside down, Naruto looked down at Kiba, his mind whirling to come up with ideas on how to combat him.

Naruto swung using the chains and spun in mid-air, landing a bit of distance away from Kiba. Naruto then launched out two more chakra chains into the walls on either side. He brought the ends in his hands together and connected the chains into one.

Kiba rushed at Naruto again. He wasn't sure what Naruto was doing with the chains, but he wasn't about to let it slide. He leapt over the chain, going for a swipe at Naruto's head.

Naruto dodged to the side, and swung under the chain, but still felt Kiba's claws rip through his cheek. Blood dripped down as he went into the air, grabbing one of his chains dangling from the rafters and quickly connected it to the ground. Naruto held himself up on the chain, flexing his chakra to stick to it.

The Chakra Chains were rather fascinating. If someone but the creator touched them, it would drain their chakra, then the creator had to touch the same chain and the chakra drained would be transferred to them. By putting chains in the arena, Naruto was quickly trapping and boxing Kiba in so he'd have no choice but to hit the chains.

Naruto leapt to the next chain and allowed himself to lower as he extended the chain to the ground. He barely felt a dip in his reserves, but that didn't mean his strength could keep up. He was feeling a slow burn in his arms and abdomen from maneuvering about the chains. Naruto placed his palm to the ground and brought another chain out before attaching a Kunai on it. He then purposely threw it at Kiba, watching Kiba dodged to the side, and allow the kunai to embed into the statue behind him, the statue now sporting an inch wide hole in its head.

Kiba was starting to get confused, and worried. These chains were becoming bothersome, and they would no doubt start hindering his movements if he allowed too many more to be created. He reached into his supply pouch and pulled out a Soldier pill. "AKAMARU!" he called out and the white pup leapt, landing on Naruto's head before leaping off again, catching the Soldier pill and landing on top of Kiba's back. "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" he called out before a puff of smoke enveloped the two and standing on Kiba's back was a clone of Kiba.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. So, Akamaru could turn into a clone of Kiba, but the puppy's Chakra coils were probably underdeveloped and so it couldn't be held without using a Soldier Pill. Naruto watched Akamaru go high, leaping over the chain in the middle of the room, while Kiba ran underneath it. At least, Naruto hoped those were the two. Naruto stepped onto the attached to the statue and ran at the two.

Kiba put his claws in front of him before leaping up at Naruto. "Gatsuga!" he yelled out, before spinning and becoming a spinning vortex of razor sharp claws, aimed to maim Naruto, with Akamaru doing the same.

Naruto kept track of Kiba and Akamaru before dropping down on the chain, grabbing it and swinging at the same time. He allowed Kiba to start passing by him before he came around in full swing. Both feet slammed hard into Kiba's ribs, knocking him from the vortex. Naruto was pleased to feel three cracks.

Naruto didn't however notice Akamaru land on a wall and start drilling towards him again. The vortex slammed into Naruto who at the very last second pulled off a substitution. He landed near the statue, standing on his chain as he watched the Log he used get torn to shreds. "And the Log doth sayeth, 'Believe in my protection, and I shall come to your aid when you need it most.' Amen." Naruto said, followed by a chorus from all the Konoha Shinobi at Jonin rank and higher saying out 'Amen'. Naruto's substitution however hadn't come fast enough as he felt a small trickle of blood slide down his back from his ravaged back. He pulled off the torn jacket, now wearing the mesh under armor that was also torn.

It was time to end this.

Naruto wiped his blood from his back. The human body was mostly water. Water froze, and with the Hyoton, Naruto froze his blood into long thin needles. These needles flew at Kiba and Akamaru, making a few eyes narrow, and a pair widen in surprise. Naruto then took off running down the chain, forming more needles from the blood on the floor. He had to use a surprising amount of chakra to force it to happen, the distance being greater than his usual control allowed. These needles struck Kiba and Akamaru from behind; making them both hit one of Naruto's chains. Naruto leapt off the chain while Kiba looked over to Akamaru in surprise at seeing him revert back to being a puppy.

That was the end. Naruto brought his heel down onto Kiba's head, slamming him into the ground, knocking him out.

Hayate checked on Kiba and then made his call. 'Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted.

Flash Back End

Now Naruto had a meeting to report to. Sarutobi wanted to speak with Naruto and the blonde wouldn't be late to the meeting.

Naruto closed and locked his apartment, knowing Karin had the spare key and would be able to use it. Naruto leapt up onto the rooftops and took off running towards the Hokage Tower. When he landed, he walked in calmly. He smiled, thinking about the meeting with his grandfatherly figure. He opened the office door. "Jiji!" Naruto called out as he walked in.

"ANBU, Leave." Sarutobi said as Naruto walked in. Four shadows left the room, leaving the two alone and the door closed.

Naruto wondered about the privacy, but he was suddenly lifted into the air and pinned to the wall. His eyes widened in fear, having not even seen Sarutobi move and place a kunai to Naruto's throat. "Jiji!" Naruto called out afraid, the killing intent suffocating.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Konoha? Why are you posing as Naruto Uzumaki?" Sarutobi asked as he kept the kunai pinned against the blonde's throat.

"Jiji, I AM Naruto." Naruto said realizing he wasn't looking into Hiruzen Sarutobi's, his grandfather figure, eyes. No, he was looking into the eyes of the Kami of Shinobi; the man who is said to of mastered every non-clan Jutsu in Konoha.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He wasn't detecting a lie from the imposter. "How did you get the Hyoton Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, still not releasing him.

"T-the Kyuubi!" Naruto lied swiftly. "She says I'll gain several from her, some I already have."

Sarutobi pressed the Kunai into Naruto's throat a little more, drawing blood. "Don't lie to me Naruto."

Naruto winced, feeling the cut in his throat. "Fine! Just…please, let me down and I'll explain everything." Naruto said. He couldn't keep this secret from Sarutobi, not when he was like this.

Sarutobi backed away from the blonde, just out of his reach but not that far out of reach. He kept the kunai out and waited for the explanation.

Naruto began to pace, rubbing his throat. Three steps, back and forth. "It's completely insane. I… I still have difficulty believing it; still have difficulty understanding it even." Naruto said and slowly withdrew the book. "I'm stuck in some pervert's twisted fantasy, twisted little game." Naruto said seriously looking at Sarutobi. "I have to have sex to level up in this game, and every few levels I get a perk point. Kekkai Genkai are considered perks I can get." Naruto said and opened the book, showing Sarutobi the proof, where the stats were, the skills, the medals and the perks.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped in a bit of surprise as he looked over the proof. Naruto was right; it was completely insane and difficult to understand. But yet, he stared at the proof, at the various medals, seeing words shift, seeing scroll bars that Naruto interacted with. The book itself floated from Naruto's hands and flipped to the first blank page where words began to scroll across.

'Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and Kami of Shinobi, every word that Naruto Uzumaki speaks is the truth. I would appreciate you keeping this from anyone else, including your student and Naruto Uzumaki's godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin.'

Sarutobi's jaw dropped even more at the words that the book wrote itself. "How do you know these things?" he asked. "Who are you, the creator of this game?"

'I am the Creator of this game. I will not say who my identity is for that will ruin the surprise. As for how I know these things, I will say that I have friends in HIGH places. Now, do I have your solemn word that you will not reveal this to anyone and simply go with Naruto's lie? I will not have my fun thwarted by an old man because he couldn't keep his mouth shut' the words scrolled across quickly.

Sarutobi licked his lips; thinking about the fact the creator had friends in HIGH places. That said something along the lines of being on level with a god. "I will, you have my solemn word that I will keep silent." If Sarutobi's hunch was right about the creator being a God, then he had nothing to gain by telling Naruto's secret.

The book snapped shut, and landed in Naruto's open palms before he took the book back, and held it to his side. Sarutobi looked to the blonde in front of him, and saw fear in the boy's eyes, saw him hurting. Sarutobi dropped the kunai and hugged the blonde. "I'm sorry my boy." He said to Naruto who quickly hugged Sarutobi back.

Naruto was shaken; his entire perception of Sarutobi was altered. He knew that as a Hokage, Sarutobi had to be stern when need be, but he never expected to see those eyes, the eyes of a true Shinobi warrior. "It's okay Ji-san." Naruto said softly as he pulled away. "I'm just…just a little shaken you know?"

Sarutobi nodded and motioned the boy to sit in a chair. Sarutobi took his own seat behind his desk, watching the boy sit in front of him. "Do you have any other Kekkai Genkai?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded. "The Sharingan, in the advanced Mangekyo form. I'm close to having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and something called the Rinnegan."

Sarutobi nodded. "So in essence, you could have every Kekkai Genkai?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It seems I get a new one unlocked whenever I have sex with a woman that is a Kekkai Genkai user, or when I defeat one in battle. I got the Sharingan from Mikoto-chan."

Sarutobi nodded. "Do you care for the girls you are with Naruto?" he asked seriously

Naruto leaned back. "Most yes, however some like Anko who only wanted an itch scratched; I have no problem leaving it at just that. If she would like more than just a partner to turn to in the future, then I will oblige her as well, quite willingly." He said.

Sarutobi nodded. "You do know that having a Harem won't be just about the sex right?"

Naruto nodded. "Each woman has their quirks, their differences, there will be conflict, and there will be financial issues no doubt. I plan to start spamming Shadow Clones to do D-ranked missions, try to bring in more money." Naruto took a deep breath. "Now Ji-san, when were you going to tell me about my parents?"

Sarutobi winced, that was one thing that cut him deeply every time he thought about it. "I wanted to, believe me I deeply wanted to Naruto, but what would you have done with the information?"

Naruto paused as he thought about it. What would he do with the information? "I don't know." He answered honestly. "In return though, can we talk about my parents?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

Sarutobi nodded and then started to tell the blonde various stories he remembered. Some were humorous, some were serious, but all would be precious to the blonde.

Konoha Hospital, Same Time

Kin lay in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling bored out of her mind. She was being held there over night for no damned reason. She didn't have a concussion, but the Konoha Nin were adamant that she stayed.

"I feel fine!" she yelled out, knowing no one cared or would bother to hear her. She sighed before narrowing her eyes remembering a bit of rage at the blonde claiming to be an Uzumaki. She balled her hands into fists. Five minutes with the blonde, five minutes and she would have him begging her to just end him.

She heard a knock at her door, breaking her from her musing of mutilating a blonde imposter. "Enter." She said, calming herself. She was a little surprised to see Dosu walk in.

He walked over to her and looked down at her as she sat up. "How're you feeling?" he asked as he placed a scroll down on the bedside table.

"Minor headache, nothing that won't go away." She said taking the scroll and opening it.

'That Naruto Uzumaki in the 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit used those golden chains you told me about. We're even now.' Dosu watched Kin read the note before shrugging. "I'll leave you be then." He said.

Kin stared at Dosu's note, giving him a nod of thanks. So the blonde really was an Uzumaki. She ran a hand through her hair standing up. She had to go find him, quickly. She destroyed the note.

A couple months back, Kin found out what Dosu feared. In Oto, fear was knowledge and that knowledge was worth a small fortune. In exchange for not telling anyone, not even Orochimaru, Kin had asked Dosu to keep an eye out for someone using the Chakra Chains that the Uzumaki were known for and to stay silent about his search.

Dosu upheld his end of the bargain and she would uphold her own. She opened the window and leapt out, hitting a roof and rolling with it. She quickly descended down into the market place, her Oto headband tucked away

It wasn't hard to get information about the blonde, and pointed in the right direction of his apartment. Most of the people seemed to dislike him, but she wasn't quite sure why. They kept referring to a law.

She watched the blonde enter his apartment, and Kin swiftly ran up the steps. She knocked on the door quickly.

Naruto turned, hearing the knocking on his door just as he entered. He shrugged and turned, opening the door, only to have the Oto Kunoichi push him inside and kick his door closed. She had him pinned by the wall with a kunai to his groin. "Show me the Chakra Chains." She said in a stern voice.

Naruto scratched his head a bit. He then held his left hand out, and allowed a chain to come out, the golden chakra quickly twisting into a chain.

Kin smiled broadly and quickly removed the kunai at the sight of the chain. She tackled the blonde in a hug, literally knocking him to the ground. "I finally found one!" she said loudly and kissed Naruto. "A male Uzumaki" she said with a grin.

Naruto glanced up at the Oto Kunoichi. "Okay, I'm lost." He said completely confused.

Kin sat up, straddling Naruto's abdomen. "Allow me to explain then Mr. Uzumaki." She said smiling genuinely for the first time in so long. "My name is Kin Tsuchi, and my best, and only, friend in this entire world is an Uzumaki. Sort of." She said. "The Uzumaki clan was separated into two parts. The first, were like you, the royalty. You are the last Heir of the Uzumaki clan. The second was like my best friend: guardians for the royals. Naturally they were still one family, it's just some were more suitable for a certain role. The guardians also couldn't use the Chakra Chains." Kin said and leaned down, placing her hands on Naruto's chest and kissing his jaw. "Now, Tayuya and I have both sworn to find a male Uzumaki, and assist him in rebuilding the clan." She said moving her hips lower to grind herself against Naruto's groin.

Truth be told, Naruto was still confused as hell. But here he was, being offered hot, willing pussy. What straight man would say no to that? Naruto reacted like any straight man and got hard, his cock now uncomfortably pressing into the pants of his jumpsuit. "Well, I think we're a little young for rebuilding the clan, but I don't mind practice." Naruto said, biting Kin's ear.

Kin gave a soft moan at Naruto's words and actions before getting up and helping the blonde to his feet. Kin quickly pulled her top off, showing the black sports bra. That was quickly removed as well, before she jumped at the blonde and began to kiss him.

Naruto was responsive to Kin's touches, feeling her hands run over his chest. His hands grabbed her arms and quickly spun her around. He had a naughty idea. Quickly, he used the chakra chains and made sure they wouldn't drain her chakra before he bound her arms behind her back and Naruto lifted her up. He took her into his bedroom and dropped her onto the bed with her head hanging off the bed.

Naruto undid his pants, and pulled out his cock, ready to put it to good use. He grabbed the base and moved it to Kin's open mouth, feeling her tongue lash over the top of his length as he pushed deeper into her mouth.

Kin's eyes widened a bit as she felt the blonde's cock press towards her throat. She gagged, as the blonde worked deep into her throat. She felt the muscles of her throat spasm, trying not to take something so big. Her eyes burned a little bit as she felt the blonde very slowly fuck her mouth. When she showed up to give herself to the Uzumaki, she hadn't expected to do something so kinky.

Naruto slapped Kin's breasts, before squeezing one tight as he kept thrusting into her mouth. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, letting her gasp for breath. "Is this what you want Kin-chan? To be an Uzumaki's slut?" Naruto asked slapping Kin's breasts again

"Yes!" Kin cried out. She could feel herself getting soaked already, "Please Naruto-sama, please use my throat as your cock warmer until you blow your load." She said reaching out with her tongue and tickling the swollen head.

Who could argue with something like that? Naruto grabbed the side of her head and worked his cock back into her mouth, feeling her teeth scrape against his cock to spur him on. He went faster this time, not going quite as deep and making her make wet gagging sounds. Despite this, Naruto had to admit Kin was good. She kept sucking and licking like a good slut.

Kin groaned, feeling her airway getting abused by Naruto's cock. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get a bit of pleasure herself and moaning some. Her eyes went wide at the feel of Naruto forcing all of his cock down her throat, making her gag and choke rather hard.

Naruto showed mercy and pulled his cock out of Kin's throat, watching her rasp for air. He helped her sit up and moved to stand on his bed. "Suck on my balls Kin-chan.' Naruto said moving his cock to the Oto Kunoichi's face and laying the wet appendage on her face.

Kin felt the spit covered cock against her cheek and eyebrow and the balls against her lips. She opened her mouth and drew both in. She sucked slow and deep, drawing a groan from Naruto. Ever so gently, she used her teeth, putting pressure on his balls before pulling back and lapping at the base of his cock and the top of his balls with her tongue. "Please…" she licked again. "Naruto-sama…" she kissed the right side of his sac. "Fuck my mouth." She pleaded, looking up to him as she licked along the underside of his cock.

Naruto groaned and grabbed Kin's hair, earning a yelp and a low moan from her as she opened her mouth to take Naruto's cock again. Naruto went with a quick pace, not quite making her deep throat. He was close. Naruto felt his sac tighten and gave a loud groan, jamming his cock all the way into Kin's mouth and throat before he released, making her spasm a bit with wide eyes.

Kin couldn't believe she was being forced to take the flood of cum down her throat, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. Finally, when she could pull back, she gulped down a few mouthfuls of air, choking a bit. "Fuck Me Naruto-sama." She said.

Naruto rolled Kin onto her back and quickly removed her pants and underwear. He pushed them off the bed before rolling her onto her knees. Naruto grabbed the chain with one hand and his cock with the other. Slowly, he began to push into her, feeling her pussy yield to him.

Kin let out a low moan as her torso was held up and the blonde filled her pussy. "Oh Kami, give it to me Naruto-sama." She begged. She had never needed to be fucked like she needed to be now.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the chain a little tighter before his other hand went to Kin's breast and began to molest it, groping and squeezing vigorously. Naruto then rolled his hips, working his cock in and out of her pussy to get used to the tightness. Slowly, he began to thrust instead of rolling his hips, working his cock deeper and deeper. He picked up the pace though, quickly giving Kin what she wanted.

Kin gave a series of low moans when Naruto first started out. Her eyes widened a bit as he felt him go deeper and start to go faster. It was slowly driving her insane; the pleasure was getting to be too much. She felt his hand leave her breast and she actually whimpered until she felt the hand hit her ass. She cried out, arching her back and letting her nipples scrape the sheet as she continuously got pounded into.

Naruto gave a small grunt as he felt her tighten up from him slapping her ass. It slowed him down, but he quickly worked harder to make up for it. His hand drew back and slapped her ass again, making her cry out again and tighten up again. Naruto gritted his teeth as she tightened up a lot and cried out even louder. He must have brushed her g-spot. With a smirk, Naruto shifted his angle and began to shove against that spot over and over.

Kin's eyes widened and she fell forward. It was getting to be too much. She felt the coil of her orgasm tighten up and she rolled her hips back to the blonde, unable to take having her g-spot hit over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, thank you Naruto-sama, thank you. Fuck me, fuck me good!" she cried out. Her cries became a scream as a body wracking orgasm washed over her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Naruto gave a low groan of pleasure, feeling her pussy tighten up on his cock. She was like a warm velvet vice and he couldn't stop himself. He came inside of her, filling her up with his cum and feeling it slide out against his shaft and his balls.

He eased out once he was finished and stood up. He had an idea that he was going to work with. He rolled her onto her back and spread her legs; he wrapped a chakra chain from high on her inner thigh to the opposite shoulder, before doing the same with the other side. He pressed the center, where the two chains overlapped at both her back and front, slowly melding the chains together. He then made the chains tighten up, spreading her legs far apart to show off her flexibility.

Naruto then formed two more chains and jumped to attach them to his ceiling. He did this a second time before picking Kin up and attaching the chains at her hips and shoulders. She was now fully bound, and hanging in the air.

Naruto then headed to the kitchen and got some cooking oil. It was the best thing he had for lubricant at the moment. He went over to Kin and quickly began to rub the oil in along her ass, making her give a few mewls of pleasure.

Kin watched him, unable to do anything to stop him, not that she would, and loving the fact that she was tied up. "Are you going to be fucking my ass Naruto-sama?" Kin asked watching Naruto stand up.

"Of course Kin-chan, I'm going to make sure that every one of your holes are mine for pleasure and no one else's." he said as he began to rub some oil along his cock. He rubbed the tip against her ass, getting prepared to penetrate her hole.

Kin licked her lips. "Please be gentle Naruto." She said seriously. "I've never had anyone take me there." She added

Naruto nodded, his mind briefly flicking back to Mikoto's words on how sex could suck if it hurt. He eased himself in, the oil doing its job of lubricating them both. He rubbed Kin's thighs and ass cheeks, trying to relax the muscles. "Don't tense." He told her

Kin nodded, taking Naruto's words in mind before she relaxed her body and felt him slowly fill her ass. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the pleasure. Sure there was a bit of pain, but nothing more than what she felt as a competent Kunoichi. She quickly whimpered as she realized she couldn't roll her hips in this position, leaving her to the mercy of Naruto.

Naruto smirked when he heard her whimper. She must have realized why he had tied her up like he did. He grabbed her hips and slowly began to pump in and out of her, her body swinging with the chains that would securely hold her in place. She whimpered again, much to Naruto's delight, as he finally bottomed out inside her, filling her with his cock. Naruto used her momentum on the chains, and his own speed to slowly begin fucking her faster.

Kin began to breathe a little more ragged as she felt the blonde fucking her ass. "Oh Kami, yes…give it to me Naruto-sama. Fuck my ass, turn me into your personal fuck toy." She called out, trying desperately to roll her hips against Naruto's. Alas her predicament left her unable to. But she would get him back. She had some good Genjutsu.

Naruto reached down with one hand and rubbed Kin's clit, still thrusting into Kin's ass. He would turn her into his personal fuck toy. Whenever he was tired from training for the Finals, he would have Kin and Karin both lick and suck at his cock and balls to relieve some stress.

Kin began to pant, trying desperately to try and get more air into her system, but the fucking was leaving her breathless. She thrashed, and squirmed, tightening up her inner muscles to try and make the blonde cum faster. She couldn't even speak, it was too much effort.

Naruto paused and held her hips firm, before starting to thrust into her ass, using hard and fast thrusts He grunted with the exertion of force, watching her face twist in pleasure. She couldn't keep up with his pace that well, but he was sure that it was okay.

Kin cried out, unable to take it. "I'm cumming Naruto-sama!" her entire body jerked against her restraints as she had her release from Naruto fucking her ass. She just couldn't take it.

Naruto gave a low moan of appreciation and pleasure as he released for a third time, feeling his balls ache a bit as he filled her with his cum. He felt it drip out against his balls and slowly pulled from her ass. It felt great.

Naruto then slowly removed the chakra chains, helping her stand shakily. "Go take a shower first." Naruto said with a smile, pointing to his bathroom door.

Kin nodded before walking on shaky legs to the bathroom. Maybe a bath instead? She didn't think he would mind too much.

Naruto sat on his bed and pulled his book out, flipping over to the level up page. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KIN TSUCHI! +1000 points, +5 Genjutsu, +5 Throwing Weapons. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE 'FUCK AN ENEMY KUNOICHI' MEDAL! +600 points." Naruto was disappointed he didn't receive a level up, but he supposed it was due to him being so far into the levels as he was.

That however, didn't stop him from thinking about the fact it called Kin an Enemy Kunoichi. He flipped over to the medals and tapped it. 'Bronze: Have Sex with a Genin ranked Kunoichi of an Enemy or Neutral village.'

Naruto supposed Oto could be an enemy village, maybe it was a neutral village. He hoped the latter.

Naruto then closed the book and stretched a bit. He watched the bathroom door open and Kin walked out obviously nervous."What's up Kin-chan?" Naruto asked standing up, about to head into the bathroom.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" Kin asked moving and sitting on the bed.

Naruto nodded and sat back down watching the nervous girl. Earlier she seemed so damned confident like she could take on anything. Yet now… "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to your Hokage if possible." She said and curled up a bit. "Oto is planning on invading Konoha." She whispered, not wanting the blonde to hurt her.

Naruto's eyes widened. "When?" he asked. Konoha needed to prepare, an invasion was a big thing. And with most the Chunin and Jonin occupied with the Chunin Exams. "Why? What did we do to Oto?"

Kin winced at Naruto's questions. "From what I understand, the Finals of the Chunin Exams. And as for why, Orochimaru is the leader of Oto if that helps any." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the name of the Snake Sannin. But he had a bit of time so he stood up and rushed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, scrubbing hard in the hot water. When he came out, he got dressed and gathered his things. "Come on." He told Kin. He led the Oto girl to the Hokage Tower. "Ji-san! We have a problem!" Naruto called out as he entered. "Apparently Oto plans to attack." Naruto said quickly getting Sarutobi's rapt attention.

"That's some claim to be making Naruto. Do you have any proof?" Sarutobi asked lighting his pipe.

Naruto gently nudged Kin forward, and she was obviously scared. Even if Sarutobi was in his late sixties, he was still Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, a man hailed as the God of Shinobi. Naruto moved back and let Kin talk, telling Sarutobi how little of the plans she knew. Even Naruto knew there wasn't much, but Kin was also only a Genin. Expendable in the eyes of most villages.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Sarutobi said smoking his pipe. "Now…what are we to do with you." He said.

Naruto tapped his chin. "Well, officially we could say she was captured. Some of the founding laws state that the one that captured her would get first claim to her. As a POW, she'd be considered a slave."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow; surprised Naruto remembered some of the village laws from when the boy was forced to read them by the civilian council. "Aren't you a bit young for a slave Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well…yeah truth be told. But do you honestly think an alternative would be better? I'd take care of her at least." Naruto said.

"Plus I like him." Kin said clinging to Naruto's arm a bit. "He's not two or three times my age and I know he'll treat me with a bit of respect."

Sarutobi nodded before looking to Naruto. "Do you know how much paperwork you're causing me? First Karin, now Kin?" he asked the blonde.

"Sorry Ji-san." Naruto said scratching his head.

Sarutobi shook his head before glancing to Kin. "Will Tayuya be participating in the invasion?" he asked

Kin nodded. "She's one of Orochimaru's Elite bodyguards. She'll be nearby."

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the two, shaking his head. It was going to be a long night of paperwork.

End

A/N: Whew…that was fun. The idea just sort of smacked me in the back of the head, so that's why it came so quickly.

Naruto's Stats:

Level 15: 18000/18750

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Intelligence: 40

Endurance: 50

Chakra Control: 60

Chakra Levels: 55

Luck: 30

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 100 points. Adept Level. Neutral Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto.

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninja Master: 50 points. Apprentice level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 65 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel C-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast D-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now decipher complex seals and draw them. Can draw seals out of pure Chakra.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 experience points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Bronze Hat Trick: Have Sex with Two Women in Twenty Four Hours. +400 Points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women


	6. Mikoto and Ayame

Naruto ran both hands through his hair as he walked through the streets of Konoha. The sun was beginning to set, but despite this he didn't want to go to his home just yet.

He made his way to his favorite place in the whole village: on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head. He sat up there, watching the sunset as he tried to figure out what to do. He was sure leaving and wandering around wasn't going to solve the problem but staying home wouldn't have helped.

Karin and Kin got into a fight.

Naruto had long since realized that this game was a double edged sword in several aspects. First and foremost, women had a righteous fury that no man could ever stand against. If it was even suspected that Naruto was playing the heart strings of even a single woman, then he would likely be made an example of by the rest. Personalities conflicted causing problems within. So having him get with multiple women could become rather…problematic.

When Karin and Kin got fighting, Naruto wasn't able to get a word in edgewise until he practically blew up at them.

The brief flare of killing intent had helped get their attention where Naruto basically explained to them both that as the last male of the Uzumaki clan, he fell under the CRA and would be encouraged to be with as many women as possible. The two girls had almost started tearing into him, and each other, when he raised his voice over their protests. He then further went to explain that while he may be encouraged to as many women as possible, that he would treat each individual as just that, an individual.

Naruto had long since understood what it felt to be an 'it' by the villagers. He wasn't considered human to some even still. He wouldn't put that pain on anyone else.

However, in a bought of frustration and uncertainty, Naruto had left, asking the girls to at least think on his words and cool off. Naruto's little apartment wasn't big enough for three people to stay away from one another while they all cooled off. Tempers would likely flare and problems would ensure once more.

Standing, Naruto let out a sigh before walking away from the Hokage Monument, heading towards the Uchiha clan compound. He hadn't seen Mikoto since a bit before the Chunin Exams. Perhaps spending time with Mikoto would help him out. She came from a clan, so no doubt she would understand clan laws a bit more.

He pushed the gate open, seeing that it was unlocked, and headed for the large building he had entered last time. Naruto reached up and knocked on the door, unable to help but notice the fact that something was cooking and it smelled good.

Mikoto jumped a bit, having not been expecting someone else for the evening. "Coming!" she called out as she wiped her hands on a dish towel and headed to the door. She opened it up, and saw her favorite blonde. "Naruto-kun!" she called out and hugged him close, smothering his head in between her breasts.

Naruto flailed a bit at being smothered between Mikoto's breasts before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He managed to extract his head from them and gave her a bit of a smile before scratching the back of his head. "Mind if I come in?" he asked

Mikoto gave a smile and nodded, moving to let the blonde in. She then went a bit into motherly figure mode. "You look like you got something serious on your mind Naruto-kun." She said leading the way into the kitchen

Naruto sighed and nodded as he sat in a chair, Mikoto surprising him by sitting in his lap. "Part of me feels like an idiot." He said resting his head against Mikoto's shoulders as she held him. "During the Second part of the Exams and shortly after the Preliminaries, I ended up getting with two girls." Naruto said. He figured he'd get her reaction out of the way

Mikoto nodded. As a Clan Head, she understood clan laws quite a bit. She didn't like them; she didn't want either of her sons to be placed in the CRA. That being said though, she did understand them and knew that Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn't get women of his own choosing, then the Civilian Council would pick for him. 'I take it they found out about each other and it didn't go so well?" she asked

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I might have yelled a bit too before leaving to cool myself down." He admitted

Mikoto nodded once more in understanding before she kissed Naruto's cheek. "It's understandable Naruto-kun, different personalities will clash." She said and watched him. "In fact, shortly after the second Exam started, Ayame-chan and I found out about each other." She said

Naruto winced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to think about that fight. "Mikoto-chan look I-" he felt Mikoto place her finger against his lips interrupting his sentence

"Relax." She said with a small smile. "Nothing bad happened. Well…sort of. We did have a big fight, mostly shouting. She did throw a ladle at me which almost set me off. However, that being said, we're both more mature girls and I was able to sit her down and explain things to her, explain Clan Laws and what would happen. She's not blind to the abuse you've suffered at the merchants over the years. While nothing physical happened too often, you were unable to get proper food, equipment, clothes, everything even." Mikoto said and removed her finger from Naruto's lips only to kiss them. "She understands that if given the circumstances, it would be better for you to pick who you wish to be with. While I do not necessarily like the fact you have to be with multiple women, I do understand."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought for a bit. "And Ayame? Is she still willing to be with me? If she's not, I'd understand completely."

Mikoto giggled a bit and leaned down, kissing Naruto on the cheek again. "And that there is why we're both still willing to be with you." She whispered softly to the blonde. "You understand. You're more worried about what she'd feel than anything. You always give, and give, and give and barely take any for yourself." Mikoto said and hugged the blonde. "We, Ayame and I, know why you really pull the pranks you do Naruto-kun. You do them so that you can give someone, somewhere a laugh. You don't care about the scorn, or the training you get from them. You just want one person's day to be a little bit brighter. You'd go so far for others that you would burn yourself out. Hokage-sama told me how your team passed the second exam and what you did."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. How did he refute a woman who was right? The villagers didn't know it, but Naruto could tell when his pranks made a few people happy. After all, he was no one and nobody paid any attention to no one. It wasn't hard to become invisible for him.

Mikoto snuggled against the blonde a bit from her position. "Now, I have a bit of more serious talking to do. Hokage-sama told me you have the Sharingan and that you got it from the Kyuubi. Is this really true?"

Naruto nodded before channeling Chakra to his eyes and staring into Mikoto's onyx eyes with his now Sharingan. He then pushed almost triple the chakra required and mutated them to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I also have the more advanced version." He said coming clean about that

Mikoto's eyes widened as she stared at the advanced version. She noticed that Naruto's looked like chains linking together. "Who did you-?" she asked mortified at the thought of the blonde killing his best friend.

Naruto saw the mortified look in her eyes and tilted his head a bit. "Who did I what?" he asked.

"Kill?!" Mikoto asked standing up, utterly mortified and terrified at how Naruto seemed so nonchalant. She could see the Sharingan given the Kyuubi, but the more advanced form?

Naruto's eyes widened. "No one! I swear!" Naruto said standing. He hated the thought of killing someone, but to kill someone for power? That was insane to him, asinine even. "The Kyuubi gave me the more advanced version. Because she was controlled by Madara Uchiha, she was able to give me the more advanced version."

In Mikoto's distressed state, she didn't catch the lie from the blonde. In her relieved state at the blonde's words, she didn't even think about it anymore. She put a hand over her heart and breathed a bit heavier. She didn't want to think of a Naruto who could be so heartless to kill someone, nonetheless his best friend. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said and hugged the blonde tight. "I just- The Mangekyo Sharingan is a bit of a stain on our family because to obtain it, the Uchiha in question has to kill their best friend." Naruto deserved an explanation about why she freaked out about the Mangekyo.

Naruto deactivated the Sharingan and hugged Mikoto back, rubbing her back. "I understand Mikoto-chan." Naruto said and sat down, pulling her down into his lap again. "Now, what's that delicious smell I have smelled since I was outside Mikoto-chan?' Naruto asked

"That would be from me." Naruto turned, a bit surprised to see Ayame there, her hair wet like she came from a shower. "Mikoto-san invited me over for dinner, a girls' night sort of deal. She was in the mood for something spicy and ramen, so I gave her a recipe for some of our spicy ramen." Ayame said walking over to Naruto. She leaned in, over his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "I didn't realize that we would be having dinner and maybe a bit of fun.' Ayame said watching as both Mikoto and Naruto blushed a bit.

Mikoto cleared her throat and then vacated the blonde's lap, only to playfully glare at Ayame taking her spot. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that Ayame was here. It sort of slipped my mind when I was trying to help you out of your funk."

Naruto gave both girls his foxy grin, getting them to blush. "Well, I guarantee that I am out of my funk, and I'm a touch hungry. Some ramen would be nice…" he trailed off.

Ayame rolled her eyes a bit. "'Some' he says. Some to him would be an entire meal for five people. I'd swear he's part Akimichi, but I've never known them to have blonde hair."

Mikoto giggled a bit at Ayame's words. "Well, we can make sure Naruto doesn't gorge himself on dinner, after all, out favorite blonde does need to save room for dessert if he's good." Mikoto gave a wink before heading to the stove to finish cooking.

Ayame blushed at bit at Mikoto's meaning, but she supposed she deserved that one. "That's true." She then got off of Naruto to go help Mikoto make a bit more for Naruto.

Naruto leaned in his chair a bit, watching two of his precious people cook and enjoying the smells of the ramen. The spices were different, but he noticed similarities between Ichiraku's Spicy Ramen and what the girls were cooking. He gave a small smile, watching the two work like a team.

He wouldn't give up on Karin or Kin, but he knew that if nothing else, he would have Ayame and Mikoto.

Naruto's mind then wandered to the upcoming Chunin Exam Finals and he frowned a bit. He still didn't have a proper trainer for the Chunin Exams.

Sure, leveling up in the game made things easier. Gave him more strength, speed, endurance, chakra, chakra control to work with and a higher aptitude to various skills he would need as a Shinobi, however this also did not mean he would instantly be a master of it. For instance, Naruto's Ninjutsu repertoire was limited to the Chakra Chains, Shadow Clones, Regular Clones, Substitution, and his Transformation Jutsu. He also had limited use of his Mangekyo's and Hyoton's abilities but more training with them would be preferential. Taijutsu, Naruto had no real style, same with Kenjutsu.

In short, Naruto was stilled boned against Neji unless he could figure out a solution.

It then hit him. Naruto was in the Uchiha clan compound. Most major clans had two libraries: a Jutsu library with all the scrolls on Jutsu that their clans used, and a library that housed books on general information, such as history or even tactics.

While in truth, the thought of learning all those Jutsu from the Uchiha Clan was enough to make Naruto almost giddy; he chose to force it down. He needed the basics down before he went to the advanced stuff. As Naruto thought about it a bit more, he thought it would be best if he could get any scrolls on the Hyoton that the Uchiha had as well. It wasn't like he could ask a Hyoton user about how to use his abilities, they were unfortunately all dead.

"Hey Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked. He waited for her to give a small sound of acknowledgement. "Do you think I could look at your Clan's Library? I'm, admittedly, not the brightest Shinobi out there." He said scratching his head a bit. "And I want to change that. I have a month of no team training or missions, and I want to make the most of it. I figure with my Shadow Clones and, with your permission of course, the Uchiha clan's general information library I could make a good chunk of progress on changing that."

"Sure Naruto-kun." Mikoto said and smiled over her shoulder. She then created a Shadow Clone, and watched as the blonde made about two dozen to follow hers.

Naruto scratched his cheek. 'Would you mind if my Clones were to also look at any Hyoton Jutsu scrolls your clan might have? I sort of also gained the Hyoton when I gained the Sharingan." He said and to give an example, he created an orb of frozen water in the air. It was only the size of a grape but large enough to get his point across.

Mikoto looked understandable surprised. "Sure." She said, chalking it up to the Kyuubi giving Naruto the Hyoton when he faced against the Hyoton user in Wave. It wasn't like she could use any of them, or Sasuke for that matter, and if it helped the blond then she would allow it. The only reason her clan had those scrolls was so they could recognize the Jutsu being used.

Naruto watched the two women go back to work and finish up in about another twenty minutes. When the food was served, Naruto decided to slow himself down. He was in the presence of two people that were important to him. He ate slowly, savoring each and every bite. He had to admit, the blend of spices might have been different, but it was still just as delicious, if not more so.

However, dinner didn't last forever and it was soon time for 'dessert'.

Ayame managed to beat Mikoto to Naruto's lap, straddling his waist and running her hands through his blonde hair. "Would Naruto-kin like his dessert now?" she asked in a low sultry whisper at his ear.

Naruto then noticed she stuck her tongue out at Mikoto who was glaring at the Ramen waitress. "Absolutely." Naruto said with a bit of a grin. "However, I'm trying to figure out how to not slight either of you."

Mikoto and Ayame shared a bit of a laugh. "Only you Naruto-kun." Mikoto said and kissed the blonde's neck a bit. "Just make a Shadow Clone to carry me, it will be fine."

Naruto gave a nod; that worked for him since Mikoto suggested it. He put his hands together in the seal and a clone appeared, scooping Mikoto up bridal style. Naruto watched as she kissed at the clone's ears, whispering things to the clone for only the clone to hear.

Naruto stood up, picking Ayame up with him. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and his arms around his neck as he carried her after his clone carrying Mikoto to the bedroom.

"Age before Beauty, Naruto-kun." Ayame said, seeing the glare Mikoto shot her.

Mikoto got an idea then and kissed the clone. "Go ahead and take me in then Naruto-kun." She said and the clone looked to the creator who gave an uncertain nod. Naruto followed in with Ayame from behind.

Once Naruto put the two girls down on the bed, the clone was dispelled before the real one was grabbed by Mikoto and pulled down into a kiss, her hands roaming over his body. "Like you said, Age before Beauty Ayame-chan." Mikoto said after a bit and noticed the Ramen waitress glaring now. Mikoto removed the dark blue t-shirt she was wearing, before she unzipped her black pants, working them off and pulling the blonde towards her ample chest. The lacy white bra was soon gone, and her nipples were being sucked on by the blonde, making her moan out as she felt his hand slide into her panties, rubbing against her pussy.

Naruto moved down Mikoto's body, kissing slowly and spreading her legs a bit to allow him to pass through her legs. He then lifted her legs up into the air and removed the panties before spreading her legs again, ducking his head down between them. Naruto tentatively began to lick at Mikoto's pussy. To be fair and honest, Naruto didn't exactly have a whole lot of experience giving oral sex. However, he already enjoyed the taste of Mikoto. She tasted like he was licking a sweet, ripe honeydew melon. It wasn't exactly like that, but it was a sweet and pleasant taste that made Naruto want more, working his tongue deeper into Mikoto's pussy, feeling her hips rise up to his mouth.

Mikoto let a low moan. The blonde wasn't bad at what he was doing, not great, but it was more from inexperience than anything. She briefly mused what was with her getting oral sex from an Uzumaki during a threesome. First Kushina, now Naruto had started it off with giving her oral sex. Mikoto watched as Ayame removed her black tank top, wearing a light blue bra underneath which was quickly discarded so she could rub at her breasts, watching as Naruto worked his tongue into Mikoto's body. "Come on Ayame-chan. Get out of those clothes and I'll help you out." She said sliding one hand into Naruto's hair and grinding her hips up, making the blonde's nose brush against her clit giving her even more pleasure.

Ayame quickly discarded her pants, before removing the matching panties she wore with the bra. While not as lacy as Mikoto's she still liked them because they were a good color. She moved and straddled Mikoto's head, running her hand through the hair of the raven haired woman. Ayame let out a low moan as she felt Mikoto's tongue run over her clit.

Naruto glanced up, seeing Ayame's heart-shaped ass as she straddled Mikoto's head to allow the Uchiha Matriarch to have her own fun. He heard the quiet low moans from Ayame, no doubt enjoying the way Mikoto's tongue played over her pussy. Not one to be outdone, Naruto moved his mouth over to Mikoto's clit and swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub as he worked two fingers into Mikoto's pussy, her hips bucking against him as she gripped Ayame's ass with one hand, and Naruto's head with the other, trying to get more pleasure out of it.

Mikoto moaned into Ayame's pussy as she worked her tongue into the girl. The blonde eating her out was slowly showing as much natural talent at oral sex as he had shown at actual sex. It could be refined, no doubt, but it was still good. She rolled her eyes up to look at Ayame who had her breath hitched, and was grinding her hips forward.

Ayame didn't have the stamina of a ninja, and she didn't have a rather inexperienced blonde doing the work. She could feel the coil of her orgasm building up. She held Mikoto's face at her pussy tighter, her breathing getting more and more ragged as Mikoto began to moan a bit more into her pussy. Ayame reached back with one hand and grabbed Mikoto's breast, making the raven haired woman let out an even louder moan. It was finally too much for Ayame and she let out a loud moan of her own and had her orgasm, all over Mikoto's face and in her mouth.

Naruto must have realized that Ayame was close to releasing, because the next thing Mikoto knew was that he was sucking on her clit, his fingers hammering into her pussy. Mikoto let out a brief scream that turned to a high moan as she came, her back arching as her fluids covered Naruto's face and in his mouth. Mikoto breathed heavily as Ayame rolled over to Mikoto's side.

Naruto grinned a bit, watching the two girls lay there and pant from their orgasms. Naruto crawled up along Mikoto's body and kissed her, slipping his tongue between her full lips and tasting Ayame in her mouth, as he felt Mikoto's tongue slide against his own and into his mouth.

Ayame looked surprised at seeing Naruto kissing Mikoto, and felt more than a little aroused at the sight. She was then further surprised when Naruto pulled away from the older woman and pulled Ayame in for a deep tongue filled kiss. Ayame could only give a few moans, tasting herself and Mikoto at the same time.

Mikoto pulled Ayame from the blonde and cupped the ramen waitress' cheeks. "You didn't think I wouldn't get in on the action, did you?" she asked in a low sultry whisper against Ayame's lips before she kissed the other girl, using full tongue and lips pressing her leg between Ayame's legs, feeling the other girl grind against Mikoto's thigh

Naruto was speechless at watching two girls kiss. He turned his head away, hiding the blush on his face. That was…far different than anything he was ever expecting, from either of them. And he couldn't help but feel aroused at what he had seen.

Naruto felt his jacket get grabbed and he was suddenly slung around onto his back, staring up at Mikoto who had a sly grin on her face before she started kissing Naruto's neck. He lifted himself up as he felt his jacket get pushed off his shoulders, and removed from his body. The mesh under armor was next to go, thrown off to the side.

Naruto watched as Mikoto moved lower, kissing him down his abdomen as her hands worked his pants off, along with the boxers, tossing both to the side. He looked to Ayame, who licked her lips a little bit. He was hard, and he felt Mikoto's breasts brush against his cock, bringing his attention back to the Uchiha Matriarch.

Mikoto moved to straddle the blonde, staying raised up on her knees as she reached between her legs and grasped Naruto's hardened cock. She rubbed the tip against her wet pussy, before she slowly lowered herself onto it, giving a moan as her eyes closed. The pleasure felt great. She slowly sank further down along Naruto's cock, until she felt his hips against her ass.

Naruto stared up at the content look on Mikoto's face as she clearly enjoyed the feeling of his cock filling her body. Slowly, she rolled her hips forward, making him slide out some, before sinking back in. Naruto watched as she put her right hand on his abs to steady herself. She was just as tight as the first time he had sex with her. He took her left hand and held it, staring up into her eyes as he rolled his own hips up to her, watching the pleasure on her face.

Mikoto felt the breath in her chest catch a bit as she stared into the beautiful blue eyes. It was almost like Naruto was staring into her soul. She broke eye contact with Naruto as her head leaned back, feeling Ayame kiss at her neck from behind now, her more petite frame holding Mikoto, helping her ride the blonde.

Ayame had felt a little left out, but understood how special the blonde could make someone feel. She knew that she would get her turn, and not from a clone but from the real thing. She smiled to Naruto as she held their clasped hands with one of her own. She was sure that Mikoto would get in on her time with Naruto as well.

Naruto caught Ayame's eyes as she held his and Mikoto's hands. They were family, dysfunctional on a whole other level, but these two loved and cared for him, as he did for them. In those moments, he forgot about Karin and Kin, instead reveling in the moment with Ayame and Mikoto. He shivered a bit though when he felt Ayame's other hand cup and fondle his balls slowly, her slender fingers running along his sac.

Mikoto felt the coil of her orgasm begin to tighten. With Ayame's breasts against her back running against her spine, Naruto shivering inside of her, and just the knowledge that she was with both of them was beginning to get too much. She focused back in Naruto's eyes, staring down to them as she went just a little bit faster.

Naruto stared up at Mikoto, feeling her body slowly lose control of the orgasm that was building. Her inner muscles gave spasms around his thick length, massaging and milking him, prepping him for his own orgasm. The way Ayame also fondled his balls was helping him along as well. He sat up, pinning their hands between his and Mikoto's chests as he leaned in and kissed the beautiful MILF as he finally had his orgasm, giving a few grunts into the kiss as he shot his cum deep into her body.

Mikoto watched the blonde sit up, and felt his lips on her own, their tongues quickly battling as she felt the blonde release inside her. The feeling of the hot, life giving seed sent her over the edge and her back bowed a bit as she gave a loud moan of pleasure as she coated Naruto's cock with her juices, her hips bucking a bit into him.

Ayame watched the two kiss, and have their orgasms. She licked her lips, feeling Mikoto's rapid heartbeat. Carefully, Ayame helped Mikoto off of the blonde, with Mikoto giving a soft whine of disappointment. "You had your turn, now it's mine." Ayame said and helped Mikoto to lay at the side of the blonde. Ayame was glad for the large bed as she took the other side of the blonde, pulling him in between her legs. Ayame softly kissed Naruto's lips. "It is my turn right Naruto-kun?" she asked in a pouty voice

Naruto smiled at Ayame and kissed her lips. "Of course, Ayame-chan." He told her. He grasped his length and gently rubbed his tip against Ayame's wet entrance before slowly pushing himself in, moaning as he did so. She was tight and just the feel of her holding him close to her body was a good feeling in the pit of his stomach

Ayame gave a low moan of pleasure as she felt the blonde penetrate her pussy. She was still amazed at how endowed the blonde was, and it would always seem to feel good to her. She locked her legs around his waist at her ankles, gently kiss the blonde again as she took his right hand in her left and just held his hand while feeling him roll his hips into her body.

Naruto pulled his lips away from Ayame's before he turned her hand to him, leaning in to kiss the back of it. He kissed her on the lips again, feeling her right hand slowly slide up into his blonde spiky locks. He rolled his hips into her a bit faster, moving his cock in and out of her body just a touch faster. It was a special feeling, holding her and being with her like this.

Mikoto was beginning to feel left out of this before she scooted over and did the same as Ayame, by taking their hands in her own. She leaned into Ayame's ear, gently biting her earlobe. "Gently slide your nails down his back, not too rough now." She whispered to the younger girl. Her other hand moved along Naruto's ribs, gently scratching and making the blonde shiver.

Ayame shivered, feeling her body spasm around Naruto as the blonde shivered. Whatever Mikoto did had made him respond quite well. She moved her right hand from his blonde hair and gently slid her nails down along his spine, making the blonde's back arch and his cock penetrate just a bit deeper.

Naruto couldn't believe the sensations he was dealing with. First Mikoto's nails, then Ayame's, it was quite a pleasant sensation. His eyes locked with Ayame's as he began to thrust into her body just a touch harder, lifting her hips up off the bed, and making her breath catch in her throat.

Mikoto moved and kissed the side of Naruto's neck, pressing against his side, enjoying the feel of his muscles coiling and uncoiling with every thrust. "Cum for me Naruto-kun." She whispered in his ear. "Fill our Ayame-chan up with your cum." She said rubbing her hand along his other side, watching as the blonde closed his eyes in concentration.

Ayame's breathing was getting more labored as she felt Naruto twitching inside her a little bit. She was so close, so close to the orgasm that she needed. She could tell the blonde was just as close, a little ahead or a little behind. She grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, pulling him into her body tighter as she had her orgasm, moaning into Naruto's mouth as she tightened up and milked him for his cum.

Naruto couldn't take it, the sensations became too much for him. His back arched and yet he kept his mouth connected with Ayame's as he released inside her, filling her with his cum. He felt it leak out of her, and knew that it was a solid orgasm. He eased himself from her body, looking into her eyes before kissing her lips gently, a quick peck.

Mikoto smiled a bit before rolling over and making space for the blonde. He took the space and she very quickly snuggled up to his left side, enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped around her. She draped an arm over his waist and kissed his chest. "Remind me that I have something for you tomorrow. It slipped my mind when you were first over here and then you got busy with the Chunin Exams."

Naruto gave a nod and wrapped his right arm around Ayame, holding her close to his body. He felt her arm snake along his waist, just over top of Mikoto's. "Mikoto-chan, would you mind if I sent Karin and Kin to you tomorrow, maybe you can help them understand this whole thing from a woman's point of view?" he asked

Mikoto nodded and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. She knew that the next day he would be stiff and sore from lying with two women like this, but if she knew her blonde, then he wouldn't complain. "That's fine Naruto-kun, I'll talk to them. You just focus on your training. I expect to see you to beat Neji's ass."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Yes Ma'am." He said and kissed her on the side of her head before looking to Ayame. "And what do you think about this whole thing?" he asked her, wanting to know.

Ayame kissed Naruto's cheek. "I don't like having to share you, but you promised me you'd make time for me. That's all I'm asking, is just a bit of me time every now and then." She said before resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "I promise, all of you will get time for yourselves." He said and held them just a little tighter. "Let's get some sleep." He said with the other two agreeing.

Next Morning

Naruto woke up last, surprised that he hadn't felt either Ayame or Mikoto move, but not really surprised by it either. He had been exhausted. He sat up and rolled his shoulders, trying to work the kinks out of them as he stood up. He looked to see a set of clothes laid out for him along with his Game Book and grabbed them.

He walked out of the bedroom, following his nose to the smell of breakfast cooking. He now wore a pair of dark grey ANBU pants, combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a grey unzipped ANBU vest. They fit him surprisingly well, and he had a feeling he knew whose they were. It felt strange wearing a genocidal maniac's clothes, but hey…free clothes were free clothes. They weren't stained with blood…

He saw Mikoto at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. He also noticed three boxes on the table, boxes that looked covered in dust. "Hey Mikoto-chan, what are these?" he asked going over to the boxes.

Mikoto turned to look at Naruto and bit her lower lip. Naruto made the dark Shinobi warrior look surprisingly sexy. She refocused on the question. "These, are the personal effects of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Journals, cook books, Jutsu scrolls, her swords, and even her old ANBU armor. It's all there." Mikoto said watching Naruto's eyes widen. She had the things for some time, even though Fugaku wanted her to get rid of them.

Naruto went over with trembling hands, slowly opening one of the boxes with wide eyes. He pulled out a black leather bound book and opened it, looking over his mother's hand writing. It was large, and looping but very neat. He covered his hand with his mouth as he read it over, completely in awe, in surprise at the words on the pages. He had something of his mother's, some part of her to carry on.

Naruto tucked the journal away before creating three clones, allowing them to carry the boxes back to his apartment. He also planned to have the clones talk to Karin and Kin, telling them to come talk to Mikoto if they still wanted to be with him. Naruto took a deep breath, shuddering a little bit. "I…I got to go Mikoto-chan." He said and went over to the Uchiha Matriarch hugging her tight. "I cannot say thank you enough." He said holding her.

Mikoto returned the hug, knowing the blonde needed it. "I understand Naruto-kun, go train. And here." She handed him a small sack of food. "You need to keep your energy up."

Naruto headed out of the house and ran across the rooftops, going to the Hokage Monument where he could have a moment of peace. Sitting down, he pulled out the book for the game and opened it up. He had to get this done first.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH MIKOTO UCHIHA! +900 points." Naruto banked the level up points he got from it, noticing that Mikoto's 'worth' had decreased. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH AYAME! +250 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE MARATHON MAN MEDAL! +500 points, +5 Acrobatics. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE HAT TRICK MEDAL! +900 points." Naruto noticed he was close to leveling up again, and scratched his head a bit. He was kind of hoping to level up, especially after he hadn't after having sex with Kin.

Flipping to the medals, Naruto tapped the Marathon Man. "Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two Women at once." Naruto then tapped the Hat Trick. "Bronze Hat Trick: Have Sex with Three Women in twenty four hours."

Naruto then flipped to the stats page where words appeared at the top. "BONUS FROM MARATHON MAN MEDAL!" His acrobatics rose by five points and he winced a bit. If he was after the Hirashin Jutsu, then he was pretty far away. He counted at least five levels before he would have enough Speed and Acrobatics. Still, Naruto didn't plan to squander this. He had a total of ten points. Five from gaining the level, two he still had left over, and another three from his perk. He boosted his Chakra Levels up to sixty, giving him enough for the Hirashin. He now could leave it alone. The other five points went into Acrobatics, bringing it up to thirty. Now he needed a grand total of 45 points until he was able to get the Hirashin Jutsu.

Naruto flipped over to the skills page, scratching his head as he stared at the 56 skill points he had. He really had no damned clue what to put them to. Finally, he decided the pour fifty of the points into Sealing. He had a complex as hell seal on his body, might as well be able to understand it better. "Sealing 150 points: Expert Level. You are now able to unseal a Bijuu without Killing the Host." Naruto blinked at the words, unable to possibly conceive that level of ability. Would that make him better than his father?

Naruto snapped the book shut as he leaned back a bit, laying on the hard rock of his father's head. Being able to unseal a Bijuu, without killing the host… It was unfathomable to him. He could literally unseal the Kyuubi if he wanted to. It was a power high that made him worried.

Naruto shook his head and went to the perks, taking the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and being done with that skill branch. He would have to practice those Jutsu soon

Naruto sat up and tucked the book away, pulling out his mother's journal and began reading.

End

A/N: (Now then, Let's clear up a few things. I didn't think I would HAVE To say this, but I'm going to anyways. The girls are in a semi-understandable chronological order. If I were to put Naruto with Hinata, it would be AFTER the Invasion. She is HOSPITALIZED right now. So next will probably be someone like Temari or Tenten or Kurenai

Kudos to my Beta, who asked for some recognition so he's getting it. So send thanks, fill up his PM Box with Messages to HybridTailedFox

Lastly, REVIEW! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when you review)

Naruto's Stats:

Level 16: 20650/21200

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 30

Endurance: 50

Intelligence: 40

Chakra Control: 60

Chakra Levels: 60

Luck: 30

Naruto's Skills:

Sexual Aura: 100 points. Adept Level. Neutral Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto.

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninja Master: 50 points. Apprentice level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 60 points. Apprentice level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 65 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel C-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast D-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 60 points. Apprentice Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+5 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 experience points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Silver Hat Trick: Have Sex with Three Women in Twenty Four Hours. +900 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women


	7. Tsume and Hana

Naruto was furious as he ran along the rooftops. He had just finished reading his mother's journal, an endeavor that took most the morning. Now, five hours since he had got the damned thing he was heading towards the hot springs. He had a Super Pervert to accost, and possibly kill.

The only good thing he got from that morning was that Kin and Karin managed to make up, and make-out, with each other and his clone when it got there.

Naruto landed near the hot springs and got his anger under control. It was still there, but he wasn't leaking out killing intent anymore. Naruto saw the white haired Sannin in a tree, looking over the fence of the hot springs and giving a few perverted giggles.

Naruto took a deep inhale, calming himself as he channeled the Hyoton. Using the water from the nearby springs, he froze the Sannin's feet to the tree. Nothing noticeable, it only came up along the sandals the man wore. It wasn't going to keep the pervert down long, but for what Naruto had planned, it was plenty.

Naruto took a deep inhale, filling his lungs to capacity with air before cupping his mouth with both hands. "PERVERT!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs, knowing the results would be instant.

Naruto heard Jiraiya curse, before Naruto clapped both hands over his eyes and heard the sound of something crashing, followed by a Super Pervert's pain-filled screams for mercy. None was given, of that Naruto was sure.

"Thank you Naruto," he heard Kurenai say before he felt a hand in his hair.

"Yeah, good going Gaki. I wanted to hurt something today." Anko said. "Count to thirty before uncovering your eyes or else…" she trailed off.

Naruto had no doubt that the threat would be backed up, and so began to count to thirty, going slow. When he got to thirty, he removed his hand from his eyes to see nothing but a broken and beaten pervert on the ground.

Naruto cracked his own knuckles followed by his neck. It was time to dish out his form of punishment.

Forming his chakra chains, he quickly chained Jiraiya down to the ground, making sure the Sannin's hands were away from one another and bound firmly so he couldn't make any one handed seals. Naruto then stuffed Jiraiya's notebook into his mouth to keep the Sannin from making any noise.

Naruto then made a Shadow Clone which transformed into a bucket. Naruto scooped up some of the hot water, before going over to Jiraiya and dousing the Super Pervert with it, waking the man up from his unconsciousness.

Jiraiya jerked, and let out a muffled yell as he awoke. He then noticed his predicament and began to violently jerk against the chains. When he noticed the blonde, he settled with a glare.

Naruto returned the glare. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, Gama Sannin, Self-Proclaimed Super Pervert, Author of Icha Icha, Student of the Sandaime Hokage, Teacher of the Yondaime Hokage, and my Godfather." Naruto said in a low tone, knowing that it wasn't common knowledge.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he began to say something muffled, trying to squirm out of the chains.

"Oh no, you're not getting away." Naruto said, creating a few more chains. "My entire life, I have had a godfather who was meant to watch over me, take care of me, and he's off gallivanting about chasing tail." Naruto shook his head, beginning to pace a little bit. "Not once have I seen you." He said looking at Jiraiya. "Not once have I gotten a birthday present from you." Naruto shook his head again. "You OWE me." He said heatedly. "I get you had your Ninja Duties to attend to, but not once could you take a break and come visit me?"

Jiraiya listened to Naruto's words, and looked away in guilt and shame. He could have taken a break to see the blonde, but he hadn't. He had drowned himself in work, in his research to hide the gnawing guilt and looking at the blonde, he wondered what would have happened had he taken the time to train him a bit.

Naruto cracked his knuckles a bit, and rolled his neck and shoulders. "Now, you have one of four options that will be a start to paying me back the debt you owe me. The first is I start wailing on you with everything I have, with every Jutsu in my arsenal and make it look like you just took on all nine Bijuu when you were a Genin. And for reference, I know the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and can do the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu as well." Naruto paused to see Jiraiya shake his head. "Option two, I take the rustiest, dullest, most bent piece of crap Kunai I can find and slowly castrate you with it with no anesthetics." To this Jiraiya shook his head even more violently. "Option three, you tell me everything about Nagato Uzumaki. Who he is, what he specializes in, whether he's alive or dead, you will tell me EVERYTHING you know." Naruto said and watched Jiraiya's eyes widen a bit, but Naruto didn't give Jiraiya a chance to say or do anything. "Option Four, you swear to every God and Goddess you can think of, and the Holy Log itself, that you will never do or think anything perverted for the rest of your life. Tsunade Senju herself could strip naked, douse herself in oil and start rubbing against you and you cannot do anything perverted about it." Naruto said hearing Jiraiya start whimpering.

Jiraiya was in a state of limbo. Naruto had him, figuratively, by the balls and was twisting. Chained down, there was nothing that Jiraiya could do to stop Naruto from doing the first two options. He figured that the Sandaime was watching in that crystal ball of his, and was going to do nothing to stop Naruto unless he went to kill Jiraiya. The third option would rip open some old wounds, wounds he really didn't want opened. After all, he wasn't sure if Nagato was alive or dead, and he had a soft spot for all three of the Ame Orphans, but he had lost them after he left. Option four didn't really need mentioning, if Tsunade heard he swore off the ways of the perverse, she would start doing things to tempt him.

Naruto bent down and removed the man's notebook from his mouth. "So which option will it be?" Naruto asked.

"Could I teach you for the Finals instead?" Jiraiya asked, pleadingly.

Naruto scoffed. "Nice try, but you'll be doing that no matter what option you pick. If you don't teach me, well I'll just pick two of the options myself, instead of one."

Jiraiya whimpered, having no doubt that the blonde would pick the two most painful. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you about Nagato." He said with a sigh. He was tempted to take the beating, but he knew better. The beating an Uzumaki could give was like nothing he had ever experience. Kushina had really done a number on him, but thinking about a whole slew of clones wailing on him didn't exactly make him comfortable.

Naruto let Jiraiya go, knowing he could easily track the man down and give him the rightful beating he deserved if necessary. Naruto then sat down and listened as Jiraiya went into great detail about the Ame Orphans, and not just Nagato.

The next day, Naruto found himself at a training ground with a waterfall, overlooking an area with a small lake. He noticed a few girls there already and rolled his eyes at the fact his new Sensei was going to be peeping.

Jiraiya soon arrived and began to hash out a training regime. The first week, they would work on chakra control making sure that Naruto was able to perform the basic chakra control exercises necessary. Naturally, Naruto was a bit irked at this, but decided to hear Jiraiya out. The second week would be used for Toad Summoning, which explained the chakra control to Naruto. The third week, if Naruto was able to summon the Toads well enough, would go towards a few offensive and defensive Jutsu. Once Naruto was able to use the Jutsu in a combat situation, he would be able to take a break for the rest of the month, just to make sure he was rested and healed for the Finals.

It wasn't a bad training regime, and it would give Naruto plenty to work with. He knew his father summoned the toads, and would gladly accept the contract and try to prove himself to be just as good of a Summoner.

"Alright Gaki, I want you to go over to that tree and start walking up and down it for an hour. That will show a good mastery of the Tree Walking exercise." Jiraiya said and unsealed telescope.

Naruto shrugged before moving to the tree and starting to climb it without his hands, going up and down, sometimes running when he got bored. He heard a few perverted giggles from Jiraiya and shook his head. Naruto would let it go, at least for now. He had a training exercise to perform.

About halfway through his training exercise, he heard a soft click of Jiraiya closing his telescope. "I've been meaning to ask Gaki," Jiraiya started his face set in a serious look as he stared down at his notes. "How did you know I was your godfather, nonetheless about Nagato?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto paused to look over at Jiraiya before continuing the run up and down the tree. "You told my father about Nagato. He told my mother, but not very much thought. Her journal mentions him a few times, and how she inferred that he was an Uzumaki." He said. It wasn't how he found out about Nagato, but it was still the truth.

Jiraiya looked up from his notes; he needed something fresh, something for inspiration. "Hey Gaki, have you ever felt the comfort of a woman's flesh?" he asked, wondering if his godson would give him a bit of inspiration.

"Yes," Naruto said as he kept attacking the tree. "And I won't help you at all with your perverted books, and if I so much as think you're peeping on me, I will make your life utter hell. Ask the ANBU about December 22nd four years ago if you think I'm joking, or that you'd be able to escape me." Naruto said seriously. The ANBU refused to try and catch the boy anymore. The one time they were called out, they had caught him, but he had gotten his revenge.

Naruto sighed as he reached the top of the tree and back flipped off, landing on the ground in a crouch. "Okay, Bored now. I have ADHD that stems from having massive amounts of energy due to the furry tenant I have in my gut. I need something new, something fun, or I'm going to go insane."

Jiraiya glanced over at the blonde. He couldn't blame the blonde for being bored. "Why don't you start running up and down the tree again? I'll make it interesting."

Naruto shrugged and put one foot on the tree and took off back up it. His danger sense kicked in and he rolled along the path, a shuriken hitting where he had just been. His focus was lost for about five seconds, and that was enough for him to fall off the tree. Naruto glanced over to Jiraiya's outstretched arm, before plucking the shuriken out from the tree. It wasn't in deep enough to be a major cut had he been hit, at worst; he would actually have to use his medical Jutsu. He dropped the throwing star before starting back up the tree. This time, he was expecting the projectile and leapt out of the way again, barely sticking to the tree.

By the time Jiraiya called it a day, Naruto had been able to keep at it for over an hour. He did have a few cuts, some minor and some that had to be healed right away. While he would usually object to this sort of training, he felt more alert than he had before.

The next day, he started to walk on water. It took him several tries to get it, and a few hours before he could do it as proficiently as he could with the surface walking. The third day was when Jiraiya started to throw things at him, surprising the old pervert by how fast Naruto was learning.

The fourth day of the first week, Jiraiya had Naruto sign the toad contract, and they got to work on summoning. Naruto quickly realized that summoning was not a walk in the park like Jiraiya made it out to seem. It took a great deal of chakra, and concentration. Despite this however, Naruto persevered.

"Summoning!" he cried out, slapping his hand down for the last time that day, sweat pouring off his forehead from the tax on his reserves.

A cloud of smoke obscured his vision, and when it cleared. He fell back onto his ass, laughing at the sight of an orange toad wearing a blue jacket and having black markings. "Yo! I'm Gamakichi! You must be the new Summoner that's been summoning the tadpoles."

Naruto laughed a bit more. "Yeah, that's been me. Naruto Uzumaki." He said holding his hand out to the toad that shook it with his webbed hand.

"So…Got any Snacks?" Gamakichi asked looking around to where he had been summoned, surprised to see the old Pervert. "Pop's been wanting to talk to you Jiraiya, said something about giving you a beating. He's been pissed off most the day, right around the time the kid signed the contract.'

Jiraiya winced some, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Something you want to tell me?" Naruto asked tapping his foot a bit.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his neck, muttering about how the blonde was a lot like his dad with that stance. "Okay, Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, liked your Dad as a better Summoner. He's been getting on me in recent years about how I need to take care of you, and train you to be a legend like your old man." Jiraiya said. He couldn't blame the old toad; after all he knew his reputation was somewhat questionable.

Naruto felt a flare of anger. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra swirl around him, flowing into him. Before Jiraiya could speak to try and calm him, Naruto swiped his thumb across his canine, slicing it open and speeding through the hand signs. "SUMMONING!" he yelled out, slapping his hand to the ground, where a large cloud of smoke was seen.

"JIRAIYA! Where are you, you perverted sage?" the form of the giant red boss toad known as Gamabunta was obviously not a happy sight for Jiraiya.

Later

Naruto walked the halls of the hospital, having dropped Jiraiya off after a toad smackdown. Poor fool. Naruto had no qualms about allowing his anger flare over such a thing but he did admit he needed to get it under his control.

"So how's the runt doing?" Naruto heard a beautiful voice and his head turned to look behind him, seeing a woman with her hair done up in a ponytail. Naruto could see the Chunin vest and turned a bit more to get a good look at the woman. His eyes roamed lower, enjoying the sight of her toned legs, and more importantly the firm full ass that begged a man to grab a hold and squeeze it. Granted, he wouldn't do that unless she wanted him to.

"Kiba's fine. A bruised ego and some minor fractures are the worst of his injuries. With Konoha's doctors, he'll be patched up in no time Hana." The other voice was older, slightly more rough but also obviously female. From the room the two women were standing by walked out four dogs, one with an eye patch.

Naruto went over, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "So Kiba is alright?" Naruto asked, knowing it was a bit rude to be walking into their business. "I hope I didn't mess him up too badly.'

Both of the women showed a brief look of surprise. "You're worried you messed him up too badly? That's…nice of you." The older of the two women said. "Most don't think about the fact they're fighting a comrade some times during the Chunin Exams."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, at the time I didn't think of him as a comrade, or even a friend. But I did hear the sound of something cracking when I kicked him, so I want to make sure he's okay. He's a friend and a comrade, and I don't want to cripple him or kill him just to advance my own career."

The older woman gave a feral smirk. "That's good thinking kid, and Kiba will be fine. I'm his mother, Tsume, and this is his sister, Hana."

Naruto glanced over to Hana and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said, shortly before his stomach let itself be known by roaring out in hunger. Naruto scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh sorry, been working on training all day." He said a little sheepishly

Tsume looked to Naruto a bit. "Hey, you're fighting that Neji Gaki in the finals right? The one that hospitalized Kiba's teammate Hinata?"

Naruto nodded his eyes hardening. "I know he's a comrade, but what he did was unforgiveable, and I'm going to do my very best to tear him to pieces." He said, clenching his hands tight.

"As you should, Hinata's a pretty good girl and what happened to her shouldn't have happened, especially not from family." Hana said from beside Naruto. "Maybe I could give you some pointers, you know? I'm a Chunin and I've been at it for a while, so I obviously know what the judges are looking for."

Naruto looked surprised. Yeah he was learning some pretty cool stuff from Jiraiya, but he wasn't exactly learning tactics to be promoted. "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your schedule or anything."

Tsume put a hand on Naruto's head. "I'm sure it would be fine, it would even be a good learning experience for you Gaki. Hell, I can help too. Why don't you come over for dinner? It would give us a chance to talk, strategize, and it would be my way of thanking you for not damaging Kiba too badly."

Naruto's stomach roared again in agreement with the offer of food. "Well, if you're sure." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head again, smiling a bit. Who was he to say no to free food, advice, and the company of two hot women?

Naruto followed behind the two women, and in front of the three dogs that were at his back. They were sniffing at him, and he glanced back at them. "So uh…who are these guys, or girls?" Naruto asked. He knew of Akamaru... "Oh shit," he said suddenly. "How's Akamaru? He's not hurt is he?" he asked

Hana shook her head, the pony tail of brown hair swishing around and catching Naruto's eyes. "Not at all, a few minor punctures from needles and a mild case of Chakra Exhaustion, but other than that he's perfectly fine. In fact, he was running around today."

Naruto looked relieved. "Awesome, I didn't want to hurt the little guy, but I had to end the match."

Tsume nodded. "Younger Inuzuka, and their partners, are often distracted by the danger of the other. Your trick likely wouldn't have worked had Akamaru been Kuromaru's size." She said motioning to the large black wolf like dog with the eye patch. "Kuromaru's my partner, and has been ever since he was a pup."

"I've also managed to learn your ways of talking." Kuromaru said, though his voice was deep, like a growl, surprising Naruto thoroughly.

"The other three are my partners, the Haimaru Brothers." Hana said patting one's head as it moved up for attention.

Naruto never noticed some discreet growls from the one over by Hana petted. Hana gave a smirk as her Nin Dog told her what she suspected about the blonde's hormones coming off of him in waves. She then began to walk with a little extra sway to her hips.

Now Naruto never considered himself to be a pervert, not in the sense like Ebisu, the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi, and certainly not like Jiraiya. But when you have a hot woman walking in front of you, with her hips swaying to show off that round ass hugged by those tight shorts… well he had a guy reaction. His eyes were naturally drawn to it a little longer than he would have liked. Hell, he could have sworn that he could see the outline of a thong through those tight pants

Tsume had heard her daughter's Nin Dog, and even seen her daughter walk with a bit more purpose to her step. She discreetly glanced back to see Naruto's cerulean eyes drawn to her daughter's ass, just like her daughter no doubt planned for them to be. She wanted to laugh at the poor blonde, but decided she'd tease him herself. She swung her hips a bit more, not a whole lot, but just a tiny bit more to show off her own full rounded ass being hugged by the Shinobi pants she wore.

Naruto noticed the two full round female asses swinging in front of him, not overt like he had seen Mikoto do on occasion, but rather subtle, just enough to garner his attention, and damned if it wasn't working. But he wasn't a complete idiot anymore either, he knew he still had A LOT to learn about women and life in general, but he wasn't stupid. "You're both messing with me, aren't you?" he suddenly asked the two women as they entered the Inuzuka Clan compound

"Don't worry Gaki, we started it, you're allowed to look." Tsume said with a feral grin. Kiba's father had died during the Kyuubi attack, it wasn't something she held against Naruto, but she hadn't gotten anything in that long. The blonde staring at her ass was just fine.

"Besides, you're kinda cute." Hana said ruffling Naruto's hair. "A bit flaky, but you'll grow I'm sure."

Tsume had to stifle a laugh. She knew who the blonde was, knew who his parents were. It wasn't hard really, Kuromaru even mentioned his smell one time, but Tsume told the Nin Dog to keep it quiet. The fact Hana was calling him flaky was hilarious considering Kushina used to call Minato that all the time, even when they had started to date

They entered the rather large house that was for the Clan Head and their family. Kuromaru and the Haimaru triplets trotted off, no doubt to get some food or rest. Tsume headed into the kitchen and started to cook up some meat for the group. Hana headed up the stairs, muttering something about getting out of the Chunin Vest

Naruto, not knowing where really to go, followed Tsume into the kitchen. He watched her cook, taking a deep inhale through his nose and enjoying the scent of the meat and spices mixing. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Tsume shook her head. "I got it, why don't you take a seat?" she asked.

Naruto glanced over to the table and sat down, just as Hana walked into the kitchen. She still wore the shorts but the Chunin Vest was gone, showing off the black tank top that was snug against her rather ample chest. Her hair was also out of the pony tail, hanging loose. "Feel better?" Naruto asked.

Hana nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. Chunin Vests are pretty much one size fits all and unfortunately I fall under that category that I couldn't have mine custom made. Sure, I could get one custom made, but it's ridiculously expensive. The vests are meant to last you for years; even Mom still wears her original one."

Naruto looked surprised to hear that, but supposed he could see that. "And if they get damaged?" he asked curiously.

Tsume answered. "Jiraiya-sama answered that back when he was a Chunin. He came up with a design for a self-repair seal that was fairly simple to make and work into the material of the vests. Because it was during war time, such a seal was invaluable, making the vests last that much longer, and take that much more punishment."

Naruto rolled that little nugget of information around in his head. That was an impressive feat, he was sure. "I take it you're chesty enough for your vest to give you problems, but not chesty enough to have a custom make?" Naruto asked Hana for clarification

Hana nodded. "That about sums it up. It's a pain with a bra, which is why I've had to take to binding my breasts. Chafing sucks."

Naruto blinked twice. "Your problems are utterly alien to me. It's like a bear trying to explain to a shark that its knees hurt."

Hana laughed a little bit. "Consider yourself lucky to be a man, breasts are a pain sometimes."

"But breasts are also capable of making all men act alike." Tsume said as she walked over and sat down, letting the meat cook a little while. "Anyways, what's your game plan for Neji?" she asked Naruto

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. He knew it was still early, but damn it. "Jiraiya hasn't gotten me to work on a game plan yet. Chakra control and summoning, but no strategy,"

Tsume looked surprised. "You're training under Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto shrugged. "A little yeah, he got put in the hospital after Gamabunta gave him a beat down."

Tsume gave a snort of laughter. "Alright Gaki, what do you know about Neji's fighting style?"

Admittedly, not a whole lot was what he knew. However, he had been there for the match between Neji and Hinata so he closed his eyes to think about it. "He didn't use any Jutsu, not even substitution or the basic clone Jutsu." Naruto said. "This leads me to believe he's pure Taijutsu, which would make him dangerous in close quarters."

Tsume nodded. "You're right. The Hyuuga clan does specialize in Jutsu, and are very forward fighters. No doubt he knows the basic three, but doesn't use them."

Naruto rolled that around in his head. "He has to have a defensive ability, something to defend against long ranged attacks or something he's working on. There's no way he's fast enough to dodge everything thrown at him."

"Assume so. The way I see it, you have two options. The first, bombard him with long range Jutsu until he can't use his defense anymore. Second, you move in for a forward attack, and use your clones to flank his sides and back." Tsume said.

"There's just one problem with that." Hana interjected. "His Byakugan allows for 360 degree vision, so there won't be flanking him."

Naruto worked this over, working over what he knew, what he could learn, what he usually carried with him in his Ninja Pouch. "A third option is to confront him in a frontal attack.' Naruto said. "Only, I would want longer and more efficient range. I need to use a sword, a staff, something that would make it difficult for him to get a bead on me."

Tsume looked surprised before nodding. "That would work. But could you learn how to efficiently use a staff or sword in a month?" she asked

"Not to mention, his teammate is a weapons mistress in training." Naruto said and put his palm to his eye, rubbing a bit. "I need something I can learn with proficiency."

"How about learning to use seals?" Hana asked. "They're something different, the judges would look favorably on you using something other than the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and you have a renowned Seal Master as your teacher for this month."

Naruto thought on the information. His sealing abilities were pretty high in the game, but he still needed someone to teach him about seals. "That…might work." He said slowly

Tsume nodded. "Next match I believe will be you against either the Uchiha kid, or that Gaara. Let's think on them."

Naruto thought a bit. "Gaara doesn't show the use of any Taijutsu or Genjutsu. It seems he uses his sand and that's it. An impenetrable defense that he doesn't even have to think about to get it to defend him. If I can somehow get rid of his defense, I also remove his offense. He used his sand to crush Lee's arm and leg. But getting rid of all that sand won't be easy."

Tsume stood up, moving to check the meat. "I'll give you this one as a freebie. Water." Tsume said as she flipped the meat. "Lots and lots of water, weigh his sand down so that it won't react as quickly. I bet he can't even swim, or walk on water."

"Sasuke is being trained by Kakashi-sensei, so he could come back knowing ten more Jutsu." Naruto said and sighed. "But he's good at his family's Taijutsu, he's good at fire Ninjutsu, he's good with throwing projectiles, and he has his Sharingan to help anticipate his moves." Naruto didn't like Sasuke using said eyes, but he knew they were just another tool in Sasuke's arsenal.

"And his opponent is Gaara." Hana said. "Kakashi-san will likely build Sasuke's speed up so he won't get killed right off the bat."

Naruto put a finger to his chin thinking. A light flicked on in his head. "With Sasuke, all I need to do is turn it into a battle of attrition." He said suddenly, getting Tsume's attention.

"How so?" she asked, walking over and sitting back down. Doing that could ruin his chances at becoming a Chunin.

"Well, Sasuke's going to put his all into surviving and beating Gaara." Naruto said. "Afterwards, he's going to be tired. Even if he gets a break during the next matches, he'll still be sore and tired. I'm a Stamina Machine, I've outran Jonin and Chunin after my pranks. I'll be fine to go. Sasuke will have likely exhausted most of his chakra."

Hana nodded some, understanding. "So you'll use your superior stamina to keep away from him. It takes more energy to attack and miss than it does to dodge or block."

Naruto nodded, that was exactly right. "So that leaves Shino, Gaara's brother and sister, and that Dosu guy."

Tsume looked surprised. "Why didn't you include that Nara kid? He could surprise you by meeting you in the finals."

Naruto shook his head. "No way, not Shika's style. He'll likely win his first match so thoroughly, but give up, or forfeit before it even begins. He's the laziest person I know."

Tsume nodded; impressed that Naruto had Shikaku's kid pegged. "Okay, let's work with Shino."

Naruto paused as he thought about it. With either Gaara or Sasuke, Naruto would likely be a little tired after the match. "I could summon a toad." Naruto said. Shino used bugs, toads liked bugs.

"Gaara's brother, Kankuro was it?" Hana asked

"Puppeteer, if I get in close I should be able to have the advantage." Naruto said.

"Temari?" Tsume asked. It seemed the kid would be at an advantage against most the other fighters.

Naruto thought on that one. "She uses wind with that fan, so she's probably dangerous at long range, but her body shows she's not above fighting at close range with it." He closed his eyes, thinking. "I'll have to catch her by surprise which means I'll likely wing that match."

"Dosu?" Hana asked leaning forward with a small grin. The kid had potential to be a Chunin on the first try.

Naruto rolled that one through his head. Dosu was going to be a bitch. "Uses Sound based techniques from that bracer. Vibrations, who's to say that he can't make even larger vibrations and cause minor tremors?" he asked. "Close range, he's dangerous. I'll have to fight at long range, overwhelm him."

Tsume nodded, getting up to finish the food. "Well kid, sounds like you got your game plans all set up." She said as she began to dish out the food.

Naruto graciously accepted the plate of steak and steamed vegetables. He began to eat it, pick slowly at it. He didn't like the vegetables, but didn't want to insult Tsume. When he was finished, he took the plate to the sink and rinsed it off. Hana and Tsume both finished soon after and did the same. Naruto wanted to sigh a bit; he was in the company of two very hot women and didn't get to do anything.

He immediately wanted to bash Jiraiya's face in because he was turning into a pervert and he wanted to blame it on Jiraiya.

Tsume had smelled Naruto's hormones night, and it had been slowly getting her horny. Hearing the gem that was underneath as the boy showed his intelligence had also appealed to her. She noticed the hungry look Hana was also giving the boy. "Oh what the hell, come here." She grabbed Naruto by the front of his orange jacket and pulled him into a hungry kiss, nipping at his lips. She was a little disappointed when she felt him timidly kiss her back.

Naruto was working on instinct, and shock as Tsume kissed him. It was why he was timid in kissing her back. Soon however, his brain rebooted and he grabbed the ass that had teased him all the way from the hospital and squeezed hard as he began to kiss with more vigor. When Tsume let out a small whimper sound, Naruto pressed against her chest, biting her lower lip and pulling with his teeth.

"Damn it Mom!" Hana yelled pouting a bit. "I wanted to do that to him." She said and growled a bit at seeing her mother cupping Naruto's groin.

Naruto pulled away from Tsume carefully so he didn't hurt himself. He then grabbed Hana by the hips. "Don't worry; I have plenty for both of you." He whispered against her lips before kissing her, working his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her ass, feeling that she was indeed wearing a thong.

Instead of being put off by the fact Naruto claimed he could do both of them, Hana was instead aroused. That kind of stamina would be legendary, to fuck two Inuzuka women… Naruto would be praised by perverts everywhere. Despite this though, she would make him work for the right to dominate her. She bit and nipped at his tongue, battling it with her own as she rubbed her hand against Naruto's groin. The brief surprise at the size gave him the chance to work her tongue into submission. With the small tongue war ended, she submissively sucked on Naruto's tongue. She would keep fighting for the top spot, but for now he won.

Naruto was a bit surprised when his head was pulled away from Hana's and into the bare breasts of Tsume. He nuzzled his head into them, enjoying the size. They were definitely bigger than Mikoto's; he would say that much to himself. Naruto turned his head to a large nipple, sticking up and begging for attention. Naruto clamped his mouth down on her breast, sucking and biting at the nipple. He knew dominating both of these women on his own would not be easy. With that in mind, he put his hands in the cross-shaped hand sign and summoned a Shadow Clone.

The Clone moved over to Hana and grabbed her ass, resuming the kiss. The clone then moved his hands from her ass up to her chest, molesting her breasts a bit with his hands. He then grabbed her tank top and tore it open, baring her bound breasts. The bandages were next to be torn away, one hand moving and pinching Hana's nipple.

Tsume felt a sense of accomplishment, knowing that the blonde needing a clone to dominate both herself and her daughter. Briefly, she wondered if the blonde would be able to dominate them both. Tsume undid Naruto's pants, and pulled out his hard cock, still impressed by his rather large size. Dropping to her knees, she pushed her breasts around Naruto's cock, before working them up and down, sucking on the swollen tip, savoring the salty taste.

Hana pulled back, and watched her mother drop to her knees. She figured it would be a good way to wrap the blonde around her finger. Following her mother's example, Hana dropped to her knees and then undid the Clone's pants, pulling his cock out. Hana reached up and cupped the clone's balls, fondling them as she worked her mouth around the tip, flicking her tongue around it in circles a bit before taking it deeper. She brushed her hair back with her spare hand, and held it back as she began to bob her head on and off the clone's cock. She was surprised at the taste, but wouldn't complain

The real Naruto clenched his teeth, sucking in his breath a bit as he felt Tsume's breasts pressed firmly around his thick cock. The soft flesh rubbed up and down on his cock while her wet tongue flicked over his tip. He squeezed his hands at his sides a bit, before being bold. He brought one hand up and grabbed Tsume's hair, giving a low groan as he felt her moan, the vibrations running against his cock.

The clone was doing much the same of the original. He clenched his hands at his sides, groaning as he watched Hana deep throat all but two inches. He hissed in pleasure as she slowly came back, dragging her teeth gently against his cock. The clone grabbed her by the back of the head, eliciting a warning growl from Hana. The clone looked down to her and smacked her breast. If he was going to dominate them both, he needed to take this at his own pace. She whimpered and tried growling again, but the clone smacked the other breast in retaliation. She whimpered again, and this time didn't growl.

Tsume couldn't believe the balls on the kid, figuratively speaking. As an Inuzuka, she was a proud woman, and usually the dominant one. Of course, that didn't mean she was above using such things like pleasuring the male to attempt to keep him in line. Instead, the blonde saw past her idea, grabbed her head and began to bob it on and off his cock, making her take two inches of his cock repeatedly. She could have gave a warning growl, like Hana did, but she was sure the blonde would just slap her breasts to keep her in line.

Hana wanted to take command, to show this clone that she would be the dominant. And while it may seem rather weak willed of her to submit after only two slaps to her breasts, she would continue to challenge both the original and the clone as they progressed. As an Inuzuka, she knew that a battle of dominance was meant to be quick and short during sex, if it was long and drawn out, then the pleasure would take forever to build, and no one would get anywhere they wanted to get to. With this in mind, she rolled her eyes up to look at the clone as she relaxed her throat and went down to the very base of the cock. She could feel her gag reflex wanting to kick in, but she held it back as she reached out with her tongue and rubbed it against the clone's balls.

The real Naruto could feel his impending orgasm. He could feel the desire to release his cum in Tsume's mouth beginning to build in his balls. With this thought in mind, he moved his cock from her impressive breasts and grabbed her hair tighter, eliciting a whimper and a moan from the Inuzuka Matriarch. Naruto then began to work her head on and off his cock, thrusting his hips a bit until Tsume was down all the way on his cock. He could feel her throat spasm as she gagged a bit, but he grit his teeth holding back his orgasm just a little while longer

The clone looked over to his creator. The sight of a hot MILF like Tsume on her knees, topless and deep throating a cock was rather arousing. The clone turned back to Hana who was showing her own skills at massaging his cock and licking his balls all at the same time. He could feel his own impending orgasm, and began to work his hips back and forth, making Hana take his cock a little faster.

Tsume could feel the blonde's orgasm approaching. She could feel it in the desperation of the thrusts, the way his shaft would give slight spasms. She pulled back to the tip and began to swirl her tongue around the head of Naruto's cock, her hand reaching up and jerking the shaft. She gave a low groan, just as the blonde threw his head back in a loud moan. She felt her cheeks bloat up with the load of cum, and quickly began to swallow the salty treat, jerking her hand faster to make sure she got every last drop that Naruto could give her

Hana glanced over to her mother, watching as she swallowed the blonde's load. She glanced up to the heavily breathing clone and knew that he was just as she close as his creator. She lowered her head from the tip towards the base, slowly so her teeth grazed against the shaft, and her wet tongue pressed firmly against the bottom of it as she made her way lower, holding eye contact with the clone as she did. She forced down the urge to gag as he came in her throat. She hadn't expected him to go so quickly, but she supposed it could have been worse. She swallowed the cum, her throat muscles milking the thick shaft.

Naruto glanced over to his clone as he felt Tsume withdraw from his cock. "Swap me." He said before moving over towards Hana. He held his hands down to help her back up to her feet. He then picked her up, his hands on her ass as he laid her down on the kitchen table. Standing back up, he noticed the surprise on her face. "What? You thought a blow job would finish me off?" he asked before removing the shorts and, much to his suspicion, the red thong she wore. He also noticed her pussy was glistening with her moisture. Naruto rubbed his cock against her pussy a bit, eliciting a few mewling sounds from her before he pushed in, savoring the feel of her tight pussy. He jumped a bit when he saw Tsume almost thrown onto the table beside him, her arms pinned behind her back

The Naruto clone had almost been attacked by Tsume, who had leapt at him ready to take control for herself. The clone had a different plan and after a brief struggle behind the creator, the clone managed to pin Tsume down to the table, with both hands behind her back. The clone then thrust hard and deep, savoring the feel of the MILF's pussy. He didn't savor long before he started at a hard and fast pace. She was looser than many of the other girls he had been with, but that didn't mean she wasn't pleasurable to be inside. It just meant he could be a little rougher and planned on being so. He pinned her arms with one hand and slapped her round ass, enticed by how it jiggled as he gave it another slap.

Tsume moaned as she felt the blonde fuck her body and use it. She felt like a bitch in heat with him, and had hoped to dominate his clone to show who the Alpha was. Instead, she was bent over with her arms pinned, her face against the table, with the blonde stamina freak pounding into her wet pussy and slapping her ass at the same time. She knew she wasn't as tight as say Hana, but that didn't mean she didn't clench her inner muscles around the invading cock to try and pleasure the blonde. If he had an orgasm first, then she would still be the Alpha. But she hadn't had any dick in over a decade; it would be an uphill battle, especially with the blonde slapping her ass

Unlike her mother, Hana wasn't quite so restricted in what she could do. She bucked against Naruto giving soft moans as she felt the blonde's large cock push deep into her body with every thrust. He was certainly bigger than any of her past lovers, but those damned civilians sucked in bed anyways. She reached up with her nails, and raked them down Naruto's chest, one of them hooking on the zipper of his jacket and pulling it down. She licked her lips a bit. The blonde had lean muscles, some she could thoroughly appreciate. She would have preferred perhaps a bit more muscle, but he was using all of what he had to properly pound into her. She raked her nails down his chest again, tearing the mesh under armor and causing light cuts to appear.

Naruto winced a little bit, feeling Hana cut into his skin. That wasn't going to keep happening. He grabbed Hana's hands and pinned them down up over her head, forcing her breasts to stick out more. He began to thrust harder into Hana, forcing her hips up off the table as he took her with force. He locked eyes with her as he lowered his mouth to her breast and bit down on her nipple, pulling with his teeth and causing her to whimper.

Naruto's clone wasn't sitting around either. He lifted his leg up and planted his foot on the table, forcing his hips to thrust at a downward angle. To compensate, he worked an arm up under Tsume's stomach and lifted upwards, forcing her ass up higher while he thrust into her body, giving slight grunts as the table rocked. He used his grip on her arms as additional leverage as he drove himself into her body, over and over.

Tsume gritted her teeth as she felt the blonde clone step up his game. Oh sweet Kami, what the hell was she thinking in trying to dominate the blonde? She cried out in pleasure, feeling her orgasm closing in on her with every thrust. She closed her eyes, attempting to keep in control of her body, but with the pounding cock inside her body, she wasn't given any breaks and it was wearing her down quickly.

Hana whimpered as she felt the blonde's mouth move away from her breasts. "No, no…don't stop." She whispered trying to move her arms to draw his head back to her breasts. She had never felt so powerless to not get what she wanted and it was driving her crazy. She arched her back, trying to get more from the blonde. She rolled her hips, trying to get the blonde to push deeper.

Naruto had watched how his clone was steadily pounding into Tsume and driving her closer to an orgasm with every thrust, dominating her body and had decided to do something different to Hana. He took away from her, making her need his much more. He soon grabbed her hips, releasing her hands as he began to pound in and out of her, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh being heard over and over as he drove his cock into Hana, feeling her tighten with every thrust. Her back arched and she let out a howl as she had an orgasm that bowed her back. Naruto felt the tightened wet walls of Hana's pussy constrict around his cock and leaned down to her breasts, kissing them a little bit. At the peak of her orgasm, and just as his own started, he sank his teeth into Hana's breast until he drew blood, marking her as the beta.

The clone watched as its creator marked Hana. "Boss, not to distract you or anything, but I don't think we'll be topping Tsume." The clone said. He was close to his own orgasm, and damned if he wasn't sure how he was going to get the Inuzuka matriarch to cum before he did. It was taking a lot of effort just to hold her in place.

Tsume let a smirk of victory as she squeezed her inner walls. While she had, at first, been close to being dominated, she was not going to go down so easily. It took most of her Shinobi training that had put her as the Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan to help her concentrate on something other than the pleasure she was getting, but in the end, it allowed her to slowly edge the clone closer to his orgasm before she would have her own.

Hana watched her mother, a bit conflicted as she came down from her orgasm. On one hand, she felt that she should allow her mother a moment of triumph over the blonde. On the other hand, she felt that she should help her newly proclaimed alpha dominate her mother. Either way, she could get in trouble. Hana licked her lips, watching the feral smirk of her mother broaden a bit. "Spank her, and pull her hair." Hana said. "Spanking is a fetish of most Inuzuka women that's not really known except to us."

The real Naruto glanced down to Hana and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks." He said before moving to the other side of the table. He grabbed Tsume's arms and pulled them out in front of her, giving his clone the use of his arms once more. "Do it." He told his clone.

The clone nodded before he grabbed a hold of Tsume's hair, making her whimper in pleasure and give a slight groan. The clone grit his teeth, wishing he could bite his lip but knowing that would only dispel himself. He then used his right hand, his stronger hand, to slap Tsume's ass, making her cry out in pleasure. He felt her pussy tighten up in response to the spanking and the hair pulling. He slapped her ass again, making her buck and roll her hips backwards against his hips.

Tsume looked over at her daughter. "Traitor." She said crying out again as she was spanked again. While as a mother she was proud her daughter had the backbone to go against her like that, as the proud Inuzuka Clan Head she was rather upset. Tsume cried out again, as the blonde clone pounding into her pussy began to punish her ass by spanking it until it was bright red. She let out a howl of pleasure, and felt teeth press into her shoulder as hot cum spilled inside her body, mixing with her fluids as she was dominated through the combined efforts of her daughter's help and the blonde stud fucking her.

Hana grinned when she saw her mother get a matching bite mark. "Sorry mom," she said and patted her on the back. "At least you got a good fucking out of being dominated." She said and got up off the table, slowly due to the dull pain in her abdomen from the blonde's rather vigorous fucking.

Naruto released Tsume and watched as she also moved from the table, his clone coming over to stand beside the creator. Tsume walked over, and knelt before the creator, kissing his cock head. "You know I'm about to have a large orgasm when my clone dispels, don't you?" he asked getting a nod in return. Hana soon made her way over, kneeling alongside her mother. Naruto nodded to his clone, watching it poof out. Naruto felt the ache in his balls already start as they compensated for the memories of all the pleasure, and he came. He pumped his cock, splattering both women on the face and coating the red fang markings on their cheeks.

Tsume wiped some of the hot cum off her cheek and sucked on her finger, savoring the taste. "Alright Naruto, I think you should keep this a secret from Kiba, and probably everyone else. If it's found out that I've been dominated, I would have to step down as Clan Head to you. While you would likely make a good clan Head, I don't think you're quite ready for that responsibility yet."

Hana was a little surprised at that little tidbit and wiped the cum from her own cheek as she stood up. "So essentially at any time he could come and take your spot if he wanted?" she asked her mother

Naruto shook his head. "That's not happening." He said. "I'm going to revive the Uzumaki clan and that would be a moot point if I ever became Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan." He said.

Tsume nodded. "Still, just keep it quiet. We don't need any political problems, alright?" she said.

Naruto gave a slight salute. "Well, I need to get home." He told the two women. "I'm exhausted and need some sleep." He then leaned over, giving Tsume a kiss before doing the same to Hana. He then settled his clothes and zipped his shirt up. He then waved as he walked off and out the door. He took to the rooftops, opening the game book as he went.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH HANA INUZUKA! +900 points +5 medical Jutsu." Naruto banked the level up. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH TSUME INUZUKA! +1000 points +5 Taijutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE TOP FOX MEDAL! +600 points +2 Acrobatics. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE SILVER TOP FOX MEDAL! +1200 points +3 Acrobatics." Naruto banked the second level up with a bit of a grin. He was that much closer to getting what he wanted. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH FIVE KUNOICHI! +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH THREE JONIN LEVEL KUNOICHI! +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE LEAF MAN MEDAL! +800 points." Naruto banked the third level up, surprised at the fact he was getting so much. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE EVENED UP MEDAL! +900 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE MILF HUNTER MEDAL! +1000 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER AT THE SAME TIME! +600 points!" Naruto banked the final level up, noticing he wasn't getting anything else.

Naruto flipped to the medals. First, he tapped the Top Fox medal. 'Top Fox: Bronze. Dominate Hana Inuzuka and mark her as Beta. Top Fox: Silver. Dominate Tsume Inuzuka and mark her as Beta.' That made sense to Naruto, so he tapped the Leaf Man medal. 'Leaf Man: Bronze. Have Sex with 5 Women from Konoha.' Naruto then tapped the Evened Up medal. 'Evened Up: Bronze. Have Sex with Two women, using one Shadow Clone for assistance.' Naruto then tapped the MILF Hunter medal. 'MILF Hunter: Bronze. Have sex with Three MILFs.'

Naruto paused on top of his apartment as he headed over to the Stat page. He had forty points to use. Five from each level he gained: 17, 18, 19, and 20. Half of those five per level so an additional ten points. Then an additional 10 points for getting to level 20. Naruto poured 20 points into his Acrobatics, bringing it up to the required level with the bonuses he got from the Top Fox medals. He then poured the other twenty points into his Speed, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he got the Hirashin. In his haste, he forwent the skills for now.

He tapped on the Hirashin, and quickly accepted it. "Hirashin Jutsu Version 1. You can now teleport randomly within Five Meters of a Hirashin Marker." Naruto's jaw dropped as a scroll popped out in a puff of smoke. He was so damned close, only to basically get bitch slapped in the very end. He opened the scroll, to see a storage seal at the bottom and detailed instructions in laymen's terms of how to use the Hirashin Jutsu. "Perk unlocked. Hirashin Jutsu Version 2. Requirements: Hirashin Jutsu Version 1, Speed 100, Chakra Control 100, Chakra Levels 100, Intelligence 75, Acrobatics 75, Sealing 125." It took all of Naruto's limited patience to keep from screaming out in fury. It would be another ten levels minimum before he got the second version of the Hirashin Jutsu!

While he was there, he went ahead and selected the Rinnegan and got it, practically whimpering as he realized he got his hopes up for nothing.

With a sigh, he headed to the Skills, hoping maybe he could get something that would cheer him up. 'Bonus from Medals' He watched the points flow down, boosting his point values. Naruto boosted his Ninja Master up to 100, putting him at Adept level. Kenjutsu he boosted by 50 as well, putting him at Expert. 'Perk Added!' Naruto glanced at the words before flipping over to the perks. 'Kenjutsu Style: Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Requirements: Kenjutsu 150, Speed 150. Allows use of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Kenjutsu Style, the ultimate speed Kenjutsu style that uses god-like speed and precision to strike your foes down.' Naruto was impressed, nodding to himself at the thought of using that kind of style. It would be brutal to have, but he wasn't getting it for some time.

He flipped back to the skills. He then rounded out Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu to 100 each. He got a perk added message when he leveled up Taijutsu and headed over towards the perks. "Taijutsu Style: Snake Style. Requirements: Acrobatics 50, Speed 50, Taijutsu 100, Have Sex with Anko Mitarashi. Allows use of the Snake style of Taijutsu which utilizes Speed, Precision, and Flexibility." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and accepted the perk, a scroll appearing in a puff of smoke, having a golden Snake motif wrapped around it. He opened it up to see the forms of the Snake Style

Naruto then flipped back to the skills, then poured his remaining fifty-four points into his Sexual Aura. 'Sexual Aura: Expert Level. Enemy Kunoichi won't slit your throat after sex. Your Aura now affects the Bijuu themselves.' Naruto ran a hand through his hair nodding at that. He closed the book and stared up at the skies, thinking about the upcoming exams a bit more, and wondering if it was fair he had such easy training.

End

(A/N: okay everyone, sorry this chapter isn't beta'd, I'll send it off to Hybrid later. This thing just took entirely too long, and I'd like to say that it is by far the longest chapter I've had yet with 10k words!

Also, I do not own the Anime or Manga Rurouni Kenshin)

Naruto's Stats:

Level 20: 29450/32500

Strength: 30

Speed: 50

Acrobatics: 50

Endurance: 50

Intelligence: 40

Chakra Levels: 60

Chakra Control: 60

Luck: 30

Naruto's Skills:

Sexual Aura: 154 points. Expert Level. Enemy Kunoichi will no longer kill Naruto after sex. Naruto's sexual Aura affects the Bijuu. The less tails they have, the greater the influence.

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 65 points. Apprentice Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Silver Hat Trick: Have Sex with Three Women in Twenty Four Hours. +900 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Silver Top Fox: Dominate Tsume Inuzuka. +1200 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Level Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Bronze Evened Up: Have sex with Two women using a Shadow Clone for assistance. +900

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.


	8. Temari

Naruto woke up the next day, and extracted himself from both Karin and Kin who had taken to sleeping in his bed. Truth be told, he needed to get a bigger home. A relative living with him, and a 'slave' made his one bedroom efficiency rather cramped.

Naruto took a shower before dressing in the ANBU clothes he had gotten from Mikoto. He would have gotten rid of them, but damned if they weren't comfortable. He headed into the kitchen and quickly cooked up some food for everyone, eating his rather quickly. He had things to do, and an apology to make.

Naruto grabbed his mother's sword before heading out. When he saw the beautiful blade, he knew he had to learn how to use it. A crimson sheath, black hilt with a golden star shaped guard, the black blade had a red edge to it, making it look forever stained in blood. The blade was also twice as thick as any blade he had seen, but figured there had to be a good reason to it.

Naruto strapped it to his back once he was outside. He breathed in the air, savoring the smells that filled the morning. He could smell the Dango cooking, the ramen from Ichiraku's, and a dozen other scents. It was a pleasant smell to him. He began to leisurely walk towards the hospital, needing to see Jiraiya.

He wasn't paying much attention really, letting his feet take him along the path. "Naruto?!" he heard the surprised call of his name and he glanced behind him, seeing Ino in civilian clothes.

"Oh hey Ino." Naruto said stopping and letting her catch up. "How's it going?"

Ino looked Naruto over; surprised by the clothes he wore. It made him look rather hot. "Oh it's going alright. You look good in the new clothes Naruto, what happened to the Orange Jumpsuit?" she asked. It was an atrocity to fashion that deserved to be burned and she hoped it was gone forever.

Naruto gave a slight shrug. "I'd continue wearing it, but these are more durable, and surprisingly comfortable. I'll be back in the orange soon."

"NO!" Ino shouted wide eyed. "Sorry, just No." she said more calmly. "You look better in the proper Shinobi attire, why go back to the orange? I bet you could get Sakura to look at you more." Ino didn't bother mentioning herself. She had eyes for Sasuke, but damn… Naruto really looked good and she would almost think arousing.

Naruto laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "You think so?" he asked and got a vigorous nod. "Well, I'll try to get some more of these types of outfits. How's your training going?"

Ino shrugged to Naruto's question. "I'm taking a break right now. I'm not in the Chunin Exam finals, so why bother?" she asked.

Naruto gave a slight groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ino…" Naruto shook his head. "Just because you're not in the Finals, doesn't mean you shouldn't be training. I guarantee that it will be beneficial in the long run to take your training serious, now when you're young. You don't have to be a prodigy, but you can be a stronger Shinobi."

"But too much training would kill my figure." Ino said putting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight. "I don't want to be some muscle bound girl that doesn't have curves."

Naruto looked Ino over. "No offense, but what curves?" he asked and saw the quick look of anger on Ino's face. He lifted his arm up, blocking Ino's fist from connecting with his head. "I'm being serious here Ino." He said and grabbed her wrist as he stared into her eyes.

"What would you know about it?" Ino asked defiantly, her eyes blazing with her fury.

Naruto looked at Ino. "You admitted to not training, meaning you're not building muscle. You're also known for being on diets, meaning you're not getting a properly balanced meal or the energy needed. Your body has a low percentage of body fat, and a low percentage of muscle. Without either of these, you don't have curves that would allure a guy. Think of Anko, the proctor for the second Exam, she had large breasts and wide hips. She's reputable to eating most Dango, but because she's a Special Jonin who works her ass off training herself, her body has taken some of the fat from the Dango and converted it into muscle. There's also a rumor going on about how the size of a woman's breasts also shows the amount of chakra she has."

Ino looked blatantly shocked at Naruto's words. Her mind went back to the Anko woman and realized that Naruto had quite a point.

Naruto saw that Ino was reacting to his words and decided to nudge her a little more. "Also look at the Temari girl from Suna. Strong, competent Shinobi around our age, and she has curves that appeal to a man. I bet if you were a strong, competent Kunoichi, Sasuke would be more than willing to give you the time of day. And, if those aren't good enough reasons, well I do have a little wager if you're interested."

Ino looked a little suspicious at the wager. "Alright, what is it?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not here, meet me at Training Ground 7 in two hours, wear your Shinobi gear." He said before releasing Ino's wrist and walking off, heading back to the hospital. Ino was hot; even he would admit that, but damned if she wasn't too skinny for his tastes. He furrowed his brows as he realized the MILFs he banged were having an influence on his tastes.

Naruto entered the hospital and immediately set out for Jiraiya's room. He opened the door, seeing the bandaged Sannin already sitting up, and reading a rather thick file. "Hey Jiraiya, what's that?" he asked

The Sannin looked up. "Hey kid, this is the report on the prank you told me about." Jiraiya said. The kid was a certified genius with a dangerous mind for revenge pranks. But Jiraiya wouldn't tell the kid that. "Not bad, but I've seen better. Putting gelatin in the fuel tank for the ANBU's Generator making it freeze up in the cold, itching cream mixed with super glue on the masks, laxatives in their water supply, that's child's play kid. Your mom did better."

Naruto moved over and pulled up a chair sitting down in it and looking to Jiraiya before down at his lap. "I'm sorry." He said softly, in a low whisper. "What I've done, especially summoning Gamabunta like that… I shouldn't have done it. I'm sure you have your reasons as to why you couldn't watch over me as a child."

Jiraiya set the folder aside and watched his Godson. "Look, Naruto… If I didn't feel like I didn't deserve the beating to some extent, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Yeah, summoning Gamabunta was pretty petty. But when I summoned the old toad, he would have probably put the smack down on me anyways."

Naruto glanced up and nodded. "It's just…" Naruto sat there for a bit, trying to word his statement. "I'm just now hitting my stride in reaching my potential. I had the desire to learn but no one wanted to teach me until I had lost the dedication. I keep thinking that if you had been there, I would have already been peaking out my potential." Naruto shook his head. "Crazy isn't it?"

Jiraiya reached over and put a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "No, it's not crazy, not in the sense you're thinking. And kid, you're a diamond in the rough. The real rough, but a diamond nonetheless and I'll help you reach your potential, and your dream."

Naruto looked to Jiraiya and nodded. "Thanks… Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

"Damn you Kushina. Even now that nickname will haunt me." Jiraiya said shaking his fist towards the ceiling.

Naruto shook his head at his Godfather's antics. "Look, I came up with some strategy for the Exams, and I'm hoping you could help me with it a bit." Naruto said, getting Jiraiya's attention. Naruto then began to lay out all of his ideas that he brainstormed with the Inuzuka women watching his Godfather's facial expressions.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Two things, against the Uchiha, try not to turn it into a battle of attrition. Get in, beat the hell out of him, and get out." Jiraiya said. "Against the Aburame, you're better off using Fire. Getting in close is dangerous, he'll put his bugs on you and you'll start having your chakra eaten from your body as he's leaping away to dodge your attacks. Hand me my pack." He said.

Naruto grabbed the surprisingly heavy pack and handed it to the Sannin. "But I don't know anything that has to work with fire except for explosive tags and no offense but I'm not going to throw an exploding tag at Shino."

Jiraiya nodded as he pulled out a scroll and opened it up. He unsealed some thin paper and handed a piece to Naruto. "Channel your chakra into it." He said

Naruto held it in his hands, looking it over. With a shrug, he did as he asked, watching as the paper began to split into little squares that quickly got soaked. "What the hell?" he asked

Jiraiya looked just as surprised. "A dual affinity." He said rubbing his chin. "Everyone has an elemental affinity that their chakra wants to sway towards. In fact, training in two of these affinities is a requirement for being a Jonin. Special cases are obviously made from time to time, but not often. Your paper cutting itself up means you have an affinity towards Wind, and the paper getting soaked also means you have an affinity for Water. Which will make learning Fire style Jutsu a pain in your ass." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

Naruto looked to Jiraiya and nodded. 'So what are your affinities?" he asked.

"Fire and Earth." Jiraiya said. "Both of my Elements beat yours."

"So… Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water?" Naruto asked.

"And lightning." Jiraiya said. "Your old man had lightning and wind affinities." He said before he grabbed a second scroll and unsealed a large book. "Here, start with this if you plan to use seals in the Finals." It was a beginning book on Sealing. "I'll be out in a week, I want to see progress made, got it?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto gave a nod. "You got it Ero-Sennin." He said and headed out the window before Jiraiya could retort.

"Damn you Gaki!" Jiraiya shouted after the blonde

Naruto laughed as he landed on the rooftops nearby and began to hop towards his team's training ground. He soon had to take to the trees and quickly hopped on through. Landing in the clearing, he glanced around before he summoned about a hundred Shadow Clones. He felt a little out of breath when he was done, but that wouldn't matter.

He then began to divide them up into groups. He double checked the Game Book for maybe scrolls on the Mangekyo Techniques, or the Techniques the Rinnegan might give him. He felt relieved when he received two scrolls, and so he had a group of fifteen go work on the Mangekyo techniques. They would find a private and secluded training field. He sent a group of thirty to work on the Rinnegan techniques. Ten went to practice the Snake Style, and another five went to practice the Hirashin. He really hoped that it would work.

He then split the remaining forty clones in half, sending twenty to the other side of the training ground to start on the Sealing book that Jiraiya had loaned him. The other twenty he had start working on getting used to his mother's sword.

He personally leaned against a tree, resting after having created so many clones. He could usually create about fifty or so before he got winded, doubling that he felt the draw on his reserves and wanted a quick break to let them rest up. He supposed because of his Ninjutsu skill being so high, it allowed him to create more clones.

His hand twitched as he felt eight clones suddenly dispel, being burnt to death by an uncontrolled Amaterasu. This was going to take some time.

After about two hours, and sending over a hundred more replacement clones out to those learning the Dojutsu he had, one of his clones came over to him. "Hey boss, Ino is here." The clone said

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. "Alright, head over to some place where you won't get in the way." Naruto said before he headed over to a dumbstruck Ino that was staring at all the clones. "Impressed?" Naruto asked.

Ino jumped and turned to look at him. "Yeah, I mean…you've come a long way. You used to not be able to perform a Clone, and now you have a few dozen milling about? Why do they look to be doing the training though?" Ino asked

Naruto glanced over at his clones. "They're solid Chakra constructs Ino. This means they can interact with things unlike the Standard Clone technique. However, they also use up a ridiculous amount of chakra to make even one. Because I have a ridiculous amount of chakra to spare, I can create them and they can train for me, to an extent. Physical stuff I still have to do, but they could learn a new Jutsu or fighting style." Naruto explained.

Ino looked amazed, it was impressive to hear. "Think you can teach me?" she asked

Naruto shook his head. "It would kill you, literally, to make just one right now Ino. Besides, Ji-san made me promise not to teach anyone the move."

"Wait, Ji-san? I thought you were an orphan." Ino said crossing her arms.

Naruto shrugged. "He's more like a surrogate grandfather. Besides, I hate calling him the Sandaime Hokage."

Ino's eyes widened. "Wait, the Hokage lets you call him Ji-san?" she asked surprised.

Naruto nodded. "Like I said, surrogate grandfather." He said before putting his sword over by his clones and walking over towards the more spacious clearing. "I'm sure you're dying to know about this wager." Naruto said cracking his knuckles and then his neck before doing some basic stretches.

Ino nodded. "This better not be anything perverted Naruto, or I swear I will hurt you." Ino said

Naruto held his hands up. "No, nothing of the sorts." He said. "I'll just be helping you realize what I was saying was true. If you train more, you'll not only enhance your Shinobi abilities, but also your looks." He said.

Ino nodded slowly watching her fellow blonde. "And how will this wager do that?" she asked

Naruto stood up and entered a loose fighting stance, his hands up ready to protect his head. "We fight." He said. "Nothing seriously maiming and no killing, but an actual fight. I'll just be using the Substitution because I'm a little worn out from making as many clones as I have." Naruto said. "If you win, I will take you clothes shopping with all the money I've saved up in doing missions. I have quite a bit saved up, since I don't really buy much except for Ramen. All you need to do to win, is land one solid hit on me that wasn't blocked, parried, or otherwise intercepted."

Ino nodded, sounded easy enough. "What do you get if you win? How do you win?" she asked

"For the next two months, you go on a strict training schedule of my design, including a new diet that will compliment it. As for how I win, I just have to completely tire you out until you collapse." Naruto said.

Ino nodded. This sounded like an easy win for her. "Then let's get this started!" she exclaimed before rushing Naruto. Taijutsu really wasn't her forte, but she doubted the blonde would let her get off her family's technique.

Naruto ducked under a wide right hand, blocked the left going for his center, leaned back from Ino's second right hand, and twisted to the side to avoid her kick to his legs. It was all very much basic academy stuff, but she made it work. Naruto then stepped in, blocking Ino's left hook towards his face with his right arm and slammed his left fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Naruto then followed up with a strong kick to her upper thigh, and an open palm thrust to her sternum, forcing her back.

Ino panted, trying to regain her breath from Naruto's initial punch. Damn, she had expected an easy win, but Naruto was proving to be a tougher competitor than she had thought. Even worse, he didn't even look winded. She flipped through the hand signs for the basic clone and leapt back, three forming and moving around with her, trying to confuse the blonde into which was the real and which wasn't. With her clones, Ino drew two kunai and threw them at the blonde.

Naruto watched as Ino and her clones through Kunai at him and he performed a quick Substitution, watching as they struck the wood. He leapt behind Ino, and swept out her feet from under her, before rolling away as he realized he swept out a clone. Naruto stood up on his hands, and using the increase of acrobatics, he lashed his foot out, connecting with Ino's upper arm. She tried to go for a kick to his arms, but he rolled backwards, away from her.

The fight continued similar to this for the next twenty minutes. Naruto blocked, dodged, or used the Substitution every time Ino came close to hitting him. She was finally laying on her back, panting and sweating in exhaustion.

Naruto wasn't any worse for wear. He was breathing a little heavier, but nothing too bad that he couldn't keep going. "You give up?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked up at the blonde that was standing and just flopped her head back down. "Yeah." She panted out.

Naruto headed over to her and held his hand out to her. He helped her to her feet. "Breath in through your nose, out through your mouth and do that slowly for a few moments." Naruto said.

It took a bit for Ino to get her breathing under control. "What now?" she asked, sounding winded now instead of exhausted.

"Now we go eat. Ramen will do, it's cheap and quick." He said before he picked up his sword and the beginning book from his clones. They were already done with the book, and he would have to get the next one from Jiraiya.

Ino wanted to say something about being on a diet, but her stomach was too cramped at the moment. The thought of food, any food, was making her almost ravenous after the intense work out. She followed the blonde back into the market area of the village, and followed him into the little ramen shop.

"Hey, Teuchi-Ji-san, Two bowls of pork, two bowls of chicken, two bowls of shrimp, two bowls of miso, a vegetable, and a spicy please!" Naruto called out.

Teuchi walked out and saw Naruto. "Alright Naruto, I'll get them started right away. How about you little lady? What can I get for you?"

Ino looked to Naruto briefly. "Two bowls of vegetable." She said.

Teuchi walked into the back and started cooking the ramen for the two. Naruto turned to look at Ino for a bit. "What are you trying to build?" he asked suddenly. "Hips and thighs, or breasts?" he asked wanting an idea of what to ask Mikoto to help build Ino's training regimen.

Ino looked surprised for a moment. "Hips and thighs." She said after a little while. She already had Sakura beat in the chest area.

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and just savoring the aroma of the ramen cooking. When Teuchi brought it out, he snapped open the chopsticks and said Itakidamasu before starting in on the ramen. He watched as Ino ate with a refined dignity, but still seemed like she was starving.

Naruto was also surprised when after she was done with two bowls; she ordered another two and managed to plow through them both before being full. Naruto was gracious enough to pay for them, letting her go back to her house. He told her he'd bring over her schedule the next day.

Naruto watched her go away before glancing down at the closed wound on his side from where she got him with a kunai. With the black undershirt, the blood didn't show up and she didn't know she managed to cut him with a kunai. That being said, he felt no need to tell her simply because as a Shinobi deception was part of his trade.

He'd get her something nice

Naruto stood up once he paid for the ramen and headed back to the training grounds. His clones were done for the day, and had dispelled while he ate. He'd still need a lot more practice, but this month would be perfect.

As he arrived at the training ground he cracked his neck a bit. A heavy object struck the back of his head, and he was knocked out.

Temari planted her iron battle fan on the ground and sighed as she looked at the Uzumaki kid. She hated what she was about to do, but the Kazekage's orders were final in this matter. "At least he's good looking, kinda flaky though." She then sealed her battle fan in a scroll before casting a Genjutsu on the blonde to make him look like her fan. She hefted him up onto her shoulders, grunting a bit as she began to carry him to a utility shed she had found.

She made it to the shed without any problems arising, and she then dumped her package on the floor of the shed. She closed and used a silencing seal she bought. No one would hear anything that went on. She then turned to the blonde that was still unconscious. She picked him up and put him into a chair she had brought to the shed and began to tie him to it. Hands behind his back, and feet attached to the legs of the chair. She also made sure he wouldn't be able to use any escape Jutsu to get out of it.

She stood up and looked at her handiwork and sighed a bit as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Suna had never really cared about Kekkai Genkai. Sure they had a few, but not as many as Konoha did. Her father however, apparently felt a desire to get some of the more known Kekkai Genkai. She was originally to get the Uchiha, however with him missing from the village; she was forced to go after the secondary target.

One Uzumaki Naruto.

Temari still couldn't believe she had to do this, but at the same time she knew her duty as a Shinobi of Suna. She knelt down in front of the blonde, and unzipped his pants, quickly pulling his cock out. "Well… that's not useful." She said as he was flaccid. Stroking wouldn't work, he wasn't hard enough.

Realizing she had to degrade herself further for her village, she lowered her head and began to lick the head of Naruto's cock, drawing it into her mouth and slowly beginning to suck on it as she moved her tongue around the head. She fondled his balls as best as she could, but she had never done anything like this before.

Apparently she was doing something right, because her labor bore fruit as the blonde's cock began to swell and harden. She bobbed her head further down along the cock, taking him to the back of her throat. Despite her initial hesitance, Temari wasn't having too much of a problem sucking. The blonde was quite tasty, and she could take her time and go at her own pace.

Naruto felt a rather pleasant sensation tickling his cock and balls. He tried to move his arms, to rub the sleep from his eyes, but felt they weren't moving. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Temari on her knees, sucking on his cock with her eyes closed. One hand fondled his balls; the other was under her battle dress squeezing at her breasts.

Naruto took stock of his situation. He could see the seal on the door, and knew he wasn't going to be heard. His hands were bound apart with Ninja wire. It dug into his skin, so he knew that he would cause serious damage if he chose to struggle. He also had a foreign and, from what he understood of the information from Kin, enemy Kunoichi sucking on his cock.

He thought about why he would be bound and being pleasured and then it hit him. She was after his seed. No doubt Temari was under orders to get pregnant so that Suna could have more Kekkai Genkai users. Only they would try to take his Kekkai Genkai which at this point were numerous.

Naruto cleared his throat. "You know, it's not nice to attack and rape an ally." Naruto said, pretending to be oblivious about the whole invasion.

Temari glanced up at the blonde, and pulled off his cock, stroking it a bit. "Be a good kid, and be quiet and make this easier on me." Temari said as she stood up. She pulled her hair from the pigtails, shaking it out a bit. She then began to undress, removing the battle dress and the mesh under armor. She straddled the blonde's lap and sighed. She was hoping to save her virginity for a more intimate and emotional event, like with someone she truly cared about. But for Suna and under the Kazekage's orders, she would give it up for the mission.

Naruto admired Temari's body. The toned legs, flat stomach, perky breasts, and even the scars on her hands and arms from her training. But as she straddled him, gently sliding his cock against her body to stimulate herself, Naruto noticed a resignation on her face, noticed the look of reluctance. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Naruto asked.

Temari's face snapped up, her eyes blazing with anger. "What's it matter? Not like you've had more experience." She said and was about to drop herself on him and get it over with.

"I do." Naruto said quickly. "I've even had sex with a virgin. Relax your thighs, your ass, and your abdomen." Naruto said. "It will lessen the pain." He finished looking up to his fellow blonde who looked rather good in his opinion.

Temari searched Naruto's face for any deceit, for any lies he might be giving. With a sigh, she forced her body to relax and slowly pressed down on Naruto's cock. She winced a bit as she felt his cock break her hymen. He was big, and her being a virgin didn't help in that regard.

"Don't move." Naruto said when she was practically sitting in his lap. "Let your body get used to it, wait for the pain to dull before you start moving." He had no idea if it would help or not, but he figured it couldn't hurt to give her some advice that sounded reasonable.

Temari nodded and waited until the pain passed. She then rose up, hissing in pleasure and a bit of dull pain. She lowered herself again, her breathing coming out just a touch faster. She began to move up and down on the blonde, running her hands through his hair. Subconsciously, she noted it was surprisingly soft. She did not want to enjoy this; she knew she was practically raping the blonde for her village. She did not want her body to enjoy this and hoped to get it over with soon

Naruto felt Temari's hands slide through his hair and glanced up at her. Leaning in as best as he could, Naruto kissed the top of her breast watching as she glanced down to him. She was tight around his cock, and for the life of him he couldn't help but enjoy the way her thighs felt straddling his legs. He felt her hands tighten on his hair and she raised herself up a bit, arching her back as she pressed her nipple to his lips. Without a word, Naruto locked his lips around the pink nipple and began to suck slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of the Suna Kunoichi.

Temari arched her back as she felt Naruto suck on her nipple. She didn't want to like this, didn't want to enjoy it, but the blonde wasn't going to making it easy for her. She grabbed his hair tighter and pressed his mouth to her breast a bit more. Damn it, if he was going to have her enjoy the sex, then it would be on her terms. She closed her eyes, and focused off of the mission, and to the sex. She began to move up and down on the blonde's cock a little faster. "Harder." She told the blonde, gripping his hair tighter.

Naruto winced slightly as he felt her grip his hair tighter. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, or one he was used to often. But, to keep his hair in his head, he began to suck harder on her nipple, applying pressure with his teeth. He could feel her virgin body tightening around his shaft, and knew she was getting closer to her own orgasm. He closed his eyes to stop focusing on the pleasure of her inner muscles occasionally twitching around his length

Temari lolled her head back, riding the blonde a little harder. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she took Naruto deep into her body. She briefly wondered if she could convince the blonde to forsake Konoha and return with her to Suna. She could see the blonde as her little boy toy, pleasuring her between the missions. Perhaps once Suna and Oto crushed Konoha, she could get him in his time of grief. Temari bit her lower lip before letting out a soft moan as she felt him lick around her nipple. She was close to her orgasm.

Naruto rolled his eyes up to watch Temari. He could see that she was close, but was using her training as a Shinobi to hold herself back. He really hoped that during the invasion he didn't have to kill her. After all, that would be a lot of potential wasted, something he hoped wouldn't happen. He felt her hands tighter, and her nails dig into his scalp a little bit and winced at the pain. Her cry of pleasure, and the feel of her body tightening up like a velvet vice however, went a long way to making him feel better.

Temari panted a little bit as she had her first orgasm from actual sex. Masturbation certainly had nothing on it. She looked down to the blonde a bit, noticing a lack of his own orgasm. She grit her teeth a bit in anger as she began to ride him more vigorously. Naruto was making this a pain in her ass when she just wanted to get it over with. Was it too much to ask for his cooperation?

Naruto felt her riding him with a bit more vigor and anger. He didn't think he was that bad, but she must be pretty upset by the fact she had to do this. Still, perhaps it was his own greed or lust, but he wanted to enjoy her riding him for as long as he could. He mentally smirked as she moaned out, just a little more and a little louder

Temari moaned a bit more as she rode the blonde harder. "Suck my nipples more." She told him, gripping his hair tighter as she rode him hard enough that the chair squeaked from the pressure. The blonde was going to give her what she needed to complete her mission, and if she had to also make him pleasure her in the process so be it.

Naruto gave another wince before staring up at her, glaring a bit as he put pressure down on her nipple, enough to get her to yelp, in pain. She glared at him, but he returned it. He wasn't going to let her get away with hurting him and not give some pain in return.

Temari removed her hands from the blonde's hair and put them on his shoulders, pushing her breasts into his face a bit more as she moved faster, only taking half his cock into her pussy. She was getting a little desperate for the blonde to release. She wasn't so bad that he wasn't pleased by it, was she?

Despite his hard fought will, Naruto was still a guy being ridden by a hot girl. He felt the impending orgasm building his balls, and felt the sensation travel up his cock, making way for his orgasm. Still, he wouldn't have Temari walk away without a second orgasm to prove that he was still good at sex. He began to suck faster on her nipple, pulling with his teeth but not using them for pain purposes.

Temari began to breathe faster, feeling the blonde suck at her nipple much more vigorously. She felt the coil of her orgasm tightening up, like an over worked spring that was ready to snap at any second. Kami, she couldn't pinpoint why she was already feeling like she needed to have an orgasm. As she felt Naruto blow his load inside her, filling her wet pussy up with his hot seed, she cried out in her second orgasm, her eyes rolling back into her head a bit from the sheer power of the second orgasm.

Naruto felt her slump forward, and stop her hips and felt her chest rise and fall against his face as her breathing was quite labored. He didn't say anything though, not wanting to make her get off yet. Slowly however, she removed herself from his cock and lap, standing on clearly shaky legs. He saw her wince and noticed a familiar pattern of side effects like what happened with Karin.

Temari got dressed, and pulled her hair back into the four pony tails, a little messier than what they had been but nothing she couldn't pull off as being from training. She went around behind the blonde, letting Naruto think she was going to untie him. She should kill him, slit his throat and let him bleed to death all over himself so she wasn't caught. But she couldn't bring herself to do that to him. Nonetheless, she needed a head start over Naruto. She unsealed her iron battle fan and bashed him in the back of the head once again, his entire body tensing before going limp. She checked him to make sure he was unconscious. "Sorry kid." She said as she cut his arms and legs loose, this way he could get up when she was gone. She then turned and headed out of the room, needing to find a place to wash the cum off her legs, and the blood off of herself. The last thing she needed was for Gaara to smell the blood.

Naruto awoke some time later, groaning as he moved his arms and rubbed the back of his head. The events came back to him and he shook his head. "Sonofabitch." He said slowly standing up. He never had a concussion for very long, but it certainly felt like he had one from being bashed by a big ass iron fan.

Taking stock of his surroundings, Naruto noticed he was still in the same utility shed, but was this time free. He put himself away and patted himself down, still feeling his Ninja Equipment. He sat back down in the chair, rubbing his temples and trying to will the pain away.

Part of him wanted to report Temari, but at the same time he didn't want to see her get punished for doing her duty. If she had been ordered by her Village's leader to screw him, then he didn't want her to get stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Damn my bleeding heart." He said as he pulled his Game Book out.

Flipping it open to the level up page, Naruto glanced down and blinked a few times, trying to get the fuzziness to go away. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH SUBAKU NO TEMARI! +1100 points +10 Wind Elemental Manipulation. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE SILVER 'FUCK AN ENEMY KUNOICHI' MEDAL! +1000 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE 'BOTTOMED' MEDAL! +500 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE 'FOREIGNER' MEDAL! +600 points.' Naruto banked the level up, wondering what some of these medals were. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH THREE GENIN RANKED KUNOICHI! +300 points.'

Naruto flipped over to the medals, already knowing the enemy Kunoichi. He tapped it anyways. 'Fuck an Enemy Kunoichi: Silver. Have sex with a Chunin Level Kunoichi from a Neutral or Enemy village.' Naruto tapped the Bottomed medal. 'Bottomed: Bronze. You've been Dominated during sex once.' Naruto hit his forehead and then winced, instantly regretting it. He tapped the Foreigner medal. 'Foreigner: Bronze. You've had sex with Three Foreign Kunoichi.'

Naruto then headed over to the Stats and bumped his Luck up. Maybe he wouldn't get bashed in the skull if he had a higher luck. He then flipped over to the skills and watched as the points from Temari floated down. He then looked at his Wind Elemental Manipulation. It was currently at 40, meaning he had a pretty strong Wind Element to begin with. He decided to bump it up by 61 points, all of his points. 'Wind Elemental Manipulation: 101 points. Adept Level. The Wind is yours to command, Wind based Jutsu are easier to learn and redirect.'

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before closing the book and putting it away. He got up and headed out, wanting some food and rest.

End

(A/N: So before you guys start getting on me, I'm pointing this out. Rank and Level are different. Naruto's rank is Genin at the moment, but what would you guys honestly put his level at? At the time of the Chunin Exams, I personally though Temari's level was that of Chunin.

Second thing, I believe a scenario like this could happen. Orochimaru has already killed the Kazekage and took his place. If he can't get Sasuke at the moment, then why not go for someone that has multiple bloodlines?))

Naruto's Stats:

Level 21: 32950/35700

Strength: 30

Speed: 50

Acrobatics: 50

Endurance: 50

Intelligence: 40

Chakra Levels: 60

Chakra Control: 60

Luck: 35

Naruto's Skills:

Sexual Aura: 154 points. Expert Level. Enemy Kunoichi will no longer kill Naruto after sex. Naruto's sexual Aura affects the Bijuu. The less tails they have, the greater the influence.

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 65 points. Apprentice Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 101 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 10 Blow Jobs: +1000 Points.

Silver Hat Trick: Have Sex with Three Women in Twenty Four Hours. +900 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Silver Top Fox: Dominate Tsume Inuzuka. +1200 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Bronze Evened Up: Have sex with Two women using a Shadow Clone for assistance. +900

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Silver Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Chunin Level Kunoichi. +1000 points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.


	9. Fight

It was finally time. Neji Hyuuga would pay for his crimes against his family member, and Naruto's friend, in blood. Naruto put a booted foot up on a chair and tied it tight with jerking motions. He closed his eyes and closed his gloved hand. He needed to calm down.

After Temari's actions against him, Naruto hadn't had sexual intercourse with anyone, obviously distressing those he had. He tried to put up a false front, but he was sure Mikoto and Ayame saw through it. He had a lot of anger at himself for what happened.

He put that anger towards training, never really letting go of it. He would get his revenge, in time. While with a minor concussion and just waking up, he didn't want her to be punished, he later decided that he did want her punished. Punished a more fitting way, but it would take some time.

Naruto grabbed the jacket and pulled it on, before tucking his mother's sword along his back, glancing back at it. During his training, he learned the little secret the sword had, and couldn't wait to see Neji's face when Naruto pulled it out at a key moment.

Naruto tucked several scrolls into the pockets of his jacket and pants before running a hand through his hair. He heard a knock at his door and headed over to open it, showing Sasuke wearing a different outfit. This one was black, and with a high collar. Naruto mentally shrugged at it. "I'm ready to go." He said as he walked out of his apartment and locked his door.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a bit. His mother would have never lived it down had he been late to the Chunin Exams and so he had decided to get back from his training with Kakashi late last night. He had been so exhausted; that he had woke much later than he usually had. Usually he was up at 6 to start training for the day, today he woke up at 10, giving him two hours to get ready for the Exams. "Is that Itachi's old ANBU outfit?" Sasuke questioned. He could swear he saw it before.

Naruto looked down at it. "Yeah, you're mom gave it to me. Said she was going to give it to you, but you weren't there and she remembered that I was wearing that orange jump suit." Naruto said before looking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked Naruto over in the outfit. "It looks good on you Dobe, more professional." He said. They took to the rooftops, jumping across leisurely towards the Stadium.

Naruto glanced over, noticing a speed increase from Sasuke. It was… impressive, but he wondered how long Sasuke could keep it going for. It didn't matter, if they fought, he would show Sasuke that he had come a long way since being the class Dobe.

They dropped down and approached the stadium at a steady pace, Naruto's mind whirling through the plans he made. His sealing shot through the roof, and he was confident to say he knew more than Jiraiya did. The old hermit would deny it, but Naruto could tell by how Jiraiya got him working on a Fire Based Ninjutsu. That took him a while, but it would be worth it in the end.

Naruto almost let a small smirk spread across his lips. By the fourth week of training, Jiraiya had nothing else to teach him, and so they began to spar. Jiraiya was a great sparring partner. He didn't pull his punches, but lowered himself to a skill level that could help Naruto.

Naruto paused at a hallway and summoned a Shadow Clone, handing the clone a small sealing tag. Naruto watched the clone take off, before heading into the waiting room. They still had some time before the match would start. Naruto felt his anger flare, seeing Temari, but he beat it down and just stayed away from her. Now wasn't the time.

The Naruto clone headed up towards the Kage Box. There, he waited for Sarutobi to make an appearance before going over to the aged Sandaime. "Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be down with the other contestants?" Sarutobi asked, sounding a little surprised to see the blonde

The clone gave a grin. "I'm just a Shadow Clone Ji-san, wanted to get a hug for good luck, see if that Hokage's Wisdom can't rub off on me." Naruto said and headed over to the Sandaime.

Sarutobi shook his head at the blonde's antics, and hugged the boy. He felt Naruto's hands slide under the Hokage robes, and against the battle armor he was wearing. "Good luck down there Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ji-san." The clone said, patting the Sandaime on the back, planting a Hirashin Marker on the Sandaime's armor. "Stay safe up here." The clone said before giving a bit of a salute and dispelling

Sarutobi wasn't a fool, and knew the blonde put something on his armor. There had been a brief flare of chakra after all. He supposed it was possible, that the boy had learned his father's signature technique. Jiraiya had told Sarutobi that Naruto had surpassed even the Sannin's skill level in sealing already, plus there were a few Hirashin Kunai on display at the Shinobi Academy. If the boy was gifted enough, he could reverse engineer the Hirashin design and utilize it for his own abilities.

Even if it wasn't a Hirashin Marker, it wasn't hurting Sarutobi, and it was under his robes so it wouldn't be noticed. He seriously doubted the blonde would do anything to hurt him and so decided to just leave it.

Naruto shook his head at how his clone planted the marker. Ah well, at least the clone was humorous. Naruto followed everyone else out to the center of the arena, noticing the new proctor. Naruto's brows furrowed at the sight of the Jonin chewing on the senbon. He wondered what happened to the other proctor. Naruto stood at the left end of the line, beside Shino, and then it was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, and then finally Gaara. He noticed that Dosu guy missing.

"My name is Genma; I'll be the proctor for the finals. Here's the new line up." Genma said holding up a piece of paper. Dosu was missing, and so Shikamaru was facing off against Temari. Other than that, nothing changed. "Hold your heads up proudly guys, these people are here to see you."

The Sandaime Hokage stood up, ending his brief talk with the Kazekage. "Welcome one and all to this year's Chunin Exam Finals!" he called out, silencing the crowd with a Jutsu to make his voice louder and able to be heard by everyone. "This year we have a wonderful bunch, and we wish them all good luck in becoming Chunin. Let us begin!" sometimes, the best speeches were short and to the point.

Genma looked over the fighters. "First match, Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto, will the fighters stay and everyone else vacate the arena?"

Naruto stepped away from the group, and watched everyone but the Proctor and Neji walk away, heading up towards the Fighter's Box. Naruto then moved to stand a ways in front of Neji and rolled his shoulders a bit. It was soon time.

"Rules are the same as the Preliminaries, got it?" Genma asked, watching the two nod. "What I say goes, instantly." He said in a threatening tone. "Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto, ready? Begin!" he shouted, leaping back a little bit

Neji's Byakugan flared to life, the bulges around the eyes acting almost as an intimidation factor. "You should give up Uzumaki-san, it is not your fate to win here today." He said

Naruto reached behind his back with his left hand and drew his mother's sword, the low ringing tone of the metal scraping against the sheath and ominous tone. Naruto put his right hand to the blade, and yanked it down feeling the cut through the leather of the gloves he wore as his head began to bleed. Tightening his right hand into a fist, he held it out at Neji. "I vowed to Win." Naruto said with an emotionless tone as the blood dripped down to the ground. Naruto could feel the cut already healed, and channeled a bit of chakra into the seals that would auto repair the glove. Naruto realized that using his own blood was not as significant as using Hinata's blood, but he wouldn't make her bleed for such a thing.

Neji shifted his right foot forward, and held his hands up in the standard Gentle Fist stance. "Then you shall fall like the loser you are, like the Loser that Hinata-sama is." Neji said.

Naruto held the sword in his hand, casually to his side as he reached into the Ninja pouch on his right hip. He pulled a single piece of paper out, and channeled chakra into it before throwing it at the advancing Hyuuga.

Neji paused in his advance and closed his eyes, protecting his precious Dojutsu. He didn't need his eyes open to see because the Byakugan allowed him to continue seeing. The paper exploded, but not like an explosive would. His Byakugan shut off, as the flash bang tag went off, causing his eyes excruciating pain.

Naruto dashed in, having closed his eyes at the last second so they wouldn't take the full brunt of the Flash Bang. Sure, he was seeing a few spots, but nothing like had he been watching with a Dojutsu active or something. Naruto swiped upwards, a splash of crimson being seen as Neji was cut from his right hip to his left shoulder. Nothing major, it was rather superficial and made Neji leap backwards away from the sword wielding blonde. Naruto stood there, watching as Neji's tan coat got soaked in the Hyuuga's blood.

Neji grit his teeth from the pain of the cut. It wasn't deep, but it sure did hurt. He opened his eyes and risked his Byakugan once more. He hadn't expected the Flash Bang, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting the blonde to actually cause him bodily harm. He was expecting nothing more than a poseur with the sword.

"I won't be using another Flash Bang." Naruto told Neji. "I don't have a need to. I've already cut you, and fighting will only irritate the wound. You'll be slower, weaker, more cautious, and I'll be giving you more cuts as the fight progresses. You can save face now, and give up, or we can continue." Personally, Naruto wanted Neji to continue. He wanted to bleed the Hyuuga.

Neji's face turned to a scowl. "I will not give up. It is Fated that I win today." Neji said defiantly. He then rushed the blonde once more refusing to be put on the defensive by the blonde.

Naruto moved out of the initial strike, and swiped out with his sword. Neji leaned back from the swipe, and tried for a palm thrust at Naruto's wrist. Naruto lashed out with a spin kick, slamming his foot into Neji's side before he thrust the sword at Neji's shoulder. Neji spun away from the thrust, and hit the sword with his hand, deflecting it to the side like he did with Tenten several times. He then moved in to disable the blonde's arm. Naruto bent out of the way, and came up, taking a swipe once more at Neji, feeling contact as Naruto cut Neji on the side of the head, cutting the headband away and making the side of Neji's face drip with blood.

Naruto looked at the revealed seal with barely hidden disgust. As a Seal Master, seeing such a thing was… Well quite frankly it was crude and barbaric, and disgusting to no end. Still, Naruto would not feel pity for the Hyuuga.

Neji reached up to the side of his face, wincing as his fingers touched the blood. He sunk his stance a little lower, and shifted his feet a bit. He knew the Uzumaki would not wait long. This battle would be over soon.

Naruto carefully removed the end cap to his sword and tucked it away, reaching for a kunai at the same time with the same hand. He flicked it at Neji, who pivoted to dodge it. Naruto then reached up to the guard of the sword and separated it, watching the four pointed star come apart without a problem. Naruto then snapped them back together, and flicked the Shuriken shaped guard at Neji who again pivoted.

Neji was unsure what the blonde was doing by removing these parts of his sword. But he stayed on his toes, expecting the worst to happen. He watched as Naruto began to unravel the fabric around the hilt of the sword. He was caught off guard by the blonde rushing forward, with the sword drawn back in a dual handed position. Neji dodged the left hand coming up, and knocked the blonde's hand away. His eyes widened at the sight of the right hand coming up.

A standard battle ready Katana was about a quarter of an inch thick near the base of the blade, where it would be at its thickest. The sword Naruto's mother used was a little over a half an inch thick at the base of the blade. Through a series of complex seals that Naruto was studying, the blade was able to stay together so long as the pieces of the hilt were still on the blade. When Naruto removed the cap, the guard, and the fabric around the hilt that had the majority of the seals woven into it, Naruto was capable of splitting the sword into two identical swords, doubling the amount of danger Neji was in. As evident by the second cut across his chest, forming a bloody 'X' that Neji now had carved into his chest.

Naruto let the Hyuuga leap back, dripping blood from yet another wound. Naruto glanced at Genma who was watching with a calculating eye, almost as if trying to decide if he should call the match or not. Naruto directed his gaze back to Neji, watching the Hyuuga. "Will you give up, or keep losing blood?" Naruto asked.

Neji snarled. "Why do you try so hard Uzumaki-san? You cannot defy Fate. I am hailed as the greatest Hyuuga Prodigy since the founding of the village. You are a dead last nobody; you failed the Academy Exam twice, and from my understanding somehow passed after failing a third time. So why do you keep trying against your obvious superior?"

Naruto watched Neji for a bit before looking behind himself and scratching a line in the ground. Naruto stood right in front of it, holding both swords at his sides. "Knock me past the line Hyuuga Neji and I will tell you why I fight." Naruto said, bringing the swords up into an 'X' across his body

Neji charged forward and suddenly stopped, just outside the reach of the swords. "You're within the range of my Divination." He said, sinking into a lower stance.

"Two points." Naruto dodged the two thrusts, cutting Neji in both legs, unwilling to give the ground he had despite his surprise at Neji closing in so quickly. "Four points." Naruto dodged the next three, but took a shot in the shoulder. He made sure to give Neji a cut along his bicep in retaliation. "Eight points." Five strikes dodged, three struck. Two in his right arm, a second in the left one and Neji received a cut to his abdomen horizontally. "Sixteen points." Ten dodged, three in his right leg struck true, two in his left leg, and one in his abdomen. Neji received a cut along both arms, going from thumb up to elbow. "Thirty-two points." Fifteen dodged, six to his abdomen struck true, three in each shoulder, five in his left leg making it almost give out. Neji received two vertical cuts down, from shoulder to hip. Naruto's back foot was beyond the line. "Eight trigrams Sixty-Four-" before Neji could finished the comment, Naruto drove his foot upwards, refusing to take the anymore attacks.

Neji's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground, unable to breath from Naruto's foot driving up into his groin. It was a dirty, cheap tactic and the glare he tried to give through the tears of pain wanted to convey that sentiment.

Naruto spun on his heel and connected his other foot with Neji's head, using his heel so he didn't make the Hyuuga's head explode. He watched Neji fly off, collapsing from the loose of blood and the pain of his wounds. Naruto panted some as he watched Neji.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma shouted loudly

Naruto put both his swords up and retrieved the objects to hold them as one. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to Neji on the medic's stretched and he stared down at the Hyuuga, placing Neji's headband on his chest. "I fight so others can achieve their dreams. I fight for others. Lee who wishes to be a splendid Shinobi without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Hinata who wants to become the Hyuuga Clan Head so that she can remove that disgusting seal from your forehead. I fight to give them that chance, and so they know that they have someone that believes in them. I fight because Fate has no hold over those that choose to throw off its shackles, just as Lee and Hinata have done" Naruto said before turning and heading over to the fighter's box, limping a bit as he did so.

It started off as a low whisper, but as Naruto got to the entrance to the stair well, he heard it and smiled. Cheers of his name, applause, the people screaming out for the great match he gave them. It was… nice, different, and it sounded great.

Naruto headed up to the fighter's booth and looked at Sasuke. "See you in the next round." He told him before moving to sit down and rest. He was in a lot of pain, despite only really being poked by Neji.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed, listening to the crowd as Sasuke no doubt put up an impressive fight. However, when he heard what sounded like a thousand screaming birds, his eyes opened and he stood up, just in time to watch as Sasuke drove a lightning covered fist through an orb of sand.

Sasuke smirked as he held his hand in the orb, showing that he too was able to penetrate Gaara's defense. The Chidori was an impressive technique, and though he had hoped to not have to use it, Gaara's defense had finally called for it.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked, the sand moving him out of the orb and away from Sasuke. In another universe, the Uchiha might have been late, causing Gaara to listen to the voices in his head and become distracted, he might have had to kill fools with disgusting blood that only riled the voices up, and Uzumaki Naruto might not have shed so much blood and satisfying Gaara's own bloodlust for a time. With all these things not happening, Gaara was able to make his defense stronger and even move himself towards the back of the orb, allowing him to move out of it and away from Sasuke's attack. "If that is the extent of your power Uchiha, then allow me." Gaara said holding his hand up, palm out and his thumb downwards, his fingers curled. "Sand Burial!" He then began to slowly close his hand making the sand squeeze down on the Uchiha's arm. Bones could be heard popping, as the Uchiha screamed out in pain.

Blood began to soak the sand, and Genma moved to step in. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled out, shooting the lightning technique to try and loosen the sand. He drew his hand back and fell back, up to his elbow a blood broken mess.

Gaara looked upset by the Uchiha escaping and moved his sand after the fallen boy. Sand began to crawl up his legs, with Sasuke moving to try and get away from it. But he was exhausted, hitting his current limit on the Chidori. Soon Sasuke was backed into a wall of the sand and it encased him. Sasuke had heard about what it did to Lee, hell Kiba had said what Gaara had done to the Ame Ninja. He swallowed his pride. "Proctor, I forfeit!" Sasuke shouted, not so obsessed with his own power that he thought he could continue to take on Gaara.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara!" Genma shouted, moving to intervene, moving faster when he saw Gaara still applying pressure to Sasuke.

Just as Genma started to move, and the Uchiha cried out in pain, a black chain of energy lashed down on the cocoon that surrounded Sasuke. The sand fell apart, like it was nothing as Naruto landed beside the fallen Sasuke, glaring over at Gaara. In either of Naruto's hands were black chains of chakra, much different from the golden ones he used during the preliminaries.

"Save it Gaara." Naruto said, watching as his fellow Jinchurikii no doubt was pissed at being denied his kill.

Gaara glared at the blonde, but turned and began to walk away. He had felt the very chakra in his sand get destroyed. Not absorbed, but destroyed, like it had been blasted away. The blonde Uzumaki was proving to be a better prey than the Uchiha was.

Naruto turned to Sasuke as the medics came out. 'You alright Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto. "Fractured arm, maybe broken. Hurts like hell," he winced a bit as he was put on the stretcher. "But it hurt worse training with Kakashi-sensei. Watch yourself in the next round Dobe."

Naruto nodded and backed away, letting them take Sasuke away. Naruto then turned and headed back to the fighter's box, contemplating on how effective his chains had been. It was something he had been working on, instead of absorbing the chakra, destroying it. It was harder, but more effective.

Up in the Kage's box, Orochimaru contemplated starting the Invasion. He could nab the Uchiha now, when he was weakened and kill Sarutobi. But at the same time, the Kyuubi brat was showing… promise. He could see more if he let the exams continue just a little bit longer. Temari had failed her mission he had sent her on. Kabuto had checked and yet, three weeks later she wasn't pregnant. If the Kyuubi brat fought Gaara, then he would be weakened… and he could be captured.

He stayed the signal to start the exam. He knew Kabuto would understand his reasons.

Naruto stayed back in the corner, listening as Genma called for Kankuro and Shino's match. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kankuro when he gave up without even stepping foot in the ring. He knew the Invasion was going to happen, but couldn't figure out why Kankuro would just give up.

As much as Naruto wanted to get right to his match with Gaara, he went over to Shikamaru who contemplated giving up. "Your mom is watching Shika, and I could have sworn she was polishing a cast iron frying pan yesterday." It was a blatant lie, he didn't see Shikamaru's mom at all, but Shikamaru didn't know that.

Shikamaru twitched before jumping over the railing, showing more movement than Naruto had seen of the lazy Nara in well... Ever. Naruto watched the fight go on. It was… boring in a sense. It took a long time, and it was clearly the battle of the mind. It hurt Naruto's head just watching. But as Shikamaru caught Temari, Naruto knew he would have lost to the lazy Shadow User. He shook his head as he watched Shikamaru give up, claiming to be out of chakra.

Naruto leapt down as Genma called for both him and Gaara. Naruto moved a fair distance away, to where he would be able to make his Chakra Chains if necessary. Naruto's mind was going at a thousand miles an hour, trying to figure out what he could do, how he could beat Gaara. He was confident he could, but there were so many unknowns… Still, Naruto calmed himself down, ready for the fight.

"Semi-Finals Round 1: Sabaku no Gaara versus Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called out and looked at the two. 'Ready?" they both nodded. "FIGHT!" he then jumped away

Naruto then jumped away from Gaara, surprising everyone, even as Gaara's sand came out. Naruto landed by the closed doors to the arena and pulled out some sealing tags. He slapped them onto the door, in a three by three style. Naruto channeled his chakra to the tags. "Seal." He said, a basic barrier forming along the seals, making sure no one and nothing could get in or more importantly out.

Naruto pulled a dark blue scroll from his chest and flicked it open all the way, showing 10 seals on the paper, the seals done in the Kanji for Water. Naruto then tossed the scroll into the air, putting his hands into a hand seal. "Seals: Release!" Naruto called out, channeling his chakra to the scroll that was in the air, fluttering. All ten seals burst open, pouring out a rushing torrent of water like ten dams being broken.

It had taken Naruto two weeks, and every source of naturally flowing water in Konoha that he could find to fill the seals up with enough water. He couldn't just go and drain a lake after all, that would be harmful to whatever was living there, so he had to set up a relay that would drain the water from rivers and such in a way that wouldn't be too much water taken.

The scroll landed in the water, and the torrent was silenced but not stopped. Naruto had used every precaution he could, to make sure that the scroll would last long enough to empty the water. Already, he could see the confusion on Gaara's face as the water level was already up to their ankles. Naruto put his hands in the Tora hand seal. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet!" Instead of coming from within, Naruto made the technique come from the water around him. Three orbs of water shot through the air, aimed at Gaara

Naturally, the sand moved and took the hit, getting soaked as the three shots hit it dead on. Gaara frowned as he watched the sand move away, slower than what it usually would. He commanded the wet sand to attack Naruto, and it still moved slowly.

Naruto shot out another three orbs of water, slamming into the sand and making it break away, too soaked with water to maintain shape. Naruto stayed serious, even at Gaara's furious face. No doubt Gaara figured out what Naruto was planning. The water was up to their knees and still rising, with Genma standing on the water

Gaara hardened his sand, knowing it wouldn't last long in the water. He shot it down and under his feet, before making it rise up, water running off of his sand, taking a lot with him. Still, he had plenty to float on. He commanded the soaked sand up out of the water, and this time made it disperse into particles. He then had to exert his control with his hands, to keep the particles in the air while the water flowed away.

Naruto stared up at Gaara, watching his fellow Jinchurikii return his sand. Still, with the water at waist deep, Naruto had the turf advantage. Gaara however had the high ground. Naruto would win this, slowly if he had to. Naruto only knew two other Water Techniques though. The Hidden Mist Jutsu wasn't going to help in this match, even if he could use the lack of visibility to his advantage. The second one was purely defensive, and wouldn't work in the situation

Gaara was much in the same boat as Naruto. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Even if he made his sand the densest it had ever been before using it on the Uzumaki, the waist deep water would allow the blonde to struggle and fight, freeing his legs and waist long enough to get under water and get free from the rest of the sand. But the Uzumaki couldn't throw off Water Jutsu at Gaara; he'd just disperse the sand again into the particles, and bring it back when it had no water in it.

Naruto stared up at Gaara debating as the water kept rising. On one hand, he could just use his Chakra chains and destroy the sand cloud that Gaara was standing on, but he doubted the boy knew how to swim and the water wasn't stopping any time soon. Naruto glanced around at the murky water before pulling another scroll from his pocket. He made sure all of his scrolls were water proofed the night before. He unsealed a breather and tucked it into his mouth. He then went under the water, the seals in the breather allowing for the oxygen in the water to move into his mouth. On one hand, Gaara couldn't see him; on the other he couldn't see Gaara.

Still, Naruto swam around and soon poked his head up out of the water. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet!" Three orbs shot straight up, aimed for the cloud Gaara was standing on. Gaara's shield moved and guarded it, getting soaked in the process. "Hyoton: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" he called out and instead of forming a dome, or using the water around him, Naruto concentrated the ice on the soaked sand which began to crystalize, before breaking off and falling into the water, floating a bit. Naruto then quickly dove under the water, Gaara shooting some Sand Shuriken at him

Gaara tried to draw the sand out of the ice, but it wasn't responding to his call. He tried lifting the entire thing with his chakra in the sand, but it didn't respond to his call. His sand reacted to another three shots of water, before the soaked fell, once more frozen.

Orochimaru watched as Gaara was systematically taken down. First the unstable Jinchurikii lost the turf advantage, now he was losing his sand. He sent the signal to Kabuto to start the invasion.

Naruto paused as a smoke screen enveloped the Kage's box, and a Genjutsu began to fall around them. He released it and quickly stood up on the water as Temari and Kankuro moved over the water towards Gaara.

"Get Gaara out of here!" Baki called out, blocking the Senbon launched at him by Genma.

The three headed his words, and quickly took Gaara way while Naruto moved over to Genma. "Orders?" the blonde asked launching a few shuriken at Baki.

Genma looked at the blonde before looking at the Suna Genin leaving. "Go get them kid, stop whatever they're planning."

Naruto gave a salute before rushing off. He had a Jinchurikii to stop.

End

Naruto's Stats:

No Change


	10. Enemies, Aftermath, and Ichibi no Tanuki

Naruto dodged out of the way of a blast of air and landed on another tree branch. He stared down at Temari, watching her for a moment. Different battle scenarios ran through his head, each and every one of them more complicated than the last. He slowly exhaled before standing and leaping away from another blast of air. He landed behind a tree trunk and created a Shadow Clone. The two bolted to either side, moving to flank Temari.

"A simple tactic like that won't work on me!" Temari yelled out, swinging her iron fan and unleashing a gust of wind at Naruto.

The body slammed into a tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke, just as Temari's body was drawn taunt against the tree she was standing against, golden chains siphoning off the chakra from within her body. She stared helplessly as Naruto landed in front of her.

Naruto stared at the blonde Kunoichi and debated internally of killing her. He could, and he could get away with it too… but it wouldn't sit well with him. He could rape her, break her mind and body using his Shadow Clones and the Tsukiyomi, but that wouldn't sit well with him either. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I will get you back for what you did to me Temari, but not today. I have to attend to a Jinchurikii close to rampaging." Naruto moved to jump away

"WAIT!" Temari cried out loudly, struggling against the chains but finding it useless. "Please, please don't kill my little brother." She said

Naruto paused, staring over at Temari. "And if the positions were reversed, would Gaara willingly plead to have me stop from killing you? Would Kankuro even?" Naruto asked, turning to face the older blonde.

Temari glanced down. "No, Gaara wouldn't." she admitted. "But I don't want you to kill him, please." Temari said, close to pleading with the blonde.

"Why?" Naruto asked, wanting to know Temari's reasons behind wanting him to spare Gaara. He had no intention of killing someone like he was, but that didn't mean Temari knew that.

'Because he is my little brother." Temari said, "Despite the violence, the threats, even his bloodlust, I never considered him a monster. I consider what is in him a monster, but not Gaara. Please, spare him." She said hanging her head, knowing how useless it sounded.

Naruto watched Temari before giving a nod, even if she couldn't see it. "I'll spare him." He said before taking off. He had five minutes before the chains would dissolve, letting Temari free. He wanted to finish this before that happened.

Thirty minutes later, he had finally caught up to Gaara and Kankuro, only for Temari to land beside them as well. It was a bit impressive in Naruto's mind that she was able to catch up that quickly. "I'll take Gaara ahead." She told Kankuro who moved to remove his puppet from his back.

Naruto moved to leap past Kankuro but the damned puppet got in his way, forcing Naruto to leap back. He glanced over at the figure that landed beside him. "I will take him Uzumaki-san. Why? Because he was meant to be my opponent for the exams." Shino of all people had showed up, ready to help kick some ass.

Naruto looked over to the stoic, and usually quiet, boy. "Thanks Shino." Naruto said and moved to move past Kankuro. The puppet user tried to intercept Naruto, but a barrage of shuriken from Shino made Kankuro move his puppet for defense. Naruto then took off after Gaara and Temari.

Naruto continued on running, having been slowed down long enough to give Temari and Gaara a bit of a lead. However, another thirty minutes and he managed to catch up, this time moving to cut them off. Temari moved to buy Gaara some time to leave himself, but Naruto moved in quickly, grabbing her fan with a chain and yanking it from her grasp. A bit petty, but Naruto then used it to bash Temari over the head.

Naruto then leapt away, dodging the barrage of sand shuriken from Gaara. Naruto then snapped his chain to life and lashed it through the sand arm coming his way. Naruto stared Gaara down a bit, his mind trying to come up with several different ways to handle this fight. Naruto's mind came up with one option and he rushed ahead. Every fight or flight instinct was screaming at him to flee, to not charge Gaara head on. Naruto ignored it as he rolled under another sand arm and dodged his way through a second barrage of shuriken. Naruto was now staring at the half deformed face of Gaara, and into the golden eyes of Gaara's tenant that was taking over. It was a massive gamble but… "Tsukiyomi!" Naruto called out as he snapped his Mangekyo Sharingan, catching Gaara in the ocular Genjutsu.

Naruto looked around the world that was Tsukiyomi mixed with Gaara's mind. It had white shifting sands, a black night sky, and a red moon that had his version of Mangekyo Sharingan on it. Naruto didn't want to know what would happen if he stayed on the sand, so a chain shot up beside him and he leapt up onto it, riding it into the air, giving him a better view of his surroundings.

The Tsukiyomi was never intended to trap someone like a Jinchurikii: Someone that had two minds in one body. So while the dominant personality, i.e. Gaara, the second personality, i.e. the Shukaku, would take over as a defense of the mind. However, the second personality was still trapped within the mind, unless it could break the Tsukiyomi's hold.

Naruto caught sight of the Shukaku, staring at the massive Tanuki that watched him. Its body was made of the same bone white sand, but the markings on it, done in a pitch black, were a stark contrast.

"Yahoo! Finally, someone to kill! Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" The Shukaku took in a deep breath of air before slamming his fist against his stomach, driving out the compressed air into a ball three times.

Naruto cut the chakra he was feeding into the chain and dropped, a second one moving to catch him and keep him above the swirling sands that had a large hand come up to try and crush him. As if Naruto would give the fat Tanuki the option. His eyes focused over at the Shukaku, trying to think of a way to get close, and beat the creature.

Naruto bit his lower lip a bit as he moved around the chain, circling around the Shukaku. Chains of varying sizes burst from the sand as Naruto, manipulated them to drive into the body of the Shukaku, limiting its movements and giving Naruto additional chakra as they siphoned off the demonic chakra. He had one idea; it was stupid, asinine, and so left field that it could work.

Naruto's chain moved and shot straight from a blind spot, heading towards the Shukaku's eye. Naruto's eyes spun with the Mangekyo Sharingan as he continued to ride the chain. His eyes widened a bit as he saw a bunch of hands made from sand shoot up at him. "Shinra Tensei!" he yelled out just as his eyes switched to the Rinnegan with additional chakra. He pushed outwards, getting a satisfied feel as the sand was blasted away.

Now staring at the eye of the Shukaku, Naruto's eyes formed back to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi!" he cried out, hitting the Shukaku with the Genjutsu, and prayed it worked. As the world began to fade, he knew it did.

A few moments later, and Naruto hit the Shukaku with it once more, continuing to do this for an entire day in the original Tsukiyomi, thoroughly breaking the Shukaku's mind. Naruto was also pretty exhausted from doing it. Naruto then rode his chain away as the sand began to glow a bit, something Naruto wanted very little over in case it was an explosion of chakra.

"I'm finally free!" it was obviously a female voice, and it was less psychotic sounding than the Shukaku, and the sand construct was beginning to fall away.

Naruto moved back along his chain, landing in the sand and shielding his eyes a bit to let the glow of energy die down a bit. When it finally did, Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw slack.

The woman was gorgeous, long hair that came down to the backs of her knees, almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones, full kissable lips, a large and firm bust, flat stomach, wide flared hips, and long shapely legs. She also had two ears on top of her head, like a Tanuki would have, with a long singular swishing tail. She was also completely naked, letting Naruto see her rather markings all over her body, reminiscent of the markings on the Shukaku, large nipples and the small triangle patch of hair over her pussy that he got a full view of because she didn't make a move to hide anything she had.

"Well hello there Handsome." The woman said, moving up to Naruto, her hips in full swing, and pressing against his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "I suppose I have to thank you for freeing me from Shukaku?" her voice was sultry, and Naruto could only imagine the woman moaning.

"Y-yes." Naruto said, having to swallow a bit, still trying to get his body under control from the fact that this beautiful woman was rubbing against him a bit. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said, managing to say his name without a stutter.

Naruto stiffened up as he felt her cup his groin, rubbing a bit. "Mm, well Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Ichibi no Tanuki, the real one. When Shukaku first sealed me inside him, I had no idea he would subjugate my soul like he did. Being a priest, he was able to catch me off guard shortly before he died." Ichibi moved her mouth to Naruto's ear. "Get me out of Gaara, and I'll really thank you." She said before biting his earlobe and squeezing his groin quite pleasurably.

Naruto shivered a bit at what she did before releasing the Tsukiyomi Genjutsu. He formed two clones, one grabbing Gaara now that they could, the other grabbing Temari and taking them away.

Naruto couldn't forget that there was a war going on. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling out for the Hirashin Marker. In a yellow flash, he vanished.

Naruto arrived and watched as a monkey summon vanished in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru stood over Sarutobi, cursing him. "Ji-san! No!" Naruto rushed over, with Orochimaru moving away. Naruto slid to his knees, scraping up the knees of the ANBU pants as he slid along the rooftop for a moment. "Ji-san, no… no, no…" Naruto said shaking Sarutobi a bit, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sarutobi was dead. His mind wouldn't allow it. The blood from his mouth, the bleeding hole, and the bloody sword all shattered that.

"Kukukuku… If it isn't Uzumaki Naruto." The snake Sannin said seeing his prey there. Oh how he would love to have that Uzumaki Stamina, the chakra levels, and so many other things about Naruto that would be the perfect host. "Join me Naruto-kun, join me and I will give you all the power in the world, I'll even bring back your 'Ji-san'." Orochimaru said

Naruto folded Sarutobi's arms over his chest, and looked at the smile of the old man. Naruto rose to his feet, his eyes still downcast at the man he called grandfather. "You killed him, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"It was… an old score to settle." Orochimaru said, not going to deny that he had killed his sensei. Why would he? Even without his arms, he could go toe to toe with the Jinchurikii and win

Naruto held his right hand out towards the Kusanagi as red chakra began to billow around him, forming slowly around him into the shape of a fox. "Bansho Tenin." Naruto said the sword snapping right up to his hand. Naruto's head rose, showing the Rinnegan; only instead of the purple color they were crimson from the influence of the Kyuubi. "I will kill you." Naruto said before dashing forward.

"Damned Kyuubi Brat. Fine, if you won't join me then I'll destroy you." Orochimaru said, dodging a downwards slash from the Kusanagi, before spinning around from a claw attack. He used his superior flexibility to duck under the tail, before kicking Naruto in the side.

Naruto took the blow and moved around the leg, aiming to hack it off with the Kusanagi that seemed to be moving with him. Instead, Orochimaru moved away, the sword cutting a groove into the rooftop, before Orochimaru kicked Naruto in the head. Naruto rolled with the strike, before moving in a lower stance with the sword. He moved, his body flowing with the Snake style he had been learning, as well as his skills with the sword. It wasn't enough, but he was keeping pressure on Orochimaru.

Naruto had it with the snake Sannin though. "Give me your soul!" he shouted, taking a swipe at Orochimaru's head, feeling a twisted sense of satisfaction as he felt the blood as Orochimaru's face was ripped into, with Naruto ripping out a piece of the soul. He had plenty of practice on animals, using them so in case he fucked up they weren't that missed. A human's soul was… different. He also felt a resistance to it, no doubt from Orochimaru trying to keep his soul

Orochimaru knew of the Rinnegan, he knew of its abilities, but he had never expected a brat to have it, to have been able to learn such abilities. He knew some of his memories were pulled out, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't relearn. "Drop the barrier! We're leaving!" Orochimaru kicked Naruto in the sternum before leaping away. Kidomaru covered their retreat with his spider like abilities and throwing the webbing on the ANBU about to give chase.

No, Naruto would not let them get away. He held up his left hand, channeling as much chakra into it as he could risk. "BANSHO TENIN!" he yelled out, wanting to reel in the snake to stab him over and over for what he did to Sarutobi.

Tayuya moved in front of the ability, and pushed both Jirobo and Orochimaru forward. She felt her body get tugged, and moved rapidly towards the blonde's outstretched hand. If nothing else, maybe the blonde would kill her and let her be with her friend. Konoha had killed Kin, why wouldn't they kill one of Orochimaru's elite bodyguards? "Just kill me, please." She said, looking to the blonde's blue eyes

Naruto's fist tightened around the redhead's top, the Kyuubi's chakra burning a hole into it but he soon dropped the Kyuubi cloak. His eyes bled a little bit as he dropped the sword and the girl. He would get Orochimaru. He would avenge Sarutobi. But he had to deal with this first. He sighed, feeling tired… feeling really tired. "Tayuya, right?" Naruto asked. He had to admit, she looked pretty good.

"How the fuck do you know that tree hugger?" she asked, a fire lighting inside of her. If the little tree hugging fucker hurt Kin, she would make him pay

"Kin Tsuchi told me, she's safe and sound." Naruto said before bending down and picking up the sword, staggering a little bit. He closed his eyes, wondering what he got off of Orochimaru, and saw everything there was to know about the Cursed Seal.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tayuya asked. She didn't want her foul mouth to get Kin in trouble. For the safety of her friend, she would do anything.

"On my honor as an Uzumaki, I swear to you that Kin-chan is safe." Naruto said and looked to Tayuya. "I'm going to have to take you in though."

Tayuya nodded, knowing all about procedure and all that other stuff. "You look dead on your feet." She said, moving to Naruto's left side and sliding under his arm, helping him walk a bit.

"I'm just tired." Naruto said. Oh how he was so damned tired, he had used too much chakra.

"Let me help." Tayuya said softly. "Besides, you're kinda cute for a fucking tree hugger."

Naruto shook his head snorting a bit before reaching up and yanking Tayuya's cap off, tossing it to the side. "There, better." He said

In the aftermath of the invasion, Naruto ended up running around like a chicken with his head cut off and he doubted he was the only one. The very next day, Naruto tended to Gaara's seal and unsealed Ichibi who collapsed into his arms. Naruto then placed another seal on Gaara that took a substantial amount of chakra, locked it in the seal, converted it to demon chakra, and used another seal to rapidly regenerate to about the amount of one tail's worth of demon chakra. It was a highly experimental seal, and it ended up working for the purpose. Naruto snuck Ichibi out, before going back to check on Gaara. They then had a long conversation as to why Naruto was so powerful, with Naruto explaining that it was those precious to him giving him strength.

Next thing was dealing with Temari. He had beaten her, and captured her, making her a POW. Thus, he claimed her as a slave. He showed a bit of mercy though, promising to let her go after six months and hopefully then they could get off on a better footing. When that little fact came up when Baki and Jiraiya tried to hash out a new treaty, obviously Baki was understandably upset, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Tayuya had sought asylum, and wanted to live with Naruto. In return, she told Jiraiya everything she knew about Orochimaru, Oto, and how everything was set up, leaving nothing out from the Sannin. Jiraiya had given it to her, despite her rather disrespectful nature in speaking

Gaara had gotten a good glimpse of Naruto's Sharingan, and the ANBU saw Naruto's Rinnegan. When they were questioned, both sides mentioned this. Naruto was asked how he had gotten them but he managed to squirm his way out of it with half-truths, vague answers, not once identifying how he got the Dojutsu, but claiming if he told them then he would lose the ability to use said method to obtain other Kekkai Genkai. He assured the concerned parties that he wasn't stealing them, rather unlocking them, and making some believe that the Kyuubi was involved. They were wrong, but Naruto didn't see fit to tell them otherwise.

Another problem for Naruto was that space was beginning to become a problem. He had three slaves, a clan member/love, and a female Bijuu living at his apartment. With that in mind, Naruto took all his savings and rented the next two Apartments and got them furnished, knowing that no one lived in them. Kin and Tayuya took one, Temari, Karin, and Ichibi took the other. Karin and Kin had both gave him some money to help, they had spent the past month working, doing meaningless D-ranks so that they had a bit of spending money to themselves. He needed to get more room and more money quickly. But he was thankfully frugal enough with his money that he had three months before he had to pay the rent.

The funeral services for the Sandaime Hokage, and the others that died during the invasion, was on the fifth day after the invasion, once they were sure of all the casualties. There were more than they had hoped for, but less than they dreaded. The kicker had been Sarutobi dying; something a great deal of people had been hurt by. Naruto stared at the memorial, people laying flowers on the pedestal with the picture of the Sandaime in his prime.

It was at that moment, Naruto realized that he hadn't really known Sarutobi. When it was his turn to walk up, Naruto forwent the flower everyone else had put. It was pouring, giving him plenty of moisture as he held his hand out, a bouquet of flowers made of ice being formed. He put a seal on the ice, knowing they would last until the seal was gone. He then placed the flowers on the pedestal and made went towards the crowd once more, the rain hiding his tears.

As the concession moved away, Naruto was stopped by Jiraiya. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow to go look for my old Teammate, the other one." Jiraiya said seriously. "Pack for about a month long trip."

Naruto nodded before pausing and thinking. "She's going to be the Godaime, won't she?" he asked. It made sense, a powerful Kunoichi like that, and a Senju to boot.

Jiraiya nodded. "I know it's your dream kid, but…"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not ready. Not yet." He said before sighing and walking away, going home.

Naruto sighed as he pushed his door open and closed it behind him, stripping down to the boxers and flopping down onto his bed. He was still emotionally drained.

"Naruto-kun?" Ichibi's sultry voice was heard, and he turned his head to look at the beautiful woman. With dark skin, and dark blonde hair, the woman was stunning; her golden eyes seemed a bit worried about him.

Naruto sat up and smiled at her. "Hey Ichi-chan." Naruto said and smiled a bit more when she sat in his lap. She wore a rather interesting outfit made from the sand she could manipulate, it was a shoulder-less top that went into a pair of flowing pants. It was mostly see through, except at her breasts and her groin where the material darkened enough to hide most everything from view. "I'm sorry, I've just been…"

She shook her head, whipping her hair a bit. She put a finger on his lips. "Shh, don't apologize Naruto-kun." She said and kissed him. "It's been explained to me. You did everything you could."

Naruto nodded and hugged Ichibi, resting his head on her breasts. 'These are soft." Naruto said, closing his eyes a bit.

Ichibi giggled a bit, stroking his head. "If you'd like, we can try to cheer you up. I still have to properly thank you."

A part of Naruto questioned himself how he could be thinking about sex, especially so soon after Sarutobi's funeral. A part of him questioned if he was gay, having questioned the sex with a very smoking hot woman. Naruto looked up at the beautiful woman, who had caused a small panic when Naruto introduced her to the other girls. "Okay." Naruto said. Endorphins were released during sex, if nothing else it would make him feel a little happier for a time

Ichibi stood up off of Naruto's lap and raised her arms over her head, swaying her hips a bit as she turned around, the sand clothing falling off of her body as she moved lower, her round ass pressing into Naruto's lap. She then began to grind against him, her tail wrapping around his waist. Without standing back up, she turned around again and leaned forward, brushing her cleavage against his chest as she sank lower to her knees. She pulled his boxers off and reached up, rubbing his cock.

Naruto couldn't believe the soft feel of her hands brushing against his cock, or his sac. Naruto leaned his head back and moaned as he felt her delicate fingers run from the base of his tip, to the top of his sac along the underside of his cock. She used a feather light touch and it was driving Naruto insane.

Ichibi looked up to Naruto as she slid her tongue along his balls, up along the bottom of his shaft, and gave a swift lick to the tip of his cock. Looking up at the blonde, she rubbed his cock against her cheek a bit, nuzzling it. "I'm so thirsty Naruto-kun, you'll give me something to drink, won't you?" she asked as she kissed the tip again before going down, taking the blonde into her mouth and pressing her wet tongue against the bottom of his shaft.

Naruto moaned loudly, both from the images her dirty talk got him thinking and from the feel of her wet tongue and mouth slowly sinking further down along his cock. He put his hand on the back of her head, feeling her pause for just a moment before going further down. His back arched as she got to the base of his cock, gagging some as she did so, her throat giving spasms and clenching down on his cock.

Ichibi rolled her eyes up to the blonde, still all the way down. She pulled off, pulling him out of her throat and past her gag reflex. She didn't keep her lips locked around his cock, letting a lot of excess spit run down his shaft. She began to bob her head on and off, not bothered by her own gagging, except for every once in a while she would have to pull off completely to take a break.

Naruto stood up during one of Ichibi's breaks and grabbed her hair tighter. "Open wide." He told her. He watched as she opened her mouth wide before he started to thrust vigorously into her mouth, making her go wide eyed as she gagged a little louder and clenched his thighs. Naruto felt his balls tighten up, his orgasm close.

Ichibi closed her eyes, feeling the impending orgasm. One hand left Naruto's thighs and slid between her own, furiously working her clit over. She tried to keep up, using tongue, teeth, and lips to further orally please the blonde but his pace was just a little out of her reach. She felt him pull out to the tip, just as the hot cum shot out and into her mouth, getting her to moan from the salty taste as she sucked on his tip, trying to get more from the blonde.

Naruto pulled out of Ichibi's mouth and helped her stand up, just before he bent her over his bed. He moved behind her, grabbing her hips and rubbing his swollen tip against her soaked pussy. "Someone's horny." Naruto commented briefly.

"I am, please… Give it to me; give all to me Naruto-kun." Ichibi said, rubbing her hips back to grind her pussy against his tip. It was a submissive gesture, but she wanted to be submissive. She wanted to get her tight pussy pounded by Naruto, to be shown her place.

Naruto grabbed her hips tighter and pushed inwards, groaning as he felt her tight pussy already clamp down on his cock. She was wet, but she was also so tight, like when he fucked Karin. Only the arching of her back and the low moan of pleasure from Ichibi told him that she was not a virgin like Karin had been.

Ichibi pushed back against Naruto, digging her hands into the blankets and beginning to moan louder as his pace began to pick up. "That's it, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand hit her ass. "Spank this naughty bitch Naruto-kun, spank me and fuck me. Punish my horny body."

Naruto had been with Mikoto, who had been a rather horny and kinky MILF, but Ichibi was taking the title of being the kinkiest. Kami, her words were getting him more excited and he was using it as an excuse to thrust into her body harder and harder. He slapped her ass until her tanned skin had a red hue to it, even though she cried out in nothing but pure pleasure. He pushed his cock deeper, bumping against her cervix

Ichibi's eyes went even wider as she felt him push so deep and her moan got louder. "Fuck, yes! Sweet Kami, yes!" She felt his speed and power increase even more and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head from the pleasure, but she wanted to remain coherent for the fucking she was getting.

"Will you two shut up over there?!" Kin banged against the wall, shouting a bit and getting Naruto to chuckle.

"Don't worry Kin-chan; you'll get your pounding tomorrow." Naruto called over to her in an almost promising way. However, he didn't need everyone to hear him banging the Ichibi, so with that in mind, he reached over to the wall and drew a silencing seal with his chakra, using just his chakra to do so. It distracted him a little bit, but when he was done, he doubled his efforts.

Ichibi had been a little put off by his distracted state, even if he kept moving his hips, but the second he doubled his efforts, her body just couldn't take it. "I'm cumming!" she screamed out, her back arching as she screamed in pleasure, her pussy clamping down on Naruto's cock and spilling her juices all over it. The feel of Naruto's own release that filled her with cum just made her orgasm all that longer, and the feel of his teeth in her shoulder, marking her place made her feel even better.

Naruto pulled out of the Ichibi and watched her for a moment, momentarily surprised as she rolled over onto her back, showing her flexibility by holding both her legs up in the air straight up, spreading her pussy lips open.

Ichibi knew what she was doing, and she wasn't done with the blonde, not by a long shot. "Please Naruto-kun, fuck my soaked pussy more, stretch me out so only your cock may ever fit." Ichibi said licking her lips, gently pushing one finger into her body.

Naruto moved over, and positioned her legs to hang over his shoulder as he pushed back into Ichibi's wet pussy. Even after a hard fucking, even after all the cum spilled by her and in her, she was fucking tight. But this time Naruto could play a little bit more. He reached up with his right hand and squeezed her breast as he started in at a fast pace, his fingers playing with her dark nipple.

Ichibi whimpered and writhed as she felt the blonde pounding her wet pussy. Every thrust bumped against her cervix and it seemed the blonde was trying to really punish her body like she had asked him to. The feeling of his fingers tweaking her nipple, or digging into the swell of her breast was really driving her crazy. She shivered as she felt him trace one of the blue markings over her nipple.

Naruto was entranced by the way her impressive bust would rise and fall at a rapid pace, her heavy labored breathing made it quite easy for him to be distracted by her bountiful chest. Naruto shook his head a little bit and grabbed her legs, squeezing them a bit as he started to fuck her pussy harder, pulling her body against him a bit, his cock getting squeezed as her inner muscles gave a few spasms as he thrust deep into her and bumped a place that was driving her wild.

Ichibi reached up with her hands, sliding them along her sides and noticing the blonde following her hands up the swell of her hips, up her ribs and to her breasts. She began to squeeze them moaning louder as she pinched at her nipples. The blonde focused on her breasts as she raised one up and licked around the nipple, making eye contact with the blonde to make it more erotic. She knew what he was thinking about when she licked her nipple.

Naruto felt his balls tighten and he grit his teeth as he tried to ride his orgasm out. But watching the Ichibi lick at her nipple, even suck on it briefly was driving him wild, more so than her lewd and dirty talking. Finally it got to be too much, and he pushed in deep into her body, raising her hips up off the bed with the force of his thrust. He gave a few groans of pleasure as he filled her with his cum, feeling the hot fluid spill around his shaft and out of her, her own orgasm being triggered by his.

Ichibi panted as she came down from her own orgasm. She could still feel her inner muscles spasm from the pleasure. She stretched her legs out and then lowered them on either side of the blonde, now putting him between her legs. "More… Give me more Naruto-kun." She panted out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss as she began to roll her hips forward to get more.

Naruto panted a little bit, but he grabbed Ichibi's hips as they kissed, he could still taste a bit of himself on her lips but like in the past that didn't bother him too much. He began to roll his hips to thrust into her still tight body. This was going to be his limit; four was usually how much he could get away with without his balls hurting from the taxing of the orgasm.

Ichibi moaned louder, feeling the blonde fucking her harder. "Yes, that's it… sweet Kami Naruto-kun, fuck my wet horny pussy." She told the blonde, breaking the kiss as she did so. Kami, she was so insatiable for the blonde and the feeling of him fucking her pussy and stretching her to only fit his cock. She reached up and grabbed pushed his head to her breasts

Naruto was no stranger to having his head pressed into the breasts of a woman, by a woman. He knew what the Ichibi wanted, but he felt a little bit of a need to remind her that he was in charge. So, he bit down on her nipple, making her moan out louder as he continued to pound her pussy. He could feel her body spasm, her delicious pussy squeezing his cock at random intervals. The insatiable Bijuu was quite a lewd woman. He briefly wondered if all of them would be like this, but for now he focused back on Ichibi tugging on her nipple with his teeth.

"Fuck yes, fuck… Bite my nipples Naruto-kun, fuck my horny pussy and fill me up with all the cum you can." Ichibi said lewdly, raking her nails down across Naruto's back. It had been far too long since the last time she had gotten a good fucking like this. She couldn't even remember the last time she had, and she would savor this and milk it for everything she could. She could feel the coil of her orgasm tightening up for a third time, and she loved it. She loved that the blonde had the stamina to keep going.

Naruto pulled off the nipple he was biting and looked up at Ichibi's face, watching her expression that showed her state of pleasure. He really wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going, but he would not be outdone, not even by a Bijuu. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he left every woman he had ever fucked thoroughly satisfied! Naruto paused for a second, readjusting his position and dug deep before starting to thrust even harder than he had before, his bed banging against the wall in time with his grunts and the higher pitched moans of Ichibi.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes, fuck…" Ichibi called out, her eyes wide with pleasure as she clung to the blonde, her ankles locked around his waist and her arms pinning his body against hers. "N-N-Naruto-kun, I'm so close!" she screamed out as her orgasm rolled over her and her entire body jerked with the force, her eyes rolling back into her head a bit.

Naruto gave his own moan of loud pleasure, his back arching as he thrust as deep into Ichibi as he could and released his load, filling her once more with the hot cum as he felt her nails dig into his back. His own hands dug into the flesh of her hips and thighs as he began to pant a little bit. He pulled out and stood up a little unsteadily.

Ichibi rolled over onto her stomach, her knees on the floor again as she looked over at the blonde. "Once more Naruto-kun, please would you fuck me once more?" She spread her ass cheeks, showing him the hole he hadn't claimed. "I want you to completely claim my body." She said wiggling her ass to entice him.

And enticed Naruto was, as any man would be by a heart shaped ass wiggling for him. Naruto's earlier fatigue forgotten, he moved forward, rubbing himself against her ass a bit, noticing her hole was already lubricated from the juices of her pussy. He slapped Ichibi on her ass, listening to her moan a bit. He began to push his tip into her, giving a low groan as he felt her hole tighten around his shaft.

Ichibi winced a little bit as the blonde pushed in. She let go of her ass cheeks, grabbing the bed as she felt him push deeper. She had asked for it, and she would take it. She moaned a little bit though, as the pleasure began to mix in with the pain. Her body shuddered as the pleasure began to overcome the pain and she put her head against the bed more.

Naruto gripped Ichibi's right hip with his hand, and grabbed her tail with the other, slowly and steadily pushing deeper into her ass. She was tight, and tense. He began to work out, drawing a low moan from her. He looked at her as she looked over her shoulder, his blue eyes locking with her golden ones.

Ichibi watched as Naruto began to work in and out of her, steadily growing faster with his thrusts. She moaned as she felt him tug on her tail a little bit, but she moved her hand down, and grabbed the hand at her hip and brought it up to her breast, holding his hand there as she felt her ass slowly get stretched out. It was a slower pace than when he had fucked her pussy, but it was no less pleasant for her body.

Despite having somewhat of a second wind, Naruto knew his body was tired and sore, his abs burning from the workout of fucking Ichibi. Still, he had to lean in a bit as she dragged his hand up to her breast, having him squeeze the sizeable orb. Naruto could hear her moans getting louder, she was on the verge of another orgasm, but he decided to drag it out, going slower and with less strength. He still had his vigor, but he wanted the orgasm to slowly build like a good bonfire that would last all night instead of a quick spurt of fire.

Ichibi pushed herself back against the blonde, moaning louder as she writhed in the pleasure she was receiving. The coil of her orgasm grew tighter and tighter, more so than before. She knew it would be a great orgasm, and she was glad she wasn't in charge. She wrapped her tail around behind Naruto's back and held him there, as every thrust made her breath grow shorter and shorter. Her back arched on a particularly hard thrust and she came, screaming in pleasure as her entire body tightened up.

Naruto met his own orgasm with the Ichibi, her muscles tightening up more than he had expected and allowing for him to reach his own orgasm. His back arched a little bit as he moaned loud and throatily as he came inside her, holding her close. When he was done, he eased out of her and moved to help her lay on the bed, before laying down beside her, with her at his left.

Ichibi slowly traced her fingers along Naruto's stomach, soon tracing the seal with her fingers. She was briefly surprised when Kyuubi started talking to her, but didn't let her surprise be known. She wasn't even upset by what the Kyuubi was saying. She laid her head closer to Naruto's shoulder and kissed his neck. "Why don't you get that little book of yours out? We had sex, which is the point of the game right?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear before turning to Ichibi, his eyes still wide, but she had a slight smile on her face. "How did-?" he asked

"Kyuubi-chan. When I'm in contact with the seal, she can communicate with me. She's seen all that you've seen and done, and she knows you're in this game." Ichibi said and laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto looked a little speechless. "And you're not mad?" he asked a little hesitantly. He was in the arms of a Bijuu who knew about the perverted game he was in.

"Not a tiny bit!" she said cheerfully and smiled more. "After all, it's because of this game that I'm not longer bound by either Shukaku or inside a Jinchurikii. Plus, you see this mark?" she showed the bite mark she had received. "That basically means that you can tell me what to do, within reason of course. As long as you treat me fairly well, I'll listen to everything you tell me to do."

Naruto closed his eyes. Sarutobi finding out had been a very dangerous problem. Ichibi finding out was an even bigger problem because if the girls found out, then he'd have to be dealing with all the women he knew after his head. That meant no more leveling up, no more getting better. "Can you keep quiet about it?" Naruto asked a little hesitantly.

Ichibi nodded. "I'll keep quiet about it, so go ahead and crack that book open, let's see what you got for me." She said and kissed his cheek.

Naruto reached over into his nightstand and pulled out the book, sitting up a bit and flipping it open, Ichibi moving to rest her head on his shoulders. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH THE ICHIBI NO TANUKI! +2500 points +25 Wind manipulation, +25 Earth manipulation. Perks added!"

"Only 2500 points? That's cheap. I'm a Bijuu!" Ichibi said a little outraged on Naruto's behalf.

"Shush, that's the most I've gotten from one person without a medal attached." Naruto said and redirected his attention back to the book.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD 25 BLOWJOBS! +2500 points." Naruto banked the level up and briefly went over the calculations in his head. Yeah, he did have twenty five already. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE GOLD TOP FOX MEDAL! +2400 points." Naruto banked the level up once more. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONE SPURT MEDAL! +1000 points"

Naruto headed over to the Perks. "Sand Control: You can control the sand like Sabaku no Gaara. Requirements: Have Sex with the Ichibi no Tanuki, Wind Manipulation 100, Earth Manipulation 50, Chakra levels 50." Naruto had seen how the sand had worked and tapped it, spending the skill point he had to get it. A scroll popped out, and he put it to the side, for now. "Magnetic Release: You gain the Kekkai Genkai of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages to control metals. Requirements: Have Sex with the Ichibi no Tanuki, Earth Manipulation 50, Lightning Manipulation 50 Chakra Levels 50, Chakra control 50." Naruto wasn't getting that. He didn't know what his lightning manipulation was at.

He headed over to the medals and quickly tapped Top Fox. "Top Fox: Gold. Dominate the Ichibi no Tanuki." He tapped the Spurt medal. "Spurt: Bronze. Have five orgasms in one session of intercourse without any support or backlash from Shadow Clones."

Naruto shook his head. Some of these medals sounded impossible. He headed over to the Stats page and stared at it, thinking about how he wanted to go about it. He had 15 points to spend. He needed his chakra control and levels up, but his endurance just wasn't cutting it anymore either. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought of a solution. He boosted his endurance up 10 points, putting it at sixty and feeling a bit of invigoration. He then put the last five points into his intelligence, bringing that up to forty five.

He then looked over to his skills. "Bonus from Ichibi no Tanuki!" the points fluttered down and he looked at his Earth Manipulation which was at fifty even. He put it at a seventy five for now, he could get it higher later. Water Manipulation was at thirty five points, which was why it showed up on the chakra paper that Jiraiya gave him. Naruto put sixty five points to it, bringing him up to a hundred there as well. He looked at his fire and lightning manipulations which were at twenty apiece. He put thirty into his lightning manipulation, bringing it up to fifty. Twenty went into his fire manipulation, bringing that up to forty.

Naruto then went back to the perks and selected the magnetic release. 'Perks Added!' Naruto scrolled through the list once more, finding them fairly quickly. "Iron Sand: You gain the ability to control the iron particles in the sand like the Sandaime Kazekage who learned by watching the Shukaku manipulate sand. Requirements: Magnetic Release, Have Sex with the Ichibi no Tanuki, Earth Manipulation 75, Lightning Manipulation 75, Chakra Levels 75, Chakra Controls 70. Gold Dust: You gain the ability to control gold dust like the Yondaime Kazekage who used it to stop the Shukaku's rampages. Requirements: Have Sex with the Ichibi no Tanuki, Magnetic Release, Earth Manipulation 100, Lightning Manipulation 100, Chakra Levels 90, Chakra Control 90." Naruto wasn't getting either of those for some time, and so decided to just leave them alone

Naruto looked over to the Ichibi who had been quiet. "Well?" he asked, wondering if she had anything to say.

She smiled. "Let's get some sleep." She said and pulled him down into her breasts.

Life was good.

End

Naruto's Stats:

Level 23: 41350/42550

Strength: 30

Speed: 50

Acrobatics: 50

Endurance: 60

Intelligence: 45

Chakra Levels: 60

Chakra Control: 60

Luck: 35

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 154 points. Expert Level. Enemy Kunoichi will no longer kill Naruto after sex. Naruto's sexual Aura affects the Bijuu. The less tails they have, the greater the influence.

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 65 points. Apprentice Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 126 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 75 points. Apprentice Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Earth based Jutsu easier and feel when an opponent is about to use one.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Water based Jutsu easier and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 50 points. Apprentice level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learned Lightning based Jutsu easier and can feel when an opponent is about to use one.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 40 points. Novice Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Fire based Jutsu easier.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 10 Times: +2000 points

Receive 25 Blow Jobs: +2500 Points.

Silver Hat Trick: Have Sex with Three Women in Twenty Four Hours. +900 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Gold Top Fox: Dominate Ichibi no Tanuki. +2400 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Bronze Evened Up: Have sex with Two women using a Shadow Clone for assistance. +900

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Silver Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Chunin Level Kunoichi. +1000 points

Bronze Spurt: Naruto has had five orgasms during one session of intercourse without the use or backlash of a Shadow Clone. +1000 points.

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.

Magnetic Release: Naruto can use the Magnetic release of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages.

Sand Manipulation: Naruto can use the Sand Manipulation like Gaara can.


	11. Karin, Kin and Tayuya

Naruto got up the next day and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at the still sleeping Ichibi. He shook his head a bit at the beauty before he stood up, grabbing his scrolls and stuffing them in his bag. He then proceeded to seal a few other things away, packing for a month long trip and stuffing them into his bag. He wanted to be ready so that he and Jiraiya could leave immediately the next day.

Naruto then headed into the shower and stretched himself out under the water, giving a few silent groans as he felt things pop and a few things ache. The hot water would soothe the aches. By the time he got out of the shower, he no longer felt them anymore. He got dressed in his orange jumpsuit and headed to the kitchen to eat, pulling things out for a healthier breakfast than ramen. The girls wanted him to grow taller, and so had confiscated the most of his ramen.

Even Mikoto and Ayame had gotten in on it.

Still, when four women in your life tell you to eat healthier, you listened and he had no doubt that Tayuya and Ichibi would get in on it soon as well. As he sat down to eat his plate of eggs, he glanced at the clock, a little surprised at how late it was; it was already ten. He shrugged it off since he didn't have to go anywhere that day.

Still, when Naruto finished eating and doing the dishes, he headed out of his apartment. He would go stir crazy if he just sat inside. He was just going past the apartment that Kin and Tayuya shared when he got yanked inside said apartment, with the door closing and getting locked.

Pinned against the wall by both Karin and Kin, he looked a little confused, looking to Tayuya who had an amused look on her face, with her arms crossed under her breasts. He looked back to the two girls pinning him to the wall. "Uh… Yes?" he asked, not knowing what he did that could have put him in trouble.

Kin glanced to the blonde. "We went a month without any sex." She said slowly and in a clipped tone that told Naruto he was in a touch of trouble. Kin grabbed his groin massaging it some. "Now I don't mind you having sex with women, but you can't just forget about us for a month and not expect anything to happen." She said

Karin moved closer, trailing her hand along his chest and rubbing his groin as well at the same time, making Naruto give a soft groan. "You won't be leaving this apartment until we're both satisfied, understand Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and then picked up both Kin and Karin onto his shoulders, making them yelp a bit. "Do you want in on this as well Tayuya-chan?' Naruto asked as he walked past her.

Tayuya chuckled shaking her head a bit. "Sure, why not?' she asked and followed the blonde, her fellow Oto escapee, and her fellow redhead. Personally, she wanted to see if the blonde could please all three of them at once. It would be rather humorous to see him attempt, and if he pulled it off? Well, then she got thoroughly fucked in the process.

Naruto opened the bedroom door and put the two girls on his shoulders down before he started to strip out of his clothes. Karin and Kin moved to get rid of their own clothes, Tayuya leaning against the door watching as Naruto removed his clothes down to his boxers. Naruto moved to Karin and Kin, pulling them against him again and kissing Kin first. His tongue swept along her lower lip before he pushed it into her mouth, his left hand rubbing Karin's ass before squeezing firmly and getting a low moan of enjoyment out of her.

Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Tayuya press against his back, her hand reaching around his hip and squeezing his cock through his boxers as she kissed at his neck. "Don't forget about me." She said, rubbing his cock. She was very satisfied at the blonde's size, and couldn't wait to have a bit of her own fun with his cock.

Karin rubbed herself against Naruto's body a bit, trying to stimulate herself. Hell, if he bit her while flooding his chakra out, she would probably orgasm already. The thought of being with two other girls to try and wear out the original of the clone was rather… appealing. "Come on Naruto-kun, you're going to have to be really good to please all three of us." She said.

Kin pulled Naruto's boxers down to his knees before she sank down to her own knees and began to kiss what Tayuya wasn't squeezing. "Come on Naruto-sama; show all of us how capable you are." Kin said before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking firmly, moving her head up and down along his cock a bit.

Naruto lolled his head back a bit, feeling Kin go down on him. The feeling of Tayuya's hand wrapped firmly around his cock, slowly pumping felt great as well. Karin rubbing against him was just a bonus. Naruto managed to move away from all three girls and went and sat on the bed. He then motioned them back over, wanting all three to pleasure his cock.

Karin was the first to move over and kneel between Naruto's legs, making sure she was pressed tight to his leg so that someone else could kneel with her. She rolled her eyes up to Naruto, slowly licking her lips as she leaned in and began to lick his balls, sucking on them like she had with his clone. She then let one out of her mouth, focusing on rolling one around in her mouth.

Kin moved over and knelt down beside Karin, she began to lick at the base of Naruto's cock and the bottom half of the shaft. One hand moved between her legs and she began to finger herself as she licked down towards Naruto's balls. She looked over to Karin and began to lick along her lips until they shared a kiss around Naruto's balls, tongues sweeping over his sac.

Tayuya moved over and got on the bed beside the blonde, kneeling down and putting her hands on his thigh. She looked up at him as she tilted her head to the side and worked her mouth over his cock, her cheek bulging out as his cock worked into her mouth. She licked around what she could slowly, never breaking eye contact with the blonde and getting him to shiver some at it.

Naruto for a second wished he had three hands, one for each girls' head. Sadly he did not which might make his choice in putting one hand on Tayuya's head and one hand on Kin's head seem a little unfair and like he was playing favorites. Still, he moaned out in pleasure as he felt the three's tongues working over his cock. He was definitely going to have to use Shadow Clones to pleasure the girls, but he would leave all three thoroughly satisfied

Karin moved and took both of Naruto's balls into her mouth and began to suck on them a little firmly. She reached over to Kin and slid a hand between the former Oto Ninja's legs, two fingers pressed into her pussy, her fingers working as quickly as she could get them to. The moan that resonated from both Kin and Naruto was sweet music to her ears

Kin gave a few soft moans as she felt Karin's fingers working her body over. They had done similar over the past month, but they both quickly found out that Naruto had spoiled them so that masturbation just wouldn't work, even if they had help in the regards. Still, that didn't mean it didn't feel good. She rolled her hips towards Karin's fingers, sucking a little more eagerly on Naruto's shaft. Her own hand came up and began to grope Karin's breasts, her other hand moving to Tayuya's making them both moan out in pleasure and getting Naruto to moan louder from the vibrations

Tayuya moaned with the other girls and the blonde she was sucking on and giving head to. Of course Kin knew her breasts were sensitive and was exploiting that fact. Still, she planned to help the blonde along to his orgasm. She put her hands on his thigh and moved so she was facing straight down and began to bob her head up and down on his cock, going down as far as where Kin was licking at before coming up. Feeling his hips buck upwards a little bit brought her a mental smirk.

Naruto really needed to start counting his lucky stars about the game. Otherwise, he knew he would have never encountered Karin, never got Kin to come to him, and he wouldn't have been able to nab Tayuya during the invasion, which would leave him without having his dick sucked by the wonderful trio of women. His head lolled back a bit as he tightened his hold on Tayuya's hair a bit, making sure not to make the redhead bite down.

Karin moved her mouth away from Naruto's balls and reached up squeezing them a bit and playing with them as she looked up at him. "Are you getting close Naruto-kun? I can feel your balls are heavy and laden with your thick cum." She said in a sultry tone. "I bet Tayuya-san would love to have her mouth filled with your cum, or having it dribbling down her face." She felt his balls tighten a bit, before relaxing as he obviously forced the image away so he didn't cum too quickly.

Kin watched Karin work Naruto's balls over with her hands, talking dirty to the blonde. It was fighting dirty like nothing else. Kin reached moved her hand from Karin's thigh, where she placed it when the redhead had moved away a bit, and moved it in between her legs. She pushed two fingers into the redhead, knowing where Karin was most sensitive from a month of exploration, and quickly getting Karin's back to arch and her next set of words to die out on her tongue.

Tayuya watched the two, pulling her mouth off the blonde's cock for a moment and rubbing over him with her hand. "Will you two stop the bitching contest? We're trying to get this hung fucker off, and he's proving to be stubborn about it. So stop it." Tayuya said in a bit of a growl before she went back to sucking on the blonde's cock pushing her head down as far as she could take it and holding it down, feeling Kin lick around her lips.

Naruto looked to the foul mouthed redhead and reached over, slapping her ass instead of keeping his hand on her head. Her back arched, making her bra covered breasts brush against his thigh and he slapped her ass again, getting her to let out a low groan. "You can't be cussing too much." He told Tayuya. He squeezed Tayuya's ass a bit and mentally nodded. He was definitely fucking her ass that day.

Karin moved back to the blonde's balls and began to suck on them, moving her tongue over them eagerly as she tilted her head to look up at him. She could see the tenseness in his body, the desire to cum. She could feel it in the way his balls felt in her mouth. She began to rub her own breasts a bit, wanting some of the cum he would give, but Tayuya was clearly licking at his cock eagerly with it in her mouth.

Kin felt the blonde's shaft thicken and knew of the impending release. She watched Tayuya bob her head up and down on the blonde's cock, and knew the redhead knew it was coming as well. She moved her mouth away from the shaft, and began to slowly lick the underside instead of sucking on parts. She moved slowly, like she was savoring a lollipop or a popsicle.

Tayuya moved her mouth to the tip and began to swirl her tongue around the head quickly. One hand moved between her legs and began to rub, moaning a bit as she thought of how the blonde could dominant her. She gave a loud moan of pleasure once her mouth was bloated with the cum and she quickly tried swallowing it all down, gagging a bit as her mouth overflowed with it, and some slipped down the sides of the blonde's cock.

Naruto lay there, panting a bit as he had his first orgasm. The three girls made him have to hold back to the best of his abilities, but even then there had to be a release eventually. He waited for Karin and Kin to stop licking and to move away, Tayuya catching her breath from the flood he released into her mouth. He stood up and put his hands in a cross shaped seal, summoning two Shadow Clones. He then watched with humor on his features as the three girls played rock-paper-scissors over who got the real one. He shook his head, chuckling as Tayuya won. "Don't worry Karin-chan, I'm sure we'll get some alone time soon."

"We better Naruto-kun." She said and grabbed the Shadow clone, leading him out to the kitchen. Kin took her Shadow Clone off to the second bedroom, leaving the real Naruto with Tayuya.

With Karin

Karin kissed the blonde as they were moving through the apartment until the kiss was broken and she was spun around. She yelped a little bit as she was pushed down to be bent over the table. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde, wiggling her hips to entice him. "Come on Naruto-kun, you know you want to thoroughly fuck me." She said

The clone went over and grabbed her hips. "Oh hell yes." He said and began to rub himself against her pussy. This was another girl that he would fuck anally today. She was going to be completely and thoroughly his. But he had her pussy to fuck for the moment. He pressed into her body, groaning softly as he felt her pussy squeeze down on his cock as he pushed into her.

Karin looked back at the blonde. "That's it Naruto-kun, fuck my wet pussy, pound me with your cock until I'm screaming in orgasm." She said arching her back as she felt him grab her hair. She tried to push back against the blonde, trying to make sure he was in as deep as he could get, bumping against her cervix over and over like he had when he took her virginity.

The clone grabbed her hip with the other hand and paused for a moment, adjusting his footing and his angle. He then used her hip as leverage and started to fuck her hard and fast, pounding her pussy like she had asked him to. Her lewd moans of pleasure and the way her breath was already coming in short pants told him that he was doing his job properly. He released her hair, watching her head fall forward a bit and slapped her on the ass.

"Fuck, yes, fuck me Naruto-kun; punish my slutty body with your hot cock!" Karin yelled out, moaning as she felt another slap land against her ass. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, and didn't want the blonde to stop.

The clone slapped Karin's ass again as he thrust harder into her body, going as hard as he had with Ichibi the day before. Karin hadn't really been introduced to the rougher realm of sex, and because Naruto knew this he knew she wasn't going to last very long. He picked her leg up, letting his hand fall away from her hip to do so. This action made her seem that much tighter, while letting him admire her flexibility.

Karin moved her hands to grip the table's edges, panting louder as the forces from the blonde's thrusts made her glasses slide to an askew position on her face. She was panting loudly, her moans unable to keep up with the blonde's pace. She felt the coil of her orgasm tighten up to the breaking point and her back bowed as she had her orgasm just as she felt a flare of chakra come from Tayuya that made her orgasm that much stronger. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The Naruto clone watched Karin for a bit, watching as she was fucked to the point of nearly passing out. He pulled out of her pussy and moved around her to the front, grabbing her long red hair and pushing his cock into her mouth, thrusting his hips.

With Kin

Kin and the clone moved into her room, soon ending with Kin pushed against a wall with them kissing. Her legs wrapped around the Clone's waist and she pushed herself off the wall with enough force to get him to stumble backwards to hit the bed. Now with herself on top, Kin grabbed the blonde's cock and moved it to her soaked pussy, rubbing herself with the tip of it. She grabbed the blonde's shoulders with one hand before sinking down and moaning loudly.

The clone moaned, watching the raven haired Kunoichi set the pace. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards as she came down. He was going to leave her satisfied, just as the other clone would leave Karin satisfied and the real Naruto would leave Tayuya satisfied. His mouth moved to Kin's neck and began to kiss and bite on her neck and shoulder, getting her to moan more and start working faster.

Kin used her hand to move the clone's mouth to her breast and shoved both of them into his face, moaning as she felt his teeth in the tender flesh of her breast. Her pace quickened, surprised that the blonde was managing to keep up with her pace. She felt him brush against her g-spot and her back arched a bit, forcing her breasts into his face more as she moaned.

The Clone smirked as he felt Kin's inner walls spasm. He grabbed her ass with both hands and flipped them over without pulling out of her before starting to increase the strength of his thrusts. The bed slammed against the wall over and over while Kin's breathing got difficult and came in short gasps for air.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me Naruto-sama, fuck your dirty Oto slut; I'm your whore for your superior Uzumaki cock!" Kin gasped, trying to get the clone to go even harder. Despite her best efforts to get air into her system, she was still gasping for air; her legs were locked around the clone's waist trying to draw him in as deep as she could get him. She squeezed her inner muscles as tight as she could to help, anything she could think of to please the clone.

The clone groaned, hearing her dirty talk. He pulled back from her breasts and pinned her arms over her head, using them for leverage to increase the strengths of his thrusts, lifting her hips up off the bed as well as making the bed move. It wouldn't be long now, and he couldn't wait to see the expression of Kin's face as he fucked her to a completely different level of an orgasm.

Kin felt the blonde's cock in as deep as her body would allow at this angle and she cried out from the feeling of being so full. "N-Naruto-sama…" she panted out, trying to roll her hips up to match the blonde's pace and failing. "You'll pound my ass today too won't you? Please fuck all my holes and leave me begging for more Naruto-sama." She said

The clone grinned a bit and kissed her. "Of course, but first…" he trailed off and grabbed her hips, increasing his speed and thoroughly driving his cock into her making her cry out and her breath come up short. A bead of sweat rolled down from his brow just before he cried out in orgasm and shoved in deep releasing into her as his hands gripped her hips.

Kin's body arched up as her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolling out as she came with a silent scream. Her hips bucked against the blonde's hips from the amazing feeling. She felt a flare of Tayuya's chakra and couldn't even register what her friend had done. All she cared about was the feeling of the blonde buried deep in her pussy.

With Tayuya

As soon as the other two girls had left the room, Tayuya pounced at Naruto. She had stripped off the bra and panties as the girls were leaving. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands went to her ass to catch her. She grabbed his blonde hair and pushed his head to her breast as she got lowered onto his cock.

Naruto had never fucked someone standing up before. Usually he had something to push against like a wall or a bed or a dresser even. But having nothing there wasn't going to work for him. He walked the few steps to push her against the door and began to go at a quick and hard pace, locking eyes with Tayuya's widened eyes as he bit her nipple and tugged with his teeth.

Tayuya felt the blonde's pace increase in both speed and strength the second her back hit the door. She couldn't pull her eyes away as he bit her nipple and continued to pound into her body. Her head threw back as he bit when he tugged on her nipple using his teeth. "Fuck, yes, fuck me you damned tree hugger, punish my hot Oto cunt!" she cried out.

Naruto shivered a little hearing Tayuya's foul mouth at work. He grabbed her ass tighter and began to use every inch of leverage he could get to pound into her, leaving her to yell out obscenities and lewd expressions. It was quite arousing in fact and at the same time he could 'punish' her for her part in the invasion. He shivered imagining how loud she would get when he finally fucked her ass.

Tayuya brought her hands up and ran it through her red hair, moaning as she felt the blonde fucking her pussy more. "That's it Naruto-sama" she said submissively. "Show no mercy to my Oto cunt, fuck me until only your cock will fit." Tayuya said panting a bit more as she felt the orgasm start to build. She could feel that it was going to leave her breathless, but as a former bodyguard for Orochimaru, she would be able to recover faster.

Naruto moved them over to the bed and stayed standing as he grabbed Tayuya's legs and held them spread out and continued to drive himself harder into her pussy. He grunted a little bit, feeling her body spasm around his cock, her orgasm building up. Her body arched as she came, and Naruto gave a loud moan of pleasure as he came inside her, shoving balls deep into her pussy as he released inside her. He eased out, and watched her for a moment.

Tayuya moved to face the blonde on her hands and knees, panting a bit from her orgasm. She looked up at him as she began to lick his cum covered cock clean. "Do you want to see something cool?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. At his nod, her chakra flared up as she tapped into the Cursed Seal, quickly pushing it to level two.

Naruto's jaw opened a little bit as he stared a bit in awe mixed with lust at how Tayuya changed. The dark skin and golden eyes was really hot, but the horns were what called out to him. It gave him a fun idea. He grabbed the back two and drove his hips forward, making her deep throat his cock and gag on it. He then began to pump his hips back and forth, face fucking her while using her horns as leverage

Tayuya was wide eyed for a moment at the sheer audacity of the blonde before moving her eyes to stare up at him. She could feel her pussy getting more drenched at the sheer dominating presence he was using to pound her face. One hand reached between her legs and she began to rub her pussy, unable to help the moans that came from her full mouth. Saliva began to dribble down her chin and the blonde didn't even slow down at all.

Naruto looked down at her as tears began to run down from her eyes due to the roughness he was doing. He paused, pulling his cock out of her mouth and letting her cough and catch her breath. He wasn't blind to the fact she was furiously masturbating either. He moved back a bit. 'Turn around, stay on your hands and knees." He said

Tayuya did as the blonde told her, moving her fingers to spread her pussy open and used her middle finger to push in, trying to give the blonde a show. "Come now Naruto-sama; don't stop pounding my Oto cunt. Show your whore why you tree huggers are considered the best fuckers around."

Naruto grabbed Tayuya's horns, and pulled back making her back arch. His cock was soaked in her saliva. He moved to press it into her ass, watching as her eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth from the pain. 'Relax your muscles Tayuya-chan." Naruto told her as he started to work in and out of her, starting slow at first.

Tayuya did as she was told panting a bit. "Fuck, it hurts so good Naruto-sama. You have such a big massive pair of balls to fuck your Oto whore's tight ass, punish my horny body you dirty fucking bastard." She said as she tried to push back against him to go a little faster. The slight bit of pain mixed rather well with the pleasure her body was in, and it was only making her want more.

Naruto moved one hand to the horn on top of her head and pulled on that using only one hand and freeing up his other. He slapped her ass and watched her shake her head, moaning quite loudly and crying out obscenities. His eyes focused onto a mark on the back of her neck and he brushed her hair to the side, growling as he saw Orochimaru's mark on his woman. He began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra, drawing her power out. He placed his index and middle finger to the Seal and channeled the demonic chakra into the seal to purge it of the tainted chakra while also keeping Tayuya's ability to transform into this.

Tayuya's eyes went wide and she let out a silent scream of pain mixed with intense pleasure. She knew the boy was the Jinchurikii of the Kyuubi from what Orochimaru had said. So when he tapped into the Kyuubi's power, his pace suddenly tripled that what he had been going, the sounds of her ass hitting against his thighs making wet slapping sounds. When he began to pump the Kyuubi's chakra into the mark on her neck, that was when the pain had hit and her hand tightened into a fist. She was going to cum soon, sooner than she had expected.

Naruto growled as the tainted chakra was proving to be harder to purge than he had expected. He tightened his grip on her head as the Kyuubi cloak began to cover him, one tail swishing around. The chakra wasn't potent enough to give Tayuya any burns, but the pace he was setting made the bed bang into the wall and squeak rather dangerously.

Tayuya felt her upper body collapse as she pretty much chanted out the word 'fuck' with every thrust the blonde was giving her. She had no idea what it was the blonde was doing, but if it was getting her to an explosive finish, then she'd say mission accomplish. Her entire body tightened up as she came, her body bucking some as she whimpered. Her form reverted and she fell face first into the bed.

Naruto gave a loud growling moan of pleasure as he came inside Tayuya's tight ass. He watched her fall forward her form reverting to normal. The blonde kept moving in Tayuya's ass; despite the significant amount of cum he had spilled inside her. He pressed his hand to her neck again and began to channel Kyuubi's chakra into the seal.

With Karin

When Tayuya had gone Cursed Seal level 2, Karin was heavily affected during her orgasm. So when she managed to regain coherence enough to realize she was sucking the clone's cock, she began to suck with vigor while also masturbating just as vigorously. After getting the blonde to cum, he had lay down on the table and started to fuck her ass. It had hurt at first, like when she had lost her virginity, but when the real Naruto's chakra levels skyrocketed, and she could feel every bit of it, she had started to ride the blonde while rubbing at her pussy as fast as she could, her body acting on the sheer intensity of the real Naruto's chakra.

The clone had a firm hand on Karin's thighs and bounced her up and down on his cock, driving himself into her deep as she bounced up and down on his cock. He knew of Karin's sensor abilities, but had no idea that when the real Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra that she would react like this. But her ass was like a tight velvet vice around his cock from her near constant state of orgasm.

Karin's glasses had fallen off her face long ago, sweat dripped down along her body as she worked her hips to have her ass fucked by the blonde. The flux of chakra coming from the other room was making her hornier than she had ever been. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck me Naruto-kun, fuck your Karin-chan, fuck me…" She was barely coherent as she felt like a thousand miniature orgasms ripped through her body over and over.

The clone moved his hand up to Karin's breast and kept pushing himself into her, getting her all the way down to his balls over and over. Her muscles were constantly giving spasms, making his thrusts a little harder to give, but he didn't stop fucking her. He was trying to be a little cautious with the force of his thrusts so that he didn't hurt her, and he didn't break the table.

Karin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out, her body arching as she finally came heavily unable to take the constant flux of chakra. Her entire body jerked and she fell back onto the clone, just as he released in her ass.

Seeing Karin jerk like that had been something else, and when her inner muscles began to spasm, he couldn't help but let out a loud moan of pleasure as he released his cum inside her ass. He held her for a while against his chest, listening to her pant and try to catch her breath.

With Kin

Kin knew what to expect, but the different position was much welcomed. Last time she had anal with the blonde, she wasn't able to push back against him. This time, her legs were up over his shoulders, his hands planted beside her shoulders, and Naruto was slowly pushing into her ass, over and over. Her hands were up in his blonde hair as she moaned and rolled her hips against him.

The clone was going slower, savoring the feel of Kin's tight ass gripping his cock. He felt the original tap into the Kyuubi's chakra and wondered what the hell the Boss was doing. Still, he had a woman to please and had every intention of doing so. She was still breathless from when he fucked her pussy, so he didn't even have to go at an insane pace.

Kin appreciated the slower pace. Her abdomen was a little sore from the earlier pounding she received. She pulled the blonde's head down to her lips and kissed him, enjoying the way he bit her lower lip and toyed with it. She moaned louder, rocking her hips against him a little bit more eagerly. She was addicted to the way the blonde worked her body over.

The clone pulled back and leaned back, adjusting Kin's legs so they were no longer over his shoulders. That position got boring to him. He moved over her and continued to press into her ass, feeling her muscles squeezing and massaging his length. He began to kiss Kin's neck, running his hand over her ribs a little bit at the same time. He cupped her breast and squeezed, getting her to let out a moan of pleasure.

Kin moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching. The shift of position didn't bother her, it allowed her to be caressed and kissed by the blonde. It felt wonderful the way Naruto worked her over. She ran her nails down his back, getting him to shiver inside her, making her feel even better. She wondered for a moment if Tayuya was getting the same treatment to such a thorough fucking.

The clone felt his balls tighten as the orgasm approached. He bit into Kin's neck as he buried himself inside her, giving a low groan that was muffled as he released his cum inside her. He held her, one hand on her hip and the other on her breast, as he felt her arch her back in her own orgasm. The blonde slowly pulled out of her and lay down beside her, panting a little heavily.

With Tayuya

Tayuya was slowly feeling rejuvenated from the sudden influx of chakra through the Curse Seal. She felt stronger too, like she had more chakra or something. Still, the blonde wasn't done fucking her ass. He should have been done an orgasm ago, but when he moved his fingers from her neck he just kept going. The pain had given away to a lot of pleasure a long time ago and she was moaning loudly, still clenching her sheets.

Naruto held Tayuya's hip with one hand and her red hair with the other as he slowed his thrusts to just be hard. He figured he worked most the Kyuubi's chakra out of his system, relieving the pent up problem on poor Tayuya's ass. Still, the mark she had now worked similar to the Cursed Seal, but Orochimaru wouldn't be able to touch Tayuya at all. He had grinned a bit when he remembered that Orochimaru put a piece of his soul into each Cursed Seal, thus Naruto ended up destroying a bit.

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at the blonde and licked her lips. "Come on Naruto-sama go easy on me, I can barely keep up anymore." She whimpered as he spanked her. It felt good; she was a bit of a masochist and so she got off on the light amount of pain he used. "Show your Oto slave mercy Naruto-sama." She said.

Naruto smirked a bit at Tayuya. "Do you want me to be easy on you or show mercy?" he asked. Her eyes widened as she seemed to understand. Naruto gripped her hip a bit tighter and started to go faster and harder thrusting into her fast enough that the bed began to rock again and her back was arched. If he got off faster, he would be showing mercy.

Tayuya gritted her teeth as she was filled with the pleasure. She heard the door open and watched the blonde's clones enter, carrying the other two girls. They were put on the bed and they watched as Naruto fucked her ass. "Damn, damn, fucking fuck…" Tayuya was starting to lose coherence again and loved it.

Naruto felt sweat drip down his face as he kept thrusting into Tayuya's tight ass. He couldn't hold out much longer. "Sorry boss," his head whipped to the clone that spoke who had a huge grin on his face. "This is our prank." Both clones dispelled at the same time. Naruto gave a loud moan of pleasure, his back arching as he came inside Tayuya with what seemed the equivalent of five loads at once, the Kyuubi's chakra receding and leaving a dull pain in his balls since.

Tayuya's back arched as she was filled with cum and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her mind broke for a moment as she had such a powerful final orgasm and collapsed forward, panting a bit. She could hear Naruto say something, but just couldn't make it out, or make herself care.

Naruto saw Kin and Karin pout as he told them he'd be gone for about a month in search of someone as a mission. Obviously they were upset, but he promised that he would do his best to get the mission finished faster so that he could come home sooner. He got dressed before he waved bye as he headed out, wanting to shower and rest before the next day.

As he entered his apartment, he pumped his fist a bit. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was capable enough of thoroughly satisfying three women at the same time.

He sat on his bed, pulling out his book and grinning a bit as he lay on his back. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KIN +800 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KARIN +550 points." Naruto banked the level up. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH TAYUYA! +1200 points +10 Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH TAYUYA (CURSED MARK LEVEL 2) +1400 points +10 Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD ANAL SEX 10 TIMES +3000 points!" Naruto banked the second level up, surprised that Tayuya counted twice. He figured he would find a few that would. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE DIRTY DOZEN MEDAL +10 Stat points +1 perk point. Perks added. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE SILVER DOUBLE DOWN MEDAL +1800 points." Naruto was getting almost giddy at having so many level ups, it was rather nice. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE SUAVE MEDAL +3600 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE SILVER EVENED UP MEDAL +1800 points." Naruto banked the fourth level up; trying to remember the last time he got so many. "CONGRATULATONS! YOU GOT THE GOLD FUCK AN ENEMY KUNOICHI MEDAL +2000 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD VAGINAL SEX 25 TIMES +5000 points." Naruto's mind was almost blown as he got two levels from that.

Naruto headed right on over to the medals and selected Dirty Dozen. 'Dirty Dozen: Bronze. You've had sex with 12 different women.' Naruto nodded liking the medal since he basically got two free levels without them counting towards his levels. He then went for Hat Trick. 'Double Down: Silver. Have sex with four different women in twenty four hours. Suave: Bronze. Have sex with five different women in twenty four hours." Naruto then tapped Evened Up. "Evened Up: Silver. Have sex with three women using two Shadow Clones." Next was the Enemy Kunoichi. "Fuck an Enemy Kunoichi: Gold. Have sex with a Special Jonin level Kunoichi from a Neutral or Enemy village."

Naruto then went to see what perks he got added. One was called Harem Master Version 2. The other was called Animal Magnetism. He tapped the Harem Master Ver. 2. 'Harem Master Version 2. Conflicts within, and outside the Harem are lowered even more. Requirements: Sexual Aura 150, Harem Master, Bronze Dirty Dozen.' Naruto nodded, but would wait on that as he tapped Animal Magnetism. 'Animal Magnetism. Women are more likely to fall to your Sexual Aura and less likely to hurt you for having multiple women. Requirements: Sexual Aura 150, Harem Master, Bronze Dirty Dozen, Endurance 50.' Naruto had four perk points so went ahead and selected it.

Naruto headed over to his Stats. He had fifty-five stat points to work with. Despite not needing it for most of the perks he wanted, Naruto bumped his strength up by twenty points. If he could swing a sword harder, then fights might be shorter. 'Perks added!'

Naruto went back to the Perk Page. 'Taijutsu style: Strong fist. Learn the signature fighting style of Lee and Guy! Requirements: Strength 50, Speed 50, Taijutsu 100, Beat Lee in a Straight Taijutsu fight' Naruto whimpered as he read that last requirement. He could feel the bruises already forming if he ever challenged lee to a straight Taijutsu fight. 'Taijutsu Style: Interceptor fist. Learn the Signature fighting style of the Uchiha Clan! Requirements: Strength 50, Speed 50, Acrobatics 50, Taijutsu 100, Have Sex with Mikoto Uchiha, Have the Sharingan Perk.' Naruto held off grabbing that one, if he wanted to learn it, he was sure he could ask Mikoto if she would teach him.

He went back to the stats page and did a quick run-down of what he needed: Higher chakra levels, control, intelligence, acrobatics, speed, endurance and intelligence. Chakra levels and control seemed to be a common thing he needed for other perks, but his speed could use a lot of work as well.

Naruto increased his intelligence by five, bringing it to fifty. Acrobatics got another five, bringing it to sixty. Speed got the other ten, bringing it up to sixty. Chakra levels got five and chakra control got ten, bringing them up to sixty-five and seventy respectively.

Next, Naruto headed to the skills page, looking everything over. He had 459 points to work with and he had to start playing smarter with them. He noticed his bonuses from Tayuya and looked over what else he had. He then looked and quickly found lying. It was only at about twenty, so he went ahead and put it at 150, allowing him to lie most the time to most people. Fire manipulation and lightning manipulation he bumped to a hundred. He spent the twenty five to bring up his Earth manipulation as well. He had 194 points left. He began to run through his skills, thinking. He then paused on crafting which would give a bonus to all his 'crafting' skills. It was already at a surprising 48 points. He supposed it was partly because he was a one man army and he did have more strength now. He bumped it all the way up to a hundred. Naruto then rounded out his medical Jutsu to a hundred. He then proceeded to round out his other stuff: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu with 25, Genjutsu with 5, making those three at 125 each.

Naruto had 57 points left and stared at the pages. Damn, he just couldn't think of what he wanted. He sighed before looking through the skills. He found Haggling, which was at a very low 10. He poured his points into it, bringing it to 67.

Naruto closed his book and let a content sight out as he set the book down, smiling to himself.

End

Naruto's stats

Level 29 62500/66700

Strength: 50

Speed: 60

Acrobatics: 60

Endurance: 60

Intelligence: 50

Chakra Levels: 65

Chakra Control: 70

Luck: 35

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 154 points. Expert Level. Enemy Kunoichi will no longer kill Naruto after sex. Naruto's sexual Aura affects the Bijuu. The less tails they have, the greater the influence.

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 125 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 126 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Earth based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Water based Jutsu easier and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learned Lightning based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Fire based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Crafting: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can learn how to craft and build items easier. Also increases all crafting abilities (Trap Making, Poison making, Blacksmithing, Carpentry, etc.)

Lying: 150 points. Expert level (+10 Sneak bonus). Naruto can lie to most anyone almost all the time. Kage level Shinobi may notice.

Haggling: 67 points. Apprentice level. Naruto can now haggle for better prices and shops he visits often will offer lower prices.

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 25 Times: +5000 points

Receive 25 Blow Jobs: +2500 Points.

Platinum Hat Trick: Have Sex with Five Women in Twenty Four Hours. +3600 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Gold Top Fox: Dominate Ichibi no Tanuki. +2400 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Silver Evened Up: Have sex with three women using two Shadow Clones for assistance. +1800

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Gold Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Special Jonin Level Kunoichi. +2000 points

Bronze Spurt: Naruto has had five orgasms during one session of intercourse without the use or backlash of a Shadow Clone. +1000 points.

Dirty Dozen: Naruto has had sex with 12 different women. +10 stat points, +1 perk point

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.

Magnetic Release: Naruto can use the Magnetic release of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages.

Sand Manipulation: Naruto can use the Sand Manipulation like Gaara can.

Animal Magnetism: Women are more likely to fall to Naruto's Sexual Aura and won't hurt him for having multiple women.


	12. Shizune

Naruto was up the next morning, and he grabbed his pack and a quick breakfast to go. He doubted Jiraiya would be too keen on stopping too early, but then again he didn't know. He also grabbed Gama, who had all of a hundred ryo inside him.

Naruto walked out and heard some griping, turning to the apartment that Temari, Ichibi, and Karin shared. Karin was still with Tayuya and Kin; he doubted she would have gotten up to go sleep in her own bed. And it didn't sound like the Ichibi griping. He opened the door and paused at what he saw, blinking silently.

"This is so damned demeaning." Temari said, tugging at the outfit Ichibi had her put on. It was basically a maid outfit, except the top was a corset style too small, and the short was entirely too small also. A good labored breath and her breasts would pop out and a large enough gust of wind would show everyone that she hadn't been allowed to wear any form of underwear.

"Deal with it Temari-chan, Naruto-kun told me what you did to him, this is just part of your punishment." Ichibi said walking from the kitchen and smiled seeing Naruto. "Is it to your liking Naruto-kun?" she asked

Temari whipped around, and cursed as her breasts popped out of the corset, and she no doubt flashed the other blonde. She grumbled as she turned back around and began to adjust herself a bit more, grumbling about Ichibi and the damned outfits. She turned around slower again and pointed at the blonde. "Not. One. Word." She growled out.

Naruto smirked a bit, leaning against the door. "Nice show, but remember Temari, you're my slave for the next six months, you don't want to upset me much more do you?" he asked. He watched her pale before turning and walking out of the apartment, and out of the complex. He got his point across, and while he would enjoy getting his revenge, he didn't have enough time that morning.

Naruto made it out to the Village Gates, noticing Jiraiya waiting for him, but surprisingly enough Kurenai and Hinata were both there as well. He jogged over and stopped by Jiraiya. "You're on time." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya. He was so used to Kakashi's tardiness.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "We're not all Kakashi Gaki. You ready to roll?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had been swamped in paperwork the day before as acting Hokage, and he had felt a disturbance in the Perverseness. It seemed to radiate from the blonde beside him, but he had no proof.

"A-Ano…" Naruto's attention was drawn to the shy Hyuuga girl. "I h-heard you were g-going o-on a m-month long m-mission N-Naruto-kun. I m-made this for you." Hinata held out a small pack, blushing furiously.

Naruto accepted the pack and smiled to Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling really nervous. "M-maybe when I get back you'd like to go get something to eat? Just between friends if you want, I mean I don't want you to think that I'm…"

Hinata gave a soft 'eep' but managed to nod. "I-I'd like that N-Naruto-kun." She said, bringing her hands to her chest and holding them there.

"Aw look Gaki; you got a girl to date." Jiraiya said, adding his two cents.

The word date floated through Hinata's mind and she saw herself in a fancy dress, kissing Naruto and her mind went blank as her world went dark. Naruto moved and caught Hinata as she was falling, glaring at Jiraiya now.

"I have her Naruto-san, why don't you get going with Jiraiya-sama while I take her home to rest?" Kurenai asked, picking Hinata up and carrying her away.

Naruto looked at the pack and unzipped it. He smiled a bit, seeing some rice balls as well as some medicinal cream. He may have had breakfast, but it was a small breakfast more than anything, so the four rice balls looked especially tasty as he ate them and walked alongside Jiraiya.

'Hey Gaki, give me one of those." Jiraiya said, reaching over to grab one of the rice balls.

"No," Naruto said, pulling the pack away and using his hand to keep Jiraiya away. "Hinata-chan made them for me, get your own." He said slowly being over powered by Jiraiya.

"I'll show you a second Jutsu," Jiraiya said, trying to bribe the blonde.

"You mean one besides the first that you were going to teach me on this trip that you haven't even shown me yet?" Naruto asked in a deadpanned tone.

Jiraiya looked like he was about to refute something but pouted and looked away.

Naruto moved the pack back in front of him, when suddenly one of the rice balls went missing. "Damn it Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted and chased after the Gama Sannin who was stuffing the rice ball into his mouth. Naruto quickly realized that there was a difference between his speed and Jiraiya's speed, not by much but Jiraiya seemed to always be a full foot ahead of Naruto.

Their chase lasted about an hour, putting them well on their way. Jiraiya watched the fuming blonde, almost laughing. "Okay Gaki, I'm going to teach you your old man's other signature technique." Jiraiya said and formed the Rasengan in his hand, showing the blonde before he put it through a tree quite effectively. "It's an A-Ranked Shape manipulation Jutsu. It has three steps to it, three steps you have to work out on your own." Jiraiya handed Naruto a scroll and unsealed two water balloons from it. He handed one to the blonde who tucked the scroll into his coat pocket. "Now, watch." Jiraiya used his chakra to swirl the water around in the balloon until it exploded. "The first step is Rotation. You have to use your chakra to pop the water balloon."

Naruto held his water balloon before using his chakra to start spinning the water in the balloon. It began to warp, but it didn't pop like he thought it would. He furrowed his brow before looking to Jiraiya. "Okay Ero-Sennin, you got me hooked. But, I'll make a deal with you."

"Shoot Gaki." Jiraiya said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You take a contingent of my Shadow Clones to work on Wind Manipulation, and I'll work on this thing alone." Naruto said holding up the balloon.

Jiraiya nodded and watched as the blonde made about two hundred clones. "Will you have enough Chakra left to work on that?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto nodded and started to walk off as Jiraiya left instructions for the clones to split a leaf. The clones also had a few other things they were going to work on, such as the Sand Control they had. Jiraiya was quick to catch up, watching as the blonde worked on the water balloon.

As they entered a town, Jiraiya's attention was brought to a woman that was flirting with him. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes as Jiraiya followed like a whipped puppy. "I hope he realizes it's a Genjutsu." Naruto said walking with a higher level of alertness. He moved his hand to a storage scroll and unsealed the Kusanagi, putting it on his back for a left handed draw. His right hand was stronger than his left, but he was going to use a little misdirection in case he was attacked. The woman went right after Jiraiya after all, so it was either meant to lure Jiraiya away to a trap, which the Sannin could survive, or lure Jiraiya away from him, which put Naruto on guard even more.

Naruto checked into a hotel, like Jiraiya had told him to do. His headband ended any argument about him being too young to be checking in by himself. Naruto opened the door to the room and entered, locking the door as well. He began to concentrate on the water balloon again, trying to figure out the trick.

About a half hour later, Naruto heard a knock on the door. He stood up, putting the water balloon down. He channeled Chakra into his eyes, readying to mutate them to the Rinnegan at a moment's notice. He opened the door to be staring at two tall figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was blue, and had a large package on his back; the other had a pair of Sharingan eyes watching Naruto. "Who're you?" Naruto asked the pair, his left hand resting against the door, up by the hilt of the Kusanagi.

"We're with the Akatsuki Naruto-kun, and we would like for you to come with us peacefully." The Sharingan user said his tone flat as he spoke.

Naruto looked them over. "Let's see here… Scratched out Kiri headband, big ass sword, sharp teeth…" the blue one grinned at Naruto noticing a few things. "Either you killed a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, and you're acting like said person, or you are a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist." The blue man grinned more broadly. "Second one huh?" Naruto turned to the Sharingan user. "Let's see… Scratched out Konoha headband, Sharingan eyes, you look sort of like Sasuke-teme… Itachi Uchiha?" The Sharingan user nodded. "Well…Fuck." Naruto sighed a bit hanging his head and letting his eyes go to the Rinnegan. His right hand snapped up. "Shinra Tensei!" he shouted, blasting the two away from the doorway and pushing them through the wall. Naruto then turned around and ran to the far window jumping through and bringing his arms and legs up to crash through and rolled as he landed. He then took off running, not wanting to fight in the confines of the city.

Naruto's danger senses went off and he drew the Kusanagi, spinning as a heavily wrapped sword hit the ground where he was before. Naruto held his left hand out in front of him, holding the Kusanagi, his right hand opened and ready to do something.

"Oh? So the Gaki thinks he's a swordsman?" the blue man said. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki; I heard what happened with Zabuza. But you had help with that one didn't you?" Kisame swung the bandaged sword and Naruto brought up the Kusanagi to block before moving it, going for a palm thrust at Kisame's chest.

Naruto was forced to dodge as Kisame went for a spin kick. Naruto blocked another strike from Kisame's swords, noticing that same insane strength that Zabuza had. No, if anything Kisame was stronger. Naruto pulled a Hirashin Kunai from his pouch and channeled Wind Chakra into it; he then slung it at Kisame's face, noticing the swordsman dodge to the side to avoid it. The wind chakra kept the kunai going until it struck a building over by the town. "Bye!" Naruto called out cheerfully and disappeared in a yellow flash just as he was about to be struck with Kisame's sword.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, before going back to normal. He then glanced over at Kisame and cast a Genjutsu over him before creating a Shadow Clone. The clone headed off to find Naruto. "Come Kisame, we must report back to Leader-sama of the Kyuubi Jinchurikii's abilities. It wasn't known that he could use the Rinnegan."

Kisame scoffed, but put Samedaha up on his back once more. "I was hoping to shave a leg or arm off. The Gaki needs to be brought down soon though, or else I don't think even Leader-sama will be able to take him."

The two then walked off, Itachi glancing back briefly. 'So the Fourth's Legacy really is his Legacy.'

Naruto had picked up the Hirashin Kunai and kept running, moving to head into a crowd of people, as he landed however; he was spun around and face to face with Itachi. Naruto was quick to realize it was a Shadow Clone and took a swipe with the Hirashin Kunai which was blocked.

"Wait Naruto-kun." Itachi said backing away a bit, leaving Naruto to look on at Itachi suspiciously. "I wish only to inquire how my little brother is doing, as well as my mother. She would be the only one to have given you my old ANBU uniform." Itachi had immediately recognized it, why wouldn't he considering he had worn it at Naruto's age?

Naruto watched Itachi for a little bit. "Why would you care? You killed off your clan."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Think of it as a regret I have had, one that will not be washed away no matter how much I wish to have it washed away."

Naruto bit his tongue, thinking. "Sasuke-teme is doing fine. He has a bit of a stick up his ass, he's injured, and he's a little on the cold side, but he's been doing pretty well. Unlocked his Sharingan and currently has two Tomoe in each eye. Mikoto is doing well; she seemed pleased last time I saw her." Naruto purposely neglected to mention that Mikoto was…pleasured last time Naruto saw her, so she was indeed pleased.

Itachi nodded, pleased with what Naruto told him. "Then I have one last bit to say." The clone pushed Naruto against the wall again. "If you break my mother's heart Naruto, then there is no force in Heaven or on Earth that will save you from my wrath. I will hunt you down and hurt you, even at the cost of my eyes. Am I understood?"

Naruto gave a nod. "Understood." Naruto said simply and briefly. He was then let go, but before the clone popped, he had to ask. "Why'd you spare Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked. Itachi knew, somehow, so it was only fair Naruto got to use the 'Chan' suffix.

Itachi looked back to Naruto. "I was hoping that my mother would help keep Sasuke stable in his pursuit of power so that he could one day kill me. I look forward to the day that he challenges me Naruto-kun." With that, Itachi's clone popped.

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair before heading out of the alley and going to look for Jiraiya. It wasn't hard to find the Sannin who was running across the rooftops. Naruto whistled, getting Jiraiya's attention. Naruto climbed up to meet the man and saw the woman who had been under the Genjutsu. "So…Akatsuki?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

Jiraiya looked to the blonde. "Did you see who they sent after you?"

"So you do know about them. I'm going to assume you were going to tell me, and train me, another time. They sent Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said looking to the unconscious woman. "Which explains why the used a distraction."

Jiraiya cursed, hearing those two names. "The Tailed Beast without a Tail, and the man behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre, damn Gaki you sure got shitty ass luck." Somehow, Naruto didn't think even if he had could revamp his stats with everything going to pure luck that he'd get much better. "It's a group of S-Class Missing Nin who are after the Bijuu, purpose and reason unknown. Orochimaru had been part of a group, which got my attention. He defected for unknown reasons." Naruto's hypothesis was indeed correct. "How'd you get away?' Jiraiya asked.

"Used the Rinnegan, then ran, when they caught up, I threw a wind enhanced Hirashin Kunai, and teleported." Naruto shook his head. "Come on Ero-Sennin, let's get this woman to where someone can find her, and then get the hell out of here." Naruto moved to help the woman and take her down to the streets. He was able to sneak past the civilians no problem, and put the woman on a bench before sneaking away.

Naruto got back to Jiraiya before he seized up. He fell forward unconscious as the information from all his clones hit him at once.

Jiraiya caught the blonde, shaking his head for a bit before carrying Naruto away towards the next town.

Several days later, they made it to the next town, where a festival was going on. Jiraiya left Naruto to his own devices, choosing to go gather some research and try and find a direction on Tsunade.

Naruto stayed outside of the town to train the Rasengan. He was still working on the first step, flipping the water balloon between both hands, not really paying attention as he was thinking. He was caught by surprise when it exploded in his face.

Naruto looked at his hands and then around him, making sure no one did that. He then used the water to form a small platform of ice on the ground, making it completely smooth as a baby's bare ass. He took another water balloon and began to roll it on the ice, back and forth, trying to figure out the secret to what got the water balloon to pop the first time.

He was pleasant surprised when it popped. He cleared the water and balloon bits off the ice and took another out, passing it between his hands a little slower. "The water is moving in different directions, spinning at several velocities and going clockwise and counter-clockwise at the same time." Naruto said to himself. He took the Balloon and focused his chakra to his hand, spinning it around and making it explode.

He grinned and did it twice more to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Satisfied he was done with the first step of the Rasengan; Naruto stood up and walked into the town, the grin being unable to be swiped off his face. He then saw a casino. "Hmm… Find Jiraiya, or possibly earn more money?" Naruto had never lost a game of chance, ever. His luck still sucked considering the fact he had a Nine Tailed Demon stuck in his gut when he was born, his first C-ranked mission had an A-ranked Missing Nin, and a whole slew of other bullshit that he wasn't going into.

Naruto turned to the Casino and headed on in. He traded half his money in for a small bit of chips, and headed straight for the Black Jack tables. Two hours later, he was asked to leave the Casino a considerably richer man with a very fat and happy looking Gama-chan. The rest of the money had to be stored in storage seals.

Now it was time to find Jiraiya.

Naruto began to look around for seedier places. When he was tried to be stopped, he tapped his headband and explained he was looking for his Sensei. He eventually found Jiraiya at a brothel, with two women on either side of his body. He turned to the bouncer, and paid the man a good bit of money to not interfere. Naruto then tucked his headband away, and headed over to Jiraiya.

"Ji-san! There you are. And you're not itching your privates! I guess the cream Tou-san gave you for the red bumps has been working." Naruto wanted to laugh, but refrained from it as the women couldn't get away from Jiraiya fast enough.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto, his eyebrow twitching violently. "I hate you right now Gaki. I really, really hate you."

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't pulled an awesome prank like that in a very long time. It was so simple, and there's nothing you can do about it. Come on Ero-Sennin." Naruto said and turned to walk away, leaving Jiraiya to sigh in defeat and follow.

Once outside, Naruto held his hand out in front of Jiraiya with a water balloon and popped it with his chakra. "Next step please." Naruto said.

Jiraiya unsealed a scroll and from it unsealed two Rubber Balls. He then passed one to Naruto, and proceeded to pop his own. "Power is the next step kid. You got rotation down, now you need the power."

Naruto accepted the scroll of rubber balls and began to work on the power. He'd get the rubber ball to deform, before a hole appeared in it. "Sonofabitch." Naruto said as he kept working on it. He needed to get the power down

A week later and Naruto was still diligently working on it and had healing Chakra burns on both hands. Jiraiya was out doing his own thing, leaving Naruto to watch over the hotel room. Naruto was bored, but he couldn't keep working on the Rasengan or else he'd hurt his hands more.

Naruto grabbed a rubber ball. "Let's try it one last time." He said. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and poked a small wound into the palm of his hand, wincing a bit. He put the ball right on top and grabbed his right arm at the wrist with his left hand. He began to focus his chakra through his arms to that spot, rotating the air inside the rubber ball as fast as he could and in as many different directions as he could. He closed his eyes in concentration and was beamed in the head with a piece of rubber.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that the rubber ball had exploded, violently exploded. It was all over the room. Naruto grinned and pumped his fist at his success and then began to blow on his aching hand.

Now Naruto was even more bored. He didn't want to push his success and hurt his hands more, but he didn't want to think his success was a fluke. "I'll start on it again tomorrow.' He told himself and moved to sit for meditation. Jiraiya had wanted the blonde to start meditating; it was to get Naruto ready for something else.

Naruto began to do the breathing exercises to relax his muscles and his mind. It wasn't something Naruto would think he'd enjoy, but surprisingly he found it relaxing. He just couldn't go that deep into it usually. Still, Naruto relaxed his entire being, mind and body working as one.

Naruto heard a steady dripping and opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer. "Okay… That's weird." Naruto said and stood up, beginning to follow the pipes around the corridors.

"This way," A voice whispered, echoing along the metal and concrete. Naruto took off in a dead sprint, "This way," A sharp left, a right, "This way." Naruto was navigating what seemed like a maze. "Almost there." Naruto came to a halt in a large room, with a set of golden bars on one wall, in the middle of the bars; there was a piece of paper with the Kanji for Seal on it.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto said, knowing instantly where he was. He saw the flash of crimson eyes behind the bars and began to walk forward, stopping about ten feet away.

"Brave of you, brave… but foolish." A set of claws launched out between the bars, stopping just before they could impale Naruto who didn't even flinch.

"Enough of the posturing Kyuubi, why am I here?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the claw retract.

Kyuubi snarled a bit, an orange glow showing the form of the giant fox with nine swishing tails. "You think I will fall to your whims like the others? Never! I will not fall for the trap your little 'Game' has given you. I have seen you, watched you with other women, even with my Sister, but I will not fall prey to you."

Naruto watched Kyuubi for a while. "You could be freed." He realized how badly that sounded, like he was trying to buy her off for sex. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

Kyuubi snarled a bit more, slamming her claw against the cage, surprisingly rattling it, but it held strong. "I will not be a slave to your whims. I tried to sway my sister, but she was too weak to be swayed. You pathetic creatures disgust me! Even now I feel your influence, your 'Sexual Aura' and your 'Animal Magnetism'. Stupid things, but I will not fall prey to them. I am the ultimate of the Bijuu, I will defy you."

Naruto listened to the Kyuubi's vehemence. "I don't want a slave Kyuubi. I don't even want to force myself on anyone." He said honestly.

"Honeyed words to get me to believe your lies, you forget, I also saw you take the Lying skill, and put it high enough to be considered an 'Expert' in it." Kyuubi snarled.

"Lies that work on humans Kyuubi, not Bijuu. You're also more alert to it, having seen me get it. I wouldn't be able to lie to you, even if it was at the max." Naruto said and watched Kyuubi for a while. Naruto took a step forward. "I didn't want you Kyuubi; I would rather see you free than forced onto someone. What happened the night you attacked?"

Kyuubi watched the bold blonde for a while. He rarely consciously called upon her power. The only times that he had used her power was when she was trying to influence him. She had to give him a begrudging amount of respect. Kyuubi let out a sigh before in a burst of fire; she was in her human form. Long silky red hair that was pulled into a braid that went down her front, orange eyes that stared into the blonde's form, she also had a body that any woman would kill for. Large firm breasts, that were bigger than any he had ever seen, stood high on her chest, wide flared hips, and her long legs gave her height over the blonde. She was as tall as Jiraiya. Her full lips were pursed, like she had sucked on a lemon. She also had a small beauty mark at the left side of her lips. Her face was well defined, with high cheek bones and just a regal look to her. Her nine flowing tails swished behind her, about four feet in length each. She was dressed in red and black kimono that would leave even the richest Daimyo's wife jealous.

Naruto looked surprised to see the Kyuubi take her human form and had to turn his head away, his hand at his nose to try and stop the nosebleed. It wasn't working so well. The blonde managed to get it to stop, and wiped the blood away. "Sorry about that." He said looking back to the Kyuubi, "I'm good now." He said.

"Clearly. Be honored Naruto Uzumaki, you are the only Human to have ever seen my human form." She said, her black tipped fox ears twitching a little on the top of her head, the only indication she was upset, not that the blonde knew that. "The night of your birth, I was freed from your mother and placed under a powerful Genjutsu to attack Konoha. If you want to know more, you will have to impress me."

Naruto scratched his head a bit. "I'll start learning a bit more about my mind from the Yamanaka clan when we get back to Konoha. I'll see if I can't fix up my mindscape a bit, see about giving you some luxury." Naruto said.

The Kyuubi's lips slowly drew into a slight smirk. "Thank you Naruto." She said. She had to know something though. "If Ichibi was to ever wish to leave you, would you let her go?"

Naruto looked over at the beauty that was the Kyuubi and gave a nod. "I won't hold anyone against their Will, it would be wrong of me to do so."

Kyuubi rolled the words around on her tongue, listening for a lie. There was none to be had. "You continue to impress me Naruto Uzumaki, you are a strange human. Perhaps, just perhaps, there is a desirable quality to your personality." She motioned him over with one finger. When he stood just beyond the bars, she reached through, cupping his groin. "But let me make this understood," she squeezed it rather tightly getting a hiss of pain from the blonde. "If we ever have sex, and I want to leave, you had best just let me go or you will be in far more pain." She released her grip and turned snapping her fingers as she walked away, her hips sashaying like nothing else. "I had blocked your healing abilities when you entered the Game, they've been unblocked now."

Naruto was jolted out of his mind, and looked up to a worried looking Jiraiya. "Did you speak with the Kyuubi?' Jiraiya asked seriously.

Naruto stood up, "Yeah, I did." He said and stretched himself a bit, but felt his wounds healing faster. He looked at his hands that were no longer suffering from the Chakra burns. He grabbed a rubber ball and put it in the palm of his hand and grabbed his right wrist. A moment later, he popped the ball. "Said she unblocked my healing abilities, threatened the destruction of my soul, the usual stuff regarding a massive engine of pure violence."

Jiraiya watched the blonde pop the ball and listened to what the Kyuubi had said. It was, surprising and yet at the same time not so surprising that Bijuu was a female. "Just be careful, okay?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya. "Sure, I'll be careful. I promise." He said and held his hand out, this time trying with one hand. It took a bit longer, but he got the ball to pop with just one hand. "Next step please." Naruto said, looking to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grumbled about how fast the blonde was getting the steps down and took out a bunch of balloons filled with just air. "Now you combine the two steps, and form a protective shell around it. That's what you're going to do, and make sure you don't pop the balloon." He then handed the blonde a scroll full of balloons.

Naruto nodded and sat down to start working on it, watching Jiraiya write some stuff down in a notebook. He wondered briefly what the man was doing, but respectfully stood up and went outside to practice.

It took Naruto about another four days to finish that task, and yet they weren't closer to finding Tsunade. Still, Naruto thought he'd surprise Jiraiya, by acting like he was having difficulty with the Rasengan. When they stopped, Naruto would wander off and start working on putting wind chakra into it. He was starting to have problems with his hands though, slight problems feeling something or he would get random tingles. Despite his healing factor back in full force, Naruto was still having problems with his hand and he couldn't heal it himself using medical Jutsu because he didn't have the skill yet, and he didn't know one handed medical Jutsu. He didn't want to worry Jiraiya, so he stayed quiet about it.

They soon entered a small bar for a bite to eat when Jiraiya stopped. "Well, well…" he shook his head having a grin. "Tsunade-hime!" he called out, waving as he walked over towards the blonde woman.

Naruto paused, looking at the famed medic who was drinking sake pretty heavily. He moved over, and sat on the outside of the side Jiraiya had picked.

"Jiraiya you old pervert," Tsunade shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh you know me, wandering around, doing checks on my network, I can't just stop for a drink and run into my old teammate?" Jiraiya asked, still grinning a bit.

Naruto rolled his eyes and ordered some food. He was hungry damn it.

"Who's the Gaki? Don't tell me you took on another apprentice. He looks even more pathetic than the last one, at least that Minato kid turned out okay. Still was a damned fool in the end though." Tsunade said taking a drink of her sake.

Naruto closed his right hand into a fist, wanting to hit the woman for calling his father a fool. But he wouldn't, not yet. Jiraiya had explained that Tsunade was a bit of a bitter woman. It seemed to Naruto that she just needed her 'pipes cleaned'.

"This is my new apprentice, and he's got a lot of potential. He just needs to learn respect for his betters." Jiraiya proclaimed.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya. "Ero-Sennin, I surpassed you in the Sealing arts. I'm technically your better in said arts." He said making Jiraiya grumble a bit about no respecting Uzumaki brats. Naruto glanced over to Tsunade. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said

Tsunade snorted. "I don't really care Gaki." She said, of course she knew the name Uzumaki; it had been her grandmother's maiden name. "Can't believe a second old 'friend' showed up."

"By that you mean-?" Jiraiya prompted, looking to Tsunade.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade confirmed. "He bragged about killing Sensei, seems pissed though because he lost something. He seemed particularly upset about the scars on his face, says he got them during his fight with Sensei."

Naruto elbowed Jiraiya in the ribs. "Told you he wouldn't admit to it, pay up."

Jiraiya grumbled a bit and paid with a large black book. "That should make you happy Gaki, only a hundred of my famous XXX Black Icha Icha in existence. It's worth a small fortune."

Naruto looked at the book and then at Jiraiya. He tossed the book over to Tsunade. 'That should cover your debts for a while. Now pay up on the agreed upon price Ero-Sennin."

Tsunade growled and pushed the book to the side, not noticing Shizune grab it and glance at the inside before blushing heavily and putting the book away. "Admit to what? You know something Gaki?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "I, the lonely Genin that I am, tore out a chunk of Orochimaru's soul and caused those scars along his face. I can't take credit for the arms though, Ji-san got those." He said as he got paid the proper amount of money. He mentally smirked seeing the black haired woman's blushing face. It seemed there was another pervert at the table. He then looked over to Jiraiya who also didn't seem to notice the woman's actions. "Now tell her, or I will."

Jiraiya looked to Tsunade. "You, Tsunade Senju have been selected to become the Godaime Hokage of the great village of Konoha."

Tsunade snorted and shook her head. "Hell no, that job is only for a bunch of damned fools. Sensei was lucky; it's a fool's dream for those that want to die young." Naruto clenched his hand tighter, and grit his teeth. "Even your own student, Minato, that Gaki died young for that fool's job."

Naruto stood up, slamming his fist into the table. "Then it's a fool's job I strive for." He snapped at Tsunade. "But don't you dare belittle those great men." He looked her down and then up. 'You're nothing more than a pathetic washout of a woman that's afraid to try and fill her granddaddy's boots. It is the duty of the younger Generation to surpass the older generation, yet all I see before me is an arrogant and scared woman, a woman that would fail to live up to those that came before her."

Tsunade watched Naruto. 'That sounds like some fighting words Gaki; if they are, you might want to reconsider. I have no problem beating the hell out of you."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Outside looks fun." He said, his anger still digging its spurs into him over what she was saying.

Tsunade stood up, and finished her sake before walking out, with Naruto following behind her. Once outside, she walked down the street a bit and turned around looking at the blonde. "I won't even need more than one finger to win Gaki."

Naruto reached up and removed his headband, tucking it away. He didn't want it to get damaged by her super strength. He then cracked his knuckles a bit, watching Tsunade. "I'll make you eat your words." He said before rushing ahead, a little unused to his newfound speed, but that wasn't going to be a problem.

He weaved around her finger thrusts, using what he knew from the Snake Style about dodging so far. He went for a punch with his right hand, which she blocked. He winced at the contact; it was only a sharp stabbing pain. He leaned back, catching her finger thrust in his right hand, noticing her eyes narrow as he gave a second wince. Naruto threw her hand away and moved for a sweep kick, but she leapt up over it, and drove her finger down into the ground, throwing him off balance. She moved to flick him in the forehead. He brought his right hand up to block and took the full brunt of the strength, sliding back some. In his left hand however, Naruto had her obi. But his hand was in pain and the look on his face showed it. Naruto tried to close his right hand into a fist, but the pain was sharp and it hurt like hell, a fact that showed on his face.

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked out, stomping over to the blonde and yanking her obi from his hand. She quickly tied it around her waist, a little impressed by the blonde Gaki, had he been using a kunai, she would have a kunai plunged in her stomach. She also cursed her Hippocratic Oath she swore as a Medic. Shizune had already grabbed the blonde's right arm and was holding it out. She began to touch, and prod and scan it with medical Jutsu. "What the hell have you been doing Gaki?" she noticed Jiraiya looking worried.

Naruto tugged his arm away before looking to both the Sannin and the black haired woman, Shizune he heard her be called, and sighed. He held out his hand palm up and formed the Rasengan. "The Rasengan, an A-Ranked Close Ranged Offensive Ninjutsu based purely on Shape Manipulation." Naruto said.

"You taught him the Rasengan?" Tsunade asked, looking angrily at Jiraiya.

"You never told me you finished it." Jiraiya said, crossing his arms and looking a bit surprised at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes. "And this…" he began to concentrate, focusing his chakra like when his clones sliced the leaves. Sharp, to the point, something that he believed could cut through everything because that was his wind chakra. It began to adjust in the Rasengan, but the shell began to waver. Naruto kept concentrating, even as four small blades, looking like a Shuriken was in the middle of the Rasengan and spinning around. They wavered, alongside the Shell as he tried to focus it, to try and keep it from discharging. "This is what I've been working on, adding my element into the Rasengan." Just then, it exploded, making Naruto scream out in agony as the blades tore into his hand.

Stubbornly, Naruto moved to keep Tsunade from doing anything. He used some of Hinata's cream that numbed the pain. He then pulled out a roll of bandages and quickly wound them around his hand, using his teeth to pull and tighten them.

Tsunade watched Naruto bandage himself up, a small amount of respect on her face. She took the hand and began to accelerate the healing, frowning as she realized the wind blades cut down on the cellular level. "Who taught you how to make the cream and wrap the bandages?" she asked. It was a good job; even the cream was high quality stuff, like the stuff she made before she learned more advanced medical Jutsu.

"I can't take credit for the cream. Hinata-chan made it for me, but the bandages were self-taught.' He said and flexed his hand, balling it into a fist. He'd give a begrudging amount of respect to Tsunade who fixed his hand up better.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "How about a bet Gaki?" Tsunade asked. "You haven't finished whatever you're doing. If you can finish it in a week, I'll agree that the job of a Hokage isn't a fool's errand. I'll even throw in my necklace." She said tugging on it a bit. "But if you can't finish it in a week, well… you take the old Pervert back to Konoha and find someone else to do the job. You also can't get any help from Jiraiya over the week."

Naruto walked past her. "Sure, fine, whatever." He said. He could get his Rasengan variant down in a week; he just needed the time to focus. It would come to him, it always did. He flexed his right hand; he was glad the pain was mostly gone.

Naruto went to the hotel room that he and Jiraiya had gotten as he thought about the Rasengan. It was like he couldn't keep the shell stabilized and add the Wind element with one hand. He would try two hands tomorrow. With that he went to sleep.

The next day, Naruto was working on the Rasengan. It turned out that using his other hand, he could keep the shell stabilized, but he couldn't keep adding the wind element, his focus ended up being split. He bit his lip as he sat on the ground outside the town, thinking about the attack. How could he split his focus without losing his concentration?

Shizune watched the blonde from a bit of a distance away, biting her lip. The night before, she had ended up reading a chapter of Jiraiya's book, and given the fact it had full color illustrations, it proved to be quite the night. She rubbed her thighs together a bit as she watched the blonde.

Shizune had a crush on Minato when she had been younger. She was about seven years younger than he had been at the time. Still, she had heard all about his exploits and how he eventually became Hokage. When she found out he had fallen for Kushina, she was a little crushed, but just acknowledged that she hadn't been able to win Minato's heart.

The fact Jiraiya's main character bore a very striking resemblance to Minato had only gotten her hotter the night before when she acted on her own urges. Even now, she was licking her suddenly dry lips and breathing a little heavier. She watched as Naruto removed the jacket he was wearing, as well as the mesh armored shirt and she swallowed a bit, watching as sweat slid down his back. It wasn't hard to piece together the facts, Kushina's last name but Minato's looks… Kami, she was acting so dirty, lusting after their son.

Her mind went back to the book's entry, remembering how the hero of the tale began to kiss his way down the heroine's body, towards the junction between her legs. Shizune curled her toes in her heeled sandals, thinking of how the blonde's tongue would feel against her body, his hands massaging her thighs as he tasted her.

Kami, she had originally come out here to try and talk the blonde out of the bet, but watching him practice, showing a superior stamina most Jonin didn't have, nonetheless the civilians she had been around for years. She began to walk over to him, licking her lips over and over. She needed him, needed him to be her first.

Shizune began to cross the field over to the blonde, her heart beating faster and harder with every step taken. She seized the blonde and turned him around, barely registering his look of surprise before she kissed him, clumsily licking around his lower lip and tasting him. She was delighted as he began to kiss her back.

Naruto had no idea what the hell was going on, or why Shizune was kissing him, but he wasn't about to pass it up. She was sweet, and tasted very good. His hands moved and held her hips as he kissed her a little more vigorously, a little more dominantly, getting her to relax a bit and melt into the kiss some more. They kissed for a good few minutes before they pulled back for air.

"I need you Naruto-kun, please." Shizune whispered to the blonde, her hands still on his shoulders as she looked a little more hesitantly, a little worried at being rejected. She was strong, but it was a moment of weakness for her, and she didn't want to be rejected.

Naruto searched Shizune's eyes and nodded. "Okay." He whispered and kissed her. "But not here, a hotel room." He said getting Shizune to nod, her eyes lighting up like something else. It made him feel good that she apparently needed him so much that his words made her feel better.

"You'll be my first, will that bother you?" Shizune asked trying to push the worried feeling away as she led the blonde away, back towards the town. The blonde had already said okay, and he seemed to understand it was more of a tender moment.

Naruto shook his head. 'I'll be gentle Shizune-chan, don't worry." He told her, following her to the hotel room. Tsunade and Shizune had a different hotel, with Shizune taking a separate room from her mentor. Naruto watched as Shizune closed and locked the door, licking her lips as she began to undo the kimono she wore.

Shizune moved over to the blonde, and took his hands, leading them to the edges of her black kimono. She shivered some, watching as he carefully removed it from her body, and eased it off her shoulders. She shivered more as she felt the blonde kiss her shoulders through the supportive mesh top she wore. It only came underneath her breasts and down like a short sleeved t-shirt, she hadn't needed much more.

Naruto pulled away from Shizune and unzipped his own jacket, tossing it to the side and quickly removing his mesh under shirt. He turned Shizune around, and ran his hands along her stomach as he kissed at her shoulders. She had a sort of girl next door quality to her that he liked. His hands came to the skirt of the kimono and began to push it down, leaving Shizune in her black underwear and the mesh top. His hands came back up and cupped her breasts, getting her to let out a small hiss of pleasure and her back to arch.

Shizune felt Naruto's hands on the mesh top, rubbing at her breasts and nipples. She had never developed as fully as someone like Tsunade, but she was rather proud of her own breasts. The way the blonde's hands squeezed and rubbed, it felt like he was rather happy with the size as well. "Please Naruto-kun, quit teasing me." She said softly.

Naruto kissed Shizune's neck one last time before moving around to in front of her and removing the mesh shirt off her body, depositing it with the rest of her clothes. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and knelt down between her legs. He noticed Shizune's breath hitch, and as he removed the underwear, he could see she was rather wet as well.

Shizune instinctively wanted to hide herself, but the blonde didn't seem to care about the fact she was wet. She began to breathe more heavily as she watched him lean in, laying gentle kisses along her thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him lick along her pussy, and she bit her knuckle to keep from making too much noise.

Naruto looked up at Shizune as she bit her knuckle to keep from making too much noise. That wouldn't do. Naruto slid his hands up under Shizune's body, squeezing her ass as he pressed his tongue into her pussy, tasting her. He liked her taste; it was sweet with a hint of tartness to it. Still, when he felt one hand press against the back of his head, he had a sense of accomplishment as he heard Shizune let out a soft moan. She wouldn't be a screamer, but that was fine.

Shizune bucked her hips up a little bit, feeling the blonde tongue her more, deeper, his fingers rubbing circles against her ass. Her breathing was getting faster as she ran her hand through his spikey blonde locks, her other hand was rubbing her breast. Already it was feeling better than any of the times she had masturbated.

Naruto listened to Shizune's softer moans and he pulled back from her pussy. He pushed a finger into her, getting her to moan a little louder as he began to lick her clit, getting her hips to buck a little more. He was going to show Shizune what Heaven looked like and wanted to give her the best orgasm he could.

Shizune began to pant a little bit, feeling the blonde lick at her clit. She grabbed his hair a little tighter, her hips rising up to grind against his finger and his mouth. Her orgasm began to build and tighten deep in her abdomen. Her breath was coming shorter, and yet she couldn't help but welcome the feeling, knowing what was going on.

Naruto looked up to Shizune who was just moments away from her orgasm. He removed his finger from inside her and moved his mouth back to her pussy, licking inside her and pressing his tongue into her more. He felt her body tense, and heard her loud moan of pleasure as she came, soaking his tongue and chin with her juices. She produced quite a bit of juices for him. Naruto moved back, and wiped his mouth a bit looking to Shizune. "Tasty."

Shizune blushed at the blonde's words a bit. How could she not? But she was also ready, and knew she'd feel a bit of pain from it being her first time. She swallowed a bit and watched Naruto. "Please, Naruto-kun, I'm ready." She said, spreading her legs a little bit.

Naruto nodded at Shizune's words and stood up. Naruto removed his pants and boxers before he grabbed his length and began to rub himself against her wet pussy, looking down before looking up to her dark eyes. She gave him a nod and he began to press in, watching as she winced a bit but also moaned at the same time. Naruto leaned over her and held himself still, letting her get used to the size.

Shizune hadn't expected the blonde to be so big. She gasped and winced at first, but soon the pain began to fade as the blonde stayed inside her and stayed still for her benefit. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to roll her hips a bit, clumsily as she tried something she had never done before.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Shizune as he began to work in and out of her, getting the hint as he felt her hands wrap around his neck and shoulders. She was tight, but at the same time very wet. Naruto ran one hand down along Shizune's sides briefly before he dipped his head down and began to suck on her nipple, getting her to moan a bit more.

Shizune gently ran her nails down the blonde's back, the other hand pressing his face against her breast more. She began to moan more as she felt the blonde's pace begin to pick up. It was great, greater than anything she could have ever dreamed of. "More please Naruto-kun, more." She whispered to the blonde.

Naruto heard Shizune's call for more and gave a nod, kissing her lips as he began to go a little faster and harder. His balls began to tighten, his orgasm close at hand, and given how her inner muscles began to spasm around him, he would say that her own orgasm was close as well. He held his hand on her hip a bit, thrusting a little faster.

Shizune pulled from the kiss, panting as her back arched a bit, rolling her hips a bit more. "Oh Kami." She said in a loud moan as she came, feeling the blonde shoot his cum into her, feeling the hot fluid fill her up. Her body bucked against him as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Naruto moved away from Shizune and looked down to the beautiful black haired woman. "Are you up for another round?" he asked, gently rubbing her sides.

Shizune swallowed a bit and nodded to the blonde, feeling him pull out. She was slightly confused until he helped position her on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him, watching as he grabbed her hips. She nodded and her back arched as he pushed in, giving her that full feeling once more.

Naruto held Shizune's hips as he began to work in and out of her. He ran his hands along her back, up her fair skin to her black hair. He pulled on her hair, getting Shizune to arch more and moan louder. Naruto began to move his hips faster in and out of Shizune, getting her to moan louder, and her breath to pick up. She clenched her hands in the sheets, and Naruto rubbed her legs and hips a bit.

Shizune began to use her arms to press her hips back, moaning as she felt the blonde so deep inside of her body. She felt his hand move from her hair to her shoulder, and she took that hand in her own hand. She cupped her breast and held his hand there, moaning a little louder as she felt him squeeze. The change of position was feeling great to her, and sweat began to roll down from her forehead. It was more physically exhausting than she was expecting truth be told.

Naruto enjoyed the feel of Shizune's breast; his hand squeezed it a bit tighter, feeling her creamy skin a bit more. Naruto raised her up, still thrusting into her body, but now her back was against his chest. He leaned over her shoulder and they began to kiss again, Naruto's tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring her as he thrust a little faster, giving slight grunts.

Shizune wondered who the blonde had learned from so she could thank the woman, but it seemed like the blonde knew her body so well. His hand moved along her stomach, making her inner muscles flutter a bit and her back arched as he began to rub her clit while his pace increased. "Yes, yes, so close Naruto-kun, so close." She said pulling her lips from the blonde's.

Naruto was close himself, it wasn't hard to be given how tight Shizune was. "Let's go together then Shizune-chan." Naruto said, increasing his pace a bit more. He got her breathing to hitch again, and her back arched. Naruto threw his head back as they came at the same time, Shizune calling out his name as he filled her for a second time.

Shizune laid forward, and felt the blonde pull out. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up a bit, laying on her side as she watched the blonde stand completely comfortable with his nudity. "Will this be a one-time thing Naruto-kun?" she asked, still panting a bit.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "If you want, yes." He said honestly. "But if you want to proceed with a relationship, I do have other lovers back in Konoha, each who have a special place in my heart." He said watching Shizune.

Shizune heard the blonde's words and looked up to him. "Okay." She smiled a bit. "We'll try to make it work. A hodgepodge of personalities that will be family huh?" she asked smiling a bit at Naruto's sheepish grin

"That's how I see it, a big extended family." Naruto said and looked at the time. "Well, I best get out of here before Tsunade gets back." He said and quickly got dressed. He didn't want to be killed because he deflowered her apprentice.

Shizune nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, right now I just want to bask in the afterglow."

Naruto chuckled a bit as he headed to the window. "Careful, you might make flowers bloom." He told her as he leapt out the window and headed towards his own hotel, which he was sharing with Jiraiya. As he entered the room, he grabbed the game book and tucked it away as Jiraiya looked up from his work.

Jiraiya sniffed the air a bit. "I smell…pride and victory. Do anything special Gaki?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, but I think I made a breakthrough on my Jutsu." He said before heading out. He didn't need Jiraiya getting nosy.

Naruto found a nice secluded place and flipped open the book. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH SHIZUNE +1400 points, +10 poison making, +10 medical Jutsu, +10 throwing weapons. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE DEFLOWERER MEDAL +1200 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE BEAUTIFUL BLACK-HAIRED BABES MEDAL +1000 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE LEAF HUNTER MEDAL +1000 points. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE DANGER-CLOSE MEDAL +600 points." Naruto banked the level up, noticing he had quite a few medals from that, all of them new.

Naruto headed for the medals and tapped the Deflowerer Medal. 'Deflowerer: Bronze. Take the virginity of three virgins.' Next was the Beautiful Black-haired Babes. 'Beautiful Black-haired Babes: Bronze. Have sex with four women that have black hair.' Naruto tapped the Leaf hunter. 'Leaf Hunter: Bronze. Have sex with five Kunoichi that hold allegiance to Konoha.' Naruto quickly counted and nodded. He tapped the Danger-Close medal. 'Danger-Close: Bronze. Have sex with a woman that has someone that will cause bodily harm to you for doing so.' Naruto winced; realizing he'd have to lie his ass off, or have Shizune helped him with Tsunade.

Naruto headed over to his Stats, he had twenty: Eight from the level up, ten from getting to level 30, and two from back when he bumped his luck up. He had never bothered to use the two. Naruto put ten right into his speed, bringing it up to Seventy. Chakra control was brought up to Seventy-Five, and then Chakra levels were brought up to Seventy. He then headed over to the Skills

He had eighty points to play with. Haggling he brought up to a hundred, and sexual aura he brought up to two hundred. It suddenly gave him two options. "Directive Sexual Aura or Encompassing Sexual Aura?" Naruto tapped the directive. 'You are able to Focus your sexual aura onto one person, making them feel an additional 20 points from your sexual aura.' He tapped the Encompassing. 'Your sexual aura flows out of you over a wider range, making women hornier in general rather than in just your presence.' Naruto leaned back against the tree he was sitting in, and chose the Directive, a scroll popping out for him to learn how to do it.

He wouldn't use it unless he wanted to practically get raped, but whatever, he didn't want to make a radius of women suddenly horny.

End

Naruto's Skills

Level 30 66700/71250

Strength: 50

Speed: 70

Acrobatics: 60

Endurance: 60

Intelligence: 50

Chakra Levels: 70

Chakra Control: 75

Luck: 35

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 200 points. Master Level. Naruto's Sexual Aura is at its very highest pinnacle. Even the mighty Kyuubi is heavily affected by it. Mutation Selected: Directive Sexual Aura. Naruto can direct his Sexual Aura onto a single target, making them experience the full weight of his Sexual Aura with an additional Twenty points

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 125 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 110 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 126 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Earth based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Water based Jutsu easier and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learned Lightning based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Fire based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Crafting: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can learn how to craft and build items easier. Also increases all crafting abilities (Trap Making, Poison making, Blacksmithing, Carpentry, etc.)

Lying: 150 points. Expert level (+10 Sneak bonus). Naruto can lie to most anyone almost all the time. Kage level Shinobi may notice.

Haggling: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can now haggle for better prices and shops he visits often will offer lower prices. Stores in general have lower prices for Naruto

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 25 Times: +5000 points

Receive 25 Blow Jobs: +2500 Points.

Platinum Hat Trick: Have Sex with Five Women in Twenty Four Hours. +3600 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Gold Top Fox: Dominate Ichibi no Tanuki. +2400 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Bronze Leaf Hunter: Naruto has had sex with 5 Kunoichi with allegiance to Konoha. +1000 points

Silver Evened Up: Have sex with three women using two Shadow Clones for assistance. +1800 points

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000 points

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600 points

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Gold Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Special Jonin Level Kunoichi. +2000 points

Bronze Spurt: Naruto has had five orgasms during one session of intercourse without the use or backlash of a Shadow Clone. +1000 points.

Dirty Dozen: Naruto has had sex with 12 different women. +10 stat points, +1 perk point

Bronze Beautiful Black-haired Babes: Naruto has had sex with 4 different women that have black hair. +1000 points

Bronze Danger-Close: Naruto has had sex with a woman that is close to someone that will physically hurt Naruto for having sex with their loved one. +600 points

Bronze Deflowerer: Naruto has taken the virginity of three women. +1200 points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.

Magnetic Release: Naruto can use the Magnetic release of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages.

Sand Manipulation: Naruto can use the Sand Manipulation like Gaara can.

Animal Magnetism: Women are more likely to fall to Naruto's Sexual Aura and won't hurt him for having multiple women.


	13. Tsunade

Naruto picked up the Kusanagi from the ground and spun it before putting it on his back. He looked around at the destruction that was caused from the three Sannin fighting, and their respectful apprentices assisting.

He moved over to where a rock had been, and crouched down looking at the rubble. His Wind Style: Rasengan had utterly obliterated the rock. He had managed to hit Kabuto's arm with it, completely destroying it, but he hadn't been able to hit the snake's apprentice dead on with it.

Still, Naruto felt good about the technique, even if he had missed. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to make it stronger, more destructive, with more blades in it as well. Why settle for less when you could have more?

Naruto stood back up and glanced around once more. Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were all waiting for him back in town; Naruto had stayed behind to gather the sand he had used during the battle. His ability with it wasn't as perfected as Gaara's was, but he was quite capable and destructive with it.

Still, it was time to get more. Naruto began at a quick jog, it would be a dead run for a civilian but to him it was only a jog. He loved the feel of the wind whipping past his face, flowing through his hair. He ran up a wall and began to leap across the rooftops, heading towards the bar that they had first met Tsunade at.

Naruto landed and quickly stepped in line with Jiraiya who glanced over at the blonde. "One of these days Gaki, you need to tell me how you got all those abilities. I mean, you have the Sharingan, Rinnegan, control over Sand like that Gaara Gaki, and the Hyoton like that fake Hunter-Nin you met in Wave. What's next? The Moukton?"

Naruto gave a bit of a grin. "Ero-Sennin, I already told you in a vague method that I got these abilities through a method that if I told you, I would lose it. As for what's next? Who's to say?"

Tsunade moved to block Naruto off. "Fine then Gaki, as the Godaime Hokage, I'm ordering you to tell me how you got these abilities."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in the eyes then shifted his eyes to look at Jiraiya. "You asked her to order me to tell her, didn't you Ero-Sennin?'

"Guilty, but you still have to answer the question now Gaki, wouldn't want to disobey your Hokage's orders do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I swear by the Log, if I lose the ability to gain more abilities, I am personally going to make a Hyoton based Rasengan and shove it up your ass Ero-Sennin." Naruto said glaring at the Sannin a bit.

"I'm still waiting Naruto." Tsunade said, folding her arms under her impressive bust.

'Just tell her the same thing you tried with the Sandaime Hokage. Tell her you got the abilities from me.' Kyuubi mentally told the blonde.

Naruto looked to Tsunade's honey colored eyes. "The Kyuubi has been giving them to me. As I interact with people, I gain their abilities by 'feeling' their chakra…" Naruto then thought about it a second. "Mostly." He added. "The Rinnegan is a recessive gene within the Uzumaki Clan, the Kyuubi just brought it forward for me to use. I've been around Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, letting me get the Sharingan, Haku gave me the Hyoton because her chakra entered my system when she used the ice senbon on me and Sasuke. I beat Gaara's ass, so I got the sand though I'm sort of iffy with it as you've both seen." He lied his ass off, but it looked like Tsunade was buying it

"That doesn't explain the Mangekyo Sharingan you got." Jiraiya mentioned now folding his arms

"Well, the Kyuubi was controlled by Madara Uchiha who had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and she just held onto that feeling and gave it to me." Naruto lied.

Tsunade nodded a bit tapping her foot. "So is it possible for you to get the Moukton by interacting with me, or my Super Strength technique?" she asked.

Naruto pondered that for a bit. Was it possible that if he had sex with Tsunade, both of those would a become perks? Naruto answered that one honestly. He gave a shrug. "Hell if I know, won't know for a while."

"Now why would this method be inaccessible to you for telling us?" Tsunade asked still looking into the blonde's blue eyes. Part of her felt like he was lying, but at the same damn time, part of her was telling her he was telling the truth. Jiraiya was helping Naruto's position by not calling him out on lying.

Naruto looked to Tsunade with a blank stare. "I've been interacting with the Kyuubi, something most of Konoha would hate for me to do. They'll be demanding Jiraiya to use a tighter seal, and to seal away my abilities." Naruto glanced at Jiraiya. "Not that he'd be able to, even if he chose to do it. I'd start using the Hiraishin and the Shadow Clones to escape. As for the Kyuubi, she's also said that I was to try and keep this as close to the chest as possible. Ji-san found out before he died, Mikoto Uchiha found out, now you, Jiraiya, and Shizune know." At this point Naruto heard an oink. "And Tonton." He added for the pig's benefit.

Tsunade nodded slightly, watching her fellow blonde. Her gut and instinct kept telling her that it wasn't a lie, but she still had a nagging feeling. If Jiraiya were to call him out, then she would as well, but since her fellow Sannin wasn't calling the blonde out, she couldn't really say anything. Too bad she didn't know that Jiraiya was feeling the exact same way.

"Now, can we please head inside?" Naruto asked motioning to the door. When Tsunade stepped away, Naruto moved past her to go inside. He took a seat and ordered some food, as well as their best sake, surprising the adults when he did so.

Tsunade was quick to follow his lead, it was a time of celebration, and celebrations were made all the better with alcohol. "You're paying for your Hokage, you have enough money." She said pointing to Jiraiya who looked like he was going to try to mooch off of Naruto.

Naruto snickered a bit and elbowed Jiraiya in the ribs. "I think that's an order Ero-Sennin, and I doubt you want to ignore it considering she could have a female ANBU posted at the Hot Springs, just waiting for you to start peeping."

Jiraiya looked like he was going to refute, before he realized that it was well within Tsunade's powers as the Hokage to limit his peeping time. "Fine, fine." Jiraiya said hanging his head as he ordered their finest sake as well.

When their food and sake came out, Naruto grabbed his bottle and held it up, once more surprising the two Sannin by the suddenness. "To having a Godaime Hokage by the name of Tsunade Senju who can take the title of first female Kage, to beating Orochimaru's ass even though he ran away, and to putting a dent in Ero-Sennin's wallet." Naruto said.

Tsunade laughed a bit and raised her own bottle. "I'll drink to that," she said tapping the bottom of the bottle against the bottom of Naruto's.

Even Jiraiya, shaking his head, raised his bottle and tapped it against the bottom of their bottles.

It was precisely then that the night began to go downhill.

Tsunade began to get drunk, heavily drunk, because she challenged Naruto to a drinking contest to try and get her necklace back. Naruto took her up on the challenge, and began to match her bottle for bottle getting drunk himself. Even though they had their respective ways to purge the alcohol, the sake they were drinking was hitting them hard.

Jiraiya had started drinking more himself; he didn't need his own apprentice to show him up in yet another thing. But he didn't have the ability to purge the alcohol from his system like Tsunade and Naruto did, thus ending up a drunken mess.

Shizune had drunk a bit, but being a light weight got drunk pretty quickly. She had passed out on her fifth bottle while Naruto and Tsunade were in the upper teens.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder a bit. "Come on Ero-Sennin, stay off my shoulder." He told the toad sage. He had no idea how he was still pretty coherent, but Tsunade was faring about the same as well. He looked to Jiraiya who was asleep and sighed a bit.

"You can hold your liquor Gaki, that's impressive." Tsunade said, with just a slight slur to her speech as she downed another bottle.

Naruto glanced over to the buxom blonde and nodded a bit. "Yeah…" he said and stood up stretching. "We better head back to the hotel rooms so Ero-Sennin and Shizune can sleep in a bed." Naruto stumbled a bit as he moved to grab Jiraiya and shook his head. He then staggered his way over to the bar and paid for the bill, using Jiraiya's money of course. It was…rather staggering.

Tsunade hefted Shizune up onto her back and carried her piggy back style. "Mm, come on Stud." Tsunade said sultrily, but still quite drunk. "Grab the pervert and follow me."

Naruto's head whipped over to the older woman before he quickly grabbed Jiraiya and hefted him up to follow Tsunade. Naruto was tempted to make a Shadow Clone to help, but he didn't want to mess up while he was drunk. Once outside in the cold air, he felt a little better. He staggered after Tsunade who wasn't fairing much better as she carried Shizune.

The two made their way to Tsunade and Shizune's hotel which was surprisingly close. Naruto went ahead and got another room for Jiraiya and himself, using Jiraiya's money of course. They dropped Shizune off, before Naruto dropped Jiraiya off in the room. Naruto grabbed his head, still surprisingly drunk with a remarkable ability of not wanting to sober up.

Naruto then helped Tsunade drop Shizune off in the dark haired woman's room. He noticed that Tsunade wasn't doing much better. They both leaned against the wall outside of Shizune's room, resting a little bit.

Tsunade lolled her head to look to her left at her fellow blonde. "How's your stomach feeling Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto patted his stomach a bit before looking to the older woman. "Fine. I'm drunk but I'm not going to throw up anytime soon, probably from years of eating ramen."

"Good." Tsunade said and pushed off the wall, grabbing the blonde. She then smashed her lips into his own, pulling him with her as she headed to her room, sloppily making out with the blonde.

Naruto kissed Tsunade back, his inhibitions lowered by the alcohol and his sense of danger dulled as he grabbed Tsunade's ass squeezing as he lifted her up. The door slammed shut and he felt the jacket get jerked down his shoulder, Tsunade's hands running over his back as he rubbed his tongue along Tsunade's, his hands squeezing and molesting her ass at the same time.

Tsunade was briefly impressed with the blonde's physique, it had an undertone of muscle under the rather streamline appearance, making Naruto rather deceptive in what his strength really could be. She moaned into the kiss, feeling her ass being grabbed as she was dropped onto the bed with Naruto still kissing her, their tongues gliding over one another.

Naruto shuddered as he felt Tsunade's nails slide against his back a bit and he pulled away from the kiss. He removed her obi, before pulling open the top she wore, exposing her large beautiful breasts in their full glory. He briefly wondered how she was able to keep them high and firm. His hands grabbed her breasts, and started to squeeze them rather greedily. Despite her moan, Naruto saw Tsunade roll her eyes briefly and flash him a smirk.

"You know, there is more to a woman than large breasts." Tsunade said as she slipped the blonde's mesh shirt off, throwing it to the opposite wall. She pulled back at his slightly confused face and rolled over onto her hands and knees, showing off her round ass that was hugged by her black Shinobi pants. She trailed her hand along the curve, and her smirk grew as she watched his eyes.

Naruto paused when his eyes stopped following the hand that they were meant to. Tsunade was toying with him, and that wasn't going to fly. He slapped Tsunade on the ass, smirking at the look of shock on her face. He grabbed her pig tails then and pulled back on them, getting Tsunade's back to arch. "I'm not going to be so simple to get to stop." Naruto said as he began to pull the Shinobi pants off of Tsunade's body.

Tsunade took advantage of having her hair released and rolled back over, helping the blonde get her pants off. She then sat up, undoing Naruto's pants just as quickly as he had done to her own. She licked her lips at the sight of the hard cock and gave a smirk, knowing she was still sexy enough to make men want her. She reached up and cupped his balls in her hand, rolling them between her strong, yet soft fingers. She then glanced up at Naruto's face and licked her lips a bit more. "Guess I should show you how good the 'Legendary Sucker' is shouldn't I?" She had hated the damned nickname, and the perverts that it brought, but she liked to think that the seduction classes that the Academy had when she was young had taught her quite a bit about pleasing a man, techniques she only sharpened over the years. She dropped her head down, and put the head into her mouth.

Naruto let his head loll back as his back arched as Tsunade swirled her tongue around the head and flicked it across the tip of his cock. He moaned as her full lips began to slide down his shaft, slowly so that he could savor their feel, or so she could savor the taste of his cock. Her tongue trailed along the underside of his shaft as her fingers kept working his balls, and Naruto loved it.

Tsunade paused and moved from the edge of the bed to kneel in front of the blonde. She rolled her eyes up to stare at him, not having taken her mouth off his cock. She estimated she was about halfway down on Naruto's cock. Her hands moved to her hips and she dropped her head all the way to the base, not once gagging as she kept her eyes locked with Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt Tsunade deep throat his cock without pause. He had to admit, he was rather impressed. He whimpered as she pulled back off of his cock, until he saw her smirk. She raised herself up from sitting on her heels and pressed her breasts around his cock. He moaned as he felt the soft firm flesh rub against his shaft, her mouth taking the tip back in.

Tsunade mentally smirked as she watched the pleasure on Naruto's face. The blonde was pleasantly endowed, and he should be proud of what he had, but he was still a guy which meant a good pair of breasts and a skilled mouth was more than enough to bend him over backwards with pleasure. Tsunade began to bob her head and her breasts on and off Naruto's cock, working quickly but skillfully, getting the blonde to moan with more pleasure.

Naruto gave a hiss of pleasure as he felt the soft mounds of Tsunade's breasts moving against his shaft, and her tongue working over his cock while her lips also stroked him. Naruto clenched his hands tight, digging his nails into his palms to try and force the pleasure away to last longer for the woman kneeling in front of him. It felt wonderful, but he wouldn't succumb so easily.

Tsunade rolled her eyes up to stare at the blonde and mentally smirked. It seemed he had some self-control, which was always a plus. Still, she refused to give up on making him blow his load like she wanted. She used one hand to hold her breasts tight around Naruto's length as she reached up with her other hand and began to stroke his balls, using just the slightest hint of nail across his sensitive sac.

Naruto shuddered and he arched his back in pleasure, his head leaning back. "Close. So close." He warned Tsunade. He knew from experience he released a lot, he didn't want to give her that amount all at once without a bit of warning. He could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Tsunade, but he would get her back

Tsunade did feel rather smug; her tongue stroked the ridge of Naruto's cockhead, teasing the sensitive flesh. She felt the surge and swelling as the first jet of the salty fluid spilled into her mouth. She felt Naruto's balls twitch against her hand as they kept pumping the fluid. Her cheeks bloated out, but she was determined to take it all in her mouth at once. She pulled off of Naruto's cock and looked up to the panting blonde.

Naruto stared transfixed at Tsunade as she opened her mouth with his thick load still in her mouth; she rolled her tongue around in the fluid before she closed her mouth and her eyes. She seemed to savor it, savor the way it slid down her throat and into her stomach. A hand moved between Tsunade's legs, and Naruto watched her buck against her fingers.

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked up to the blonde. She needed him buried inside of her. She stood up and sat on the bed before laying back and spreading her legs wide. "Please, Naruto, I need it badly." She whispered, her hands rubbing and pinching her nipples to try and give herself some pleasure.

Naruto stepped forward and moved between Tsunade's shapely legs. He ran his hands up along Tsunade's toned and smooth thighs, looking her over. He pressed his cock between her pussy lips, enjoying the feel of the wetness as he rubbed between them a bit with his cock. He moved his cockhead to rub against her clit to make her breathing hitch a bit. Naruto then pushed into the older blonde woman, moaning as he felt her tight pussy grip his cock.

Tsunade felt her breathing hitch and her back arched. Her eyes opened a little wider as she let out a low moan of pleasure as she felt her fellow blonde's cock work inside of her. Due to her special seal based Genjutsu; her body was in the prime of its youth, meaning her pussy was tight. Better yet, Naruto was thick, thicker than most and she got to enjoy every full sensation of the younger blonde's cock steadily working deep into her body.

Naruto looked down to Tsunade before he grabbed her hips. He felt her legs lock around his waist and her ankles lock behind him, no doubt understanding his intentions. Naruto looked to the honey colored eyes of the Sannin, almost challengingly. He eased out before slamming in, getting a louder moan out of Tsunade before he began to withdraw once more.

Tsunade accepted the challenger and she reached up with her hands and dug them into the Genin's shoulders. Fuck he was thick… She arched her back a bit as she felt Naruto slam back into her, going at a steady pace of withdrawing slowly before slamming back in. "Fuck." She said as she rocked her hips into Naruto's.

Naruto hissed slightly as he felt Tsunade rake her hands down over his chest and he felt some blood spill down against his chest. That had hurt like a bitch. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting in and out of Tsunade with more vigor and speed now. He'd get her back. His hands slid from her hips to her stomach and moved up to her breasts, grabbing them tightly and thrusting even harder, grunting with each inward thrust.

Tsunade gave her own grunt of pleasure as the blonde squeezed her breasts. "Damn." She whispered trying to keep up with the insane pace of the blonde. She had worked for years on building stamina due to a war, and she would prove it. She moved her hands to the blonde's neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, her tongue meeting his.

Naruto swirled his tongue around Tsunade's as he thrust in and out of her faster. His fingers moved to Tsunade's nipples and he pinched and twisted them, teasing her and getting whimpers from the busty blonde woman. Still, Naruto began to go faster. He pulled from the kiss and leaned in, biting Tsunade's nipples and tugging with his teeth.

Tsunade gave a louder moan and she tried to press Naruto into her bosom even more as she felt the blonde hammer into her pussy. She could barely take it, but she wouldn't cum first. She couldn't, she wouldn't have a lower amount of stamina when compared to the blonde Gaki pounding her. She rolled them over so Naruto was on his back and she was on top. She leaned back and bounced up and down faster, her pig tails bouncing a bit as she dug her nails into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was surprised at the change of pace and position and he thrust up into Tsunade, grunting a bit as he thrust when she came down, driving himself just a touch further into her and with just a bit more power. It really got Tsunade going as she got a bit louder with her moans. Naruto reached up and slapped the blonde on her ass and smirked at the sight of shock and pleasure on her fact, no doubt not many people having the balls to do that to her.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hands and moved them from her ass, to keep the boy from spanking her again, and moved them to her chest, squeezing her hands around his own and moaning as both their fingers dug into her breasts. "Oh Kami…" she muttered as she stayed down and just ground her hips into the boys, whimpering a bit as she made that thick cockhead brush her g-spot. It was just what she needed.

Naruto felt a stirring in his balls and knew he was getting closer to his orgasm. He pulled from Tsunade and shifted their bodies. Tsunade landed on her hands and knees and Naruto was standing behind her. He grabbed her pig tails in one hand and her hip in the other before pushing inside her, giving a low groan as he felt her tight pussy squeezing him once more. He pulled on Tsunade's hair making her back arch.

Tsunade whimpered a bit more as the blonde brushed her g-spot over and over in the new position that let him in a little deeper. It was what she needed, but the way he grabbed her hair and made her back arch was driving her nuts. She knew her nipples scraping across the sheets would add to her pleasure, but with Naruto pulling on her hair, she just couldn't get them to do so. "Fuck!" she cried out, grabbing at her own breasts.

Naruto panted and felt a drop of sweat roll down from his brow and into his eye a bit. He reached up, releasing Tsunade's hip to do so, and wiped it away before he smacked Tsunade's large ass in front of him. He was standing off the bed for this position and soon he put his foot up on the bed, giving him a higher angle to push down into Tsunade from, getting her to moan louder.

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried out and her inner muscles tightened up as her orgasm rolled through her like a maelstrom. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her juices spilled over both their thighs as Tsunade had the strongest orgasm she had in over fifteen years. Nothing quite felt right like a hung man, and the blonde pounding her just proved it

Naruto felt Tsunade's inner walls pulsing around him, squeezing and clamping down on his cock and it had been too much. His back arched and he let out a groan of pleasure as he flooded Tsunade's pussy, his hips bucked as he tried to drive his cum inside of her as deep as possible. As he fired the last jet of cum inside her, Naruto laid down on Tsunade's back and held her.

Tsunade rolled them over onto their sides, panting a bit and leaning against her fellow blonde. That was some hard sex, and she had no problem admitting that the blonde had better stamina than she did, especially given that she had been fucked so damned well to be proven that fact. But her exhaustion and drunken state finally caught up to her, and to the blonde behind her, as she closed her eyes. Naruto's steady heart beat lulled her to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning, naked and alone and his head was pounding. "Oh damn." He whispered, clutching his head and rubbing his temples. For a second, he couldn't remember what happened. Had he and Shizune had sex?

He glanced around and saw the clothes and realized he and Shizune did not have sex. The events of the night before came rushing back just as Tsunade walked out, wrapped in a towel from having a shower. "Did… do you… " Gah, this was frustrating.

"Don't tell me you forgot about last night Gaki… you were a beast last night." Tsunade said with a bit of a smirk at Naruto's lack of concentration or embarrassment.

"Oh hell no, I did not forget. In fact, it's branded in my memory." Naruto said and stood up, wrapping the sheet around his lower half. "But I don't want to get hurt because of my drunken state."

Tsunade gave a bit of a chuckle. "It wasn't intentional, but I did have fun myself. But let me make one thing absolutely clear. You tell ANYONE about what happened last night, and I will personally castrate you with a plastic Spork." She said looking to the blonde with a touch of killing intent.

Naruto snapped into a crisp salute. "Yes Ma'am." He said in a firm voice that showed he got the message loud and clear. She was a Medic Nin; he could believe she would castrate him with a plastic eating utensil.

"Now go shower. I left some pills on the sink to take and help with the headache." Tsunade said as she grabbed some fresh clothes from her luggage and put them on.

Naruto headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, closing his eyes as he scrubbed himself down. 'Kyuubi?' Naruto mentally called out to his tenant, hoping she could speed up the recovery process of the hang over.

"Not so loud Gaki. Damn, did you have to drink so much last night?' Kyuubi came back with mentally.

Naruto winced a bit. "Did you get drunk last night as well?' he asked.

"Yes, I was originally not going to purge the alcohol, teach you a lesson and all. But I got as drunk as you and that buxom woman did last night. This might be a bad thing… Drink a lot of water, I need it." Kyuubi said

Naruto moved under the water and opened his mouth, drinking from the shower head and drinking as much of the water as he could. 'Two questions: First, why might being drunk last night be a bad thing, and two why do I need to drink a lot of water?'

'I can accelerate your body's process of breaking down the alcohol or purging it from your system with additional water. By the time your shower is over, you should be feeling infinitely better. As for your other question… did you notice the diamond like seal on Tsunade's forehead? That's an Uzumaki seal.' Kyuubi explained as Naruto drank more water. 'I think…. No, I know I sent my chakra through you, into Tsunade, and more importantly to that seal that is fundamental to her ultimate Healing Technique. My chakra has reversed her age anywhere from one year, to thirty years. I… I might have also given her the Moukton..."

Naruto paused and digested that little nugget of information. In private, he would have to tell Tsunade and soon. "Damn." He said out loud. He got out of the shower; sure he got as much as humanly possible of the smell of alcohol and sex from his person. He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. He popped the two pills to handle his headache and headed out, finding Tsunade had gotten him a fresh set of clothes.

He quickly pulled them on and left via the window. He booked it across town to his and Jiraiya's other hotel room and he quickly went in, grabbing his back and slinging it onto his shoulder. He scanned for anything he or Jiraiya might have left, but seeing nothing he also grabbed Jiraiya's pack and took it with him.

Naruto walked across the rooftops, debating on what he should do. Tsunade was awake, obviously, but he didn't know if Jiraiya and Shizune were. "Damn." He said again. He pulled out his book and flipped it open.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You had sex with Tsunade Senju (Godaime Hokage)! +1600 points +20 politics, +10 poison making, +10 medicine making, +15 medical Jutsu! Perks added!' Naruto tapped the points into the bar, "CONGRATULATIONS! You received the Bronze 'Strong Woman' medal! +500 points!'" Naruto again tapped the points in.

Flipping through the pages, he quickly found the medals and tapped on the 'Strong Woman'. 'Strong Woman: Bronze. Have sex with One S-Ranked Kunoichi.' Simple enough.

Naruto then flipped over to the list of the women and found Tsunade. There were two, one was blocked off. He tapped it. "Tsunade of the Sannin. Requirements: Have Sex with Tsunade Senju before she takes the title of Godaime Hokage. Status: LOCKED." Naruto glanced around at the few others, noticing a few that had two spots instead of one. He'd figure everything out

He headed to the Perks page, looking through them for the new ones. "Super Strength. Requirements: Have Sex with Tsunade Senju, Strength 50, Chakra Control 50, Chakra levels 50. So long as your chakra control is equal or better than you Chakra Levels, you can use Tsunade's famed Super Strength technique!" Naruto had three Perk Points, so he went ahead and got that, a scroll popping out that he tucked away.

"Moukton. Requirements: Have Sex with Tsunade Senju, Chakra Control 50, Chakra Levels 60, Earth Elemental Composition 75, Water Elemental Composition 75. You can use the power of the Shodai Hokage and use the Moukton to grow trees with your chakra. This can contain a Bijuu or a Jinchurikii using their Bijuu's chakra and calm them down." Naruto had his finger hovering over it. Kyuubi would be upset if he took it, more so if he ever used it on her. Hell, he already had the Chakra Chains and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He went ahead and accepted it, he'd make it up to the Kyuubi in time.

Naruto tucked that scroll away as well and then put the book away. He then ran to find Tsunade, hoping he could get to her before Shizune and Jiraiya woke up to leave.

End

Naruto's stats

Level 30 69600/71250

Strength: 50

Speed: 70

Acrobatics: 60

Endurance: 60

Intelligence: 50

Chakra Levels: 70

Chakra Control: 75

Luck: 35

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 200 points. Master Level. Naruto's Sexual Aura is at its very highest pinnacle. Even the mighty Kyuubi is heavily affected by it. Mutation Selected: Directive Sexual Aura. Naruto can direct his Sexual Aura onto a single target, making them experience the full weight of his Sexual Aura with an additional Twenty points

Ninja Master: 100 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 125 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast C-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 126 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Earth based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Water based Jutsu easier and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learned Lightning based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Fire based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Crafting: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can learn how to craft and build items easier. Also increases all crafting abilities (Trap Making, Poison making, Blacksmithing, Carpentry, etc.)

Lying: 150 points. Expert level (+10 Sneak bonus). Naruto can lie to most anyone almost all the time. Kage level Shinobi may notice.

Haggling: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can now haggle for better prices and shops he visits often will offer lower prices. Stores in general have lower prices for Naruto

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 25 Times: +5000 points

Receive 25 Blow Jobs: +2500 Points.

Platinum Hat Trick: Have Sex with Five Women in Twenty Four Hours. +3600 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Gold Top Fox: Dominate Ichibi no Tanuki. +2400 points.

Have Sex with 3 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1000 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +5 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Bronze Leaf Man: Have Sex with 5 women from Konoha. +800 points.

Bronze Leaf Hunter: Naruto has had sex with 5 Kunoichi with allegiance to Konoha. +1000 points

Silver Evened Up: Have sex with three women using two Shadow Clones for assistance. +1800 points

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000 points

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600 points

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Gold Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Special Jonin Level Kunoichi. +2000 points

Bronze Spurt: Naruto has had five orgasms during one session of intercourse without the use or backlash of a Shadow Clone. +1000 points.

Dirty Dozen: Naruto has had sex with 12 different women. +10 stat points, +1 perk point

Bronze Beautiful Black-haired Babes: Naruto has had sex with 4 different women that have black hair. +1000 points

Bronze Danger-Close: Naruto has had sex with a woman that is close to someone that will physically hurt Naruto for having sex with their loved one. +600 points

Bronze Deflowerer: Naruto has taken the virginity of three women. +1200 points

Bronze Strong Woman: Naruto has had sex with an S-Ranked Kunoichi. +1200 points

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.

Magnetic Release: Naruto can use the Magnetic release of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages.

Sand Manipulation: Naruto can use the Sand Manipulation like Gaara can.

Animal Magnetism: Women are more likely to fall to Naruto's Sexual Aura and won't hurt him for having multiple women.

Moukton: Allows for use of the Moukton Kekkai Genkai. Can calm Bijuu and their Jinchuriki

Super Strength: So long as Naruto has an equal or higher Chakra control to Chakra Levels, he can use Tsunade's Legendary Super Strength Technique


	14. 135 Hinata

AN: This takes place between chapters 13 and 14 of the Lemon Games. At the time of writing chapter 14, I had only a bare bones idea of how the date with Hinata should go. Now, I have a better idea of what I want, and so I write this for all of those Naruto/Hinata fans out there.

The Lemon Games 13.5: Naruto's Date with Hinata

Naruto continued across the rooftops of Tanzuka Gai were staying at. Tsunade had woken Jiraiya and Shizune before leaving while Naruto was out getting Jiraiya's and his packs. Thus, when he went around the quick method to find Jiraiya and Tsunade coming back from the hotel he and Jiraiya had stayed at, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune had instead taken the long path to search for him so that they could leave the town quicker.

Naruto ended up meeting them back at the first hotel that he and Jiraiya had stayed at, landing on the ground between the three. "Sorry, got turned around and lost." He said as he stood to his full height. He looked to Tsunade. "I need to speak with you, privately, without Shizune or the pervert."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, somewhat amused. She sincerely hoped the blonde wasn't going to do something stupid. She noticed that Jiraiya hadn't moved, even though Shizune was already walking a path back to Konoha. "Private conversation Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"I just want to congratulate my cute little apprentice. Going after Tsunade so soon after meeting her!" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head. "I knew I'd make a pervert out of you yet." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, his Mangekyo Sharingan showing. "I swear by the Log if you are not moving in the next ten seconds, I will use my extensive knowledge of the human anatomy to change you into a woman before using my Mangekyo Sharingan to give you the impression that you are a woman, not a man who had been forcefully turned into one." Naruto said simply.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her bust. That was quite the threat. She had threatened Jiraiya with being turned into a woman before; the pervert said he would welcome it because that meant he could enter the female's side of the Hot Springs.

"And if that's not enough," Naruto continued. "I will have you keep your qualities of a Super Pervert, only you will have the mindset of a woman."

Jiraiya paled. His own godson and apprentice would turn him into a male-loving Super Pervert woman. "Now, now, let's not be so hasty." Jiraiya said backing up with his hands in front of his face trying to have them in a placating manner.

Naruto used a subtle Sharingan technique to make them appear to spin, the Chain links of his Mangekyo making a nice effect.

Jiraiya ran off after Shizune.

Tsunade got a few chuckles before she looked to the blonde. "Alright Gaki, lay it on me." Tsunade said wanting to know exactly what happened that he needed to talk to her about.

"Do you feel stronger, more rejuvenated, more energy, even lessened effects of a Hang over?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Tsunade rolled her shoulders a bit before shrugging. "Sure, I suppose. I guess I do feel more spring to my step."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Okay, here's the gist of the situation. Last night, during our… private time, the Kyuubi was also drunk and she sent her chakra through me, into you."

Tsunade's eyes went wide for a moment. "I'm not about to explode am I?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "You got a minor dose and I acted as a filter. Besides, you're Uzumaki enough that you can hold back the Kyuubi's power in small doses. She sent it specifically to that seal." Naruto reached up and tapped it, surprising Tsunade. "She claims that it is used for a Regeneration technique you have,"

Tsunade nodded. "It is, it stores chakra into it and when I release it the seal speeds up the process of cell division in my body to the point it can be considered regeneration. The problem with it is that it literally shaves off my life span; it's hard to say by how much each time I use it. It's a Medical Kinjutsu."

Naruto nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Kyuubi says that through the seal, she was able to affect your cells. She gave you years back on your life, how much I don't know."

Tsunade ran a basic self-diagnostic on herself for a moment. "I'd say thirty years have been given back to me." She said softly. She knew that her life span was greatly reduced through the effects of her Jutsu. She would still likely live to see a hundred now, the Uzumaki Bloodline was a wonderful thing indeed, but with the thirty or so years she got back from the Kyuubi, she could honestly say she felt like she was back in her thirties.

Tsunade then noticed the blonde fidgeting in front of her. "What else" she asked. She almost dreaded the answer but at the same time, she was almost hopeful.

Naruto bit his lip. "Well, you might, now this is a might we don't know, have the Mokuton." Naruto said.

Tsunade watched Naruto for a moment. "Mokuton?" she asked.

"Mokuton." Naruto confirmed, nodding his head.

Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck. "Hell, I'll have to dig out Hashi-Jiji's scrolls on the Mokuton then." She said softly. "Anything else?"

Naruto shrugged a moment before stomping the ground, blasting a small crater around his foot. "I got the feel of your Super Strength technique, as well as the Mokuton from the Kyuubi. Blame her; she was drunk last night too."

Tsunade palmed her face for a moment. "I've made worse decisions while drunk." She said and shook her head with a sigh. "Okay, fair enough. Let's go Gaki before this day gets any stranger."

Naruto turned and walked beside Tsunade for a while. It didn't take them more than ten minutes to catch up to Jiraiya and Shizune. Tonton was in Shizune's arms, so the same went for the small pampered pig. Naruto could tell Tsunade was in thought, and if he could so soon after meeting the woman then so did Jiraiya and Shizune.

He needed to keep them both from thinking too much about why he would have needed to talk to Tsunade. He scratched his chin a bit. "Hey Ero-Sennin," he noticed the slight twitch from Jiraiya. It was so easy to rile Jiraiya up. "What are my chances of making Chunin when we get back?" he asked.

Tsunade perked up a little bit, hearing the question. She had heard the Chunin Exams had happened. Even that the little blonde walking alongside the group had decimated his competition. She was going to have to look at the videos when she got back, see what had happened and all. She needed to see who deserved a promotion.

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Well, I'm not sure truth be told, and I'm not the Hokage who you should be sucking up to for the promotion. I'd say not answering a damned question on the first exam will hurt you, though Ibiki got a kick out of that for a little bit of time."

"Oh come on! That was such a bullshit test!" Naruto shouted. "Literally everyone but me had a method to cheat with. Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan, Tenten and Lee had the experience to do that mirror bullshit Ibiki called them out on at the end, Kiba had Akamaru, Shino had his bugs, Sakura was just that damned smart, Ino sat behind Sakura, Shikamaru is that smart, Choji got Shadow Possessed by Shikamaru," Naruto didn't know that last one for sure, but it was an educated guess, "Sasuke had his Sharingan. The fuck do I have? A giant mass of chakra sealed in my stomach and shit loads of Shadow Clones that I can't make without them being noticed in an instant? Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us anything about stealth and infiltration."

Tsunade suppressed a faint smile at the blonde's words. He was quite smart to figure all of that out by himself and while she didn't know any of the clans most of the people were part of it wasn't hard to tell whom was part of what clan "And what did you do for the second test?" she asked. Tsunade knew that it took place in the Forest of Death; it was part of why she wanted medics on every squad.

Naruto shrugged. "That I cheated my ass off on. I picked Anko's pockets for the scrolls before the test even began. Then I just booked my ass to the tower with my team. Ji-san…" Naruto winced at the name but swallowed the pain down. "Ji-san said I was allowed to pass. He seemed to like that I thought outside the box." He said.

Tsunade was a little thoughtful. Naruto did think outside of the box and he must have had some big ass balls to try something like that with Anko. She really would have to see the videos of the various matches; she wanted to see the blonde work a bit more under pressure. She would also talk to the various Shinobi in Konoha and find out how he did under the duress of War.

But Tsunade was also thinking about her newfound youth. If the Kyuubi gave Naruto the abilities he got by way of having a sample of Chakra, then wouldn't he have gotten the Hyuuga's? Jiraiya told her who the blonde fought and as a medic she knew that residual chakra would have been pumped into his system.

She had discreetly, while scanning herself earlier, taken a sample of the Kyuubi's chakra and while it seemed manipulative even on a DNA level, how else would she be younger, the chakra didn't seem potent enough to adjust DNA purely on a foreign chakra alone. Something else was going on and she damned sure didn't know what it was. Plus, even if the Kyuubi had been able to adjust DNA on a foreign chakra alone, it would need a sample of the chakra from someone with a Mangekyo Sharingan, which to her knowledge no one outside of Madara had obtained one. Even with Naruto's cover of Kyuubi having been controlled by Madara, it still wouldn't make any sense and the 'feel' of the chakra wouldn't be enough.

Tsunade was the best damned medic in the world, but she couldn't get a fix on how the blonde was gaining these abilities. She damned sure knew he hadn't been born with him. She didn't want to confront the blonde either until she had a damned good idea as to how he did it, and possibly proof as to how he did it.

Tsunade went up to Naruto and put a hand on his head, scratching him on the top of his head, making him look up to her with a raised eyebrow. She wouldn't make mention of it until she had some proof. She liked the blonde though, she wouldn't tell him to stop. Not unless it was a security issue with the village. He was just getting stronger and as a Hokage who was she to stop one of her Shinobi from doing so?

If it became an issue though in the future, Tsunade would put her foot down on the matter.

The trip back to Konoha was relatively uneventful other than occasional craters being blasted into the country side when Tsunade helped train Naruto in her super strength technique. It was impressive that he was picking up on it, despite the fact he had such a deep well of chakra to attempt to control in his gut.

It made her wonder how vigorously he trained to keep it up.

As they made it back through the gates, Naruto looked to Jiraiya, almost begging to be let go to his own devices. The white haired super pervert waved him off. Tsunade rolled her eyes as the blonde bundle of energy sprinted off.

"I envy the Gaki, he's got a date with a cute Hyuuga girl" Jiraiya said as he walked alongside Shizune and Tsunade. "Too young for my tastes, but I can tell she'll be quite the looker in later years."

Tsunade momentarily felt jealous before she shoved the feeling down. She had just gotten drunk with the blonde and had an amazing night. She was probably his girlfriend or something. Tsunade frowned slightly, noticing Shizune looking slightly upset about the fact as well.

Shizune hadn't… Tsunade thought about the facts. Her apprentice had, now that she really thought about it. Hmm, this was an interesting facet to be thinking about. Polygamy wasn't unheard of, extremely uncommon but not unheard of.

Was the blonde playing the women in his life? Tsunade tapped her foot a bit as she kept moving further through the village. She wanted to review a few things and ask those close to the blonde.

It was… asinine to think that his powers might stem from having sex with people. It couldn't be that.

Could it?

Over the next few days, Naruto spent a great deal of time avoiding everyone he knew and had been intimate with. Word got out that he had a date with Hinata and of course several of the others were asking where theirs was. Naruto hadn't even gone on his date with Hinata yet, and they were asking about them. It made things… difficult.

Of course then there were those like Anko asking about the date, wanting details like when it was going to happen and such. Mikoto even seemed interested, trying to find out what was taking the blonde so long.

It was about ten days after they got back when an ANBU said that Tsunade was calling him to her office. He headed that way and was surprised to see Shikamaru beside him walking up. "Any ideas?" Naruto asked the genius.

"A few now that I've seen you. All of them troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual sloth like demeanor.

When they entered Tsunade's office, Naruto was a bit surprised to see all the proctors for the Chunin Exams as well as a few important Chunin. Anko offered a wave from the wall.

Tsunade gave this speech about how they impressed several people. They showed tact, an ability to think outside the box, to plan ahead, even teamwork. Naruto was surprised when he was given his own Chunin Vest. He stared at the flak vest with a bit of awe, holding it.

Shikamaru muttered his signature word to himself before he slipped it on.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the lazy genius before he clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Shika. It's a good position, nothing too hard, and no boring D-ranks." The blonde said as he walked out with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but I didn't want promoted so soon. So damned troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Gaki," Naruto felt his arm get grabbed by Anko. "You're coming with me." She made use of the Body Flicker technique.

Naruto felt his feet touch the ground at his apartment and was soon dragged inside by Anko and he was pushed onto the couch. Naruto glanced around, noting who all was there. Hana, Tsume, and Mikoto were over by his bedroom door, leaning against the wall. Karin, Kin, and Tayuya were behind him, leaning on the couch a bit. Ichibi sat on the arm of the couch, watching him. Anko, Shizune and Ayame were in front of him, watching him. Temari sat on the other arm of the couch, watching him. All eyes were on him.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at all of them.

"So when's your date going to be with the Hyuuga girl?" Anko asked, crossing her arms under her bust.

So that was what this was about. Naruto offered a sigh and stood up. He held up one finger to Anko as he walked towards his bedroom.

The girls all followed him, with Mikoto and Tsume entering his room before him with slight frowns on their faces. Why wouldn't he just answer the question?

Naruto walked over to his closet with purposeful strides and slung the door open, revealing a sea of orange jumpsuits. "And what would you like me to wear on the date? I think the date should be nicer than me wearing my Shinobi garb" Naruto turned to his closet and pulled out one hanger. "Orange jumpsuit," he tossed it onto the bed. "Orange jumpsuit," he tossed the next one onto the bed, "Orange jumpsuit," he tossed the next one. "Orange jumpsuit," he tossed the fourth one onto the bed. "Orange jumpsuit that I use for spare parts to patch the others." This one also joined the others on the bed.

Naruto turned and leaned against his closet door. While he wouldn't treat the women in his life like shit, he wasn't about to be pushed around either, even by their show of force by all of them being in his room. "I was a Genin for the past eight months, before that I was an orphan barely having any money to my name. All my bills came out of my monthly stipend that stopped when I got my headband." Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly. "One of those months, I was training for the Chunin Exams, so I couldn't perform missions and bring in a whole lot of money. For about another two of those months, I was on two separate missions that didn't exactly bring me a whole lot of cash. Getting Tsunade back to the village wasn't exactly a paying mission because it was a necessity. Saving Wave didn't exactly pay a lot having to be split between three Genin and an Elite Jonin."

Naruto was glad they were letting him speak and defend his position. "I'm helping support Ichi-chan, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Karin-chan, and Temari-chan. Three apartments, plus utilities, are not cheap each month. The girls help, they really do and I appreciate the fact, but all my savings went into getting the other two apartments so that we weren't trying to fit six people in this small apartment on a permanent basis. When I got back from getting Tsunade, all my money that I had won gambling went into paying off the apartments, the utilities, getting supplies that I had used during the Month and a half I was gone for, getting food for the house once more. Not to mention for the past ten days I've only been able to do the occasional mission because many of them are being snatched up due to the damage Oto did during the invasion."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled. "The fact of the matter is I have no money to buy something nicer to wear for my date with Hinata. I get charged more at shops and while it's not as bad as it has been, it still happens usually when I go clothes shopping. Something relatively formal, but still casual, will cost me money, especially since I don't want to get something that's neon bright orange. I like orange, but for a date it's not that great of a color. I have enough money to take Hinata to a relatively nice restaurant." Naruto bobbed his foot up and down a bit, obviously agitated.

He saw many of the faces turn a bit more sympathetic, some murderous at the idea of the blonde being overcharged for clothes.

Tsume crossed her arms under her breasts with a pronounced frown on her face. "And why didn't you ask any of us? We would be more than willing to help." She said. Inuzuka help their pack mates and the blonde was technically her Alpha still.

Naruto looked away. 'I hate being pitied." Naruto said simply. "I hate asking for handouts, I hate asking for charity, I hate getting charity." Naruto said as he moved over to the window and leaned against the frame, looking out over the village from his spot. It wasn't a great view, not really, but if he was going to be the Hokage someday then he had to love all of Konoha.

Tsume tapped her foot a bit. She could understand where the blonde was coming from she supposed. She could see a look of understanding in the others as well. The blonde tried hard to be independent, and after practically raising himself she couldn't blame him. But he was also a nice kid, helping out others when they needed it.

Tsume shared a look with Hana and then with Mikoto and Shizune. "Hana, why don't you and Ichi-san take Kin-san, Karin-san, Tayuya-san, Temari-san, and Ayame-san out of here?" Hana gave a nod to her mother before she left, leaving Naruto with the four highest ranking women. "Alright Gaki, come on." Tsume moved over and grabbed the blonde's arm, leading him out of the room.

"Where we going?" Naruto asked watching as Shizune, Anko, and Mikoto followed.

"Shopping," Mikoto said walking at Naruto's other arm. "For you." She said simply.

Naruto bit his tongue a bit. "I don't want charity." He said sternly.

"It's not going to be charity!" Anko said cheerfully having caught onto the other women's plans. "It's a gift."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking at the four. "For what?"

Shizune offered a grin. "Well, you made it to Chunin and on your first time too. That to me sounds like a good enough excuse to get you something."

"So," Tsume started. "Mikoto and Anko are going to pitch in for your clothes for your big date with Hinata-chan. Shizune and I are going to pitch in for the place you will be taking her." Tsume said.

Naruto blinked a little bit. The girls were sly. It sounded quite a lot like charity to him but at the same time it was a gift. A rather oddly timed one, but a gift nonetheless. He could accept a gift better than he could accept charity.

Also realizing he had no choice in the matter, he allowed for his arms to drop and followed them out towards the market district of the village. They passed every clothing shop that Naruto had tried in the past to go for making him raise his brow a bit. Eventually they stopped in front of a rather simple looking shop with the name 'Tomoe Threads' painted in bold above the door.

Naruto was greeted with dozens upon dozens of rolls of cloth, both expensive and not, as well as various mannequins. There were racks of clothes as well; it was quite an impressive clothing store. It was… amazing really.

"Cho-san!" Tsume called out and soon enough a beautiful dark haired woman walked out. She wore a plain blue dress over her form and she had kind brown eyes. She wasn't that tall either, barely cracking five feet.

"Tsume-san, Mikoto-san, it's good to see you." The woman, Cho, said and walked over. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're getting the Gaki here some new threads." Anko said putting her hand on Naruto's head and rubbing it, making him blush a bit.

Cho smiled at Naruto. "Then you came to the right place. My name is Tomoe Cho, founder of Tomoe Threads. My husband will help you out. Sano-kun!" she called out.

Naruto watched as from the back a large, bigger than Jiraiya tall, man walked out from the back with long silver hair that was tied back into a pony tail and draped over his form. He wore a black kimono over the rippling muscles Naruto could tell were under the clothes. But it was the eyes that had Naruto's attention. One was pure green, the other a pure blue. Naruto could tell this man was a warrior.

"Tomoe Sanosuke." He said, offering Naruto one large and scarred hand. Naruto gladly shook it, the man looked him in the eyes and the blonde couldn't see any distaste, "Come to the back, we'll get you outfitted. Anything in particular you need?"

"Get him something nice, something that can be formal with a few additions to it, but semi-formal as well." Mikoto said. "Also, make it out of some nicer materials but keep it sturdy and give him plenty of room to hide his gear in it just to be on the safe side."

Sanosuke rubbed his face a bit. "Alright, I think we can do that. Come on." Sanosuke led Naruto back into the back of the shop where there was more privacy for fitting purposes.

Naruto looked around and stepped up onto the platform that Sanosuke asked him to. Naruto wasn't sure what to talk about as the man moved around him a little bit.

"So who is the lucky girl that you're getting some new clothes for? One of the four outside?" Sanosuke wasn't going to judge that the blonde was in the company of four hot women, maybe even dating one of them.

"No, my classmate Hyuuga Hinata, I have a date with her sometime soon hopefully." Naruto said as he watched Sanosuke circle him.

Sanosuke had heard of the Hyuuga girl. He supplied her cousin with his clothes. "Well good on you." Sanosuke said. "Alright, strip down to your boxers; I need to get some measurements." He got some measuring tape out of a pocket

Naruto did as he was asked and stood relatively still as the tailor made quick work of measuring. Naruto hoped what he got was awesome. "Could… could what I get have a small amount of orange? Not a whole lot but just some."

Sanosuke nodded thinking a little bit as he moved away and began to hold up some blue fabric to Naruto's face, judging the color on his eyes. "Alright, get dressed. I should have it done in a few days." Sanosuke was the best at making clothes by hand and he had written down every measurement he could think of for the blonde.

Naruto hopped off the platform and quickly got dressed once more, about to move to leave.

"Wait one second." Sanosuke said, moving down a few shelves, tapping a few boxes. "I have something here I want to give you. It was… for a friend of mine. I did a lot of work on his clothes and I had made him something special but he passed before I could give it. You remind me a lot of him." Sanosuke pulled out a sizeable box and took it over to Naruto.

Naruto accepted the box and peeled off the lid, looking down at the crimson fabric. He drew it out of the box and looked at the trench coat. It had black cuffs and black hem work, along with the edges of the lapels being done in black. It was crimson in color, but along the back and bottom it had dark orange flames.

Sanosuke leaned against the counter a bit. "I made the coats for the Yondaime Hokage." He said with a hint of pride. "This was to be the ultimate of my crafts. It is made of the highest quality of silk from the Aburame's most coveted stock. Generations of breeding of silk worms accumulating over five years, carefully bred to produce the best, fed only the best ingredients and fine chakra, this silk was near impossible to get." Sanosuke didn't even bother saying how he got it; he would respect the Aburame in not saying how he got access to it. "It's as strong as steel, unable to be pierced even by a crossbow bolt, but so very light as to not burden the wearer. If it ever gets damaged, just channel chakra into it and it will absorb any impurities such as dirt, blood, sweat, sand, etc. while at the same time fixing any tears, gashes or fraying. Fighting in a coat is a little difficult, so I would recommend holding off on it for a few months."

Naruto listened to Sanosuke's words before he carefully folded up the coat and placed it back in the box. "I can't accept this.' Naruto said. It had to be worth Sanosuke's weight in gold.

"You can and you will." Sanosuke said sharply. "I want you to have this Naruto." Sanosuke knew of his name, most merchants knew of the 'Demon Brat' though Sanosuke and his wife never thought of him like that. "The coat is meant to be an intimidation factor and it will keep you alive."

Naruto looked down to the box in his hand before looking to Sanosuke's multicolored eyes. He finally nodded his head; he would accept the coat then. "What about shark skin or fire?" Naruto asked. "Would either of those damage the coat?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Possibly, though all you need is enough of a patch to channel chakra into as well as time." The silk could only grow so much at once.

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you Sanosuke-san." He said and bowed his head a little bit. He was surprised when a rough hand clapped his head.

"Don't worry about it, now go on back outside. I got work to do."

Naruto turned and went out to the front of the shop where it looked like Tsume and Shizune were brainstorming an idea on where to go to eat. "We don't want him going to some place that will throw him out." Shizune said

Tsume nodded softly. "Yeah, but I'm not thinking of very many places that will let him in. He should be there as himself with Hinata, not as someone else."

Cho came out of a fitting area with Mikoto and ended up catching the last two bits of information. "Are you looking for a restaurant?" she asked politely.

Tsume looked over to the young woman. "Yes, the pup there has a date and it's going to be semi-formal, something nice but not too nice that they need to be stiff about it. They're just kids after all."

Cho tapped her chin a little bit. "My cousin Sakana runs a sushi restaurant in the village, over by one of the lakes. It's a little upscale but she charges good rates for the food she serves and the fish are caught fresh daily. It also has music for the patrons to dance to if they would like"

Shizune looked over to Naruto. "That sounds lovely." She said, it would be perfect and give Hinata plenty of time with Naruto.

Over the next few days, several things happened. One, Naruto continued his training only this time he was training in more practical arts, such as knowing how to dance. Shizune made a point of saying most people that sought to be with a woman knew at least how to dance on a basic level. Another, Naruto had sent a clone over to the Hyuuga Estate; spoke with Hiashi and getting his permission in dating Hinata. It was going to happen anyways, he even told Hiashi the fact, but Naruto wanted to at least try and ask for Hiashi's blessing. While the clone was over at the estate, he made sure to tell Hinata when the date was and that she should dress for a semi-formal affair.

Lastly, Naruto's outfit arrived for him and it fit quite wonderfully.

It was a pair of high quality fabric slack like pants that were black and didn't show in the shadows. Second was a dark blue shirt that at first Naruto had made the mistake of thinking it was one solid color. Instead, it had faint stripes through it of a slightly darker or lighter shade of blue; just enough that depending on how the light hit his shirt, Naruto's eyes would seemingly darken or brighten in blue. It was a rather nice effect. It also came with a matching black jacket, which for the sake of the date Naruto left at home. When questioned about why it was styled the way it was and not as a traditional Kimono, Sanosuke simply said that he wanted to try something different and have it look formal.

All in all, Naruto had a very nice outfit, including a pair of leather polished shoes to go with it.

The day of the date, Naruto got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, making sure to do a thorough job so he didn't ruin anything. He forewent his headband, instead leaving it on his dresser. He combed out his hair, or tried to, the naturally spikey locks refused to be too tamed after all. He then went about pulling out the shirt and buttoning up; each movement of the long sleeved shirt caused his eyes to shirt slightly in hue in the mirror. Pants were next, followed by socks and shoes. Naruto even put on the Shodai Hokage's necklace, his necklace technically, for added measure. It was a nice necklace after all. Lastly was a slight hint of cologne on his wrists and neck, about a half spray only. It smelled like cinnamon rolls. Hana had gotten it for him saying Hinata would like it.

Naruto walked out to see Shizune, Tsume, and Mikoto sitting on his couch, all of them having wanted to see him in formal wear. "Well?" Naruto asked, turning to give them a good view.

Tsume pushed herself up from her seated position and walked over to the blonde. She grabbed his shirt and carefully un-tucked it, making sure she didn't wrinkle it. "There, semi-formal, right?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Mikoto and Shizune.

Shizune nodded. It looked good on the blonde and she had to suppress the urge to bite her knuckle. She quite vividly remembered her own time with the blonde.

"Now remember," Mikoto started. "You don't have to run over to the Hyuuga Estate, you have plenty of time to walk and be yourself on this date."

Naruto nodded and sighed softly, patting himself. Hidden kunai pouch, check; wallet, check; hidden scroll containing his swords, check; Shinobi ID, check; It looked like he had everything he needed. Naruto gave each of the older women a hug before he headed out.

Naruto was nervous; he had slight flutters in his stomach from the prospect of a date with Hinata. He wanted it to go right for the shy girl. If it went right with Hinata, he could start planning for the other girls, the deserved a nice date every once and a while.

Naruto thought he felt someone following him, but when he glanced around he didn't see anyone really paying him all that much attention. He shrugged and continued on his way to the Hyuuga Estate.

Shizune let a small sigh of relief out threw her mouth before glaring at the stupid drunk in her arms with needles sticking out of his neck, paralyzing him temporarily. She, Tsume, Mikoto, Cat from ANBU, Anko, and even Kakashi were all running interference for the two teens tonight.

Tsunade was going to order all of ANBU but had decided against it after some deliberation. Naruto still was not quite liked in the village, but among its Shinobi forces there were plenty of people with wagers on how well this date was going to go. Tsunade herself even bet that Hinata would give a kiss by the end of the night.

Coincidentally, a good number of Shinobi moved their bets away from that spot once Tsunade placed her bet. Tsunade had put 2000 Ryo on something that now had 25:1 odds.

Shizune plucked the needles out of the civilian's neck and laid him down against the wall. He would wake up with a splitting headache and a sore neck, but nothing permanent. She then leapt away, moving quickly to watch the blonde once more.

Naruto made good time to the Hyuuga Estate and he followed the guards inside to Hiashi's study, where the clan head was apparently waiting on Naruto with a pot of tea. "Ah, good, you are quite punctual Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said, offering the boy to sit down. "And you have indeed dressed appropriately enough for such an affair." Hiashi wasn't going to expect formal wear fitting for an audience with the Daimyo unless the blonde was actually going to have a formal date with his daughter.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto said, being polite to the father of the girl he was about to be taking on a date. Had he been dating say, Ino for example, he would be polite to Inoichi as well.

Hiashi sipped some of his tea, looking to the blonde. "I also expect that you have prepared for an emergency as well, some Shinobi supplies hidden upon your person?" he asked.

"Of course Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan's safety is second only to her happiness." It was dinner, what was the worst that could really happen?

Hiashi nodded accepting that statement. Many might argue that her happiness should come after her safety, but for the past half a month Hiashi had watched as Hinata had gotten extraordinarily excited, then extraordinarily depressed and then back to excited. He wanted his daughter at her best, happy, and safe. It seemed that her best coincided with her happiness, so he would be patient. "I also expect that nothing… inappropriate will happen Uzumaki-san." Hiashi had heard a few rumors going on about the blonde's rather… promiscuous activities. He wasn't sure to put any weight on such rumors, but he was going to make sure that nothing happened to Hinata that was inappropriate for a young lady of her age and stature.

"Of course not Hiashi-sama." Naruto said as he drank some of the tea. "It will just be eating and perhaps dancing."

"Good," Hiashi said softly as he finished his team some. "I will lay down some ground rules Uzumaki-san. Bring her home by 2200 hours sharp. If it becomes 2201 and she is not home, I am calling upon the entirety of the clan to go out looking for you and her. You had best be dead, dying, or in pursuit of her kidnappers."

Naruto noticed that Hiashi didn't say he should be fighting. So if it ended up happening, something he prayed to every deity he could think of that it wouldn't happen, he had best end the fight fast.

"I expect you to be… polite and considerate." Hiashi added. "You will not kiss her of your own accord. If she initiates a kiss, it had better be chaste and quick. Your hands had best stay in appropriate places during any time you dance, or hug her."

Naruto committed these rules to memory. He knew someday he might have a daughter and these were good rules that he wanted memorized.

"Lastly, I expect for you to keep your eyes in appropriate places. If I find out your eyes wandered Uzumaki-san, I will castrate you with my bare hands." Hiashi said. "If you have broken any of these ground rules, I will castrate you with my bare hands."

Naruto was sufficiently terrified now. That was a hefty threat; one Naruto was going to do his best to avoid. "I will endeavor to keep in compliance with each of your rules Hiashi-sama."

"And allow me to give you one last bit of food for thought." Hiashi said. "My eyes may be white, but that does not mean I am blind. I will be watching."

Naruto gulped and nodded just as he heard a knock. He turned just as the door slide open and he forgot to breathe for a moment.

Simply put, Hinata was gorgeous.

Since Naruto had last seen Hinata, she had been growing her hair out and instead of doing something traditional with it, liking putting it up in a bun, she instead had it hanging loosely towards the middle of her shoulder blades and it framed her face. Naruto could pick up just a slight scent of vanilla and lilacs, something he usually placed with Hinata. She wore a gorgeous dark purple kimono with a black obi and on it were patterns of various butterflies done in a few blues and reds. It was just so out of character for the normally shy Hyuuga girl and Naruto could tell she went natural. He didn't see any lipstick or make-up, something he could tell by the slight blush on her face at seeing him.

"Father, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly, trying to keep her stuttering. She wanted this night to go perfectly.

"I will see you both later tonight. Remember Uzumaki-san, 2200." Hiashi said

Naruto inclined his head once more to Hiashi before standing up and going over to Hinata. He blushed slightly as he got closer. He was almost tripping over his tongue as he looked to her. He then offered his left arm. "Shall we Hinata-chan?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

Hinata smiled, blushing a bit more before she gave an enthusiastic nod and slipped her arm around Naruto's, leaning close. "Let's." she said softly. She bit her lip as she walked with Naruto, able to smell the slight scent of cinnamon rolls on him. Mixing with his natural scent, it was quite the combination and made her blush a little more.

Shizune nodded to herself as she saw the young couple leave the Hyuuga Estate without any followers surprisingly. She followed discreetly from the rooftops until they headed into Kakashi's sector. She hoped he was ready.

Kakashi got a visual on the young couple, Naruto was talking animatedly to Hinata, pausing a moments to let the young girl speak. Kakashi snapped his book shut and put his ANBU training to work. This night was not going to be ruined, come Hell or High Water.

They were almost out of Kakashi's sector when he noticed an incoming problem: Gai and his team.

Kakashi had nothing against Gai and his eccentrics. It was just how Gai had come to cope with being a Shinobi. Kakashi read porn, Gai shouted about Youth. Kakashi was tardy, Gai wore spandex. Kakashi made lame excuses about why he was tardy; Gai was constantly challenging himself to ridiculous challenges.

The problem was his eccentrics tended to… ruin things for other people. He was not going to risk Naruto and Hinata, who were looking to be a very cute couple all dressed in dress clothes, running into Gai and his team. Gai would start shouting, which would cause Lee to start shouting, and then the sunset came.

This meant that Kakashi was going to have to take one for the team.

With a sigh, Kakashi braced himself and moved to intercept Gai and his team. The results of him cutting them off were instant. "Kakashi, my youthful eternal rival!" Gai said jovially moving over to catch up to Kakashi with his team in tow.

"Hmm, oh Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi said, knowing how much it pissed Gai off. If he was out of hearing range of Naruto and Hinata, then they were out of range for Gai's boisterous comments.

"Blast you Kakashi!" Gai shouted, "You and your hip attitude!"

Kakashi tapped his chin. "Actually, Gai… I need your help with something." Kakashi said playing it off like it would be something helpful. He felt like cringing when he noticed he had Gai's rapt attention. "You see, my student is getting to be quite the Shinobi and to be frank I just want to make sure my skills stay sharp you see?" Kakashi had no inadequacies about his abilities truthfully. "I can't have my student surpassing me just yet, not after only eight months of being a Genin. So how about a spar tonight? Darkness will make it more challenging you know?"

"YOSH! I shall help you fan your hip flames into a raging inferno of YOUTH!" Gai shouted

Kakashi bobbed his foot. "You know, I'm actually feeling pretty good tonight Gai… why don't I spar against you and your team… at the same time? I'll use my Nin Dogs for support." Kakashi noticed Neji flash his Byakugan on behind Gai's back. The look of surprise before the narrowing of eyes told him that Neji caught onto what he was doing.

"Gai-sensei," Neji started. "I believe it would be beneficial of us to spar with Kakashi-san." Neji said. "It would enable us to get a feel for several styles that Kakashi-san no doubt uses given his Sharingan eye. At the same time, it would also give us experience in fighting a greater foe alongside you so that the team is not a hindrance but instead advantageous. As well, it would give us experience fighting a stronger Shinobi during the nighttime."

Kakashi was thankful for Neji speaking up

"YOSH!" Gai shouted. "To the training grounds!" he then made a one-eighty and began to walk towards said training grounds.

'You owe me Gaki.' Kakashi thought, knowing Naruto owed him for this.

Naruto paused in his conversation with Hinata as he turned to continue heading for the sushi restaurant. "Did you hear anything?" he asked her. "I could have sworn- no never mind. That would be preposterous."

"I haven't heard anything Naruto-kun." Hinata said and leaned into Naruto a bit more. She was too focused on the blonde and the fact he smelled so good. Maybe she could lean in and nibble on his neck… No… Bad Hinata!

Tsume watched as Naruto and Hinata entered her sector. Kuromaru came back and she quickly got the situation and sighed. "Murphy is out in force tonight." The wild looking woman said before jogging off with Kuromaru to deal with the only possible problem: Tora.

One of the Genin teams chasing the cat down must have thought using a tranquilizer would make the cat drowsy; all it ever did was piss the bastard off. Thus three teams were chasing Tora, and they were heading right for Naruto. She estimated at the current pace they would collide and Tora would mess up the two teens' clothes, something she wasn't going to let happen.

Tora was a bane to Genin and even some Chunin. But to a Jonin such as herself, it was child's play. Kuromaru leapt down in front of the brown cat growling and barking viciously. While the cat had been known to attack people twice Kuromaru's size, the cat remembered the angry looking dog.

It had been one of Kuromaru's and Tsume's first missions. The cat was the reason Kuromaru had one eye and one ear and swore a blood oath to have revenge, no matter how long Kuromaru had to wait. As the humans said, 'An eye for an eye'

The cat skidded to a halt, just inches before Kuromaru's snapping jaws before bolting the other way, slipping past the three Genin teams.

Tsume nodded to herself, the danger had been resolved and the blonde and his date were steadily making their way out of her sector.

Sakura watched with a gob smacked expression from the flower shop as her teammate of all people walked arm in arm with Hinata down the street. They were also fairly fancily dressed. "Ino…" she said softly but couldn't get the platinum blonde's attention. "Pig." Still nothing and Sakura was still staring at Naruto and Hinata. She finally grabbed Ino's arm and drew her over, turning her head to look down the street.

Ino was about to turn and lay Sakura out. Ever since she started training through Naruto's work, she had gotten stronger, faster and even had one mean right hook. But her senses for juicy gossip were going off and her sight focused in on blonde spikey hair. Naruto was out with Hinata. "Ooh." Ino said softly giving a wide grin. "Come on Forehead, let's follow them."

Naruto felt as though he and Hinata were being followed. Hinata must have noticed it as well because she moved away just a little bit, about to activate her Byakugan. Naruto shook his head a little bit; he didn't want her to give them away like that. Who knew who was working against them? They could be in front; they could be behind, to the sides… even on the rooftops that Naruto was scanning with his eyes.

He fingered the scroll that slid down his sleeve a little bit, prepared to unseal a sword at a moment's notice. But as they continued their steady pace to the sushi restaurant, Naruto noticed the feeling disappear.

This was getting strange.

Sakura and Ino looked up, terrified as they stared at the proctor of the second exam staring down at them. While Ino had come far in two and a half months, she still was not ready for a Special Jonin who had wrapped them up with snakes and then yanked them into an alleyway where she proceeded to tie them up.

Anko dusted herself off for a moment. "Don't try to follow Blondie right now." Anko said with a grin. "We're not letting anything out of the ordinary happen tonight, and we're not going to risk one of you two doing something to ruin the date."

With that, Anko tossed a kunai to the ground before taking off to the rooftops, the two should be resourceful enough to free themselves, but it would take a little bit of time.

Naruto opened the door to the restaurant, already liking the feel of the place. A beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a pink kimono waved them over and led them to a booth over by a window. Naruto had pointedly kept his eyes off the woman, especially given her generous assets. She was beautiful, but Naruto wanted to make a point of having all-eyes for Hinata.

Naruto sat down across from Hinata, looking to her. He could see the hint of relief in her eyes that he was focused on her, and the slight embarrassment.

"Welcome to Sakana's Sushi." The hostess said to the two of them, drawing a notepad and a pen from the apron she wore. "My name is Tomoe Sakana, proprietor and chef. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.

"Tea, please." Hinata and Naruto said at the same time, causing them both to blush slightly.

Sakana smiled softly. "Tea it is. My husband will bring it out shortly. Do you need a moment to find something you'd like or could I recommend the sample platter for you both? It serves two and has a wide variety of the sushi we offer."

Naruto looked to Hinata to see what she would like. She gave a small nod and Naruto looked to Sakana, making sure he was looking to her eyes. "The sample platter please." He said.

Sakana nodded softly and jotted it down onto her notepad before tucking it back into her apron. "Please, feel free to dance on the dance floor if you would like while you wait." Sakana turned and then headed back to the kitchen, avoiding another waiter who was taking sushi to another table.

Naruto looked back to Hinata and offered a small smile. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Hinata smiled and blushed a little bit, nodding. "I'd love to."

Naruto stood up and offered Hinata a hand, leading her out to the dance floor soon enough. He noticed the dance floor was a floor of tempered glass that allowed the dancers and patrons to watch fish swim by underwater, giving an interesting sensation. Naruto began to move with Hinata in the dance for the song, actually knowing this one.

Hinata leaned in and rested her head on Naruto's chest. She was enjoying this, just being on a date with the blonde. She was feeling so relaxed too. "Thank you for this Naruto-kun." She had refrained from stuttering the entire night. Just being asked to the place was a huge boost in confidence for her. Having Naruto ask her out, it was an even bigger boost. She had always thought she wasn't pretty or worthwhile.

Naruto asking her out helped a little bit with her confidence.

But she could also tell he went through a great amount of effort for her, something she appreciated greatly. She had never seen Naruto dressed up, aside from the funeral after the invasion which wasn't a fair comparison. She could tell the outfit was of high quality, though different from what she was used to see that was formal or even semi-formal.

The restaurant was a good pick as well. It was not extremely fancy, but she could tell their meal was going to be of high quality and undoubtedly be a little expensive. It was good for a first date type of spot, and the music was at a steady beat for her to dance with Naruto at.

And the dancing! She had never known Naruto could dance. It was enough to make her heart flutter a little bit, though that might be from the slight smell of cinnamon rolls on him still.

They danced for two songs, though the second one had Hinata giggle a little bit as she led Naruto through the steps. She would never claim he was an expert at dancing, but he certainly could when he knew the dance.

Eventually they made their way back to their table and this time Naruto patted the spot beside him, wanting to sit beside Hinata. It was a spot she took quite happily.

That was the exact moment when a dark but short haired man came over with a serving tray. Hinata's eyes widened slightly at the size of the man. He was about built as Asuma who she had seen several times to compare to. But the startling feature of the man was the eyes. They were icy blue but held a fire to them. This was only made more apparent by the vertical scar over his left eye, along with a second scar that went over the bridge of his nose, just below the same eye. He wore a dress similar to Naruto, though his was done in solid black edged in vivid white. "Here you go, two teas." He said setting down the two steaming mugs of hot, green tea. He then placed a small kettle down as well. It would be enough to give two refills apiece. Those blue eyes turned to Naruto and his lips quirked into a smirk. "You met Sanosuke. The outfit is completely his style"

Naruto looked surprised, though he supposed if the two women were part of the same family then it wouldn't be impossible for the two men to meet. "Yes," Naruto said without denying it. He had met with the man.

"Tomoe Roy." The man said holding his hand out for Naruto to shake. "And yes, my parents were that cruel as to name me Roy." This got a grin out of Naruto. It was such a simple name, sort of like Lee's. "I'd like to thank you for not staring at my wife." Roy looked over his shoulder to Sakana and smiled softly before looking at the young blushing couple. "Well, I'll be off." He then turned and walked away to the kitchen to continue running orders.

Naruto watched the man walk off and frowned a bit. "He's… he's strange." Naruto said. Like Sanosuke had been. It was a sort of personality quirk, like they had seen so much violence and had grown tired of it that they had a sunny disposition, just to keep from moping and not having to deal with violence. Roy's entire body had been covered; even his hands were covered by gloves. The only part not covered was his head and Naruto was able to see the two scars himself. He was willing to bet an A-rank Mission's pay that Roy had several more.

It made Naruto wonder about the man and what he had been before he had been a simple waiter at a Sushi restaurant.

Shinobi didn't often have scars like what Roy had contrary to their violent life style. They were either so weak that such wounds killed them, or they were better than their opponent and killed them. There was a small middle ground where a Shinobi could get such a deep enough blow, which would scar, without dying. Most of the time a Shinobi didn't stay in this middle ground long. Either they went to the side where they were simply that good, or they met someone who had.

It was actually sort of morbid to think about.

Still, Naruto continued to enjoy Hinata's company and the tea they were given. It was really good tea surprisingly, even Hinata thought so and she had access to higher quality tea.

Roy came back out with a large platter in hand and soon set it on the table for the two. "Twenty five of our fifty different varieties of sushi, two of each variety including three of our 'Dessert' Sushi varieties, enjoy you two. Just call if you need anything more." He said before walking away

Naruto enjoyed himself as the night dragged on and he ate with Hinata. Eventually, it was time for them to go and he paid for the meal before walking arm in arm with Hinata once more towards one of Konoha's parks. He walked around with her, making sure to keep track of the time.

Hinata was a little saddened when it had to come to an end and Naruto began to escort her to the Hyuuga Estate. But she would not be upset about it, she had fun and she was hoping to do it again with the blonde sometime.

Hinata bit her lip a little bit. She had to do something that would get her noticed, that would put her firmly in the blonde's sights. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips right outside the gate inside before pulling back. It was short, chaste, but she hoped it worked. "Good night Naruto-kun." She whispered before turning to head inside quickly before he could come to his senses.

Naruto touched his lips softly, pausing a moment. He chuckled a little bit before he started to walk home, his hands up behind his head. "Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he headed away.

He could almost hear Tsunade celebrating in the distance for some reason.

End


	15. Koyuki and Kurenai

Naruto landed on the ice in a crouch hand on the ice and his legs spread a little bit. "Doto!" he shouted, gaining the attention of both Koyuki and Doto Kazehana. Koyuki looked hopeful but Doto seemed pissed, wearing that black chakra armor of his.

"Impudent child." Doto said, already upset about the fact that the treasure of Snow was actually a heating generator made by his foolish brother. His hands went through the five required hand seals. 'Hyôton: Kokuryû Bôfûsetsu!" he shouted, summoning the ice and snow around them to form a dragon of black snow.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan in his right hand and charged forward. He dodged the dragon, and kept running on the ice, having eyes only for Doto. Naruto's Rasengan barreled into the man and was getting progressively smaller. Naruto noticed a crack appear on the armor before Doto raised both hands over his head and drove Naruto through the ice by slamming his fists down like a hammer.

Naruto's head was busted open and mixed with the icy water. The only reason he wasn't knocked out was because of the water, and he was sure he had a concussion on top of various other injuries he had. Naruto got out of the water a ways off, and shook his head a bit, water and blood flinging a bit. His vision blurred a little, and he saw four of Doto for a moment before it all came back into focus.

Naruto hated using this technique. In the month it had been since he got back from finding Tsunade, this was officially his most hated technique. Two clones popped up beside Naruto and began to manipulate the chakra around the Rasengan. It was dangerous to use, and the only reason he was even thinking about using it was because Doto had to be stopped, and if an A-ranked technique didn't cut through that armor of his, an S-ranked would.

Naruto and his clones rushed ahead as Doto finished six seals this time. "Hyôton: Sôryû Bôfûsetsu!" Doto cried out, this time two of those black dragons forming from the ice and snow nearby, twisting together almost into a twister.

Naruto's clones rushed ahead, the original had the Rasengan variant completely stabilized. No doubt it would be listed as a Kinjutsu as well if Tsunade knew what it could do. The first of Naruto's clones jumped into the twister head on and exploded, forcing the Jutsu to destabilize. The second clone rushed at Doto and ducked under the swing, dashing passed the man and grabbing Koyuki, leaping up onto one of the large glacial like pillars.

Doto was all the original Naruto's and they didn't want Koyuki to get in the middle of the technique. Naruto dashed across the water, stepping on the broken ice as it melted because of the heating generator. "Hyôton: Rasen Hi Hana!" Naruto drove his Rasengan variant into Doto's chest and the armor cracked even more before failing, ice being formed on Doto's chest and on Naruto's hand. The ball began to slow in its spinning and Naruto disengaged his hand from the Jutsu and kicked himself off of Doto, leaping away.

In mid-air, the effects happened. Had a Byakugan or Sharingan user seen what happened, they would see Naruto's chakra spinning around in the air around Doto, and when the ball exploded with chakra and ice, the absolute freezing abilities of it travelled along the spiraling chakra in the air, causing it to freeze the air and moisture around it into a spiral shape that was almost twenty feet across and at least ten into the air.

Koyuki could only stare in amazement. Her uncle, the source of her life being a hell, was trapped in that ice prison, and from her position so high in the air, she could see and understand the name. It looked like a spiraled blossom of ice. The clone she was with hopped down and took her over to Naruto who had his hand hidden, something she noticed but didn't ask about it.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he arrived on the scene and then noted the blonde holding his hand to hide it. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed and showed his hand, the finger tips blackened with severe frost bite. Had it been anyone else, they would have lost their fingertips. Instead, Kakashi could see the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra already as the skin was forced to heal at an accelerated rate. "My latest technique, it causes near instantaneous freezing." Naruto shook his head a bit before he realized that was a mistake.

"I also apparently have a concussion." He said before his body went limp and he slumped forward, caught by Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head slightly. He knew Naruto wouldn't die from a concussion, certainly not with the Kyuubi inside of him. He hefted the blonde up to carry him properly. "Well, shall we go?" Kakashi asked Koyuki who offered a nod.

Inside Naruto's mind, he was sitting in front of the cage before the Kyuubi, going over a visual representation of all of his skills up to date. Many of them were lethal already, and with Kakashi knowing about his Hyôton variant Rasengan, Tsunade was no doubt going to ban him from using it.

"I need a way to throw the damned thing!" he said loudly and suddenly.

Kyuubi shook her head and crossed her arms up under her bust. She had been watching the blonde closer for some time now. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to take advantage of his newfound abilities, much like a certain super pervert would. Instead, the blonde was indeed having a vast amount of sex, but he was never forcing his influence on a woman. They went to him willingly.

It was almost laughable how despite everything, he had moments like this where he was so childish. But he brought up a good point; he did need to throw both his Hyôton and Fûton Rasengan variants. The damage was too great to his body to continue using them up close in personal.

If they could purify her chakra, in a sense at least, then it would be more akin to regenerating the damaged cells instead of forcing them to divide and repair, thus shaving off days of his life per injury per attack.

She estimated he would still live several years past one hundred, being an Uzumaki and having her inside of him.

Kyuubi sighed as she closed her eyes and ignored the blonde spouting random ideas, only to shoot them down himself. She turned and walked around her cage a little bit; trying to make sure everything went well with healing the concussion. Why did the blonde have to shake his head?

Kyuubi withdrew away from the blonde to work on the concussion, keeping her eyes closed as it required a bit of concentration. She paused as she connected to the blonde's senses, she could smell the scent of that actress, Koyuki, and the woman was highly aroused. Good at hiding it, if Kyuubi's smell was right, but highly aroused.

Koyuki leaned down and kissed the blonde on the cheek, just as a picture flashed. She smiled a bit, and heard how it would make a good souvenir from her director, and it would make for good blackmail material. He and the photographer headed out of the room, leaving Koyuki alone with the blonde.

She slumped into a chair and sighed heavily before looking to the concussed blonde. She shook her head a bit, a slight smile on her face as she thought about all that he did. She scooted a little closer and gently brushed his blonde hair away from his bandaged face. "A kiss and a picture isn't a proper thank you." She whispered, even if the blonde wouldn't hear her.

Then there were the improper thoughts she had been having since she was rescued two days ago. Her dreams were filled with such erotic thoughts, she thought she perhaps needed a bit of thrill to her sexual life, so she signed up to be the main leading female for the Icha Icha movie coming out.

But not five feet away from the blonde, she could feel her thoughts turn even more improper. She bit her lip, hoping for a distraction, but none came. She reached under the hospital blanket and ran her hand under the pants the blonde wore

Koyuki licked her lips as she felt the boy's impressive girth and length. "Definitely not a boy here." She whispered in a huskier tone.

Naruto felt himself waken, and the blanket had shifted that was over him. Kyuubi had told him to enjoy something, and he had glanced at her for a moment when he didn't know what she was talking about. He woke up to having Koyuki's hand in his pants, and he could hear her breathing getting shallower.

His concussion was also non-existent, whether Kyuubi accelerated the healing or just made it so he couldn't feel it, he had no idea.

Koyuki moved the blanket out of the way just enough for her to see what she was playing with. Her breathing got heavier as she saw it was in fact all real. Her left hand began to pump him up and down while her right slid into her kimono, under the bra and teasing her nipple with her palm.

She drew her hand back a moment, seeing his cock hanging out and proud, wet with a bit of smeared in pre-cum. She needed something to lubricate with. She bit her lip and began to search the cabinets for something, and soon she found something. She doubted it was the original purpose of the gel, but it was a medical lubricant.

She smeared some of the gel on her hands and rubbed them together, warming up the gel. If the gel was cold, then the blonde might wake up and that was something she didn't want to happen. She went back and sat down and used the gel on her hand to start pumping Naruto's cock.

Naruto bit the tip of his tongue, trying to stay quiet. Fucking Kami, it was incredible feeling the Princess' hand work up and down on his cock. He just barely opened one eye, and noticed she was working her hand at her breast in the Kimono while she pumped him. Who would have thought the Princess, excuse him Daimyo, would be getting off on something like this?

Naruto let out a soft sound, feeling his shaft thicken and his balls tighten. Her hand worked over him even faster, the lube making the sensation phenomenal. He thanked his lucky stars because he seriously doubted he would experience such pleasure any other way except for being thrown into this game.

Koyuki felt the cock in her hand begin to thicken and pulse. She licked her lip and tightened her grip and slowed her hand, pumping firmer. She could practically feel the orgasm coming up. She looked to the sleeping blonde, not even noticing his eyes were partially opened, enough for a trained Shinobi to see.

"That's it Naruto-kun, cum for me." She whispered in a huskier tone. She saw his balls twitch as her hand neared the base and she felt the surge go through his length. She watched as the hot seed shot from the tip, getting a bit of air before coming down over her hand, the other surges weren't as powerful, but they did run down all over her hand and Naruto's cock.

Koyuki looked at the white liquid and leaned her head down. She lapped at it with a moist and pink tongue, her eyes savoring the taste as she swept it off the head of his cock. She removed her hand from the base of the thick cock and rubbed her face against the shaft, enjoying the feel of the cum getting smeared against her face.

"You know Koyuki, you could have just asked first." Naruto said and opened both eyes and sat up to look at Koyuki who was wide eyed. "I wouldn't have complained, I would have been flattered and let you do what you'd like."

"How long have you been awake for?" Koyuki asked slightly accusingly.

Naruto gave a slight grin. "Long enough." He said somewhat cryptically. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy. Now we can do a whole lot more."

Koyuki's eyes widened for a moment before she arched one eyebrow. "And what makes you think I want to do more?" she asked.

Naruto wasn't quite sure himself but he tapped his nose. "The nose knows." He said simply. It was like he could smell Koyuki's arousal.

Koyuki looked down to the length of arousal in her hand still. She could feel his cum drying against her cheek, and she sighed softly. She engulfed the tip in her mouth, moaning at the taste of the cum and sliding her head down further.

Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he let Koyuki work her mouth up and down over about half his length while her hand kept pumping at his cock. He watched her thighs shift, no doubt trying to bring herself some amount of pleasure that she was withholding from herself by not stripping and straddling him. Naruto had no problem going at her pace however.

Koyuki closed her eyes as she imagined the cock she was sucking on inside of her. Her tongue flicked over each thick part of it, making her moan even more. She rubbed her tongue down one of the veins, and she felt the blonde shudder. She slid her hand lower and cupped the balls that Naruto had to go with his cock.

Koyuki pulled back and swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock as she fondled his balls at the same time. It was so big and thick; the blonde was also lasting plenty of time. No doubt she would orgasm before he did. She went back to pumping her hand up and down.

Naruto reached down and ran his hand through Koyuki's hair. Who would have thought that a Daimyo would be sucking him off? Then again he has had a Kage suck him off too. He wondered if he should start keeping it in his pants a little more. Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Koyuki go all the way down to where her fist was, taking the tip into her throat for a moment.

Naruto felt her throat spasm and she made a few soft sounds. The blonde gripped the bed and grit his teeth, forcing himself not to buck his hips upwards. It was a struggle, but soon Koyuki drew back enough that the sensation passed.

Koyuki gave a slight smirk as she felt a small sense of power rush through her. The blonde was quite responsive to her touch and she was barely doing anything. She was going to enjoy this, thoroughly. She pressed her tongue against the bottom of the blonde's dick and slowly dragged her tongue up along it to the crown where she circled her tongue around the flesh. She slowly began to bob her head on and off the cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the rod.

Koyuki then slowly moved off her savior's cock and then moved to kneel between his legs. She put her hands on his thighs and lowered her head to the thick cock. She licked her lips, slowly; watching Naruto's eyes as she slowly began to sink her head down onto the dick. It was going to be a struggle, one she desperately wanted to fight.

Naruto watched as Koyuki began to deep throat him, slowly pushing her head further down along the shaft. Naruto forced a spasm down as he felt Koyuki's throat gag around him as she forced herself to take him deeper. But her eyes never left his eyes, making it that much more impressive, even as they began to water.

Koyuki touched the base of his cock with her lips, her chin touching his full balls. She could feel the slight twitches and trembles in the cock. She slowly drew back, coughing a bit as her airway was flooded with air. Kami, it had felt wonderful to do that. She continued to suck, even though she felt a sense of pride swelling in her chest.

Something else was swelling inside of her though, Naruto's cock gave a twitch and the blonde gave a loud moan of pleasure. Koyuki's eyes widened as she felt the first shot of cum in her mouth and throat. She began the uphill struggle of swallowing all of the cum that was flooding out. She didn't want to miss a single drop, she wanted all of it.

Naruto panted a bit as he came down from his orgasm. He watched as Koyuki slowly pulled off of his cock, slurping at it the entire way. She pulled off the tip with a small pop sound and Naruto watched her.

Koyuki looked at the still hard blonde and stroked it softly. She soon sat higher on her knees and quickly untied the kimono she wore and tossed it to the side. Her bra went next and she moved to straddle the blonde. She was pleasantly surprised when he sat up and grabbed at her breasts and began to suck on her nipples. She wasn't much more than a handful, but the blonde didn't care and it made her back arch and she moaned in pleasure.

Naruto didn't mind that she wasn't as busty as some of the other women he had sex with. After all, he wasn't picky and sex with a woman was sex with a woman. Besides, if Naruto wanted big breasts, he could go to Ichibi, Tsunade, Mikoto, Tsume, or Hana, just to name a few. Naruto pulled back from the pink nipple he was sucking on and raised Koyuki up to a better position. She showed a bit of flexibility as she worked off her panties and tossed them to the side.

Naruto slid one hand between Koyuki's legs and got her to moan out loudly as he began to rub her pussy. Naruto bit at her neck some, getting her to tilt her neck to the side for some more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid one hand down her spine. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up.

Koyuki's breath caught in her throat as she felt the tip of Naruto's cock press into her wet slit. She was excited, oh so excited. She moaned loudly throwing her head back as the blonde sank inside of her, filling her in a way few men had. Her nails gripped at his back, digging in. Had it not been for the thick coat of his jumpsuit, she would no doubt be bleeding him.

Koyuki's breath came out in short gasps as the blonde began to pump in and out of her. "Oh…" she moaned out, unable to really speak. The blonde was pushing deep and filling her so well, and he was brushing against every spot she needed to have touched. She writhed on top of him, her hips bucking a bit.

The first thing that Naruto realized was that Koyuki was tight; the second was she clung to him rather tightly. Naruto moved his mouth away from Koyuki's neck and looked into her eyes. His eyes stayed on hers almost unblinkingly as he thrust in and out of her, using short but powerful jerking thrusts.

He gave his own groan as Koyuki squeezed her inner muscles around him and her hands raked down his back, despite his jacket on. Naruto began to work steadily in and out of her, getting her breath to catch one more. This time, when it did, Naruto bit at her neck making her release a shaky breath as she shuddered around him.

Koyuki shook her head, her black hair lashing around them as Naruto kept fucking her. "Oh Kami…" she finally managed out and began to moan loudly and lewdly. It was oh so pleasurable, especially when Naruto brushed her g-spot, causing her to writhe even more. Her hands went to the blonde's head and forced his head into her chest while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her ankles interlocking.

Spurred on by her declaration, Naruto began to pump in and out of Koyuki quickly with hard and firm thrusts. Naruto allowed his head to be lowered to her breasts and he bit at the flesh, using his teeth on them to work her up. She shook in his hands, but he kept a firm hold on her as he rolled his hips upwards into her body.

Naruto felt her hips jerk and moved his mouth from her breast towards her nipple and began to quickly suck on it. While he sucked on it, he applied pressure with his teeth; getting Koyuki to jerk a bit in his grasp some more. He moved one hand away from her ass and quickly smacked it, eliciting a sound of pleasure from Koyuki in the way of a higher pitched moan.

Koyuki was shocked at Naruto spanking her. It felt amazing. She began to roll her hips against him, trying to take a bit of control and get herself fucked more. Slowly, she felt her body tightening; it was exactly what she needed. This whole movie/mission was one hell of a ride, stress after stress on her system. She needed something simple.

Koyuki fell on her back, her legs up in the air now as Naruto had forced her onto her back. She was breathing heavier as he steadily fucked her into the bed. She clutched at the blonde's back, feeling him pound into her with his hard rod. She felt his hot mouth on her breast, and she couldn't help but cry out more in pleasure. "Oh Kami, yes… yes…" she could barely think, but that's what she wanted.

Koyuki felt her orgasm building. The pressure inside felt like it was about to snap at any second. She was panting heavily, her chest rose and fell. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Her legs pressed tighter around Naruto's waist and her nails clutched at his back a bit more. With a sharp shrill moan of pleasure, she came hard. Her entire body bucked as she had an intense orgasm from the blonde. Subconsciously, she felt the blonde flooding her body with hot cum, cum she had tasted earlier. It was impressive he could go that many times with barely any rest.

Then again, he had done the completely illogical thing of outrunning a train of all things so maybe it wasn't that impressive.

Naruto felt Koyuki jerk under him as he had been fucking her. His own orgasm had boiled over as she came loudly. He was glad that he had placed a silencing seal much earlier while she had been jerking him off. He felt his warm cum fill around his cock and knew she was absolutely full of his cum. He slowly slid out of her and panted a bit, sitting up on his knees and watching as Koyuki based in the afterglow for a moment

"Wow…" Koyuki said, panting as she lay on the bed, unable to feel her legs at the moment. She looked up at the blonde who had just fucked her into a sense of orgasmic oblivion. "You know… I'm going to need more of that when I have the time." She said.

Naruto chuckled a little bit and nodded. "Not a problem." He said as he slid off the bed a moment and searched for his gear. He grabbed the pouch of ninja gear he had and pulled from it a Hiraishin Kunai. Naruto then went over to Koyuki and held it out by the blade. "Take this, when you need me, throw it to call me. I'll be able to come within ten feet of the blade." He told her and watched as Koyuki accepted the knife and tucked it into a spot within her kimono.

"Impractical, but I suppose it will work." Koyuki said as she stood up to get dressed. Her legs felt like jelly, but she couldn't deny that she loved every moment of the hard pounding she got from the blonde.

Naruto shrugged a bit. "I haven't gotten around to creating something more effective." He supposed he should so he would have a bit more forewarning before someone like Koyuki summoned him. He doubted she would be the last person Naruto had to give a Hiraishin Kunai to.

Koyuki made sure she looked like a prim and proper daimyo before she moved to the door. "I want you to get some rest Naruto-kun." She told him, looking over her shoulder at him. "Even though you heal fast, I want you to rest."

Naruto offered a slight salute and got back in the bed, making a show of settling back into his spot.

Koyuki rolled her eyes, but she supposed that's what she got. She then walked out of the room, letting the blonde rest.

Naruto waited until Koyuki had left before he grabbed his pouch again and from it pulled his book. He sat back down and flipped it open to the level up page. He paused as he saw something new.

'Updates Available. Upload?' It had two simple answers: Yes and No. Figuring what the hell, Naruto selected Yes.

From seemingly nowhere a blue book appeared and slammed into the book Naruto was holding. Both fused together into one, and soon Naruto was holding one slightly heavier book that was closed. He flipped open the first page, wondering if whoever made the book had some words for him

'Congratulations Naruto! You have successfully merged the new content with the old content without any problems! This is a little something I've been working on, adding additional stuff to the original game system. No doubt you notice the new cover?' Naruto looked at the cover which had one black bat like wing and another white feathered wing on it. He went back to the book. 'Those have to deal with two additional perks that are added that are somewhat special. More Stats including Demonic Chakra, Reflexes, and even something I decided to throw in: Divine Chakra. There are more skills too, but you have plenty of those already.

'Another thing, I have standardized the amount of experience you get for having sex with each woman instead of having it decrease the more times you have sex with the woman. As you get higher in the levels, you've no doubt noticed you level up a lot less. Despite this, there are a few civilian women who you will be having sex with that you can't afford to keep having the amount of experience drop.'

Naruto was thankful for that and soon began to look through the book. It felt heavier, more potent. He noticed he still had everything right where it was at. His stats had an additional five: Demonic Chakra Levels which was already at a whopping thirty-five points right off the bat, Demonic Chakra Control which was at an absolutely shitty five, Divine Chakra Levels were at ten, and control for it was at ten as well. He supposed that having a Bijuu in his gut since he was born would give credence to the levels of Demonic Chakra. His last new stat was Reflexes. He knew reflexes were good to have, and his reflexes weren't that bad. He had reflexes at about twenty-five already.

He then flipped through the book towards the Perks. There he saw a few and debated a second. He tapped one he already had: The Rinnegan. He was surprised when a visual representation appeared over the book like some sort of Genjutsu that let him see it. It showed him using each of the Rinnegan abilities: taking the soul of someone, Shinra Tensei and Banshô Ten'in, etc. It was kind of cool; he could now see what he was taking.

Naruto scrolled through the perks, noticing a few that interested him a bit. Finally he found something that looked new: one of the Requirements was Demonic Chakra. "Demon form?" he asked and furrowed his brows a little bit. That… didn't sound good. He tapped on it and from the book it first showed the requirements.

"Demon Form. Requirements: Demonic Chakra Levels 100, Demonic Chakra Control 50, Strength 75, Speed 50, Reflexes 50, Have Sex with any three Bijuu, Fire Elemental Manipulation 150, Earth Elemental Manipulation 125, Water Elemental Manipulation 125, Moukton Perk. Harness the power of the Demonic Chakra within, and take a form of absolute destruction." Naruto looked to the image. If he had to say something, he didn't look like a demon, not much of one anyways. His hair was a silvery blonde, and he had two fox ears on the top of his head. A silvery fox tail was swaying behind him. Hell the only way he still knew it was him was the fact he had the three whisker marks and the blue eyes.

He noticed small writing under the image. 'Alternate Appearance?' Naruto shrugged and selected 'yes'. The image distorted before it returned and now Naruto was taken back. He wore Samurai armor of black with red tints running through it. Along the gauntlets was black fire, and he had horns coming from under the helmet. A pair of black wings, dripping in a red fluid was also on his back. He also held a sword that was most certainly not seen on any Samurai, the thing was as big as he was.

Naruto felt a jolt and was yanked into his mindscape. He was surprised to see Kyuubi, holding him up off his feet, as close to the cage as she could get with him just as close. "Let me make one thing absolutely clear Naruto," Kyuubi stated in a dangerous tone, her thighs shifting just slightly under the kimono she wore. "You WILL get that perk. You WILL get that perk, and I don't care if you have to fuck the Ichibi constantly for a week straight. I do not know who the creator of this 'Game' is, but to know what a Demon Knight is, that is something impressive in itself. If you do not get this perk in a timely manner, I will turn you into a female, the painful way." Kyuubi said shuddering just a little.

Naruto shuddered himself as Kyuubi dropped him to his feet. He looked up to the woman, trying to figure this out. "And why are you so riled up for me to do this?"

Kyuubi shuddered again as she pulled her hand back and brushed it over her breast, her plump lips parting ever so slightly. "The Demon Knight is an embodiment of strength, dominance… and power…" she shuddered as she spoke the last word. "I have only had the privilege of being taken by one once. In one night filled with sex, it was the only time I went from the strongest of the Bijuu to a writhing, moaning, lewd whore and it was worth every second." Kyuubi squeezed her breast slightly. "The fact your appearance resembles closely to Yoko Kurama, a famous Demon Fox, is even more appealing."

Naruto thought about what Kyuubi was saying and nodding before letting his subconscious go back to the outside world. He scrolled away from the Demonic Form and soon found Divine Form. After seeing the Demonic, he was curious. He tapped it to check the requirements.

"Divine Form. Requirements: Divine Chakra Levels 100, Divine Chakra Control 50, Strength 50, Speed 75, reflexes 50, Have Sex with Five Virgins, Wind Elemental Manipulation 150, Lightning Elemental Manipulation 125, Water Elemental Manipulation 125, Rinnegan Perk. Harness the power of Divine Chakra and unleash a holy Warrior with unsurpassed abilities in Healing." Naruto looked at the appearance he would take. Two white wings made of chakra; his eyes glowed the usual blue but had the rings of the Rinnegan. He wore a heavier set of armor than the Demonic Form and it was silver with accents of gold. He had a bow strapped to his back that sparked with electricity and a set of dual swords strapped to his hip.

Naruto scratched his chin a little bit. 'Well, hell… I won't be getting either one of these for a time." He said thinking

Naruto went ahead and flipped over to the level up page. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KOYUKI KAZEHANA +400 pts, +20 politics, +20 acting. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH THREE CIVILIANS +500 pts. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH TWO IMPORTANT POLITICAL FIGURES +750 pts, +20 politics." Naruto banked the level up he got from that one, it seemed everything stayed the same. "CONGRATULATONS! YOU GOT THE BRONZE DANGER CLOSE ADVERTED MEDAL +500 pts." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that Medal. What did he do to get that? "Additional Bonuses, Sex with Ichibi no Tanuki +15 Demonic Chakra Levels, +15 Demonic Chakra Control. Deflowered Karin, +5 Divine Chakra Levels, +5 Divine Chakra Control. Deflowered Temari no Sabaku, +5 Divine Chakra Levels, +5 Divine Chakra Control. Deflowered Shizune, +10 Divine Chakra Levels, +10 Divine Chakra Control. Bronze Deflowerer Medal, +5 Divine Chakra Levels, +5 Divine Chakra Control."

Naruto blinked as he got all of that. "That's… impressive." He said. Maybe it wouldn't take him so long to get both of the forms. He was already at thirty-five with Divine Chakra Levels. But he also hadn't had sex with that many virgins.

Naruto moved over to the medals. He tapped on Danger Close Adverted. "Advert the danger of the Danger Close Medal" It was rather simple. He got Danger Close for Shizune, and he got Danger Close Adverted for Tsunade. Perhaps with the new content, it came with new medals also.

Naruto moved to the Stats page. He was in a bit of a bind now, five new Stats, and he only got five stat points per level, plus an addition 2 or 3 per level, depending on the level. Right now he had seven Stat points. Naruto hung his head a little bit.

Naruto got out a pen and a sheet of paper and started to write out the perks he wanted and the level of stats required per perk. He then condensed it down to a simpler list, and soon calculated how much he had and how much he needed. From there, he figured up he needed over three hundred stat points for the four perks he wanted to get. He then figured up how many points he got per ten levels and hung his head a bit more. He would have to double the number of levels he had at the very least to get the number of stat points he needed. His only hope would be to keep having sex and hoping each medal and each person would boost his stats also.

Naruto looked to everything and rubbed his face a little bit. He decided to increase his intelligence by five points. This game was getting more and more complex. He thought back to a simpler time, when he had fucked Mikoto and had gained a ton of levels.

He went over to the Skills page and looked over what he had. Naruto needed 150 in each Wind and Fire Elemental Manipulation. Naruto was already at 126 in Wind and 100 in Fire. He dumped the 24 points needed in Wind, getting to a hundred and fifty. He dumped fifty into Fire, bringing it up to 150 as well. Naruto then put ten points into the Ninja Master skill bringing that up to 110.

Naruto leaned his head back against his pillow and sighed. He wanted to go home to Konoha and soon.

A few days passed, and Naruto was once more back in Konoha. He had gotten paid for the A-Ranked mission, they had dealt with several high ranking Shinobi while protecting a priority target, and he was hanging out with Hana. He learned several things while hanging out with the Inuzuka Heiress. One was that she preferred steak to flowers, and second she knew instantly he had been injured on his mission and demanded an explanation. It was why he tried flowers first, but soon found out she preferred the steak.

Tsunade had been adamant about him not using his Hyôton Rasengan variant ever again until he could minimalize the damage.

Naruto also felt like he was being watched. He couldn't tell if it was malicious or not, but Hana didn't seem to be picking up on it either so he pushed it down to the bottom of his list of problems.

Naruto's eyes were drawn to Hana's ass as she bent over in the store, examining something on a lower shelf. Yeah, he had tapped that.

Kurenai watched from across the street on a rooftop, using a Genjutsu to keep her and Anko covered and out of sight. She was watching the blonde, a hint of anger on her face as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms under her bust. She didn't approve of Naruto for Hinata. Every motherly instinct she had was flaring to life and it screamed at her to take action.

Contrary to popular belief, Kurenai had no problems with perverts open or otherwise. Given some of the things she had done, that would be hypocritical of her. No, what she had problems with was infidelity: such as a married man leering at her ass.

To her, it seemed like Hinata was being played. The other girls and women in Naruto's life was of no concern to Kurenai, she didn't like the notion of them all being treated like some sort of collectable for Naruto but it wasn't her business. Her business was her student who was like a daughter to her. Hinata, in Kurenai's mind, didn't really know any better to watch for such things to happen.

Kurenai had brought Anko with just so her friend could be there in case something happened. Kurenai didn't need any sort of problem occurring and being stranded to her own devices.

Kurenai wasn't stupid either. She knew that Anko and Hana had both been in Naruto's bed, figuratively speaking at least. The blonde Jinchurikii had that raw magnetism, she could feel it and some of her recent dreams, since he got back with Tsunade, had been of the blonde.

When Naruto and Hana left the store, Kurenai's hands flew through a short series of hand seals. The blonde was terrible at Genjutsu, anyone with his Chakra levels would be. She wouldn't do any permanent damage, just enough to get him to either pursue Hinata only or to leave Hinata away from his devices.

Naruto felt a Genjutsu snag a hold of him. He sighed softly and his eyes mutated into the Sharingan, seeing through it instantly. He even traced the Chakra back to the source of the Genjutsu, up to Kurenai. He looked into her red eyes as his Sharingan turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan. He intoned one word. "Tsukuyomi." He said softly. For about a second, he maintained eye contact, even from about thirty feet away. Finally, he turned and walked along with Hana as his eyes turned back to blue.

Anko moved quickly as Kurenai began to fall. She caught her friend and noticed the slight glazed look in Kurenai's red eyes. She shook her head slightly before hefting Kurenai onto her shoulders. "Blondie got good Kurenai-chan, hope you realize that now." She said as she headed to Kurenai's apartment.

Inside the Tsukuyomi

Kurenai looked around as she was strung up on a cross, her naked body on full display. Kakashi had mentioned this particular Genjutsu, but had never said anything about it having someone naked. She cursed as she realized the blonde was within his rights to punish her how he saw fit. She had technically attacked him.

Naruto seemingly materialized out of nowhere, his eyes piercing into Kurenai's. "I am Kami in this Jutsu. For the next Seventy-Two hours, you will be punished. Your punishment will fit the crime Kurenai-san." Naruto snapped his fingers and surrounding Kurenai were countless blondes, each looking over her naked and bound body.

"This is rape; Tsunade-sama won't condone this." Kurenai said, trying to get out of the situation she was in. She'd rather be tortured.

"And Tsunade would rather you mentally rape my mind because I'm a sexually active young man that actually cares about the women in his life?" Naruto countered right back. "Besides, I've used the Rinnegan to see your desires. Quite the dirty mind you have Kurenai-san."

Kurenai blushed, though it went unnoticed in the black and white world. She yelped a bit as she felt a hand grab at her ass. The cross dissolved and her hands were bound behind her back. One of the Naruto copies stood behind her, holding her up almost effortlessly, a feat that was impressive in Kurenai's mind. Her legs were spread rather lewdly, and she looked away.

"I do not enjoy what I am about to do to you Kurenai-san. Had I let you go through with your Genjutsu without retaliation, someone somewhere would try to use that on me and quite possibly one of those precious to me. I cannot allow this, so I will make an example out of you. But because I do not enjoy this, I will offer you a deal; if you can hold out for the first two hours, I will release the Jutsu pre-maturely and we will both walk our separate ways." Naruto said simply, and noticed Kurenai steel her resolve.

Kurenai licked her lips a bit as the first copy stepped forward, cock in hand. The blonde was quite big; he couldn't be that big already in real life, could he? She shuddered as she felt it rub against her entrance and she felt her body slickening to the touch. Damn, her body was turning traitor against her resolve.

Kurenai's back arched into the copy holding her as the other Naruto sheathed himself inside of her. Her red eyes opened wide and her mouth was open in a small silent scream. She could barely think. She knew she was naturally tighter and smaller than the average woman, it created a pleasurable experience for men. For Naruto, who was naturally thicker and bigger, even if it was just a Jutsu, it felt like she was being split in half. The pain was nothing she couldn't deal with; in fact she liked a little pain in her sex. But the pleasure of the blonde stretching her, it was better than she thought it would be and it lit her nerves on fire with the pleasure.

Naruto began to pump in and out of Kurenai's pussy. He didn't hold back, knowing it wasn't her actual body and that she could take it in this world. She writhed in his arms, but he held her firm while he fucked her even harder. He had to admit on some levels, it was oddly therapeutic to be fucking her so hard.

She was tight, and he grit his teeth as she gave a few spasms around his cock. He grabbed Kurenai's large breasts and squeezed them, making her moan out lewdly. He bucked against her rougher. Despite her writhing and moving in his arms, he held fast to her.

Kurenai felt her orgasm already building, the coil tightening just a little bit with each and every hard thrust by the blonde. The wet smacking sound of the blonde's hips against her own was heard and seemed to echo a bit. Her breathing was getting heavier and her mind was slowly going into a haze. Kurenai tried to stay focused, by the red-eyed beauty was slowly losing herself. She knew better than anyone what a good Genjutsu could do to the mind, and Naruto used one of the best.

Kurenai's back arched and she was staring at the copy that held her from behind as she screamed and had her first orgasm. As she blacked out from the pure pleasure of it, she could feel her tight pussy getting rammed full of cum and it only caused her orgasm to get stronger.

Kurenai awoke sometime later, bound once more and she looked up to the original, the only Naruto that had spoken. How long had she been out for?

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." Naruto said, crossing his arms as he looked down to the bound form of Kurenai to see she started to understand just how hopeless she was in the Jutsu.

Impressively, Kurenai lasted for quite a long time in the Genjutsu. It put considerable strain on Naruto, even with his massive reserves to pull off the sheer complexity of the Genjutsu, add into the time alteration, and him even casting it was impressive.

Kurenai made it to about 71 hours and 10 minutes before her mind entered somewhat of a safety state. All Shinobi were trained to resist torture, some were better at it than others, especially given the type of torture. In the case of physical torture for information, it wasn't uncommon to find a Shinobi that would begin to recite their name, rank, and Shinobi registration number over and over. It was a mental shield making the Shinobi focus solely on those three items of information.

In the case of sexual torture, if it became too much Shinobi were trained to let their inhibitions go wild. By sating the sexual desires of the torturer, the tortured would either be given a swifter death which sometimes could be preferable to a loose tongue, or the tortured would be given a break where they could regain their bearing and attempt an escape.

Kurenai squatted in front of the only speaking Naruto, her mouth bobbing on and off of his cock. She was messy in her sucking, making lewd slurping noises as she did so. Her hair was pulled to two different copies, each having the silky tresses wrapped around their thick shafts and pumping. Kurenai would pump for them but her fingers were busy elsewhere. One hand was pressing two fingers into her ass, fingering her hole eagerly. The other hand was busy rubbing at her clit.

Naruto put a hand on Kurenai's head despite the amount of cum in her hair and on her face. He pulled her off of his cock and made her look up at him. Her red eyes were glazed over slightly, and she was panting a slight smile of content on her face as she licked at her lips. He really hoped he didn't completely break her.

Kurenai's breathing began to hitch as she fingered herself faster and harder and she licked out at the tip of the blonde's cock, her tongue rubbing against the tip. She could tell he was close, she could tell all three were close and she was hungry for more. She moaned lewdly as Naruto stuffed his cock into her throat, forcing her to deep throat and gag, something she did all too eagerly.

Naruto grunted as he came in Kurenai's throat, her muscles milking him for more. He watched as his copies, created by his will in the Tsukuyomi, shot their own loads all over Kurenai's face and shoulders. She blacked out again as she had her orgasm, brought on by fingering her abused ass and rubbing her hyper sensitive clit.

When she came to again, bound once more, Naruto said how much time was left. "67 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds remain."

Kurenai lost track of how much cum she had swallowed, how much dick she took in her pussy and ass. She was currently bouncing on one copy and rocking back against another, using both her ass and pussy. Her mouth was full as she tried to suck on two cocks at the same time. There was no way in hell they would both fit in her mouth, but what she could she serviced as best as possible. Her hands were occupied with more cock, and her breasts bounced and jiggled making cum fly off some. Her hair was being used again by a few copies.

Naruto pounded at Kurenai's ass, pulling back on her thick hair and slapping her on the ass. No matter how roughly and how much he and the other copies fucked Kurenai, she was always as tight as she started out and she seemed to only want more.

The two copies getting sucked off, took turns swatting at Kurenai's cheeks making them red and getting her to moan out in a lewd manner, or slapping her breasts, once again making her moan loudly around their cock.

Kurenai moaned loudly and pulled off of the two cocks she was sucking on. She took the copy's hands from her hips, and placed them on her breasts, moaning out. "Yes…" she said softly before her head was turned and her mouth filled with cock once more.

Kurenai moaned loudly, digging her fingers into her own breasts, forcing the hands she held to squeeze her breasts. She could feel her body about ready to orgasm again, she clenched her inner muscles down on the blonde's cock firmly, rocking back and forth a bit, moaning loudly

Her entire body stiffened and her head threw back as she had a hard screaming orgasm, digging her fingers into her breasts tight until she collapsed forward, blacking out once more.

When she woke, she listened to how much time was left, and thought of all the glorious possibilities that she and the blonde could have.

"40 hours and ten minutes remain." Naruto said

Outside the Tsukuyomi

Anko paced in front of the immobile form of Kurenai who was lying on Anko's couch. "From what I gathered from Kakashi, this thing shouldn't last this long." Anko said softly as she bit her thumb and watched her friend.

She was somewhat responsible for this. She had egged Kurenai on with a bit of girl talk about the blonde and how good he had been in bed. Of course, Anko hadn't known until it was nearly too late about the blonde's date with Kurenai's student, the one Kurenai felt a motherly attachment to.

Feeling somewhat responsible for the impending problems of the blonde, Anko had tipped him off early and told him to expect Kurenai's retaliation for seemingly leading Hinata on. Anko even went and told Tsunade who had admitted it might be good for Kurenai to be humbled.

The problem was that Anko had never experienced this Genjutsu that Kurenai was in, and the only two that had been under its influence weren't really willing to talk about it.

Anko stopped her fidgeting when Kurenai stirred and managed to sit up. Her friend held her head, like it was pounding and Anko got her some water and some aspirin. "Here," She told Kurenai. "That should help with the pounding."

Kurenai groaned a bit, not wanting to think about the 'pounding' she was dealing with. It was hard to say which one she was dealing with. "You tipped him off." Kurenai said.

"Guilty." Anko looked down and kicked the floor. "You were getting to be a bit prissy about this Nai-chan, that Hinata really wants to be with the Gaki. Hell they had a good date shortly before Blondie headed out to Snow."

Kurenai rubbed her temples. "I know." She admitted. "I still don't appreciate the method he used against me, but I won't fault him when I'm just as at fault." She leaned her head back. "His control over it is as impressive as Itachi's. Kakashi told me how each time he 'died' in the Tsukuyomi and was sub-sequentially brought back; it had only been a second. The Genjutsu lasts for three days."

Kurenai rubbed her face a bit and drank some of the cool water and popped the aspirin. "I broke in under an hour of the Genjutsu." She whispered softly. To be fair, every second felt like an hour. To her it felt like 125 days. She had endured about four months of torture before breaking. She had seen better Jonin break in less time

"How come you're not bedridden like Kakashi or the Uchiha Gaki had been?" Anko asked, folding her arms under her breasts, shifting her weight onto one leg.

"Because when we hit the ten hour mark, he stopped and we sat down and had a conversation like normal people. Essentially he eased my mind from under extreme stress to ease. I still have a pounding headache from the information overload, but it's nothing some sleep, some water, and the aspirin won't fix." Kurenai said, shaking her head then wincing a bit.

"It was a fucked up thing for you to do Anko, but given that we've done worse to one another, I think I'll forgive it… this time." Kurenai said and groaned a bit. "So long as I get to sleep in your bed and get a hot shower when I wake."

"Sure Nai-chan, go get some sleep. You sound like shit." Anko said simply and watched Kurenai shakily head to the bedroom for some rest.

Anko briefly wondered how long she would last in the Genjutsu.

With Naruto

Naruto had enjoyed the rest of the time he had with Hana, but eventually that had ended and he went home. He was lying down on his bed, nursing his own headache. It had been a pain to do that, and he doubted he was going to do it to just anyone

Naruto grabbed the game book. He wanted to see if he got anything for that headache. He opened it to the Level up page and blinked a bit. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH KURENAI YUUHI +1300 pts, 30 Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAD SEX WITH FIVE JONIN RANKED SHINOBI +1500 pts, 10 Ninjutsu, 10 Genjutsu, 10 Taijutsu. CONGRATULATONS! YOU HAD ILLUSIONARY SEX WITH A GENJUTSU SPECIALIST +500 pts, 10 Genjutsu. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE SILVER LEAF MAN MEDAL +1400 pts. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU RECEIVED THE BRONZE NINJA SEX MEDAL +350 pts." Naruto raised an eyebrow and banked the level up.

WItht hat, he flipped over to the medals. He tapped Leaf Man which was right under Leaf Hunter. "Leaf Man: Silver. Have Sex with Eight women from Konoha." Naruto nodded softly and tapped on the Ninja Sex medal. "Ninja Sex: Bronze. Using Ninja Techniques three times during sex." Naruto looked up in thought. There had been the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Chakra Chains with Kin, there was now the Tsukuyomi. Yeah, he hit the total for that.

Naruto went to his Stats, Since he still needed a ridiculous amount of Speed and he wasn't getting it fast enough, he poured ten points into his speed. It was at eighty, but given one of the perks he wanted required 150 speed, he figured it wouldn't hurt to keep bumping it up for a while.

He still needed to double his levels or find women that would give him the stats he needed.

Still, that led him to skills page. "Bonuses!" Naruto watched the points flutter down and bobbed his leg up and down on the bed, thinking a moment.

He had eighty-seven points to use and he was close to completely leveling up quite a few things.

Naruto decided to not take anything to chance. He poured fifty into his sealing abilities, bringing it up to Master Level and maxed out. The game gave him two options once more. "Seal Slinger or Seal Decipherer?" Naruto tapped the Seal Slinger. "Seals cost little to no chakra for you to make and you're able to make even the most complex of seals, even under extreme pressure." Not bad, but Naruto was curious as to the other one and tapped it. "You are able to decipher even the most complex of seals, the knowledge written in each brush stroke unraveling to your touch. No seal is impossible for you to unlock." Naruto paused as he saw that.

There were nine Jinchurikii, plain and simple and he knew it. The Bijuu were too valuable as weapons, even if he didn't see them as that. It was only by shrewd work did he keep the Ichibi hidden away as a Bijuu. As far as anyone knew, she was just an exotic beautiful woman who had moved to Konoha shortly before the invasion, her paperwork destroyed by the invasion. It was a possible idea, and most people bought it.

Only he and Gaara knew the truth really.

Gaara's seal had been stupidly easy to decipher for one very simple reason. First and foremost, it was built faulty. Second, it had never been given any maintenance. It had been child's play to unlock the seal for someone of his abilities.

That did not mean the other seals holding back the Bijuu would be easy to decipher and unlock. It could take him days, even weeks to get the proper sequence right, time that he didn't really have that much of that he could spend on each individual Jinchurikii.

He selected the Seal Decipherer to cap off his Sealing abilities.

Naruto then poured thirty five points into Kenjutsu, bringing it up 185. He wanted to finish off each and every one of his current skills before working on more.

Naruto leaned his head back and looked up, thinking some on what the future might bring

End

(A/N: Sorry, couldn't figure out how to work in the Naruto/Hinata date.)

Naruto's Stats:

Level 32: 76,800/80,800

Strength: 50

Speed: 80

Acrobatics: 60

Endurance: 60

Intelligence: 55

Chakra Levels: 70

Chakra Control: 75

Luck: 35

Demonic Chakra Levels: 50

Demonic Chakra Control: 20

Divine Chakra Levels: 35

Divine Chakra Control: 35

Reflexes: 25

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 200 points. Master Level. Naruto's Sexual Aura is at its very highest pinnacle. Even the mighty Kyuubi is heavily affected by it. Mutation Selected: Directive Sexual Aura. Naruto can direct his Sexual Aura onto a single target, making them experience the full weight of his Sexual Aura with an additional Twenty points

Ninja Master: 110 points. Adept level. Gives a Bonus to all Ninja Skills. (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Senjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Etc.)

Sneak: 100 points. Adept Level. Naruto can now sneak past an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time. Assists all Sneaky Skills (Lying, Cheating, Assassination, Lock Picking, Pick Pocketing, Trap Making, Poison Making, Hacking, Etc.)

Ninjutsu: 125 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Ninjutsu easier. His current Repertoire costs less Chakra to use.

Taijutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Taijutsu Styles easier. He can also see more openings in a fight.

Genjutsu: 175 points. Master Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can Detect and Dispel A-ranked Genjutsu. Naruto can cast B-ranked Genjutsu, including the standard Clone Jutsu.

Kenjutsu: 185 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Advanced Kenjutsu Arts as well as see openings in his opponent's own Kenjutsu Styles.

Medical Jutsu: 125 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can use the most Basic Medical Jutsu in Combat. Can cure bruises, minor cuts, minor fractures and other smaller ailments.

Pick Pocketing: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Sneak Bonus). Naruto can now pick the pockets of an unsuspecting Kage level Shinobi 95 percent of the time.

Sealing: 200 points. Master Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can now unseal a Bijuu without killing the host. Mutation: Seal Decipherer. Naruto can decipher even the most complex of seals just by looking at the seals in mere moments

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Wind based Jutsu easier, and even redirect medium ones that come from his opponent.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Earth based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learn Water based Jutsu easier and even redirect minor ones that come from his opponent.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 100 points. Adept level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus) Naruto can learned Lightning based Jutsu easier and redirect minor ones that come from his opponent

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 150 points. Expert Level (+10 Ninja Master Bonus). Naruto can learn Fire based Jutsu easier and redirect medium ones that come from his opponent

Crafting: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can learn how to craft and build items easier. Also increases all crafting abilities (Trap Making, Poison making, Blacksmithing, Carpentry, etc.)

Lying: 150 points. Expert level (+10 Sneak bonus). Naruto can lie to most anyone almost all the time. Kage level Shinobi may notice.

Haggling: 100 points. Adept level. Naruto can now haggle for better prices and shops he visits often will offer lower prices. Stores in general have lower prices for Naruto

Medals:

Diamond Out-Do Your Rival: Gang-Bang your Rival's Mom. +1 perk point.

Platinum Clone Man: Use 8 Shadow Clones to have sex with a woman or women. +2400 points.

Have Vaginal Sex 25 Times: +5000 points

Receive 25 Blow Jobs: +2500 Points.

Platinum Hat Trick: Have Sex with Five Women in Twenty Four Hours. +3600 Points

Bronze Marathon Man: Have Sex with Two women at the same time. +500 points and +5 Acrobatics points

Gold Top Fox: Dominate Ichibi no Tanuki. +2400 points.

Have Sex with 5 Jonin Ranked Kunoichi: +1500 points +10 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Have Sex with 5 Kunoichi. +800 points +10 Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Silver Leaf Man: Naruto has had Sex with 8 women from Konoha. +1400 points.

Bronze Leaf Hunter: Naruto has had sex with 5 Kunoichi with allegiance to Konoha. +1000 points

Silver Evened Up: Have sex with three women using two Shadow Clones for assistance. +1800 points

Bronze MILF Hunter: Have sex with 3 MILFs. +1000 points

Have Sex with a Mother and Daughter combo. +600 points

Have sex with 3 Genin Ranked Kunoichi. +300 points

Bronze Bottomed: Naruto has been Dominated once during sex. +500 points

Bronze Foreigner: Naruto has had sex with 3 Foreign Kunoichi. +600 points

Gold Have Sex with an Enemy Kunoichi: Naruto has had sex with a Special Jonin Level Kunoichi. +2000 points

Bronze Spurt: Naruto has had five orgasms during one session of intercourse without the use or backlash of a Shadow Clone. +1000 points.

Dirty Dozen: Naruto has had sex with 12 different women. +10 stat points, +1 perk point

Bronze Beautiful Black-haired Babes: Naruto has had sex with 4 different women that have black hair. +1000 points

Bronze Danger-Close: Naruto has had sex with a woman that is close to someone that will physically hurt Naruto for having sex with their loved one. +600 points

Bronze Danger-Close Diverted: Naruto has had sex to divert the Danger Close Medal. +500 points

Bronze Deflowerer: Naruto has taken the virginity of three women. +1200 points

Bronze Strong Woman: Naruto has had sex with an S-Ranked Kunoichi. +1200 points

Bronze Ninja Sex: Naruto has used Ninja Arts for sex 3 times. +350 points

Have sex with 3 Civilians. +500 points

Have sex with 2 important political figures. + 750 points, 20 politics.

Have Illusionary Sex with an Illusion Specialist. +500 points, 10 Genjutsu

Perks:

Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Allows use of the Sharingan Kekkai Genkai and the more advanced Mangekyo version without Naruto going blind

Chakra Chains: Allows Naruto to make chains out of his chakra

Harem Master: Naruto can now have as many women in his personal Harem as he wants, minimizes the hostilities between the women

Hirashin Jutsu Version 1: Naruto can teleport randomly within a 5 meter radius around the Hirashin Marker

Rinnegan: Naruto can use the Ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and all the abilities that come with it.

Snake Style: Naruto can use the Snake Taijutsu Style.

Magnetic Release: Naruto can use the Magnetic release of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages.

Sand Manipulation: Naruto can use the Sand Manipulation like Gaara can.

Animal Magnetism: Women are more likely to fall to Naruto's Sexual Aura and won't hurt him for having multiple women.

Moukton: Allows for use of the Moukton Kekkai Genkai. Can calm Bijuu and their Jinchuriki

Super Strength: So long as Naruto has an equal or higher Chakra control to Chakra Levels, he can use Tsunade's Legendary Super Strength Technique.


End file.
